When The Demons Wake
by KCTwister
Summary: Hunted for the demon in which he has become, Naruto, with Sasuke, are charged with a dangerous mission that sends them into enemy territory. Sequel to Tainted Embrace. SasukeXNaruto
1. Chapter 1: Mission

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hey everybody! This is the sequel to Tainted Embrace. I'm really sorry to those who have asked me when I was going to start uploading but I kept getting writer's block. I had all the ideas in my head, but I just couldn't write. I also like to finish a story before I start uploading in case I have to change things at the beginning or to improve etc, but seeing as it's been months I'm just gonna start. I've got over 10 chapters written, but it's still not finished. I'm so lazy, lol. Hopefully now I have some pressure to get it complete, I'll keep working on it instead of taking long breaks, lol. **

**Sorry again for any spelling or grammer mistakes, and I'll upload every week, maybe even twice. I have two reasons for this. One, so it doesn't seem I've uploaded everything at once like last time, and two, because I'm going to do pictures to go with some of the chapters. Please take a look and comment on that site, or on a review here. Hopefully that will turn out well. Feel free to do fanart and tell me if you do. There's a link on my profile to the pictures.**

**A.N. Warning, this chapter contains yaoi and will do so throughout the story. Italics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mission**

The village of Konoha was unusually quiet and devoid of life. The sun was dull and grey clouds slowly rolled in on the light breeze in the autumns air. Everything was abnormally still, and only the rustling of the forest around them could be heard. The buildings sat with their owners tucked away inside for protection, for this was a time of war. Shops opened late and closed early, while children were forbidden to play outside. The great wall that surrounded the village was guarded by a number of shinobi, alert and ready to fight at any given time. It was truly a depressing time.

Naruto sighed from his chair in the kitchen, letting the newspaper fall back onto the table. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched, yawning loudly. He ran a hand through his red-tipped blond hair, brushing some loose bangs out his blue eyes. He wore a pair of old grey trousers and a dark blue t-shirt, revealing his muscled arms. On both wrists were thin twisting bands with complex symbols scattered over them. Naruto rubbed the tattoos unconsciously, having become accustomed to the seals that reduced his power output.

A year had passed since the mysterious and horrific murders, making the shinobi twenty years old. Naruto had been devastated when he found out the Kyuubi had been controlling him, and taking other's chakra to weaken the seal that held him in place. Just as the Kyuubi went to kill the man he loved, in the last line of effort Naruto had poured all his will into merging with the Fox. The experience was painful, and had left him weak for days on end. But he had succeeded. He had defeated the Kyuubi and banished his consciousness from his mind, leaving behind only the vast power the demon once had.

Naruto had changed only slightly, now having control over his actions without the fear of getting too angry or emotional and becoming something more beast-like. It took a while for him to get used to the red tips of his hair, and once after cutting them off to find they had grown back the next morning, resigned to the fact they were there to stay. The pupils of his blue eyes had become more of a diamond shape rather than a circle, his canines were longer and his whisker marks were slightly thicker. The only big difference was that he was now half demon, with the ability to transform into his fox states. At first he was scared of his new powers, but eventually learned to use them properly before new ones came along.

Standing and putting his empty cup next to the sink, Naruto walked across the living room and peeked his head into his room. Amongst the thick covers of the bed lay his lover, his pale face peaceful and his dark black hair unruly. Sasuke hadn't changed, and was still stoic to the world around him, only letting Naruto see his softer side. Now the couple lived together at the Uchiha mansion, carrying out their ANBU missions as a pair rather than a single person. Ever since their report of 'killing' the murderer, their teamwork had improved to the point it was uncommon to see one without the other. Neither minded being around each other all the time, in fact, they preferred it. At least this way they never got bored during missions. For almost a whole year, the two simply stayed together peacefully, the village accepting their relationship. There were no worries about war or fighting to any extreme extent. Until now.

Naruto smiled and quietly backed away from the room. But not even three weeks ago, a new force had begun uprooting the world. The organisation consisted of a few dozen shinobi, coming from all over the lands. They were called the Osamu, those who 'abide the laws'. The only thing was, they were the ones who made up the laws they followed, who claimed their aim was to rid the world of evil. They were skilled and crafty, but the Konoha village responded in kind when they were attacked. Both sides suffered casualties, but neither gave any ground. A special ANBU member was chosen to infiltrate the enemies ranks, but when he reported back in, the news they received was not what they expected. It was true that the Osamu had freed other villages from murderers and the sort, but their idea of evil was somewhat twisted. The evil they searched to exterminate in Konoha was none other than Naruto himself, or more like the demon which he had become.

Only six people knew he was now a demon, but everyone else still thought of him as the Kyuubi's vessel. Tsunade had kept the new information about the Osamu's goals to the usual group of shinobi so Naruto wouldn't suffer any abuse from the villagers. But still, it didn't take long for Naruto to make up his mind. The Osamu was after him, but so many others were being hurt and killed because of it. So he had decided to leave, and while Sasuke had objected at first, he had agreed to come along. He wouldn't be separated from his dobe. Once they had convinced Tsunade it was the right thing to do, they had packed their bags with things they needed for their survival, like tents and blankets, first aid kits for Sasuke, food and weapons. Naruto had always wanted to go travelling after getting a taste for it when he was training with Jiraiya, it was just that this wasn't what situation he thought he would be in to be allowed to leave the village. As much as he would miss his home and friends, and their missions together, he knew this was the best for the village.

They would be on the run and they didn't know how long for. Naruto would have to keep a low profile and not stay in one place for too long, avoiding villages where he was known. That's why most of he had packed clothes that were hooded and long sleeved; he had to cover his unique hair style and the tattoo seals on his wrists. He could be recognised by those markings. It would be difficult, but it would also give him the time he needed to control the newly developing powers he had aquired from the Kyuubi. That was the second reason he wanted to leave; he felt himself becoming unstable when it came to serious fights in his larger fox state. This journey would allow him to train without the chance of hurting someone else in the process. Only Sasuke seemed to be able to help him, once again showing his control over the demon power. But Naruto knew he could handle it, he needed to for the sake of the village.

The couple planned to leave the next day, after getting some last minute things. Naruto had risen early that morning, not being able to sleep. Sasuke on the other hand, was wiped out. The Osamu had attacked in groups of ten well trained shinobi just outside the village walls at different points. A lot of Konoha's jounin were out of the village at the time, leaving behind few sufficient ranked shinobi. Sasuke had been fighting the previous day, but the battle ended up in a stalemate. The Hokage had forbidden Naruto to go anywhere near the gates, and so the blonde had sat at home, worrying about his lover. The Osamu had retreated and Sasuke had returned home with only a few scratches, but his chakra level low. Naruto hated waiting while others fought a battle over him, and increased his want to leave even more. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

Naruto jumped when he heard a knock on the front door. Turning, he made his way over through the hall with a frown on his face. They didn't get many visitors, and only Sakura really dropped by. But she had a busy day today, being overloaded with work from the Hokage. Naruto opened the door to find an unknown jounin standing before him. The man gave a nod of his head in greeting before speaking.

"The Hokage-sama wishes to see you, it's urgent," he said, and Naruto quickly responded.

"I'll be right there." The jounin nodded again and disappeared, leaving Naruto wondering what Tsunade wanted with him.

Closing the door, he went back into his bedroom and changed into more suitable clothes, donning some plain white trousers and a pale yellow t-shirt. He didn't want to go out in his old clothes he wore around the house. Naruto went over to the bed and shook Sasuke's shoulder. The dark haired man simply slapped his hand away and rolled over to his other side. Naruto grumbled and so instead took a hold of the covers and yanked them off the bed in one swift pull, revealing Sasuke to be wearing nothing but navy sweat pants. The shinobi didn't even shiver as his warmth was taken away. Naruto hung his head, shaking it from side to side slowly. His lover could really sleep when he wanted to. A smile slid onto the blonde's face as he thought of Sasuke's 'weak spot'. Naruto had discovered long ago that the Uchiha had ticklish ear lobes; the perfect way to wake him up.

Naruto knelt over the sleeping form and gently kissed Sasuke's ear, his warm breath lightly washing over the other man as he smiled. Sasuke jerked away as if he had been bitten and Naruto sat back and laughed. Rubbing his ear to take away the itch, Sasuke noticed his lover and gave him a glare.

"What d'you do that for? You know I don't like it," Sasuke mumbled, and then realised his covers were on the floor. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Naruto.

The blonde shrugged with a grin. "I couldn't wake you up. I needed to tell you the Old Granny is calling for me, so I'll be out for a bit."

"Hn," came the Uchiha's reply as he stood from the bed, still rubbing his ear. "What time is it?" he asked as he pulled on a shirt.

Naruto crossed his arms in mock displeasure. "Terrible, sleeping past noon..." he said with a shake of his head. The blonde stood, quickly kissing Sasuke on the cheek and returned to the living room. Sitting on the arm of the couch, he pulled on his boots and just put his arms through his jacket when he felt hands holding his waist. He smiled when he felt soft lips brush against the back of his neck. One of the hands slowly slid down and into his trouser pocket.

"Sasuke! There's no time for that, I have to go!" Naruto said, reluctantly squirming away for the Uchiha's grip.

Sasuke smirked and turned away. "Just don't forget anything," he said, making the blonde tilt his head in confusion. Realising there was something in his pocket, he pulled out a piece of crumpled paper and unfolded it. His blue eyes widened as he read the long shopping list.

"Teme!" he shouted, and heard his lover laugh from the kitchen.

Grumbling to himself, he stuffed the paper back in his pocket and left the house. Jumping from roof to roof, using minimum chakra, Naruto eventually arrived at the Hokage's tower. Stepping inside from the cold, he made his way up the steps and knocked on the door, almost immediately being admitted. Before he could even greet the Hokage, her voice boomed out from her desk.

"What time do you call this? I thought I said this was _urgent_!" Tsuande shouted, making the blonde jump back in surprise. The woman sighed and sat back in her chair.

Once he was sure she wouldn't shout at him again, Naruto closed the door and approached her desk cautiously, sitting in one of the chairs. It wasn't his fault Sasuke wouldn't wake up, and he couldn't leave the house without telling his lover where he was going.

Naruto smiled nervously. "So, what did you want me for?" he asked.

"I know you plan to leave tomorrow, but I just received some reports that might interest you. Instead of just leaving the village, I guess you could call it a mission," Tsunade said leaning forward, her eyes serious. Naruto nodded for her to go on. He would prefer to have a goal when he left, rather than just going about village to village. "You're the best suited for this mission, and I think, the only one who could actually accomplish it successfully."

Naruto sat back with a smug look on his tanned face. "Yes, well, I _am_ good at what I do."

Tsunade couldn't help but let out a small smile. What she was about to say would capture the blonde's attention completely. "Well, as you know the Osamu are hunting you because of your demon powers. But it seems you're not the only one. It has been discovered that they are hunting down the other Jinchuuriki and the unsealed tailed beasts." The blonde's eyes widened.

"Other Jinchuuriki?" he asked. Naruto only knew of himself and Gaara being former Jinchuuriki, and thought it possible there were others out there, but just not discovered.

Tsunade nodded. "There are three of them, leaving two unsealed beasts. Of course, the one, two and three tailed beasts are still sealed in the Akatsuki's old lair. It seems that instead of wanting to use their power, the Osamu simply wish to wipe out the tailed beasts and rid the world of them, not caring if they have a host or not."

After the Akatsuki were defeated four years ago, their hideout was found, as well as the strange statue with nine eyes. After some research, it was realised the statue was where the all tailed beasts were going to be sealed. This was were the one tail - Shukaku, two tail - Nekomata, and three tail - Isonade, had been sealed away. The area was now under the protection of the five great countries after an agreement was signed that no one was to acquire the beasts, and the cave be guarded at all times.

Tsunade continued. "Your mission, if you accept it, will be ranked A, maybe even higher. Your aim will be to find the Jinchuuriki and offer them a safe haven, here in Konoha. After much discussion, it was agreed that they would stay here, as the other countries are wary of letting in such powerful people to their villages. Gaara, as the Kazekage, offered to take some in, but his people are still cautious, especially after their leader's abduction by the Akatsuki. Even though our villagers have accepted you, we would have the Jinchuuriki stay in the caves of the Hokage Mountain until the Osamu are defeated and it's safe. The council and I agreed to let _you_ take this mission because you know what it's like to be a Jinchuuriki, you will have the best chance of getting them to agree coming here."

Slowly, Naruto nodded, going over what the Hokage had just told him. He couldn't believe there were three more Jinchuuriki out there. He understood the Hokage's reasoning too. He knew what it was like to be outcast, to be shunned because of the demon inside, no matter what kind of person you are. He felt a strange obligation to help the Jinchuuriki, and a great need to protect them, and an even greater anger at the Osamu. He swore once the Jinchuuriki were safe, he would go all out on the Osamu. They were no better than the Akatsuki.

The Hokage's eyes were sad as she looked at the blonde thinking, seeing the flash of red in his eyes as his fists clenched momentarily. "Once the Jinchuuriki are safe, there is still two unsealed beasts left. They will need capturing as it will be too difficult to protect them in their habitat. We can't be entirely sure of the Osamu's motives, and they might actually gather the beast's powers. With your ability, it won't be as hard to seal them if a normal shinobi were to do it. But the Jinchuuriki are your first priority. We can't let innocents be killed because they unwillingly hold a dangerous power." Tsunade had to choose her words carefully. She didn't want to insult Naruto as he was now a demon, but at the same time she could help but show her feelings about the matter.

Naruto looked up to her gaze, his blue eyes sharp. "I understand, and I accept the mission." Tsunade smiled and gave him a reassuring smile. The mission would be very dangerous, especially if he had to go into Osamu territory even though he was being hunted himself.

"Then let's get on with this quickly. Out of the three Jinchuuriki, one of them has already been captured and will be undergoing the Osamu's so called ritual to 'cleanse the taint' they have caused in a matter of days. The host is a small boy of around eight years old, the youngest of the trio." Her voice held the anger at the boy being treated so at such a young age. "It is believed he is the Five Tails, the Houkou, a demon in the shape of a dog."

Naruto nodded. After the Kyuubi was banished from his mind, he still had some memories and knowledge from the Fox. That was how he could now use demon seals as well as normal ones. The Houkou, if the information in his mind was correct, was third strongest in power from the Kyuubi, even though his chakra was fifth in strength amongst the beasts. The Houkou was known as the God of Illusions and used each of the five elements, just like the Kyuubi was the God of Fire.

Tsunade pulled out a file from one of the draws in her desk and slid it over to Naruto. "These reports give all the information on the other Jinchuuriki and unsealed beasts that we have; their likely locations, appearances and powers. You must find them so they don't fall into the Osamu's hands," the woman said feircly. She didn't want anyone else to suffer like Naruto had.

Naruto picked up the file and looked at the cover for a long moment. He stood and gave the Hokage a determined look. "I'll find them. Me and Sasuke will leave tonight, at sunset."

Tsunade smirked and gave a slight nod of her head. _He'll do just fine_.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, and every story is kinda slow at the beginning so it'll pick up soon.**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**KCT**


	2. Chapter 2: Farewell

**When The Demons Wake**

**Yo! Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted the last chapter, and 2 more reviews gets you the next chapter, lol. Also, check my profile for the link for this chapters picture, lol.**

**A.N. Warning - this chapter contains yaoi. Italics means that's someones thoughts or emphasis.**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Farewell**

It was late in the afternoon, and the streets were quiet, with few people out and about. The only reason people came out these days were to buy food and supplies before quickly rushing back to the safety of their homes. Naruto calmly walked down between the buildings, his hood pulled up over his head. Tucked into his jacket were the files Tsunade had given him, and in his hand was the shopping Sasuke had asked for. The blonde walked numbly, his mind busy and going over what Tsunade had told him. He still couldn't believe there were _three_ Jinchuuriki. While he was in the shop, Naruto had glanced at his reflection in the window and saw that his eyes were red. He was too angry with the Osamu to let himself relax, so he had pulled up his hood to cover his face.

Naruto walked with his head bowed, relying more on his hightened senses rather than his eyes to figure out where he was going. He didn't want people to see his features while he was this mad. He didn't want to frighten them, especially after the villagers just accepted him and the Kyuubi, and his relationship with Sasuke. His feet scuffed the ground, and his breath rose in the chilling air. The coldness felt good, it helped cool his temper slightly. But it still wasn't enough.

Arriving back at the Uchiha mansion, Naruto put the shopping on one of the counters in the kitchen and leaned heavily over it. His fists clenched and unclenched, his teeth grinding together. Unnoticed to the blonde, Sasuke had walked into the room, wearing grey trousers and a black t-shirt. He froze when he saw his lover, or more like felt the hate rolling off of him. Sasuke noted the tensed muscles and rigid stance and quietly sighed. Something had upset his dobe.

Walking over to him, Sasuke gently turned Naruto around and pulled down his hood. One eyebrow rose when his gaze met burning red eyes instead of soft blue ones. Sasuke stroked one of his lover's whisker marked cheeks and pulled the other close to him. Instantly, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his face into the Uchiha's hand, and then rested his head on his shoulders. The blonde inhaled his lover's scent and found himself relaxing. He laughed and let his hands rest on the other's slim waist.

"How is it that you always know how to calm me?" he asked, lifting his head to look into obsidian eyes.

Sasuke gave a small shrug and smiled at the familiar azure eyes that looked at him. "What made you so angry in the first place?"

Naruto sighed and stepped back from his grasp, unzipping his jacket and pulling out a brown covered file. He handed it to Sasuke and crossed his arms as the other opened the file to look at its contents. "There's been a slight change of plan," he said as he watched Sasuke's eyes widen as he read the papers.

"This... this is..." Sasuke mumbled as he quickly scanned over the information.

"I know, hard to believe, but it's true. We've been given a mission to find and protect the three Jinchuuriki, and then seal the other two tailed beasts." Sasuke looked up to Naruto's face and quickly understood why he was angry. The Osamu were willing to kill innocents to get to the demons, and showed no mercy to those who got in the way according to the reports. "We leave in a few hours. We have to get to that boy before the Osamu perform the ritual. He was taken from a village in the Land of Grass, so we should get there less than a day if we're quick."

Sasuke nodded and looked at the profiles for the other Jinchuuriki. One was a man of his early thirties, and his last known location was the Land of Earth. He was the host of the demon badger; the Seven Tails, otherwise known as the Kaku or the God of Earth. The Kaku was quite weak in strength, being more powerful than only two other beasts. It's chakra however, was thrid to the Kyuubi's. The other Jinchuuriki was a young woman, only aged a few years older than themselves at twenty three. She was the supposed Six Tails, the Raijuu. It was a weasel demon known as the God of Lightning, whose chakra was more powerful than it's strength, being fourth from the Kyuubi. The unsealed demons were that of the Four Tails; Sokou, and the Eight Tails; Orochi. Sasuke was disturbed to find the Eight Tails held a similar name to Orochimaru. The beasts were rumoured to be in the Lands of Sound and Sea, both, Sasuke knew, were places where Orochimaru had hide outs at one point in time. He shivered slightly at the thought of returning to those places.

Sasuke returned the sheets of paper to the file and handed it back to Naruto. He looked into his lover's steely gaze, and felt a pang of sympathy. He wasn't going to be the only one who would be forced to relive memories better left forgotten. It was likely the other Jinchuuriki had similar lifestyles and treatment as Naruto before he graduated from the academy, and being reminded of that would be difficult. Sasuke was just glad Naruto, as well as Gaara, had been able to overcome that loneliness, and hoped they could help the others too.

"We should finish packing then," he said quietly, putting a hand on Naruto's arm reassuringly. The blonde nodded and picked up the shopping, following his lover back to their room to find their bags. Sasuke stayed close to Naruto, wanting the blonde to know he wasn't going to be alone in this.

* * *

Darkness had settled over the village of Konoha, and a light breeze rushed through the streets in between buildings. Lights dotted around the village, twinkling on and off like the stars above. The clouds were slowly gathering, the nights air getting colder as winter approached in an agonizing pace. A small group of people had gathered at the large gates that gave entrance to the once lively town, and one of the heavy doors lay open. Two tall shinobi stood apart from the group, facing those before them. Naruto stood beside Sasuke, almost half a head taller than the other. He wore white baggy trousers with multiple pockets, tucking into his dark boots. His black jacket was hooded, the sleeves long enough so only his fingertips could bee seen. Sasuke wore navy trousers, also tucking into his boots, and an open grey jacket covered his white t-shirt. Both shinobi had side pouches around their waists, and the dark haired man had a katana strapped across his back. Naruto would rely on his powers instead of his own katana as he had grown used to using his pure strength and chakra more than weapons. 

Naruto looked to the group of sad eyes assembled before him as he stood next to his lover. He was surrounded by all his friends and classmates, even his sensei. He felt almost guilty under their gazes, but was relieved at the same time. Now that the time to leave the village had come, he was starting to find it increasingly hard to actually step out of the gates. He hiked his brown back pack higher over his shoulders, the heavy weight banging against his lower back. Briefly, he wondered if he _had_ packed too many things.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" Sakura asked him. She knew about his real mission, but she felt he was going right into a trap, playing right into the Osamu's hands by leaving the safety of the village. The capture of the other Jinchuuriki could just be a ruse to get him to leave. But Naruto gave his usual wide grin in response to her concerned gaze.

"For the last time, yes, I'm sure. It's for the best anyway," he replied. "I can't just let the Osamu take the lives of innocents, and the attacks on the village should stop after I leave."

"That may be true, but then you'll have a load of shinobi chasing you, and who knows for how long?" Sakura exclaimed as she wiped her green eyes. "And it's not guaranteed the attacks will stop anyway."

Naruto looked Sakura in the eye kindly, folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head slightly. He spoke quietly so only those right next to him could hear. "They're after me aren't they? They can track the demon chakra, no matter how hard I try to hide it. If they don't follow me and stop the attack, I'll make sure they'll regret it," he replied with the smile still on his face, but there was a serious look in his eyes that showed his determination. Sakura sighed. How could she change the blonde's mind anyway? Naruto was as stubborn as she was, maybe even more so. The tension that had hung over them all was suddenly broken as Sakura threw her arms over the surprised Naruto and hugged him fiercely, a few tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You stay safe and don't do anything stupid, or you'll be answering to me, got it?" the pink haired girl commanded with a small smile. Naruto nodded as they parted, then looked down as he felt something being pressed into his hand. He held it up to get a better look and saw that it was a small clear bottle with a bright emerald liquid swirling inside it. "It's a special potion that will heal flesh wounds with a single drop. I made it myself. I'm giving it to you, even though you have your healing ability, because Sasuke will insist he doesn't need it," Sakura answered his questioning eyes, making him laugh.

"Thanks Sukura-chan," Naruto said as he tucked the bottle into his side pouch that hung around his slim waist under his black jacket. It was loaded to the brim with weapons and the like, Sasuke having forced him to carry at least some weapons. Naruto grinned at the look on his lover's face as the pink haired shinobi gave him a hug which he returned with a single pat on her back. Naruto went through the same process with Tsunade, gagging slightly at her superhuman grip. Kakashi and Iruka gave them simple nods, pride showing in their eyes.

Shikamaru gave them a smirk, and muttered what sounded like, "How troublesome." Choji, surprisingly, handed Naruto a packet of his favourite chips, his hand hesitant as he let the bag go. Naruto grinned; he knew Choji didn't usually give up ay food to someone else. Kiba gave them both a rough slap on thier backs, and Akamaru almost pinned Naruto to the floor trying to lick his face. The blonde was glad when the large dog was pulled back by its owner. Ino, Hinata and TenTen gave smiles and waves, while Shino and Neji gave a single nod in parting. Lee, however, as well as Gai, had tears in their eyes and were giving long speeches about the powers of youth and the greatness about protecting others with it. By that time, Sasuke was rubbing his temples while Naruto secretly chuckled. It's just how his friends were.

"I guess we should be off then, before there's another bombardment on the village," Naruto said quietly when the goodbyes were said. Looking down at the ground, he slid his hand into one of his many pockets, slowly pulling out two head protectors, one belonging to himself, the other to Sasuke. Holding them in one hand, he looked at them intently before walking over to the Hokage. Before she could protest he stuffed the objects into Tsunade's hand and smiled.

"We'll be back for them someday, that's a promise, so don't lose them." Naruto stood still until the other accepted it.

Tsunade folded her arms and leaned back, the head protectors gripped in her hand. "Hmph. Whatever you say, brat," was her reply. "You better keep that promise."

"Are you insulting my way of the shinobi? I never go back on my promises!" Naruto grinned, puffing up his chest and making a fist in front of him.

Sasuke suddenly poked him in the side, making him squirm away from the tickling sensation. "Let's get going before you start crying, dobe," he mocked with a smirk.

The blonde turned and shook a fist at him. "I am not going to cry! And stop calling me that, teme!" He couldn't help but let out a small smile. The name calling had become more of a show of affection than an insult, and surprisingly it helped calm his nerves and relax his muscles. He knew Sasuke was going to be with him, he wasn't going to be alone in his journey. He was glad for the dark haired man's company and subtle reassurance.

The couple turned and Naruto started walking backwards outside the gates, waving his friends goodbye. He took a look at all of their faces, wondering when he would next see them again. Their replies echoed through the air as they returned the waves, their forms becoming smaller as they backed away. The Osamu would have noticed him leaving the village, and if he waited any longer waving at his friends he might be tempted to stay. He turned and in a flourish jumped into the branches of the surrounding trees, following Sasuke and using his chakra to increase his speed. He wanted to get as far away as possible from the village with the Osamu on his tail, but Naruto couldn't help but feel a small emptiness forming inside him, as if something was missing. Sasuke noticed his lover's worried frown and took up the blonde's hand in his own. Naruto looked up at his calming face and smiled. At least he had the Uchiha to fill that gap.

Naruto sighed let his mind expand and sent some of his chakra flooding around his body, making it roll off him in waves. The two had agreed that once out of the village, Naruto would give off a large signal to make sure the Osamu followed them. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and kept his eyes and ears peeled. These first few hours were crucial to their escape. Not only did they have to get the Osamu to pick up their trail, but once at a safe distance they would have to loose them again as it would be hard to search for the boy if they had to escape multiple traps and fights. Once they were in a deserted area, Naruto planned to use a few clones and go off in different directions, leaving behind multiple chakra trails for the Osamu to follow. It was simple, but effective. It would throw off the Osamu and allow them to find the boy, and only then would Naruto let himself relax as the urgency of their mission lessened, and only then would he be able to get used to the fact that he was now on the run.

* * *

**The next chapter will be bigger, lol. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	3. Chapter 3: Land of Grass

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews and alerts, 2 more for the next chapter please. The link for this chapter's picture is in my profile.**

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains yaoi. Italic means someones thought's or emphasis.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Land of Grass**

Hours had passed since they left the village, and for a while it was touch and go. Naruto's plan had gone well. They had drawn the Osamu away from the village, and Konoha was once again safe. The couple had to evade small groups of the Osamu, occasionally having to fight their way past. It seemed as if the group had spread out their members in the event of Naruto trying to leave. Both young shinobi were tense and a little high strung, not so much as for themselves as for the other. The skirmishes they had taken part in were short due to Naruto's raw power and Sasuke's quick thinking. The two had simply thought of their journey as a top ranked mission, which it basically was, where they trusted each other and their well known teamwork.

There was no breeze in the camp they had set up that night. They were surrounded by a thick forest, and the only noises were that of the creatures of the night. Darkness consumed the area, and clouds blocked out the stars and the moon. The fire was cold, Sasuke having put it out when Naruto went to bed inside their single tent they shared. It was his watch tonight; they had decided to take it in turns. They didn't want to be caught whilst sleeping. As a precaution, Sasuke had laid out some of his 'traps' that would alert him to anyone in the vicinity with chakra. He sat with his back to the entrance to the tent, its flap unzipped for easy access. The dark haired man sat on a small boulder, his hands clasped, leaning his chin on them. His black eyes wandered over his surroundings, his ears sharp and attentive. He had heard Naruto's soft snoring over an hour ago, telling him his lover was fast asleep. He himself was rather tired. The last few days had been a little hectic; using chakra almost non stop to keep ahead of their followers and the previous days fighting had taken its toll.

Sasuke sighed. He knew it was going to be like this before they had left the village. But there was no way on this earth he would let his blonde leave without him, and he had failed to stop Naruto from deciding to stay. His lover was just the type who wouldn't let others suffer for himself. Sasuke would have preferred to stay and fight, put up a stand to protect the blonde. But he could see the pain Naruto had at seeing their home being attacked continuously, and so the minute he had found out the Osamu were after him, he decided to leave. Sasuke sighed again. These quiet nights were usually long and boring.

A sudden rustling noise made Sasuke jump to his feet, drawing a kunai from his side pouch. Across the small clearing of their camp, the noise slowly approached, and Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly as he found himself looking into the glowing yellow eyes of a wolf. The animal had a thick coat of silvers and greys, and its ancient eyes held a look of solitary proudness. It stood in a solid stance, staring at the man opposite it with no hint of alarm. Sasuke held still, not wanting to make any sudden movements that might provoke the wolf. He wandered why the animal had come to their camp. Wolves weren't the type to attack humans unless necessary, and usually they did it in packs. Sasuke slowly glanced around for any signs of the animals friends. He froze when the wolf stepped forward. He raised the kunai in his hand, ready to move it the need arose; but he still didn't want to hurt the animal.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Naruto, his hair messy and ruffled, and his clothes just as unneat, a small smile on his face.

"Let me handle this," the blonde said before moving past. Sasuke didn't even have time to stop him.

Naruto calmly went over and knelt on one knee before the animal who silently watched him approach. Sasuke could have hit him. The dobe was so careless sometimes. He got the shock of his life when Naruto reached out his hand, his palm facing the wolf. The strange thing was, the wolf then stepped forward again and touched its cold nose to Naruto's hand. For a while Sasuke just watched the two, too dumbfounded to speak. He had never heard of a wolf acting like this. Suddenly, a howl sounded off in the distance and the grey wolf pulled back and Naruto stood. The animal gave Sasuke one more look before dashing off into the trees. Sasuke let out his breath and slapped his head in bewilderment.

Naruto turned and frowned when he looked at Sasuke. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, watching his lover shake his head and muttering to himself.

"What the hell was that all about? Going over to a wolf like that... are you crazy?" Sasuke said, trying to keep his voice from overflowing with worry.

"What? Oh, he was warning me. I heard him calling when I was asleep," Naruto said as if it were an every day thing. "Come on, we have to pack. The Osamu are closing in, they're still just wandering about, but they're trying to flush us out."

That made Sasuke snap back to normal. "The wolf told you that?"

Naruto nodded. "His pack picked up their scent and wanted to tell me about it." The blonde went into their tent and Sasuke followed hurriedly, grabbing his things and stuffing them in his bag.

"Why did he warn you though? Wolves don't usually come near humans. And how did you know what he was saying?" the Uchiha questioned.

Naruto stopped packing and looked at him, tilting his head to one side with a grin. "You're forgetting one important thing. I'm one of the most powerful demons around. The animals sensed my power and respect me for it. I kinda just sensed what he was thinking"

Sasuke smirked, seeing what the blonde was getting at. Naruto's demon side was that of a fox, and through animal instinct he understood what the wolf was saying. Even though it had been almost a year since Naruto had merged with the Kyuubi, he still surprised Sasuke now and then with unusual things. Before he knew it, they were packed, and Naruto had just taken down the tent. Looking around the area for things they might have left, Naruto handed his bag to Sasuke who wordlessly shouldered it over his own.

"Be careful, and don't get into another fight without me this time, got it?" Sasuke said, snaking a hand around the other's waist to pull him closer. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke kissed the blonde gently before releasing him, and stood back as Naruto started to transform. Dark purple chakra covered him and Naruto's shape started to change. He shrank in size, and a moment later a small fox sat at Sasuke's feet. The red coloured animal was small enough for Sasuke to carry in one arm, and its body appeared even smaller due to the nine bushy tails that swished behind it.

Naruto looked up to him with soft red eyes and gave a quiet yip before turning and jumping up into the trees. If anyone else would have seen a fox jump that high, they would have thought they were imagining things. Especially if it had nine tails. But by now Sasuke had gotten used to Naruto in his fox state, and this was how they were going to travel at night if they had to. Naruto would use his hightened senses and night vision to scout the area, leaving behind a modified trail of chakra that only Sasuke could follow.

Sasuke gave a small smile before following his lover into the trees, once again marvelling at how much he loved the blonde.

* * *

The sun was just rising over the horizon by the time a small red fox popped out of the bushes, and looked down to the open fields that lay before it. The sky had brightened slightly, and no longer threatened to let loose the rain. Small rocky mountains stood not far off, and at their base sat a village surrounded by a white wall of stone. The fox's tongue rolled out of it's mouth, panting lightly. The tiny creature sat on it's haunches, it's nine tails fanning across the ground, wrapping around it's body to keep it warm from the chill. A few minutes past until it felt a familiar presence approach. It turned it's head over it's shoulder, it's tongue hanging limply.

Sasuke laughed at the sight, putting his hands on his hips. Coming to the fox's side, the dark haired man sat on the ground and roughly pat the animal's head, it's over large black ears flapping as he did so. Before he could even speak, one of the tails came round and curled around Sasuke's arm.

"_Rest... You'll need it,"_ a soft voice came to Sasuke's ears. He knew it was the fox, and it's telepathic abilities. Still, he shivered slightly at hearing another voice in his head that was not his own. The red creature rested it's head on his knee, and suddenly his eyes became droopy, and the world around him became nothing but blissful emptiness.

For what felt like a fleeting moment, Sasuke opened his eyes as if he had blinked, but he knew time had passed. He was lying on his back, and found a hand stroking his hair. He blinked again and sat up, noting the sun had only moved a few meters from the position he remembered. He twisted round, leaning on a hand and looked to the grinning blonde. He wanted to scold his lover for lulling him into a sleep, but he felt refreshed and was no longer tired. After all, it had been two days since he had any decent sleep. He decided to glare at Naruto instead, silently thanking him for letting him regain his strength. It was then that he realised the small cuts he had received in their fights had been healed, and his chakra levels had returned to normal.

He sighed. "I thought we were in a hurry? You didn't have to go do all that," Sasuke said, taking his gaze away from the blonde's.

"You're no good to me if you're wiped out. You needed the rest. Anyway, it was only for an hour or two, and I needed to set up some of your 'traps' around the edge of the forest in case the Osamu arrive when we're in the village," Naruto replied, leaning off a tree and standing up, brushing off his white trousers. He held out a hand to Sasuke and pulled him up with ease. "Shall we continue?" he smiled.

Sasuke nodded and picked up their bags and his katana that had been removed from his hold when Naruto put him to sleep. He handed one to Naruto, and shouldered his own. The couple made their way down through the emerald fields to the walls of their destination. Standing before the gates, Naruto pulled up his black hood to hide his face before they entered. The village was lively, and loud, much to Sasuke's displeasure. He didn't like loud things, except for his lover. People of all ages walked passed, not giving them a second glance, most oblivious to the weapon across Sasuke's back. They all seemed to be happy for some reason; their clothes brightly coloured and smiles on their faces. Stalls selling all kinds of items lined the streets between buildings, and children ran between the adults legs, their laughter filling the air.

Leaning closer to Naruto, Sasuke spoke quietly. "I don't think the Osamu have got here yet, otherwise the villagers wouldn't be at ease." Naruto nodded, his head bobbing up and down as the fabric of his clothes hid his expression. He was too busy to speak as he was concentrating intensely. As he had the powers of the Kyuubi, the Fox had left over some of his memories, which Naruto could access at any time. He preferred to block them out however, many of them being too disturbing. From the ancient knowledge he had discovered that all nine tailed beasts could sense one another's power when they were close together. Naruto was currently searching with his mind for a chakra signal only he could sense, one that stood out from anyone else. They knew before coming here that this village had no shinobi, but rather simple guards as they were protected by the terrain.

But something wasn't right, and the blonde was about to voice his thoughts when he heard a deep voice from a man standing before one of the stalls, laughing with the owner.

"I know! It's a good thing those shinobi came and took the brat. Now we don't have to put up with that _thing_ around us, trying to fool us into believing he's a decent person."

The owner of the stall laughed again. "Exactly. I thought we would ever have gotten rid of it."

Sasuke winced at the man's words, instantly feeling anger and a pang of sympathy for the boy they were searching for. It painfully reminded him of Naruto's past, and the way the villagers used to whisper about him behind his back. His fists clenched ever so slightly at the use of the terms 'thing' and 'it', the villager's comments making him disgusted. It was only then that he looked to Naruto, and paled slightly at the red eyes that peered out from beneath the hood. Sasuke glanced to the men before taking Naruto's arm and attempting to pull him away, only to find the blonde rooted to the spot.

"Naruto, just ignore them. If they're right, the Osamu have the boy, which means he could be dead in a matter of hours. We need to find him," he whispered carefully, never taking his dark eyes off his lover.

"Bastards... I swear-" Naruto said through gritted teeth, his body shaking with anger. Suddenly, Sasuke felt the blonde's unique chakra flare and whipped his head about when the two men cried out. He watched as the stall unexpectedly collapsed, the wooden columns snapping, the fruit and vegetables it was holding rolling across the ground, becoming covered in dust and mud. The two men were on the ground, staring at the destroyed stand in shock. To them it was as if it had been struck by lightning; some of the wood charred black and the food looked like it had gone rotten. The owner stuttered and started whining about his property, while the villagers around them started walking away.

Sasuke let out his breath, thankful there had been no serious damage. "Dobe, what if we had been caught?" he muttered. However, the voice that answered wasn't Naruto's.

"They deserved it."

Both shinobi turned to the new voice, and found a young man around their age standing before them. What stuck them was the fact the man appeared older than he actually was. His clothes were plain browns and greys, but were ruffled and unneat. His face was tired and wan, and his stance betrayed his weariness. He had light brown hair, but his eyes were of the deepest brown, portraying a look of one with a heavy burden. His voice was low, and was tired just like his face.

"I didn't mean to be nosy, but I heard you talking about the boy that was taken. Are you going to help him?" Sasuke watched the man intently, trying to gauge his attitude, and saw the pleading look in his gaze. He gave a single nod, keeping the man's attention off of Naruto who was still calming down. "Then... please, come with me," the man spoke again, turning and walking away without looking back.

Sasuke glanced to Naruto. "We should trust him, something just feels... right," the blonde informed him.

The couple set off after them man, following him out the main street and down an empty alleyway. Both kept looking around, watching out for any surprise attacks. The man came to a stop in front of an old fire escape, sitting down on one of the cold metal steps. He rubbed his hands together and glanced about to see if they were alone.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked quietly, his eyes having returned to normal. This man had seen what he had done, he was sure. Yet he wasn't calling for help or putting the blame on him. The man looked a little nervous, and a flash of guilt crossed his brown eyes.

"That doesn't really matter. What _does_ matter is Zayn, the boy that those bastard men kidnapped, claiming to 'rid his evil from our presence'. He's eight years old for crying out loud! He's done nothing wrong except having that demon sealed within him."

"So you know about the demon?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrow raised.

The man nodded solemnly. "It's common knowledge here, unfortunately. Zayn has been abused in all kinds of ways because of it. He hardly has any friends and has to be schooled from home. I try to help him out the best I can... but... I'm the head of a large family, I have to look after all my younger siblings. I just can't protect him all the time..." the man choked off his sentence, taking a deep breath. "Please, you have to help him, it's more than I could ever do."

Naruto stepped forward and put a hand on the man's shoulder, pushing down his hood. "I know what it's like, believe me," he said in a reassuring voice. The man's eyes widened ever so slightly, his knowing gaze looking into Naurto's blue orbs to the diamond shaped pupils, and then wandering over the whisker marks.

"You're like him, aren't you?"

The blonde smiled sadly, his large canines flashing. "Yeah, I am. Don't worry, we're gonna find Zayn and protect him. Now, do you know where the men took him? How long ago was it?"

"Yesterday morning, just before dawn. A group of five men came, all carrying weapons and wearing headbands with a kinda circular symbol on it. They took they boy and went north-east, to the forest. I tried to stop them but..." the man trailed off and held up his arm, rolling up his sleeve. Just below the shoulder, a blood stained bandage wrapped around the limb. "I'm not much of a fighter," the man said sheepishly.

Naruto looked at the man in sympathy. He could tell the he cared for the boy, and his injury showed his determination to keeping him safe. He gently gripped the man's other shoulder, and let his hand hover over the blood mark. He concentrated on his chakra, and let it flow through him. His hand glowed a soft violet, and basked the man's arm in a glow. He was no healer, but just as he did with Sasuke, he let some of his chakra enter the wound, and it slowly began to heal. His demon chakra was what gave himself the ability to heal, and he had found that given to others it could do the same, but it still had its drawbacks. It was still the power of a demon, and any pure human wouldn't be able to handle large amounts of it, so the healing was restricted before negative effects could take place.

The man gasped and stretched his arm in amazement when Naruto finished. He stuttered out a thank you, and his eyes became wet. He turned his gaze to both men before him, a small, relieved smile on his face. "If anyone can save Zayn, it's you two." His words were simple, but Naruto couldn't help but feel encouraged. He stood back and with a glance to Sasuke, spoke a last time to the man.

"Thank you for your information, we'll be sure to rescue him, that's a promise," Naruto smiled. He gave a nod to them man and together with Sasuke started back down the alley way, their pace hurried and determined. The man stood and watched them go. Leaning on the building, he turned when he heard a door creak open and a small girl no older than five stepped out and hugged his leg.

"Who were those men?" she asked curiously as the man put a hand on her thin shoulder.

"They're ones who are going to help our little brother," the man answered, his prayers going out to the gods that the pair will succeed.

_Let him be safe, and look after him well,_ he thought silently.

* * *

**The story finally starts to pick up here, and we change point of view in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	4. Chapter 4: Ritual

**When The Demons Wake**

**Yo! Thanks for the reviews and alerts, keep them coming please! Another 2 reviews for the next chapter as well.**

**A.N. Warning - this chapter contains violence. Italics means someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Ritual**

The boy cried out as he was slapped again, and fell back onto the ground. Pain spread over the swollen flesh, now matching the other side. With one hand to the red cheek, Zayn pulled back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. There was no way he was going to let these men see him cry. He was determined no to let them see a weakness. He knew why they were doing this to him; it was because of the demon he hosted. As much as he wished he could just leave this world and be rid of the beast, he wanted to live, to grow up, to have a life, and to look out for his brothers and sisters. But it didn't look like he was going to last till noon.

It had been over a whole day since Zayn was captured by the strangers, and since then they had been travelling through the thick forest away from his village. Zayn had his wrists bound by ropes, and had been pulled along unwillingly. He had protested, shouting in defiance and tugging at his restrictions in an attempt to loosen them. That was the first time he was slapped. He hadn't seen it coming, and was knocked onto his back, banging his head off the ground with a painful grunt. His right eye was bruised, and Zayn was sure it had turned a brilliant shade of purple.

Just a few hours after the sun had risen through the trees, the five men had stopped and tied his rope to a low branch, making the boy sit in the centre of a small clearing. The five had then proceed to stand in a circle around him, their luggage being left at the side while they slowly started to draw symbols on the ground, adding strange objects at their feet so it created a five pointed star. Though he was young, Zayn knew he was going to be hurt, and badly too. At first when he was taken, Zayn had tried to make them think they had the wrong person, but had failed miserably. His appearance had betrayed him. Zayn had soft, bright white hair with short, thick bangs. It was an unnatural colour for those in his village, and he had been told that it was a sign he was a demon. Like most of his family, he had large, deep brown eyes that swirled with his emotions. Another thing that had been pointed out to him was his teeth; as his canines were apparently too sharp to be human.

Zayn pulled his legs closer and crossed them over as he rubbed his face, trying his best to glare at the man that had hit him. The stranger crouched down, an evil smirk on his face.

"Now, what did we tell you about trying to escape? You know you'll just get hurt if you keep trying," he said in a sick voice.

Zayn shivered slightly, mumbling under his breath as the man stood at took his place again in the circle. He let his hands fall, wincing from the tight pressure from the ropes. He could already see that the skin beneath was red and scratched. His clothes were once again covered in dirt from falling to the floor a second time. His plain t-shirt was ripped at the shoulder from the initial struggle with the men, and his red shorts were muddy while his brown leather boots were scuffed. He could just see his oldest brother scolding him for getting them dirty again. At the thought of his brother, Zayn felt his stomach clench. He doubted he would even see him again, or any other of his siblings for that matter.

Zayn jumped as the men around him started to chant, their voices monotone and low, carrying an eery tone. It sent shivers down his spine and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up stiffly. It was then that he realised he couldn't move. His muscles had frozen in place, tensing to the point it stung. Zayn gasped as a shot of pain went through him as one of the objects in the star shape started to glow a menacing black. He wanted to roll onto his side and curl into a ball to stop the pain, like he did when he was smaller. He held back a cry as a second object glowed, joining the first. The patterns on the ground had started to pulsate with energy, sending thin shock waves over the ground, making the dust rise in a small cloud.

Zayn found his body shaking from the pain, his small chest rising and falling quickly with laboured breathing. He felt heavy, like a dead weight had been attached to his limbs and he was sinking into unknown depths. Sweat trickled down his back and forehead and he whimpered as the third object glowed. His fists clenched and his nails dug into his palm, biting into the soft skin. He sat there, unable to do anything as the men's voices rose and sped up in their chanting. Zayn scrunched up his dark eyes as tears slid down his cheeks. He felt a strange throbbing in his chest, like something was trying to get out. His senses and nerves flared for the briefest of moments before the feeling was pushed back.

Zayn knew this was the end. He was going to die. Images of his family flashed through his mind, and he longed to be back home with them again. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be the one with the demon? As much as he hated his earlier years and tried to forget them, he couldn't help but remember the torments. He was teased by the other kids, their parents pulling them away and saying not to go near him in case they became cursed. Adults shunned him away and in some incidents, had lashed out at him. He had gone home to his worried brother who had soothed him and clamed his fears, cleaning his wounds with care. Zayn had been banned from shops, had been kicked out of school, and was restricted to his home or the alleyways in which he played with his brothers and sisters. At least he had them. They didn't care or understand about the so called demon, and acted like normal children.

But why couldn't the demon have been put in someone else? Why did it have to be him? What did he do wrong? Was he being punished for some unknown act? Zayn let the tears fall shamelessly as the pain numbed his mind. All he could see was the darkness of his eyelids, and he could feel goosebumps ripple up his skin. He didn't want to die. He wanted to be at home. He wanted to be with his family. He wanted to play and learn and make things and become good at his trade and supply for his family and make them proud. But it just wasn't meant to be. Zayn threw back his head as his eyes shot open and his scream echoed through the woods. Birds sprung from the trees in alarm and animals scuttled away in fright. The pain was so intense as the fourth object glowed. His vision wavered and dots appeared in front of his eyes, blackness fading in around him. Faintly, he saw the men raise their hands and pointed their palms towards him, the black glow surrounding their hands. His voice was hoarse as he continued to scream in pain, and he thought he would explode when the fifth object joined the others. The glow from the men's hands gathered and suddenly the energy propelled towards him with incredible speed. Zayn snapped his eyes closed as he anticipated the agony to come. But it didn't.

Instead, he heard the men's chanting halt as if someone had muted them, and their surprised gasps filled his ears. The pain suddenly disappeared, and what ever had been holding him up vanished. His aching body shuddered and he fell back, only to find himself leaning against a warm body. The feeling was welcoming, and Zayn squinted up through his dazed eyes to whoever was holding him. Crouched down on one knee, was a tall young man with an overwhelming presence. His eyes were covered by the blonde bangs that fell over his features, and Zayn vaguely thought it strange for his hair to be tipped with red. Zayn stared at the man in amazement as a dark purple shield covered the two of them, the power fluctuating with raw anger. Soft blue eyes met his own, and it was then that Zayn saw the six whisker marks over the man's face. Suddenly, he felt an enourmous gratitude to the newcomer. He was saved.

The blonde man gave him a small reassuring smile before he looked up. Zayn's eyes widened as the man's once calming face turned into a frown and his eyes bled into a frightening red. The purple energy around them faded away, and Zayn saw the five men had staggered away a few steps, their faces full of shock. The objects had been blackened by some unknown force, and the black glow had disappeared entirely. The ground he was sitting on had been cracked, and he realised the two of them were in a small round ditch, like a explosion had erupted and he was the centre of it all. One of the men stuttered and stared incredulously at the blonde man.

"H-He stopped the ritual?! How can this be?"

"It's impossible! No one has the ability to defy the power of Jimmu ritual!" another man spoke up.

The blonde man gave a small chuckle, which surprised Zayn. How could he laugh when they were surrounded by five men? "How can you call killing a innocent eight year old boy 'Divine Might'?" Zayn guessed that was what the strange word had meant. Wait, how did the man know his age?

The same man was about to reply when the man that had hit Zayn interrupted him. "That doesn't matter. Just kill him and carry on with the ritual! It needs to be completed before the sun reaches its zenith!" Zayn's eyes widened again when the man pulled a sharp dagger from his belt and threw it at them. Zayn threw up his arms before his face but before he could close his eyes he saw a kunai deflect the dagger, coming from the trees above them.

"Thanks Sasuke," the blonde man called out with a smile.

"No problem," a reply came. Another man suddenly jumped down from his hiding place and landed at their side. Zayn started slightly and looked over him. He saw that this Sasuke was like the blonde man's opposite. Instead of bright, vivid eyes and hair, this man was dark and held a mysterious aura. The figure slowly pulled a long katana from his back with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke... you don't mean Uchiha? Boss, it's them! He's the demon half breed!" one man shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde man. Instantly, Zayn saw the five men flinch and fear crept into their eyes. He glanced to the blonde man, wondering if he was really a demon, like him.

"My, my. You're not going to stand for that insult are you Naruto? Calling you a half breed... you should have kept your mouth shut, bastard," Sasuke said in a low, quiet voice that sent shivers down Zayn's spine. So the blonde's name was Naruto was it?

Naruto didn't move from his position, with Zayn's back still resting over his muscled chest. He felt Naruto's hand turn him slightly before holding his head protectively to his body, his black jacket taking up Zayn's view. He understood the man didn't want him to watch, and he complied by taking some of the fabric in his hand and balling it into a fist, closing his eyes and trying to block out the noises he knew were to come.

"I'm afraid the hunt is over boys," he heard one of his rescuers say and suddenly a swirling sound filled his ears. He felt Naruto move only slightly as the five men shouted out and ran at them. There was a slicing motion in the air followed by cries of pain, the men grunting and weapons clashing. Even as Zayn buried his head into the man's embrace, he felt that strange feeling in his chest again, like something was rising within him. He went out to grasp it, but it slipped away again. The area around him became quiet, and he went to pull away but was held tight.

"Don't look, just hold still," Naruto said and Zayn felt a gentle tug at the rope around his wrists and they came loose. His winced again at the pain, but kept quiet.

Zayn felt Naruto's warmth suddenly disappear from him, and instead an arm wrapped around his back and another lifted his legs under his knees. The ground vanished from beneath him and he grabbed the cloth that was Naruto's jacket. And just as suddenly, he was moving. The wind brushed his face and hair and he felt himself become cool and calm. He heard the rustling of trees, and his body felt light as if he were flying. He felt Naruto land gracefully and he was placed on what felt like a log. Zayn opened his eyes and blinked. He was in another clearing, and Naruto was kneeling before him, both hands holding onto his shoulders to keep him steady. Sasuke stood behind him, turned away to the side with his arms folded, an uninterested look on his face. Naruto however, had a big grin on his face, contrasting entirely to what he had been like earlier. He looked... just like a kid. It made him smile.

"Zayn, right?" Naruto asked. The boy was surprised that he knew his name, but he nodded. "Well Zayn, I'm gonna need you to trust me, okay? It wont hurt a bit."

Zayn slowly nodded again. He wasn't sure what the man was going to do, but for some reason, he knew Naruto meant no harm. After all, he did save him. Naruto smiled and placed one of his hands over Zayn's temple, near his bruised eye. He shut his eyes when a violet light took up his vision. He felt the stinging sensation over his cheek slowly fade away, and the pain in his body disappeared. The violet light faded from his eye and Zayn felt hands grasping his wrists lightly. The glow vanished and he opened his eyes, amazed to find the bruises gone and scratched gone. He was healed.

"T-Thank you," Zayn said, running a hand over his cheek. He looked up into the blonde's blue eyes, a million questions running through his head. Here were these two strangers, and they just risked their lives to save him. The person that is hated by most of his village. What did they get out of this? Only his family accepted him for who he was. He decided to voice his inquiries. "Why did you help me? I mean, everyone calls me a monster..."

"Hey," Naruto scolded. "You are _not_ a monster. It's just that some people don't understand. You see, because you have the demon sealed within you, it can't hurt anyone or cause any trouble. You're actually protecting people, they just don't realise it."

"Really? But how do you know?" Zayn said, casting his brown eyes to the ground.

"Because, I was just like you a while ago. I had a demon in me too," the blonde answered. Zayn glanced up in surprise to see a sad look cross Naruto's face. So the men before were right. "Actually, as of last year, the demon in me died and I became one instead. But don't worry, I'm a good demon," Naruto grinned again.

Zayn couldn't help but laugh at the man's cheery voice. Even if he was a real demon, Zayn could see Naruto was a good person.

"Naruto, the 'traps' have been sprung," Sasuke suddenly spoke up. "Another group of five. They're elites this time."

The blonde looked at him and nodded. "All right, you take Zayn and meet me at that lake near the capital. I'll take care of them." Naruto turned and leaned down to the boy with a smirk on his face. "I know he looks like a moody bugger, but he's not so bad once you get to know him," he said, sticking a thumb over his shoulder at the other shinobi.

Zayn giggled again, and then paused when he went over what the blonde had said. "I can't go home, can I?"

Naruto ruffled his hair gently, reminding him of his older brother. "I'm afraid not. Not just now anyway. The men who took you have friends, and they're trying to hurt people like you and me. But we're going to protect you. We're going to find others like us, and help them too. You'll be safe, and I wont let anyone hurt you again, okay?"

Zayn nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation. "Okay," he replied, and Naruto stood.

Glancing at Sasuke, Naruto spoke again in a perkier tone. "Hey, do you like piggy backs Zayn?"

"Yeah, my brother used to give them to me all the time."

Suddenly, Sasuke caught on and rolled his eyes. "Fine, if it gets us out of here faster." He turned and slipped off his bag. Naruto picked Zayn up from behind, who then held onto Sasuke's slim shoulders as Naruto let go. The dark haired man hiked him up higher on his back before he picked up his bag and took Naruto's as well.

"See you in an hour," Sasuke said and he jumped up into the tall branches, ignoring Zayn's yelp of surprise.

* * *

**And so we have our first Jinchuuriki. We'll get to know him better in the following chapters. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	5. Chapter 5: Fire

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hello again! Thanks for the reviews and alerts, 2 more for the next chapter. I haven't done a pic for the last chapter, or this one either, but I might put something up that covers the next few chapters as they're basically fillers, important for the later chapters, but not as much action. It'll pick up soo though, promise. **

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains yaoi. Italics means that's someone's thought or emphasis.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fire**

He was flying. He truly felt as if he were flying. The wind blew back his hair and made his eyes water with their incredible speed. Zayn laughed and held his head up higher, loosening his hold around Sasuke's neck. The raven shook his head at the boy's actions and continued jumping gracefully from branch to branch. Zayn grinned and blinked away the happy tears, his clothes ruffling and flapping against him. The forest around them smelled so fresh and clean, a hint of moisture in the air. His heart pumped with the thrill instead of the fear which he had been feeling less than an hour ago.

It had all happened so fast. One minute he was in the street just outside his home, playing with his younger sister. The next thing he knew someone had grabbed him roughly, clasping a dirty but strong hand over his mouth, and an arm wrapped around him in a crushing embrace. The man had immediately started running, his sister screaming for their eldest brother. Zayn had struggled against the man fiercely, but to no avail. They made it to the gate before a crowd had gathered, watching as Zayn's brother shouted after them. But then the man's friends had arrived, and had blocked his progress. Zayn had watched wide eyes as a sword slashed at his brother's arm, blood tinting the blade a bright red. He didn't know what happened after that as he was whisked away, engulfed by the greenery of the forest in no time.

Guilt at his brother's injury suddenly stabbed at Zayn, and a frown tugged at his brow. He unconsciously clenched his fists, momentarily forgetting where he was. Sasuke felt the grip on his shirt tighten and noticed the change in the boy's behaviour. He stopped on a thick branch, watching as the boy didn't even register they had stopped. Sasuke lightly nudged him and Zayn's deep brown eyes shot to his in surprise. They were big and round, and emotions swirled like a turbulent storm. In fear of the boy crying, Sasuke carefully put the him down, holding onto his arm in case he fell. He hesitantly kneeled in front of the Jinchuuriki. He wasn't that good with kids. It was more of a job for Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a monotone, not realising his voice sounded flat and uncaring. Zayn rubbed his eye with his fist and kept his gaze to the bark of the tree.

"My... my brother...," he choked. "Back at the village... he was hurt when he tried to save me." A few tears fell down the boy's cheek but he still didn't fully cry. Sasuke narrowed his obsidian eyes in thought, a memory flashing before him. He quickly connected the dots and he spoke softly, his stoic mask dropping only slightly.

"By any chance was it his arm that was hurt, just below the shoulder?" Zayn's eyes snapped up as he nodded.

"Yeah, how do you know?" he asked as he sniffed. Sasuke gave a small smile to reassure him.

"Because we met him. Don't worry, Naruto healed the wound just like he healed you." Zayn's face immediately brightened and a grin broke out.

"He's okay!" he exclaimed happily. Sasuke nodded in confirmation and suddenly he was struck with Zayn's features. How could he not have noticed it before? The boy had the exact same eyes as the man they had met. They couldn't be anything _but_ related. Remembering the boy had been taken from the village the day before, Sasuke brought Naruto's bag before him and rummaged around through its contents until he found what he was looking for. He silently pulled out a bag of chips, something Naruto had taken a liking to after seeing their friend Choji with them so much. He passed the packet to the boy who stared at it as if it was a snake.

"It's okay, he wont mind. You'll be staying with us for a while, so you'll need to eat," the Uchiha encouraged, shaking the bag lightly, and Zayn slowly took the food.

Sasuke leaned his weight on his palms and let his legs drop down to either side of the branch in a comfortable position. He gestured for the boy to sit and he quickly complied, tearing the packet open and started munching away at the food. Noticing his own greediness, he stopped and offered the packet to the older man. Sasuke shook his head with a trace of a smile and continued to watch their surroundings, the crunching of chips filling his ears. The image reminded him of Naruto with his ramen; eating the food as if someone was about to take it away. His mind wandered to the blonde and he went over their plan. They were to meet Naruto at the lake near the capital, and they were already about half way there. Naruto should have dealt with the Osamu that had been trailing them, and would be back on his way to them. Sasuke knew he didn't need to worry, but it was natural for someone to be nervous when it came to their lover. He heard the rustling of the packets stop and turned back to the boy. Zayn licked his fingers clean and brushed them over his red shorts. Sasuke stood and turning, bent down to one knee to the boy's height.

"Come on, we should get going," the Uchiha said and a moment later he felt Zayn's thin arms fall over his shoulders. He stood and hooked the boy's legs over his waist, and once certain he was secure, sent chakra to his feet and sprang from the branch. They were flying through the air again, and Zayn couldn't help but smile.

* * *

By the way the trees were starting to thin out, Naruto could tell he was almost at the lake. He sped up as he leaped from the old bark, occasionally using all fours. In one hand he carried a bag, its light contents rustling as he ran. By now Sasuke would be able to pick up on his approaching chakra, and Naruto steeled himslef for the oncoming lecture he was bound to receive. Even though the plan was to defeat the Osamu and meet up an hour later, Naruto had taken a little detour. After saving Zayn and noticing the state of his clothes, Naruto figured he would soon need some new ones. The boy couldn't very well go about with a ripped and bloody t-shirt; he would start attracting all kinds of creatures.

So Naruto had taken it upon himself to pop back into the village where the boy had come from, and spent half an hour going through shops looking for something suitable. It hadn't taken him too long, and on the way out of the centre of town he had found something _very_ appealing. A ramen stand. The smells were simply too strong for him to ignore, so the blonde had quickly ordered a few bowls. While he sat eating, he decided to write a short note. Finally leaving the village, he had dropped the note off at the house where the man had taken him. He wasn't too surprised to find the man was Zayn's brother. After healing the both of them, he had recognised their familiar biological traits and blood type. The note was brief; '_You'll see him alive again soon'._ Naruto was sure the man would understand, and he had even left three scratch marks as an imitation of his whiskers to remind the man who he was.

Naruto jumped from the last tree and landed gracefully on the grass a few meters away from the forest. The vast body of water lay before him, its clear surface shimmering in the late sun. For a moment Naruto had the urge to bathe, the water looked so cool and inviting. The blonde dragged his mind away from the thought, and instead paused to wait for the signal. After a minute or so he felt Sasuke's familiar chakra flare for a split second, giving away his position before it vanished. Naruto smiled and proceeded in its general direction. Sasuke was much better at hiding his chakra than he was. Naruto could barely keep it in much less hide it. The demonic chakra he held was simply too strong to keep locked away, and the tattoo seals on his wrists were the only thing that kept the fact it wasn't human a secret. To others he simply had very large chakra reserves.

Crossing the area before him beside the lake, he walked shortly besides the water before entering the trees again. It took a few minutes for him to find the small opening in the woods and casually strolled into view. His sharp eyes immediately took in Zayn, lying on his side with his back to a fallen log and his eyes closed. Sasuke, however, was standing a few feet away, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Naruto stopped and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a silly grin on his face.

"You're late," Sasuke stated almost coldly.

_Yep, definitely gonna get a scolding_, Naruto thought. The blonde could still see the worry in the other's eyes however, no matter how hard Sasuke tried to hide it. "Well, I went shopping," Naruto answered honestly, keeping the smile on his face and waving his bag about.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, his eye twitching. "Shopping?"

Naruto could tell the Uchiha was irritated by his short sentences and his habit of squinting his obsidian orbs in annoyance. The blonde knew his lover was sometimes possessive and over protective, and it was one of the reasons why he loved him. Quick to avoid an argument that would have been blown out of proportion, Naruto stepped over to Sasuke and tugged the front of his plain t-shirt, effectively turning the Uchiha's back to Zayn and blocking himself out. He left a hand over the other's muscled chest and looked down into Sasuke's dark gaze.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken so long," Naruto whispered before he gave a small smirk. " How about a nice bath later to make up for it?"

Sasuke watched him for a moment before his features betrayed his enthusiasm for the idea. "I suppose that could work," he agreed with a glint in his eyes. He suddenly reached out, and pulled Naruto closer to him by his waist. "But it'll take more than a bath to make up for the worry I've had to endure," the Uchiha added quietly. One of his pale hands came up and stroked on of the blonde's whiskered cheeks. He leaned in closer, planting a soft kiss on the other's lips. It was gentle, but at the same time held an intensity and fierceness that just couldn't be held back by either man. When the need for breath became intolerable, Naruto grinned and let his hand fall as he stepped back. Nodding his head towards the still boy, Naruto spoke.

"How long has he been out?"

Sasuke glanced to Zayn before walking over and leaned against the log behind him, stretching his long legs out and crossing his arms before looking back to Naruto. "Fell asleep about fifteen minutes after we got here. I guess everything suddenly got to him. He hasn't had a chance to properly rest for almost two days since he was captured."

Naruto nodded and joined Sasuke beside the log, sitting on the floor and resting his side against the Uchiha's leg. He let out a sigh as he felt a hand gentle brush through his blonde locks. The movement made him relax and slowly his eyes started to close, the efforts of the past day or so catching up to him. He had used his healing powers three times that day, and even doing it once left him tired. Not only that but he had to take night watch that evening so Sasuke could rest, only getting an hour or so sleep before having to set off again. He knew however that in a few days his body would get used to getting less sleep than usual, and he would be able to put up with it. Naruto felt himself drifting off when he suddenly heard a low rumble originating from his stomach. Sasuke stopped his movements and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hungry are we?" he asked. The blonde nodded again and rubbed his stomach, momentarily losing his balance as his support of Sasuke's legs was removed.

Naruto watched as the dark haired shinobi pick up his bag and start taking things out. Seeing what he was doing, Naruto looked around before searching for fallen wood, and then neatly staked them in a pile, putting stones around the soon-to-be fire's edges. Suddenly he froze, staring at the old branches and twigs, seeing them but yet not seeing them. He felt a strange tingling in his palm and almost tentatively held out his hand over the wood, looking at it intently. The blonde turned his hand over so the palm faced the wood and he felt the tingling sensation rise. Naruto jumped when a burst of blazing red fire sprung from his hand, scorching the surface of the wood black before settling into a small cozy fire. He stared at his hand, then to the fire and back again. He felt that familiar feeling of chakra swirling within him, and wondered at how he had created fire without a jutsu.

The blonde yelped and jumped again when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see a surprised Sasuke. His blue eyes trailed over his lovers concerned face before going back to his hand.

"How on earth did you do that? You didn't use any hand signs," Sasuke questioned, his obsidian orbs watching the other man closely. He had felt the flare of Naruto's chakra and turned to see him hold out his palm, fire erupting from his very skin.

Naruto looked back to the Uchiha, his eyes still puzzled. "I have no idea. I just did it. Seems like another power from the Kyuubi had come through. He was the God of Fire after all, maybe that's how it happened," the blonde said, not entirely sure of what he was saying. He shook his head to clear it and took the tin of soup from Sasuke's hand. "I'll think on it later, I'm too hungry right now."

Sasuke shook his head and gave a small smile before taking out a pot from his bag.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter we find out more on Zayn's demon.**

**KCT**


	6. Chapter 6: God of Illusion

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hey! Thanks for all the support, 2 more reviews for the next chapter please. I'm dreading tomorrow because my exam results will be released. Anyone else getting theirs tomorrow? Good luck anyways!**

**A.N. Italics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: God of Illusion**

Zayn woke to the smell of vegetable soup and slowly blinked open his deep brown eyes. He pushed himself up from his side and rubbed his cheek as he looked around, momentarily forgetting where he was. Everything came back to him when he spotted the two men that had saved him earlier that day. The sun had lowered in the sky and hovered just over the tops of the trees, casting shadows from the rigid branches of the tall greenery around their small camp. Naruto noticed the boy and waved him over to the fire with a smile. Zayn complied and sat on the blondes right side. He glanced to Sasuke who sat opposite him, lazily stirring the pot of soup. He felt his mouth start to water as the smell of the food reached his nose, his stomach growling hungrily in response

"I'm glad to see you haven't died of hunger. I can barely make it through the day without something good to eat," Naruto smiled and he glanced to Sasuke who poured the lumpy liquid into two bowls, leaving a third of the soup still in the pot.

Zayn smiled at Naruto's comment and thanked the dark haired man as he was handed one of the bowls, the blonde beside him eagerly accepting the other as Sasuke kept the pot to himself. He tucked in without another word, his hunger too strong to ignore anymore. The first few bites slightly burnt his tongue and only after the throbbing of his stomach settled did he slow down to enjoy the taste. He stopped altogether when he heard Naruto let out a sigh and put down his bowl.

"That hit the spot," the blonde said happily before resting back on his elbows.

Zayn continued to eat, watching both the men as he did so. He noted the blonde's whiskered marked cheeks and wondered how it was that he got them. They didn't look like scars, but instead fit in with the rest of his look. At a glance, Naruto even looked boyish with his silly grin and sky blue eyes. His red tipped hair was strange too, and Zayn figured it must be dyed. Many times he wished he could afford dye so as to get rid of his startling white hair, even though he quite liked it. If it were a normal colour, he wouldn't attract the attention of so many people. Zayn's gaze wondered over to Sasuke, taking in his dark demeanor. For some reason, Zayn shivered when he looked into the obsidian eyes of the man, their depths seeming cold and hollow. He found it strange that the two men would be together, they seemed totally opposite each other.

Reaching behind him, Naruto pulled over the plastic bag he had aquired that day. Opening it, the blonde brought out its contents to reveal a number of small plain t-shirts which ranged in colours, a sleeveless brown jacket and a pair of loose, navy trousers amongst other garments. Laying them over the bag between himself and the boy, he indicating with a hand.

"These are for you. You can't wear those clothes anymore, especially with that ruined shirt you're got on now," the blonde said, pointing to the clothing. Zayn was staring at the clothes with large eyes, appreciation on his young features. He was surprised the man who he barely met had bought him such things.

"Thank you, but they must have cost -" Naruto quickly waved a hand as if blowing the complaint away.

"Don't worry about that, it's my boss's money. She doesn't _really_ mind me borrowing it, it just means she can't use it to gamble. So really, I'm doing her a fovour," Naruto winked at the boy who laughed. In truth, Tsunade would have only just found out he had 'borrowed' some money. Oh well, he would just deal with it when he got back, that is if she didn't take it out of his pay check first. "I can wash the shorts, but you'll need more clothes, especially with winter coming in a few months. We're not entirely sure how long you're going to be with us."

"Where are we going?" the boy asked, finishing his soup and placing the bowl carefully on the ground. Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a lopsided smile.

"We're not entirely certain. We have a rough destination in mind, but the people we're looking for move about."

"More people like us? With demons?" Zayn asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Yes, more people like us. We have to protect them from the men who captured you before, they're called the Osamu." Naruto shifted his position so he faced the boy before him. "Now, can you tell me if you know the name of the demon in you? Or if he has even spoken to you?"

Zayn was a little surprised to find the demon could talk to him, and he had no clue as to what it was called. "No, I'm sorry," he answered quietly.

"That's okay," the blonde smiled. "The demon is called Houkou, and he's a dog with five tails. He has the power to use the elements around him. And because of that, you'll eventually be able to use a little of that power with training."

Zayn's eyes widened at the news. "Really? That's so cool!" he said excitedly, briefly reminding Naruto of a puppy who just got a treat.

"Now this might feel a little strange, but I'm going to send a little of my power into you to find out the state of the seal that keeps the demon inside you. Is that okay?" Naruto asked.

Zayn nodded, yet again feeling that instant trust towards the man that had saved him. Naruto smiled reassuringly and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. He concentrated and sent a small amount of chakra into the boy, looking for the glow of his seal over his body.

"It's on his back," Sasuke spoke up, his eyes focused behind the boy. Naruto nodded and moved around Zayn to get a look at the seal. On the boy's back, between his shoulder blades was a white glowing seal. It was similar to his own, but different enough to tell him that a different jutsu had been used. He also noted how it was all intact, and still strong, enough to explain why the demon had never contacted it's host. Naruto frowned momentarily as he thought. For this journey, he needed to have all the Jinchuuriki able to defend themselves if the time came, but seeing as Zayn was still a boy with no training what so ever, neither he or Sasuke could fight if they had to babysit.

"Zayn, would it be okay with you if I were to change your seal slightly so the demon can talk to you and me? This way he can also protect you if we're attacked and me and Sasuke are fighting," Naruto inquired gently. He didn't want the boy to feel pressured into doing something that seemed so frightening and strange.

Zayn was still for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I need you to take your shirt off so I can touch the seal," Naruto said, and Zayn slowly complied. Once the boy's back was free of it's dirty clothing, Naruto studied the seal a little longer before going through a series of hand signs, not all of them entirely human. His chakra rose within him and he held out his hand, each of his fingertips glowing a dark purple. Putting one hand on the boy's shoulder to steady him, Naruto let his fingers glide over some of the symbols on his back, moving them only slightly. When he was finished he felt the demon's chakra flare slightly before settling. He noticed how Zayn's muscles had tensed up, his eyes having gone wide.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked, suddenly fearing he had done something wrong.

"No, I'm fine. It's just... it's weird having a voice in my head. He... he's very talkative and loud," Zayn said as he rubbed his forehead as if it would quiet the demon within him.

Naruto let out his breath and sat in front of Zayn again. He handed him one of the clean t-shirts he had bought that day and the boy put it on, his eyes still glazed as he listened to the demon in his head. "If you ever want to shut him out, just concentrate on an image that comforts you and think of something else. Until I teach you a little chakra control, this will have to do for now."

Zayn looked to him, coming to his senses and nodded. Naruto smiled and leaned forward. "Can I talk to Houkou for a moment? I wont be long." the boy nodded again and Naruto closed his eyes, extending his chakra towards the boy and reaching into his mind. He felt another presence and instantly recognised it as the demon. It's voice boomed in his mind and he listened carefully.

"_So you are the one who changed the seal? I smell both human and demon blood on you... you are a half breed?"_ it said in a mocking tone.

Naruto heard himself growl at the term and spoke with his thoughts. "_You should be careful of what you say... It isn't a good idea to upset the wrath of the Kyuubi."_ Naruto held a satisfying smirk when he felt the other demon quiver at it's superior's name, it's silence a sign of surrender. "_I was once host to the Nine Tails, but now he is dead and I serve in his place. You should know however that his power hasn't waned, and if you so much as hurt your host, you will answer to me."_

The other demon grunted in response. The knowledge of the tailed beasts from the Fox's memories were slowly creeping into Naruto's mind, and he now knew that all the other demons held a strong fear of the Kyuubi. The Fox had never lost in a battle to anyone except the Fourth and Naruto himself, with the help of Sasuke. Battles casting hundreds of years back flooded his mind, and a sense of endless fighting swarmed through him. Only then did he realise just how old the Kyuubi was, and how much he had fought for his life. Countless battles with the other tailed demons were frequent in the memories, and Naruto had to push them back to concentrate on his conversation.

_"There are some things you need to know. The tailed beasts are currently being hunted down by a group of shinobi called the Osamu, and they wish to eradicate them from this world, even if it means killing the host. It is in your own intrest to lend some power to this boy if he is in danger, but if I find you trying to escape I will strengthen the seal to its original state and you again will become nothing but a speechless mutt. Do you understand?"_

There was a silence before the beast answered him. _"Yes, I will pledge my alliance to you and this... human. I will protect our lives... if I have to."_

_"Good,"_ Naruto said and cut off his connection to the demon.

He sat back and smiled at Zayn. "It's all sorted. You don't have much to worry about even if neither of us are around."

The boy smiled back and Naruto turned to Sasuke who had silently watched the whole process. The blonde found obsidian eyes staring at the fire between them, dazed over in deep thought. Suddenly feeling eyes on him, Sasuke looked up to his lover's frown. The dark haired man sighed and with a nod of his head, pointed to the fire.

"It's been almost half an hour since you set up the fire, and even with dead, rotting wood that doesn't supply that much fuel, the fire is still going strong. In fact, it hasn't got any smaller even after you spilled that bottle of water over it. And look at its colour; it's too red to be normal," the Uchiha said slowly, as though he was still thinking over what he had said in his mind.

But as Naruto studied the fire, he notice his lover was right. It was the same size as when he lit it, and instead of being golden orange flames, they were darker and more of a scarlet colour. He looked down at his palm and traced the thin lines with a finger, wondering just how he had created that fire without any hand signs. Zayn glanced back and forth between the two men, a confused look on his face. He didn't understand what they were talking about and was about to ask when Naruto noticed his puzzlement and spoke.

"On this journey we're going to be in many risky situations, and it's your right to know why. I suppose I should start at the beginning, so listen closely, all right?" Naruto said, turning his full attention to the boy and letting his hand fall.

Zayn nodded enthusiastically and even felt the demon in his mind become still.

"As a demon hybrid, I have the Kyuubi's powers. He was a fox with nine tails, the strongest of the tailed beasts - a group of demons that Houkou belongs to as well. These demons are very old and powerful. Many villages in the old days used these demons for war, but eventually they became too strong and only destruction was left in their wake. So they were sealed in objects; their containers could be things like teapots or jewelry, but most were sealed in human hosts that many call Jinchuuriki. Some beasts were left to roam the wild, hidden deep within their natural habitats. All Jinchuuriki have some sort of mark to show they host a demon. Mine are the marks on my face, and until recently, the red in my hair. Yours I'm thinking is your white hair and fangs, as the demon you hold is a dog and if I recall correctly, his fur is white. There are other traits Jinchuuriki have that set them apart, like my healing power and stamina."

Zayn was hanging onto his every word, caught up in the explanation that Naruto was giving him. He now knew the name of his demon, as well as why his hair was a strange colour. He had a sudden thirst to know more about these demons, and about himself as well. He heard Houkou chuckle lightly in his mind.

_Not scared are we, boy?_ it taunted.

Without thinking, Zayn replied immediately through his link. _No!_ The Dog however laughed again and became silent once more. Naruto's voice brought the boy back to his senses.

"Each of the tailed beasts have a special power that they rule over, and they can influence that power by use of chakra. I'll leave out that part seeing as you can't use it, but your demon will understand. My power is fire. Yours are all the elements, and other tailed beast control them individually as well. There are some that use poison or clay, even spirits and death itself. The demons are all different kinds of animals too. A friend of mine used to be the One Tail, Shukaku, in the form of a racoon. He controlled sand and uses his power to protect his village. Just because we hold demons doesn't mean were bad people; you must keep that in mind at all times. Many people are scared of our power and chose to hate us for it, but as long as you know you've done nothing wrong, you shouldn't let it bother you. That's very important."

"Okay," Zayn said in answer to Naruto's stern gaze. Only afterwards did the blonde soften his eyes. He lifted a hand towards the fallen log Zayn had been sleeping next to and to the boy's surprise, he felt a fluttering in his chest and watched in amazement as Naruto's bag lifted of the ground and seemed to float over towards them. The air about the bag was fluctuating as if there was a heat wave, and for a moment, Zayn thought he saw flickers of colour.

"I can use my chakra for many things. As a shinobi, I can perform jutsu or use it to walk on surfaces or increase my speed. As a demon, I can form pure chakra that can become visible to the trained eye. I can use it to manipulate objects just like now with my bag, or form attacks or shields like I did when we saved you from those men. I can teach you how to do things as we travel if you want, but know now it will be hard," Naruto paused at the excited look on Zayn's face. "Our mission is to find two other Jinchuuriki apart from you, and protect them from the Osamu who wish to harm them. There are other things as well but that's not important right now. Once the others are found we'll go back to our village, Konoha, and you will stay there in protection until the Osamu are defeated. As we speak other shinobi are working to stop the Osamu so there's nothing for you to worry about."

Zayn nodded again and went over thing in his mind. Never before did he think he would get a chance to travel the world and to visit other countries. He was afraid of the Osamu but at the same time their journey filled him with excitement and a nervous thrill. He thought of what Sasuke had said before about the fire and looked to the object in curiosity.

"So what were you talking about before, about the fire?" he asked the two men.

Sasuke, who had his chin in his hand and elbow on his knee, looked grateful the boy had brought up his inquiry as it had been ignored for the most part. Naruto leaned back on his hands and gazed into the red flames.

"Even though it's been almost a year since I became a demon, my powers are still growing and new abilities keep popping up. The Kyuubi was the God of Fire, and it seems I am able to create it without any jutsu. However, seeing as it originated from demon chakra, the fire isn't natural, and isn't effected by things like small amounts of water. It must be hard to put out and very long lasting; no wonder the village was almost destroyed all those years ago," Naruto said quietly.

Zayn tilted his head in puzzlement. "Almost destroyed? What happened?"

However, what he said seemed to hit a nerve as both men suddenly tensed and kept their eyes on the ground. A sad look passed over Naruto's face and Sasuke was frowning more than usual. Zayn regretted speaking and wished to take back what he said, but before he could apologise, Naruto spoke in a soft whisper.

"It was about twenty years ago, on the day I was born. The Kyuubi had attacked my village and many lives had already been taken. So many people fought off the beast but it's rampage was nothing but disastrous. No one could stop it, and men and women alike fell before it's burning flames or it's thunderous tails, and if they got close enough, were killed by it's claws or teeth. The leader at the time, the Fourth Hokage, gave his life to perform a special and powerful jutsu that sealed the Fox in a new born baby host: me. I've read reports that even after the Kyuubi was stopped, it's fires still raged in the village and the earthquakes caused by it's tails still shook the earth. It was a very dark time," Naruto sighed.

"Talking about dark, we should set up the tent before we lose too much light," Sasuke said, and the other two looked up to see that the sun was no where to be seen. The edges of the sky were tinged pink and orange, and above them faint stars could already be seen.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" the blonde smiled and picked up his bag. He pulled out the folded up tent and as he did so, a frown crept up to his face. "Hey, Sasuke, I know we were in a rush last night but did you have to put this away so tangled? It's a mess," he stated and lifted the tent to show them the knots and bits of loose fabric.

Sasuke watched the confused blonde unfold the tent and rolled his eyes. "I wasn't the one who put it away, dobe. The tent is your job."

Naruto stopped his movements and looked to his lover. After thinking it over he said, "Oh yeah, you're right." He smiled suddenly, "Then that means it's your job to make the dinner, so get cooking!"

Sasuke stared at him incredulously. "What do you call the soup we had half an hour ago?"

"Lunch!" Naruto laughed as he ducked from the empty can that Sasuke threw at him. "Come on Zayn, you can help me," the blonde said and quickly rushed away before the Uchiha could find something else to throw. Sasuke meanwhile, huffed and shook his head before pulling his bag closer to him to look for another meal.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**

**KCT**


	7. Chapter 7: New Direction

**When The Demons Wake**

**Thanks for all the reviews and faves, I love 'em! 2 more reviews for the next chapter please. So how did everyone do in their exams? I'm so happy I got an A in art, I just hope I can take the right classes next year.**

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains yaoi.**

**

* * *

**

A cool breeze swept over the area in a refreshing wave. The cloudless sky was open to the heavens and the stars that twinkled on and off. The trees shadows swayed and whispered as if alive, while creatures of the night called out to each other in the cover of darkness. A calming sound resonated from the soft waves that washed back and forth on the lakes shore, it's clear surface rippling and reflecting the world above. Naruto leaned back against one of the large rocks that jutted out of the water, letting his body float lightly as he could no longer touch the bottom. He felt clean and relaxed after washing and now turned his thoughts to the sky above, and studying the stars; something he hadn't done in a long time. He had excused himself from their small camp after Zayn had fallen asleep in the tent, and left Sasuke to wash the pot and bowls they had used. He vaguely realised after finding the next Jinchuriki, they would have to buy another tent as only two could fit in theirs at one time, while one other was on night watch. Naruto had left his towel and fresh clothes folded in a neat pile on top of the rock closer to shore, and for a while had splashed about before grabbing the soap.

Naruto heard a rustling behind him and instantly recognised the other presence as his lover. He turned in the water to see Sasuke stridding towards him, a towel slung over one shoulder and a smirk on his face.

"What about Zayn? We shouldn't leave him alone in case of an attack," Naruto said quietly, but couldn't help but want the Uchiha to come closer.

"I left a clone, so we won't be disturbed. If I recall correctly, you owe me a bath," Sasuke replied, the smirk still on his face.

Naruto laughed and watched as the dark haired shinobi threw his own towel on the rock and stripped off his clothes. The moonlight made Sasuke look even more paler than usual, and made his obsidian eyes look all the more darker. The blonde watched as the water came up to the Uchiha's stomach before the man let his feet lift from the ground as he slowly swam towards him. Naruto moved until he could feel the bottom of the lake and waited for his lover to reach him.

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to mess up you're perfect hair if you get it wet. I know you like it neat and tidy," Naruto teased, satisfied with the glare he received. Sasuke stopped before the blonde with his arms out beside him on the surface of the water so he stayed afloat, unable to touch the bottom.

"Dobe, my hair doesn't have to get wet to take a bath."

Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh and flung his arms about Sasuke's neck, moving closer to the other man who now held more than his own weight. Naruto grinned mischievously before saying, "That's a shame."

Sasuke frowned. "What is?"

Naruto's grin widened and he gave a chaste kiss and tightened his hold around the Uchiha's neck. "You look good wet... so I think you should be," he said and before Sasuke could reply, Naruto lifted his feet off the bottom of the lake and effectively pulled the Uchiha under the water. He let go and swam back as Sasuke surfaced, spluttering and splashing in his surprise. He ran a hand back through his now soaked hair to get it out of his eyes and glared at the blonde who was too busy laughing. "Much better," Naruto gasped between breaths.

However, instead of getting a lecture like he expected, Naruto became still when he saw Sasuke smile, a glint in his eyes. Unkown to him, the Uchiha was quickly going through hand signals under the water and out of view. Next thing Naruto knew, there was a rumbling behind him and when he turned, he was face to face with a huge water dragon, its red eyes glowing menacingly. Knowing there was no escape, Naruto took a deep breath just as the dragon launched at him, pushing him down beneath the surface and further out to the lake. For a while he rolled and floated about before the water stilled and he felt his lungs start to burn. He kicked upwards and gasped as he took a much needed breath. He coughed and glanced about, finding he was a good few meters from where he was before. He saw Sasuke smirking with his back leaning on a rock, his arms folded behind his head.

"Okay, you win," Naruto muttered as he swam back.

Sasuke laughed. "Of course, I always win." When Naruto reached him, the Uchiha grabbed the blonde and Naruto was surprised to find his back was now pressed to the rock. Sasuke held his arms in place above his head while he pressed his body against the other's. Warmth spread through their contact and Naruto felt his heart start to race with excitement. When Sasuke spoke, his voice was low and dripped with hunger. "And did I tell you? There's a penalty for losing," he said as he kissed the blond's tan neck.

"Is that so?" Naruto breathed, suddenly alert to the other's movements. One of Sasuke's hands dropped down and caressed his side, gliding over his chest and flat stomach. Naruto let out a soft moan when the Uchiha suddenly bit down on the soft flesh of his neck, and then used his tongue to lick away the trace of blood. Sasuke always like to leave a mark on his blonde, and Naruto was nothing but eager to let him do it.

* * *

When the two shinobi returned to their camp, Sasuke held a satisfying smirk on his face and while Naruto looked happy, he walked slowly and carefully. The clone Sasuke had left behind poofed out of existence and Zayn was still fast asleep in the tent. The blonde went over to one of the trees closest to the fire and spread out his and Sasuke's wet clothes over a low branch, hoping they would be dry by morning. He now wore black trousers similar to the previous pair, and a baggy white t-shirt, not bothering to don his jacket. Sasuke had put on navy trousers and long sleeved jumper with a high neck, similar to their Jounin outfits. His katana was leaning against the fallen log, and both their side pouches lay beside it.

The fire was still burning brightly, the breeze making the flames flicker back and forth. Naruto joined Sasuke beside the fire, sitting down and pulling his knees up to his chest. He leaned into the other man contently, watching the fire before them. Without moving he spoke to his lover.

"Hey, I've been thinking -"

"That's not good," Sasuke interrupted him with a smile.

"Teme!" Naruto replied, slapping the Uchiha's arm playfully. "But seriously, I don't think we should be so... _open_ in front of Zayn. I mean, he's just a kid and probably thinks relationships are between a boy and a _girl._ I think he might freak out if we start, you know, doing couple stuff. We need him to trust us."

Sasuke watched the blonde as a sad look flashed over his blue eyes before vanishing. He sighed and draped an arm about the other's shoulders, pulling him closer. "I suppose you're right. I promise not to jump on you in front of the boy, but don't expect me to keep my hands off you for too long. I might forget and do something I shouldn't."

"Sasuke!" Naruto laughed, noticing the sarcastic look on the Uchiha's features. He was happy to know the dark haired man understood his reasoning, and didn't mistake it for an excuse to push him away. "And what makes you think it wont be the other way around? Me not being able stay off you?" he smiled.

"Ah, yes, I am quite irresistible, aren't I?" Sasuke replied, his voice and stature serious.

"Ha! Don't think you're all that, Uchiha, you're head will start to inflate again, along with your ego," Naruto said, but in his mind he couldn't disagree with what Sasuke had said. His lover really was _very_ appealing. Unfortunately, Sasuke noticed the look in his blue eyes and smirked.

"So why are you staring at me like that, dobe?"

Naruto blushed lightly and turned away, a small smile forming on his lips. He went to lean back on his hands and suddenly felt something beneath his fingers. Lifting the object he found it was his bag. He pulled it closer and decided to check up on the details Tsunade had given him. He crossed his long legs and the blonde pulled out the brown files, carefully holding the papers so they wouldn't get blown away. He scanned over the sheets about Zayn and returned them to the folder. He looked to the two profiles about the other Jinchuuriki and read over their locations before pulling out a map and comparing them. Sasuke, who was following his progress pointed to one of the Jinchuuriki's area.

"This one is further away, so if we go to the man first and then double back to pick up the girl, we'll be following a kind of circle and will arrive back in Konoha from the opposite direction we left in," he said as matter of fact.

Naruto nodded and took out a pen from his bag. He decided to draw out their journey. He circled Konoha as their starting point, as well as Zayn's village in the Land of Grass just northwest of their village. Also, he marked out a village on the border of the Land of Earth, west of where they were now, where the man who held the Seven Tails was supposedly staying. Then he circled a village in the centre of the Land of Lightning where the Jinchuuriki who held the Six Tails stayed, northeast of Konoha. Naruto glanced to the other reports and read the locations of the unsealed beasts before circling the general area of the Land of Sound just north of Konoha, and the Land of Sea on an island south of the Land of Lightning.

"There," he said. "That's where all the Jinchuuriki and Tailed Beasts are located."

Sasuke frowned as he studied the circles Naruto had made. They seemed to form a rough arc starting from the left, then rising over Konoha and then back down as it went right. A sudden idea struck him and he pulled the pen out of the blonde's hand. Ignoring Naruto's complaints that he would ruin the map, Sasuke made his own circles around Suna southwest of Konoha, where Gaara and the One Tail once resided, and then another circle directly east of that, in a country next to the Land of Fire, and finally around the sea area east of Konoha. He sat back and stared at the map in surprise.

"And the point of that was...?" Naruto huffed beside him.

"Dobe, look carefully. You marked out where the Jinchuuriki and beasts we're after are found, and these marks are where the One, Two and Three Tails were found by the Akitsuki." He paused and made sure Naruto was following him. He pointed to all the marks and watched the blonde's eyes widen.

"They all form a circle around Konoha, and the Nine Tails. It's a little rough, but still... That's amazing. Do you think it means something?" he asked the other man.

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe, who knows."

Naruto looked at the map a little longer before going to the man's profile. He was rumoured to be in an area of land in the Earth country that was frequent to raids by bandits and the like. Their shinobi were few and couldn't always protect every village. However, the village where this man, Torin, lived in, was strangely immune to these attacks. The reason went unknown but talk had spread that whoever tried to bombard the village was consumed by the earth itself. The blonde frowned and wondered if the stories were true. He sat back and went through his memories of the Seven Tails.

"The next demon is a badger and is the God of Earth, and goes by the name of Kaku. We might have to be careful of this guy, he might be able to use chakra and could fight us if we make a wrong move. The demon's chakra is third to mine, and seeing as he's in his natural territory, it could cause problems. However, his physical attacks should be much weaker," Naruto informed Sasuke, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"It'll take much longer now that we have Zayn with us, and we can't carry him on our backs all the way. I'm guessing about four or five days until we get there, depending on Osamu attacks. It'll be more dangerous if we run into elites with the boy. It's a good thing the ones that captured him were only ordinary soldiers. The stronger their pray, the stronger men they send after them." Sasuke stopped as he tried to hide his yawn.

Naruto laughed and nudged him in the side. "Go to bed, it's my watch tonight anyway, and I can go much longer than you."

Sasuke smirked and gripped Naruto's collar and pulled him close. "You wanna wager on that?" he said quietly before kissing the blonde heatedly, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth and exploring the warm cavern. He felt Naruto's hand slide into his damp hair as he kissed back just as strongly. When they pulled back, Naruto kissed the Uchiha on the nose.

"Go. Sleep."

Sasuke sighed and got up, making his way over to the tent. Naruto faintly heard him say, "And there I thought we were going to have more fun."

Naruto smiled and shuffled all the bits of paper together before putting them back in the file and into his bag for safety. He stood and stretched his muscles before leaning his hands on his waist and turned his thoughts to trying to figure out how to put the demon fire out.

* * *

It had taken Naruto a while to figure out how to put out the fire. He tried tipping a potful of water over it and kicking mounds of dirt over it, but all he accomplished in doing was creating more smoke. So he had sat on his knees, and tried to remember how he had started the fire. He held out his palm, and after a few minutes of thinking, he reached out and let his hand hover in the flame. He was very surprised to find he wasn't burned, but it was what he was hoping for. Being the God of Fire, he should be able to stop fire as well as create it, and not be effected by it as well. Eventually he had succeeded in making the fire die out by simply absorbing it into his chakra. Satisfied with his work, Naruto had sat down on the edge of their camp and started his lookout.

Morning, however, came surprisingly quickly. Naruto wondered how he didn't notice the passage of time until he realised he was lying down. He frowned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and trying to think why his back hurt. Rubbing his sore muscles, he looked behind him and found a rather large stone where he had been sleeping. Sudden realisation hit him and he smacked his forehead with his hand, muttering "Damn it," under his breath. He had fallen asleep on night watch. Wonders at what could have happened to the others while he had been napping flew through his mind. He scrambled to his feet and turned to check everything was in order when he stopped short at the sight that met him.

"Good morning," Sasuke said from the ground where he sat in front of a small fire. It's flames were normal, and a pot sat boiling above it on a stand, a pleasing aroma drifting from it. Zayn sat with his legs crossed opposite Sasuke. It was obvious he had gone down to the lake and washed as he was no longer dirty. He wore the navy trousers and yellow t-shirt Naruto had bought him, while the brown jacket was folded neatly beside him. His hair was wet and messy, but despite his appearance, a smile was plastered on his face.

Zayn giggled at Naruto's puzzled face. "We woke up and found you sound asleep, so we started making breakfast. I even got to take a bath."

"Oh," Naruto said as he joined them. He reached out to lift the lid of the pot to see what was inside but his hand was slapped away.

"It's porridge with bits of bacon," Sasuke said before smirking. In a lower voice he said, "If we had made that bet on who could last longest, I would have won you know."

Naruto grunted. "I must have dozed off. I didn't think all that healing would have effected me so much. I'm just glad nothing happened."

"I'm just glad I got up for a relief, only to find you knocked out," Sasuke replied quietly. Naruto laughed and Zayn looked to him confusedly, not having heard their conversation.

Time went by and after finishing breakfast, the small group packed their things and folded up the tent carefully to avoid and more trouble. There was a sizzling noise as Sasuke kicked dirt over the fire, effectively putting it out. Naruto was standing with Zayn, ready to go, holding the map in his hands. He kept glancing up and turning the sheet of paper this way and that. Sasuke made his way over to them and watched the blonde for a moment longer before grabbing the map out of his hands, taking one look at it and started off through the trees.

"Hey teme! I was looking at that," Naruto called after him as he and Zayn followed.

"Now, now, Naruto, no swearing. Anyway, I know from personal experience that you're terrible with maps. How many times have you got us lost over the years before I learned to take lead? It's a marvel you got us to Zayn's village so quickly," Sasuke said as he weaved through the greenery.

Naruto huffed in response. "I've been through this part of the Land of Grass before, and I'm not _that_ bad, I was just a little confused."

Sasuke stopped and turned back to the others. "Then point north," he said with a smirk.

Naruto stumbled to a halt and looked around him. There was nothing but trees and bushes in every direction, and he was expected to know where north was? A smile slowly crept onto his face however.

"Seeing as we're heading west towards the Land of Earth, that must be north," he said pointing to his right.

Instead of getting praised for his correct answer, Sasuke chuckled and pointed back the way the had come. "That's north."

"Sasuke, you're even worse than me. If that's north, then we're traveling south when were meant to be going west," Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"Yes, we're travelling south. But we're going this way unless you want to swim across the lake. Take your pick," the Uchiha smirked. Instead of answering, Naruto strode forward past his lover.

"Come on then, let's get going," he called as he marched south.

Sasuke shook his head and muttered, "Dobe."

"I heard that, teme!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! The next chapter we have a fight! The few chapters after that have more action now I've finally done the fillers.**

**KCT**


	8. Chapter 8: Buried Alive

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, I guess with school starting again I lost track of time, lol. My timetable for this year had been mixed up so much I couldn't be bothered to work in any of my classes, so I just went on the computer and read stories here on fanfiction, either that or look at art on DeviantArt. Anywho, thanks for the reviews and stuff, 2 more for the next chapter please.**

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains mild violence. Italics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Laughter rang out across the vast expanse of rock, echoing off the solid boulders and into the air. They stood in a mini desert of rubble, as that what it was: rubble. It was as if someone had come along, knocked down a mountain and dumped all the remains on the land where it obviously shouldn't be. Behind them, the tree line stopped abruptly. It wasn't just a straight line either, it waved back and forth, jagging out and points and folding back in on itself. On the edges of the line, some trees had been stripped of their leaves, or were torn in two, branches split and cracked. The ground was left so unequal, even a trained mountain climber would be exhausted by the time the reached the other side, where the mountains lay and hid the village of their destination.

"Just give it up, Sasuke, you got us lost, didn't you?" Naruto grinned. Zayn was currently slung over his hip, his small arms resting on the blonde's muscled shoulders, a small smile gracing his young features. Sasuke stood a few feet in front of them, the map in his hands and his forehead burrowed in concentration as he studied the wrinkled paper intently. They had leaped out to the sudden landscape of rock, coming to an unexpected halt as they studied the scene before them; where trees and greenery should be, was only stone.

The Uchiha grunted and folded the map, slipping it into his jacket before throwing a smirk at the blond. "I'm not lost. We're exactly where we should be."

Naruto huffed gave a snort. "Then what the hell happened to the trees? That map isn't even a year old, not even half of that. Someone couldn't have waltzed up here and rip them out of the ground in that time, let alone tear up the ground too."

Sasuke turned back to look at the rock that surrounded them, searching with squinted eyes. He spotted something sticking out of the ground and immediately sprung over to it, startling the others with his sudden movement. Naruto called after him before hiking Zayn higher onto his hip and following, muttering under his breath. It had taken them five days to reach the border of the Earth country. Zayn had slowed them considerably, but the two shinobi took turns to carry him on their backs across large distances, much to Sasuke's dislike. The white haired boy was quiet unless Naruto started playing with him, making up games and things to do to pass the time. Being dragged over miles of land could be very boring. But to Sasuke's dissatisfaction, the blonde seemed even more louder and hyper than usual, the younger boy having brought out his childlike side.

Zayn had bonded strongly with Naruto, and was always at his side. Sasuke saw him as too clingy, while Naruto passed it off as the boy feeling scared and wanting comfort. Sasuke saw that as a problem, as he could no longer sneak a kiss from the blonde when he felt like it, the boy always near by. He was frustrated that he couldn't do anything with his lover. Surely the boy must have noticed Sasuke and Naruto were closer than simple friends due to the fact Naruto kept hugging him and pleading him to make more food, or snuggling up to him to get something else he wanted. Not that the Uchiha minded, but it was Naruto who had suggested they keep their activities low. A thought had struck him that the blonde might be doing these small things to ease Zayn into the fact they were lovers, but then realised Naruto probably couldn't have come up with a plan like that.

Sasuke came to a stop over a particularly large slab of rock, looking down through the gaps between it and other boulders. He noticed what he had seen before poking out of the ground were in fact trees. He looked up and searched the area, spotting similar occurences at various places.

"I don't think someone chopped the trees down then dug up the earth; it's more like they flipped it over entirely. The trees are buried beneath the rock, yet the stone edges are so smooth and straight. Whatever did this is powerful, not even one of my jutsu can cut the stone this cleanly," Sasuke admitted.

Naruto listened to the raven's explanation, nodding when he finished. "I definitely think we're in the right area, the Jinchuuriki for the Seven Tails must be close, only the demon Kaku, and maybe Houkou, could do this."

Sasuke turned to him with an intrigued smirk. "Let's go get him then."

"Lead the way, teme," Naruto laughed with a flourish of his arm.

The two shinobi jumped from rock to rock, only their thoroughly trained bodies being able to keep them balanced and upright. One falter in step could send them falling, and the sharp edges of stone around them could do some damage if not careful. Naruto held onto Zayn with one arm securely wrapped around his small frame, the boy holding on to his shirt in fists. With their enhanced speed and reflexes, they closed in on the mountains in the distance in surprisingly short time. After almost twenty minutes, the village they were aiming for came into view. The mountain it was built up against served as a wall as well as natural protection. Small buildings lined the streets in a twisting style, a stone wall wrapping around them, almost hiding them from sight. Naruto smiled when he saw the village, hoping this time they could spend the night in a hotel instead of a hard, uneven mud floor. He was dying to have a bath and be clean, only having a brief wash at a small river that was only a few inches deep. He wanted a well prepared, hot meal instead of canned and cold food. Of course he had been in situations like this before on other missions, but this time they had Zayn with them. He couldn't deprived the boy of the nutrients he needed to grow, now could he?

Naruto was literally shaken from his thoughts when the attack occurred. It was sudden, unexpected and somewhat exciting. His gaze shot around, looking for men but only saw his lover. It was then that he remembered the rumours of this village.

_'Whoever tried to bombard the village was consumed by the earth itself.'_

It seemed the rumours were true.

The ground beneath them was shaking violently, many of the rocks splitting in two with a loud crack. Many times Naruto almost lost his footing, only to gain it back at the last second. He was unaccustomed to the extra weight he carried, and it was throwing his balance off. There was a loud booming noise and the ground before them started to rise, as if a giant snake was racing towards them just underneath the surface. Shards of stone flew off in every direction as the tunnel-like attack approached. Naruto tightened his hold on Zayn, putting a hand over his head and drawing him to his chest protectively. He shot chakra to his feet and leaped into the air, rolling and turning to get out of the path of the oncoming assault, seeing Sasuke do the same. What surprised him then was that the attack followed them, being guided by some unseen force. The blonde heard Sasuke swear and the raven turned to face him, only for Naruto to see his red eyes widen a fraction.

"Behind you!"

Naruto didn't even turn. Trusting his lover's remark, the blonde launched himself to his right, towards Sasuke. He heard a sickening crunch as a second tunnel collided with the first. The rock pushed up against each other with alarming force, shredding each other before settling into dust. The scene around them stilled eerily, both shinobi tensed for another attack. Zayn was clinging to Naruto's shirt for dear life. Although he had been carried at high speeds for days, in close combat everything seemed faster, and the effect of Naruto's nimble actions were making him queasy.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" Naruto cursed, his gaze shifting from one spot to the next, never staying in one place for too long. His back was against Sasuke's, feeling his movements and tense stance. Not only was he annoyed that they couldn't see their attacker, he felt the rocks beneath his feet humming with energy as if they were alive. It was unnerving.

The Uchiha didn't have a chance to reply when the sun itself was suddenly blacked out. Darkness consumed them as four walls of pure, thick rock shot up into the air, surrounding them and trapping them in a tight cage. Thunder rolled about them as the ground shook with anger. The raven quickly ran through hand signals and held out his arm, palm outwards while his other hand supported his wrist. Static electricity crackled in the air and white-blue light filled their space as Sasuke prepared his chidori. The low buzz it created bounced back and forth in their confined space, making the attack seem larger than it actually was. Instantly, Naruto saw the rock was too strong and thick for even Sasuke to break through, not mentioning the damage the rebounding shards could do to them. With a quick motion, Naruto grabbed the back of the Uchiha's shirt and kept him from moving.

"It's too dangerous!" he shouted over the constant rumbling, the rock walls still growing around them.

Naruto saw the anger in Sasuke's eyes but the man slowly nodded, noting the look on his lover's face and his jutsu fading away as darkness consuming them again. The tiny thread of light that was at the top of the wall seemed to shrink, and Naruto felt a sense of dread wash over him. The walls were closing in on them. The rock sealed itself together before the newly formed ceiling rushed down at them. He heard Zayn whimper in his arms and saw Sasuke start another jutsu. But he knew the rock was too fast for them. There was only one thing they could do.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke a second time and pushed him to his knees. The blonde followed suit behind him, keeping a hold of both Zayn and the raven as he gathered his chakra. Sensing the build up, Sasuke let his second jutsu drop and let his head fall down, his eyes sliding shut. Not everyday you're faced with being buried alive in moving rock. Naruto felt his power fluctuate before it blasted out in waves. The sound was almost deafening when his shield of dark purple chakra collided with the oncoming rock, forming a bubble around their party. The shield was pushed back and shrunk before Naruto found a balance that kept the rock from crushing them. Grinding echoed around them in the darkness, accompanied with their own heavy breathing. Even if he had stopped the attack, Naruto felt the rock continue to push against his shield, and only by constantly supplying it with more chakra would it stand any hope of standing.

The air around them quietened and Naruto let out an explosive breath. "Damn that was close," he muttered. Slowly, he let Zayn slide to the floor to stand on his own feet, his arm sore from holding him while he was crouching. Sasuke shuffled round on his knees until he faced the other two.

"You could say that again. I could barely keep up with the earth's movements," he said quietly, studying the shield around them. He could only just make out the features of the other two people in the dark, relying more or his other senses to tell where they were. He knew they were in arms reach as the shield surrounding them was small, the reason why he had to stay crouched.

"Naruto-kun, we're gonna get out right? I don't like small spaces," Zayn asked in a hushed voice, but it wavered slightly as his grip on Naruto's shirt tightened again.

The blonde let out a reassuring laugh. "Of course we are. A bunch of rock isn't gonna stop me."

Not paying attention to their conversation, Sasuke continued to watch the shield, a frown forming on his features. He glanced to Naruto and saw that the man was more out of breath than he should be. He heard the crunching of stone around them and his eyes narrowed in suspicion and worry.

"Naruto, you're using too much chakra. You'll drain yourself out in that form," Sasuke stated cautiously, ignoring Zayn's gasp.

The blonde nodded in the dark, then realised the others couldn't see. "I know, I'm just stalling to figure out a way to stay safe from a rebound attack once we break free. We could get hit the moment we surface if we're not careful."

Sasuke grunted in displeasure, knowing if his lover put too much pressure on his normal chakra levels within the sealed form, they could break. "Just make sure you don't go over the limit. It would be very bad if you transformed in this situation."

Naruto chuckled. "You think?"

Sasuke stared at where he believed Naruto's face was, his concern hidden by the shadows. With the blonde using this much chakra for a shield, Sasuke realised their attacker was very strong. To put such pressure on the blonde showed alone the vastness of the attacker's own chakra. He was suddenly aware that he himself was breathing more heavily than normal. Sudden realisation hit him. He swore under his breath, and trying not to worry the others too much, spoke quietly.

"You might want to hurry up about that escape plan, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I won't go past the limit," his lover replied.

"That's not what I mean. We have another problem."

"What is it?"

"Dobe, we're running out of oxygen," Sasuke informed them, taking the blonde's silence as a sign he understood their serious position.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review, thanks!**

**KCT**


	9. Chapter 9: God of Earth

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hi! Sorry again for the late update, I really meant to upload at the weekend but I didn't. I think I just completely forgot, lol. Or I wasn't on the computer. I've got up to chapter 11 completely written, and 12 half done, but I'm gonna have to start typing again to keep up with my once-a-week upload goal, lol. Thanks for the reviews and faves, 2 more for the next chapter please!**

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains mild violence. Italics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis, or demons talking. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: God of Earth**

Zayn whimpered into the darkness at the statement the Uchiha made. "We're going to suffocate?"

Naruto quickly ruffled the boy's head, making his voice bright to calm his nerves. "Of course not, Sasuke's just exaggerating."

Sasuke huffed. "No I'm no-"

"We're _not_ going to run out of air. I'll get us out of here," Naruto announced loudly, cutting his lover off and glaring at him even though he didn't know exactly where he was. He heard Sasuke mutter under his breath, finally catching on to the point he was scaring Zayn with his bluntness. The shield surrounding them crackled and pulsated, giving off a low buzz while the earth continued to crumble against it.

Naruto ran a hand through his thick hair, going through ways in which to escape. At this point, he was using too much chakra for the shield. Their attacker was still making the earth and rock around them tighten and constrict, and if they didn't get out soon, they would be crushed. The problem wasn't really on getting out, but was what happened after that. If he could send a blast of chakra to his shield so it expanded rapidly, it would force the rock back and they would be free. But instinct told him that if he did that, there would be a slightest weak point in that crucial timing. After using that amount of chakra, Naruto would have to wait for a split second to recuperate before using chakra again, that is, if he didn't want it to backlash and not only injure himself, but the others too. Naruto guessed the second they broke down their confinement, another attack would be waiting, and if he wasn't ready, the results could be dangerous. He wouldn't have time to make his own move, and judging from the amount of their attacker's chakra was being used, even Sasuke would have trouble defending them.

"So have you thought a way out yet?" Sasuke questioned in an off handed way, almost making it sound as if he didn't care. But after being with him for so long, Naruto caught onto the slight strain in his voice.

"Yeah, but it's too risky. We'll be open for another attack without a defense of equal power, and I can't do both at the same time," Naruto said quietly, taking Sasuke's silence as acknowledgement that he couldn't be the one to put up the defense.

Naruto let out his breath in irritation before feeling a tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to where he knew Zayn was standing.

"Houkou said he can do it," the boy declared. Naruto stared at the boy in a moment of blankness.

"He can what?"

"Houkou said he can use his power to block off the second attack," the boy stated again, with a slight cheerfulness to his voice with the fact that he could be of some help.

Naruto suddenly laughed and slapped his forehead. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? Zayn, you're amazing," the blonde laughed, pulling the boy into a rough, one armed hug. The child's laughter echoed in their small confinement. Naruto let go and rested his hand on Zayn's shoulder. "Just give me a moment to speak with him, okay?" The boy nodded and Naruto slid his eyes closed, concentrating on his chakra. The other demon's presence suddenly filled his mind.

"_You've been listening I presume?" _Naruto asked quietly.

"_Yes, I have,"_ Houkou said, his voice dripping with amusement. "_You're in quiet a pickle, aren't you?"_

Naruto ignored the demon's remark and pushed further, alert to the fact that he was out of breath. "_Once I break us free, you're going to have to put up some sort of barrier to protect us from another attack."_

_"I guessed as much. But the boy won't do. He has no chakra stores and if I were to use my power, he would be damaged."_

_"Can you channel you're power through someone else, someone with their own chakra?" _Naruto inquired.

_"Yes,"_ came the simple answer.

Naruto carefully pulled his thoughts away from Houkou and Zayn and opened his eyes, a plan formulating in his mind. "All right, this is what we're going to do. Once the rock is destroyed, Sasuke, you will have to hold onto Zayn and have Houkou's power go through you as Zayn can't use it himself." Naruto looked to his lover in the dark. "Fend off the second attack and then make for the tree line with Zayn while I deal with our attacker. I'm fairly sure we're dealing with the Seven Tails here. Only he can use this much power."

The other two acknowledged the plan and Sasuke turned, taking Zayn's arm and leading him closer to himself so the boy could climb onto his back. He felt small arms wrap around his shoulder and crouched, ready to spring away in the slightest hint of danger. The Uchiha took a deep breath and activated his sharingan. The small black comma-like marks swirled and he felt his mind being swallowed by another. He opened his eyes and found himself in a bright white hall, facing tall metal bars that was the Five Tails prison. It was so much like Naruto's mind except for instead of everything being tinted red, it was white. He heard laughter and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes from behind the bars.

_"I hope you can handle this power, otherwise your life may be forfeited," _the demon taunted. Sasuke stepped forward as he felt inhuman chakra swarm around him. He instantly recognised it and shivered as if from the cold when it entered his body.

"I'm ready," Sasuke informed Naruto, and he felt the blonde build up his own chakra.

"Be careful," Naruto said.

Slowly, Naruto pulled his chakra forth until his limbs tingled in anticipation. The raw power spread through his body like a plague, pounding through his veins and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He struggled to keep the shield active while building up the chakra and fighting against the seals that threatened to make him transform. It was then he realised that there was no way to do this without going over the limit. He sighed mentally and braced himself, placing one hand on the shields floor and taking a deep breath, ignoring the tightness he felt in his chest.

All at once he let the chakra explode into the shield. It flowed through his body and felt as if he were drowning in it. The shield itself wavered for a moment before suddenly bursting outwards away from them. The rock cracked and split around them before erupting in a shower of boulders and stones. The noise was deafening and thunder rolled around them. Naruto felt his seals break just as he felt the second attack take motion. Overhead was a pillar of thick rock. It arced almost gracefully before plummeting down towards them.

Sasuke slammed his fist into the ground beneath him and heard a satisfying crunch as the earth surrendered to his whim. The demon's chakra he was using shot through him like ice before the earth suddenly shifted and formed a protective ball around them, much like Gaara's absolute defense. He felt the attack bounce off the new shield and felt it subside. Taking advantage of their attacker's distraction, Sasuke stood. dropping the shield and started running, jumping over fallen rocks towards the tree line with Zayn holding onto his jacket in a tight grasp. Only then did the Uchiha realise that Naruto had gone over his limit. Standing in his place was a deep red fox, it's teeth bared and a low growl emitting from it's throat. But it wasn't the same, small fox form that Naruto used for scouting like at Zayn's village. This form was the size of a small horse, the fox's tails having become longer and it's chakra stores even larger. There was only one transformation after that one before Naruto started loosing control.

Naruto watched for a moment to see his lover escape with Zayn to safety. He turned, placing a clawed paw on the ground and waiting patiently for his attacker to make a move. In his mind he smirked as he found the source of all their troubles. Earth exploded where he was standing only a moment before as he started running, loping over rocks, his claws scrapping against them with agile force. Slowly he started to pull back his chakra, knowing in this form he could hurt their attacker if he wasn't careful. He couldn't act in full power with the chance that it was the Jinchuuriki they were after. Naruto moved in bounds as rock and earth shot towards him, forcing him to keep changing directions. He was too busy trying to focus in on his attacker's position when the earth erupted beneath him. He swore in his mind and tried to dodge the attack.

A roar echoed off the boulders when rock suddenly clamped around his back paw, tugging him down and throwing off his balance. Naruto winced when his body crashed into the ground, and the rocks surrounding him started to envelope him again. He sent out a blast of chakra that freed his paw and immediately sprung out of the way as the attack slammed into the floor. He continued to run, limping from his injury and his breath coming up short.

Naruto felt a new presence and recognised the demon instantly. Beneath the rock, the Jinchuuriki waited, safe from attacks from all directions. Naruto let himself change back into his human form, grunting when he had to lean his weight on his injured leg. Even without looking he could feel the torn muscle throbbing as blood oozed from his skin. Ignoring it for the moment, Naruto held out a palm and slowly began to form his own attack. The blue orb of chakra swirled faster in his hand as he put more chakra into the Rasengan. Arriving at where he knew the Jinchuuriki was hiding, he slammed his hand into the rock and watched as the earth twisted in complaint, blasting away rubble and dust.

Naruto stood still, waiting for the cloud of dust to pass before he spotted the figure of a man a few meters away. The man was in his early thirties, was slim and of average height, the soft grey and black hues of his clothes contrasting to the red scarf wrapped around his neck, pulled up to cover his chin and mouth. He had dark brown hair, almost black, that was brushed back into a high ponytail that fell down over one shoulder and down over his chest. He had steel grey eyes, his gaze sharp and cautious.

"You're quite the opponent. Escaping from my earth burial and evading those attacks, and then figuring out where I was. Nobody's ever gotten that far before," the man said in a deep voice, and Naruto felt the danger in his tone. To avoid another unnecessary fight, the blonde spoke quickly.

"You're Torin, right?" The man narrowed his eyes in slight surprise, but otherwise didn't show any other emotion. It reminded Naruto of Sasuke.

"What if I am?"

Naruto relaxed his stance and held up his hands in a sign that he didn't want to fight. "I have to admit, I didn't expect you to attack us when we met. We've been looking for you."

"And why is that?" Torin asked, his gaze never wandering from Naruto's blue eyes.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, a shinobi from Konoha. With my partner, I'm on a mission to find three specific people who, no offence, are in danger and need to be protected."

Torin scoffed and folded his arms. "Like I said before, nobody had been able to even find me beneath the earth, much less cause me any harm. I don't need to be protected."

Naruto sighed mentally. This guy was reminding him more of Sasuke each second. Pausing to think for a moment, Naruto though carefully before speaking. He didn't want to offend the guy.

"Well, you see, the only reason I was able to find you was because I could sense the demon within you." The blonde watched as Torin suddenly tensed. "I know all about you being a Jinchuuriki and the Seven Tails -"

"So you've come to capture me and take the power for yourself? Is that how you will 'protect' me?" Torin interrupted him.

Naruto blinked and couldn't help let out a small laugh. "Oh please, I have enough power as it is. I definitely don't want any more. I'm not the one who's a danger to you. It's a organisation of rouge shinobi called the Osamu, who are trying to capture and destroy all Jinchuurili and Tailed Beasts."

Torin raised an eyebrow, and slowly unfolded his arms. "You mean like the group that tried that a few years back?"

"The Akitsuki? Well, they wanted the demon's power for themselves, but the Osamu seem to just want to wipe us out," Naruto replied, scratching his chin in thought.

"Us? You're a Jinchuuriki too?"

Naruto suddenly realised what he had said. He gave a small smile. "I used to be, but my demon kinda died. I merged with it and it's consciousness was erased, leaving me with it's power. So technically, I'm the Nine Tails now."

Torin stepped back, his fists raising slightly. "Nine Tails? Are you serious?"

"So you know about him, do you? Unfortunately it's true -" Naruto turned when he saw Torin's gaze shift, and saw Sasuke and Zayn cautiously approaching. The Uchiha's dark eyes watched the new man carefully as he carried the boy in his arms, coming to a stop beside his lover. "Ah, that's my partner, Uchiha Sasuke, and the little guy is Zayn. He's a Jinchuuriki too."

Torin studied the second shinobi closely. "Uchiha... so he's the only normal one here?"

"Pfft, hardly. He's weird in his own way," Naruto laughed, receiving a glare from his lover.

"So is he coming or are you two gonna carry on gossiping like a bunch of girls?" Sasuke said bluntly.

"See what I mean?" Naruto smirked. "But seriously, if you come with us, we need to find the last Jinchuuriki before returning to Konoha where you can all be protected from the Osamu. Like me, they can somehow follow our demon's chakra. If you're captured, you'll be killed by this weird ritual thing and not even the demon's power can protect you from it. So, what do you say?"

Torin looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I can't leave this place. My village... this area is often attacked by bandits. The only reason my village isn't attacked is because I stop anyone from doing so. If I leave, this place will fall to their plunder like all the others."

"I'm sure the village will stay safe. I mean, there a rumours about the earth swallowing anyone who comes near here, and that alone keeps bandits away. When was the last time you had to fight them off?" Naruto asked patiently. He noticed Torin's unease and the man shifted his weight.

"Not for some time," he answered slowly.

"See? We can even send a message back to Konoha and ask for help to rid this area of bandits," the blonde grinned enthusiastically.

"I still can't leave. There are... other reasons I have to stay. I have to decline your offer," Torin said uncertainly.

Naruto's grin faded away and he leaned forward. "What if the Osamu come? They'll know all about your attacks. You might die."

"I know. It's a risk I've always taken staying out here."

Naruto studied the man and saw his resolve in his grey eyes. He suddenly realised no words could convince this man to come with them. Torin's ties to his village was as strong as his own. Naruto knew that he had left Konoha for this mission, but only because his village was being attacked instead of just him. If he was in Torin's place, he would chose to stay as well. Better to die in a place that means something to you than some unknown land with strangers. Naruto couldn't help but feel sorrow within him.

Sasuke watched the two exchange words and noticed the sad look on Naruto's face. He realised that the blonde was going to give in, and let the man stay. Putting down Zayn on the ground, Sasuke slowly stepped before Torin, blocking his view from Naruto.

"Eh? Sasuke, what're you doing? Sasuke?" the blonde repeated, suddenly aware of the dark aura that emanated off the Uchiha. While he couldn't see his lover's face, he saw Torin tense up. The man's eyes widened and his body started to shake ever so slightly. Naruto became worried when the man clutched his chest as if in pain, a gasp escaping from his throat. Slowly, Sasuke spoke.

"That is what will become of you if you stay. It was no false image I showed you. This boy went through that same ordeal, but didn't feel that same pain as we stopped the ritual before it could be completed. If you remain, I'm sure the real pain is much worse," he stated coldly. "So, what will it be? Will you stay and wait for your end to come, or will you come with us?"

"Teme! What did you do? Did you... Did you use the Mangekyo Sharingan? I told you not to use that, it's dangerous!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Sasuke's arm and turning him. He could already see tiredness in the Uchiha's face and worry boiled stronger than before.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but both shinobi turned when Torin spoke. "What you showed me... Will that actually happen?" The man watched as Sasuke nodded. Torin stood quiet for a moment, his eyes distant and his face impassive. Both shinobi waited calmly, watching as Torin glanced towards the village embedded into the mountain. He turned slowly, clenching his fists and glaring at the group before him. "When it comes to facing death, I am no coward. But if the Osamu were to come to my village looking for me, there will be trouble. It may be best if I leave."

For a moment Naruto frowned, something Torin had said nagging at him. But he pushed the thought aside and smiled, letting go of Sasuke's arm and turned to the man. "That's great! Two down, and one to go."

Torin rolled his eyes but gave a small smile all the same. "I'll need to collect a few things before setting out. If you will wait here?" Naurto nodded and watched as the man slowly turned away before making his way at an easy run towards his village in the mountains.

"You don't think he will run?" Sasuke asked his lover quietly.

Naruto shook his head, his red tipped hair bouncing softly. "No, he won't run. He really isn't a coward." Naruto smiled and watched as Torin's figure became smaller and smaller. He was glad they had found two of the Jinchuuriki within the space of two weeks. They had been lucky to have done so in such a short space of time. With the way things were going, Naruto couldn't help but be pleased, but have that tingling feeling that their luck would soon come up short. The blonde let out a sigh and the day's efforts finally made themselves known. His legs gave way, falling back and landing heavily on the uneven ground.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, surprised at the other's sudden collapse. He rushed to kneel beside the blonde, one hand over his chest as he looked down into his half closed blue eyes.

The blonde smiled weakly. "My leg is killing me, I needed to sit down," he chuckled.

Sasuke remembered the attack that had caught Naruto off guard and looked down to his right foot, wincing inwardly as he saw a bloody mess. The trouser leg was torn and stained red, the skin beneath raw and blotched. "Dobe, you should have said something earlier."

"It's not that bad, I'm healing it now, but I'm a little tired. It might take some time," Naruto said, and Sasuke noticed through the blood, the wound was closing ever so slowly.

Suddenly remembering something, the Uchiha reached his hand around the blonde's waist to behind him, tugging at the clothes that were in his way.

"Hey! What you doing? Remember what we decided last week?" Naruto blubbered, shifting away from his lover's grasp.

"Dobe, hold still," Sasuke muttered and finally pulled out the blonde's side pouch. Opening it, he pulled out the small glass bottle with clear green liquid before turning to Naruto's injured leg.

"Oh... So that's what you were after," Naruto murmured.

Sasuke smirked as he let a few drops fall on the wound, watching as the healing process was speeded up. He silently thanked Sakura for giving them the healing potion before they left. "Disappointed are we?"

The blonde spluttered and glanced at Zayn who was tilting his head in puzzlement. "Teme!" Sasuke laughed and continued to bandage the blonde's leg, carefully wrapping it before deliberatly patting it repeatedly with a smile.

"All done."

"Damn it, teme! That hurts!"

* * *

**Two Jinchuuriki in the bag! lol. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	10. Chapter 10: Recuperation

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hey everybody! I'm really sorry for the very, very long wait. Almost three weeks I believe. But as I ask every chapter, please leave 2 reviews and you'll get the next chapter much quicker. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts so far, keep them coming!**

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains yaoi. Italics means that's someone's thought or emphasis, or a demon speaking.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Recuperation**

Naruto sat on a flat slab of rock, leaning his back against a large boulder behind him. His injured leg was stretched out before him, and even with the bandage covering the wound, the blonde could tell it was in its final stages of healing. Now his ankle was simply badly bruised and sore. Saskue sat atop the boulder he was leaning on, watching their surroundings with a trained eye. The shinobi had recovered most his strength from using the Mangekyo Sharingan and being a conduit for the Five Tails chakra. The raven didn't show his tiredness, but after being with him for so long, Naruto could see how the Uchiha's movements were less graceful than usual. Zayn on the other hand, clearly showed his sleepiness. He leaned next to Naruto, his knees pulled up to his chest and his cheek resting on them for support. His usually large brown eyes were droopy, but the boy fought off the land of dreams, occasionally shaking his head or patting his face repeatedly.

Naruto wanted to set up early camp even though it was only mid afternoon, but he knew after all three of their demons using some amount of chakra, the Osamu would be right on their trail. They needed to move away from this position quickly to avoid any confrontation. Torin had left around fifteen minutes ago, the blonde guessing he would only have just reached his village. Naruto sighed and pulled his bag closer to him, taking out a few snack bars full of sugar; just the thing to keep their energy levels high. He handed one of the bars to Zayn, who immediately broke out into a grin and began tearing off the wrapper.

The blonde tilted his neck back so he was looking up and called to the man sitting there. "Oi, teme. Catch," he said before tossing the bar above him, seeing a hand snatch out and grab it. "Eat it, you need to keep your energy up." He heard his lover grunt in reply, knowing the raven would ever admit he needed the food. The blonde finished his own bar quickly, finding the chewing, fruity bar too good to be put down.

"Torin's on his way," Sasuke noted, and Naruto tilted his head up to look over another rock and saw the Uchiha was right. A minute later Torin's figure became more defined and solid.

"Back already? That was quick," Naruto commented as Torin slowed to a stop before them, a black back pack slung over one shoulder. The man simply smiled before lowering himself to the floor, crossing his legs and letting his bag fall from his back, his breath only slightly abnormal.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly and studied him, and from where he was sitting, made it look like a predator eyeing his prey. "You run like a shinobi, and move like one too. Yet you have no head plate to show where you are from." There was an unspoken question in the Uchiha's statement, and Torin shifted his steely gaze to the man.

"When I was younger, I had trained to become a shinobi," Torin explained quietly, a flicker of sadness passing over his eyes.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "What happened? Aren't you still one now?"

"In a way I am, but my training was stopped just before I graduated." Torin took a deep breath before continuing. "You see, the cluster of villages in this area has a main village, where all those who wish to become shinobi are trained. In that village is a master shinobi, and the only one who is allowed to teach the basics for you to become official. After graduating, you can return to your own village where you work alongside the shinobi already there. However, at that time there was a raid in the main village, and the master was outnumbered and outskilled. He was very old, and he lost his life trying to protect the village. There was no one who took up his position, and so shinobi were no longer trained to the full extent. Anyway, I doubt I would have been allowed to graduate not long after that. It was a month later when the Seven Tails was sealed in me."

"Eh? You were a teenager when the demon was sealed in you?" Naruto asked in surprise. At Torin's nod, the blonde leaned back in thought. "That's kinda strange. Both me and Gaara had our demons sealed practically at birth, and Zayn too. I thought it had to be at that time, before the Jinchuuriki had grown too much."

Torin frowned. "Who's Gaara?"

Naruto blinked and looked to the man. "Oh, he's the Kazekage in Suna. His demon was sealed by the Akitsuki, but we managed to save him."

"He survived loosing the demon? I thought that was impossible without killing the host."

"It is," Sasuke said. "According to everyone, Gaara technically died but this old woman gave her life to bring him back. It was just luck that let him live. In Naruto's case, he almost died too."

"Well, you can't help but hope. But I settled with the fact I'm stuck like this years ago. At least I got a few years of a normal life before becoming a host." Torin turned his gaze to Zayn, the boy blinking and leaning away from the man's intent stare.

"What?" Zayn asked, a light blush tinting his cheeks at being stared at.

"Your demon is strong. I can feel it... With sealed demons, their physical strength means nothing, but their chakra can still be used. Your demon is stronger than my own in that sense, but again his power means nothing as you cannot use it. I feel his frustration," Torin explain in a calm voice, Zayn looking at him in puzzlement.

"Hey, can you talk to your demon?" the blonde asked after listening to him.

"Yes. After an accident where I almost died, Kaku began speaking to me, and I started to form my own techniques with his guidance. If he hadn't acted that day and gave me his chakra, we would have perished. I guess the threat of loosing his life gave him the chance to push through the seal."

"That's good then, you'll be able to fight for yourself if we're attacked," Sasuke said, leaning back on his hands. Naruto saw Zayn retreat back into his former position, holding his knees to his chest.

"I'm sorry. You have to keep protecting me, and I can't do anything to help..." Zayn mumbled quietly, taking Sasuke's comment personally.

Naruto frowned as the boy stared intently at the ground, fiddling with his shoelace, a guilty look on his face. The blonde pulled Zayn into a one arm hug, ruffling his hair gently. "Don't be silly, it's not your fault. And you help out at camp. You're only eight, you have an excuse not to fight."

"So now what? Where do we go from here?" Torin asked patiently. He was in no rush to leave, but if what Naruto had told him was correct, the Osamu would be able to tell where they were, especially when three of them were in one area.

"Next up is the Land of Lightning to find the Six Tails. We're going to head to the coast and take a boat from there," Naruto answered.

Torin frowned. "If my memory is correct, wouldn't it be better to go across land through the Land of Sound and the other smaller countries?"

"Although sailing around might take longer, with Zayn it'll be easier and safer than running the whole way. Plus, there are some places where we shouldn't really go... old enemies and things like that," Naruto smiled nervously, glancing at Sasuke through the corner of his eye. Not only was the Land of Sound one of the places Orochimaru had a hideout in, but it is also where his report had rumoured the unsealed Eight Tails to be. He wouldn't want to endanger Zayn or the others by going through that land, especially when it would bring up bad memories for his lover.

"It's your mission," Torin said, accepting the route they would take. "When do we leave?"

"Seeing as we're all ready, now I guess. We need to get some distance from this place before we stop for the night, so we might as well make a move," Naruto answered, slowly standing and testing his weight on his foot, wincing as pain shot up through the muscle.

"But you're injured, shouldn't you rest a little longer?" Torin asked, but stood all the same.

"Don't need to," the blonde said with a smile. "I'm not gonna use that leg."

Zayn's forehead wrinkled as he went over what the blonde had said. "You're going to hop all the way?"

"What?" Naruto asked before realising what he said and burst out laughing. "No, of course not. Here, I'll show you. Take my bag?" he asked, turning to Sasuke.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and jumped down to their level. "You want me to carry your bag _and_ Zayn?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing that combined weight was nothing his lover couldn't handle. "No, I'm taking Zayn."

Sasuke finally understood and frowned. "Isn't that a little dangerous?" Torin and Zayn listened in silence, not understanding what the two shinobi were talking about.

"I'm not gonna drop him. I'll use chakra to keep him on," the blonde replied as Sasuke took his bag from his outstretched hand. The blonde limped back a few steps and with a quick flash of dark purple, he transformed into his second demon form. Standing next to the others, he was just a little shorter than Sasuke at his full height. Keeping his weight off his back paw, Naruto leaned down before Zayn and waited for Sasuke to sit the boy on his back. When the surprised boy was placed on his back, his small hands clenched the thick red fur tightly. Through his mind Naruto spoke.

"_Don't worry about falling off. Plus, it's more fun this way."_

Zayn gave a nervous smile and relaxed slightly. Sasuke pulled both bags over his shoulders and took out the map, checking it before setting off.

"So that's what happened. I got really confused when we were fighting when I felt your partner leave to the trees, and then all of a sudden there were four feet on the earth instead of two. You had transformed," Torin said quietly, looking over the horse-size fox with something like respect in his gaze.

"_Is that how you tracked us? You felt our movements in the earth?"_ Naruto asked, receiving a nod from the man. He glanced to Naruto's back paw.

"Sorry 'bout that."

Naruto smiled in his mind, his tongue slipping from his mouth in a strange looking animal-grin. "_No problem_."

"Are you coming or what?" Sasuke called out to them, and slowly the group set out, heading north-east to the coast.

* * *

Salt air hung heavy all around them, accompanied by the rhythmic splashing of the waves. The skies were filled with dark grey clouds as the sun hovered over the horizon, but the water looked too calm for a storm to be approaching. Seagulls squawked out overhead, calling back and forth to their companions. The village was small and simple, but like most coast villages, was filled to the brim of inns and pubs, along with drunken sailors and workmen. Along the docks, multiple boats in a wide range of sizes and designs bobbed up and down, swaying back and forth softly. Nets and barrels were lined up along most of the wooden decks, some even holding crates of dead fish or other caught animals.

Leaning against one of the wooden railings, Naruto watched the large, blurry men pass buy, hauling their goods back and forth between warehouses and their ships. Zayn and Sasuke stood patiently beside him, and the group awaited the return of their last member with news of their hired ship. It had taken them ten days to reach the small village, and in that time Naruto's wound had fully healed, and he had gotten to know more about Torin. It turned out the man was quite a bit more like Sasuke than Naruto had first thought. Not only was he usually quiet, but he hardly ever showed any happy emotion apart from the rare smile. He kept to himself and talked only when needing to, or to supply some valuable information. On the good side, the blonde had gotten to see how the man fought in close quarters when they ran into three more squads of Osamu. That at least had settled his fears over protecting another member of their group.

Luckily enough, Torin had brought a tent with him, and so the man usually shared with Zayn or slept on his own. Another bonus of having a trained man with them was regulating night shifts. Now the three grown men rotated between them every night, ensuring they got enough sleep. At least Sasuke was pleased when he got to share a tent with his blonde, giving them a little more alone time even though Naruto protested to doing anything too extravagant, knowing the others were in ears-length. Naruto sighed, bored after having waiting for so long. Torin had said he would be able to find someone willing to sail them around the coast to the Land of Lightning, without explanations or a high price. But the man had been gone for almost an hour, and even after exploring the few buildings next to the docks, he still hadn't returned.

But as if willed by his thoughts, Torin appeared in the corner of his eye and Naruto bounced to his feet. "Finally! What took you so long? We've been sitting here for ages!"

"Quiet down dobe, do you want to attract unwanted attention to us?" Sasuke muttered, but a look of relief passed over his features.

Ignoring the blonde who was still blubbering about how numb he was from sitting, Torin spoke over him. "I found us a ship at a reasonable price, but it doesn't leave until the morning. There was another ship leaving tonight, but it was a little too shifty and unsteady for my liking."

"I guess we better find a place to stay. Know any decent inns around here?" Sasuke asked Torin, again blocking out Naruto's further complaints at having to wait to leave until the next day.

"I asked the captain of our ship and he gave me directions to a good inn," the man replied, hefting his bag higher over his shoulder and starting out into the town, the rest of the group slowly following.

"Look at it this way Naruto," the Uchiha said, cutting off the blonde, "you get to have a properly prepared meal and a bed to sleep in. Doesn't that sound better than a dirt floor or a cramped cabin on a ship?"

Naruto blinked and tilted his head. "Do you think they'll sell ramen?"

* * *

Naruto sighed happily as he rolled over in the single bed. His stomach was full with his favourite food, and his body was finally clean after days of travelling. He had never felt better. His clothes had been washed and were hung out to dry in the corner of the room. It was small, yet cosy. The one bed filled most of the space, save the table and chair, and the small wardrobe with draws. The walls were painted a light grey, and Naruto easily spotted they had been repainted recently. The inn they were staying at was cheap, but wasn't of poor quality. The floorboards creaked and the shutters outside the window flapped annoyingly, but otherwise the room was perfect. Much better than the outdoors anyway.

The room was pitch black, night having crept upon them while they were eating downstairs. Each of the members of their party had their own room, Zayn and Torin being straight across from himself and Sasuke. After persuading no one would attack them, Zayn had finally gone to his own room, a little scared as he had never been alone before with having so many siblings. Before coming into the village, Sasuke had set up more of his traps around the whole perimeter, so if any shinobi entered, he would know about it. Torin had even said he would listen to the earth for any strange movements that could be the Osamu. Torin had been right when he said this was a good place to stay. The innkeeper even supplied them with fresh food and supplies. Their ship left three hours after dawn, and was only just around the corner. Everything was ready, and Naruto was pleased he was finally going to sleep on something soft.

He lay there, snuggled into the pillow facing away from his door, the thick quilts keeping him warm. He just closed his eyes when he heard a click. His eyes flew open, but he kept his body still. He knew the lock on his door had just been picked, seeing as he had the only key sitting over on the table. The handle rattled as it was turned and the door was slid open briefly, a trickle of light flowing into the room before plunging into darkness again. Naruto slowly prepared to leap off the bed, but jumped when he heard Sasuke speak.

"It's just me dobe." There was another click as his door was locked again.

Naruto whirled into a kneeling position on the mattress, facing the intruder. The covers slipped off his shoulders, revealing his shorts and sleeveless shirt. The blonde waved his arms threateningly while hoarsely whispering, "Damn it, teme! I could have attacked you!"

"Hn. Like you could hurt me," the Uchiha smirked, stepping over to the bed. Moonlight that shone through the window alerted Naruto to the fact Sasuke was only wearing his trousers. The raven's skin looked even paler than usual and his muscles looked smooth to the touch. The blonde faltered for a moment before replying.

"What are you doing anyway, sneaking into my room like that?"

Sasuke stopped before his lover who was still on his knees, making the blonde's height a head shorter than himself. The Uchiha slowly smiled, unfolding his arms. "I guess you could say I'm feeling a little... tense."

"Tense? Why are you feeling tense?" Naruto asked, not noticing the look in the raven's eyes.

Sasuke still smirked however, and let a finger trail down Naruto's chest lightly. "In other words, you could say I'm sexually frustrated." The Uchiha stepped closer, leaning over the blonde and looking down on him.

"Oh..." Naruto said quietly before realisation hit him. "You mean you sneaked in here just for that! Why you -" He was suddenly cut off as Sasuke pulled him into a deep kiss. When the Uchiha let him go, Naruto scowled at him.

"It's been what, three weeks? Can't you go for longer?" he asked, suddenly grinning at how much he was wanted by the other man.

"Are you going to resist? I know for a fact you feel the same way. Just last night you were whispering my name in your sleep," Sasuke whispered, his voice full of hunger and mirth. Naruto was just glad it was dark as he felt a blush sweep over his cheeks. He was unexpectedly pushed sideways back on the bed, his head hitting the pillow and his legs getting tangled in his covers painfully.

"Ow! Teme!"

Sasuke swiped the covers away, leaving them at the foot of the bed. He turned back and slowly straddled the blonde's hips, resting one hand on his chest and the other on the mattress beside his head. He leaned down and captured his lover's lips with his own, feeling the heat of the other radiate off him. Naruto responded to the kiss almost half-heartedly, keeping his arms on the bed. The Uchiha leaned back, looking down and noting the frustration and temptation in the other's features.

"What? You not going to do anything?" Sasuke smiled, feeling satisfaction when Naruto scowled at him again.

"You just come in here and think I'm going to comply after just getting a bed to sleep in for the first time in over three weeks? Pah."

"Hmm... How about this. We'll see how long you can last without moving your legs or arms, or making any... _pleasurable_ noises... The winner gets to top next time," Sasuke said seductively. He watched as Naruto's eyes widened slightly for a moment before grinning.

"It's a deal."

Sasuke took no time before kissing the blonde again, this time receiving back as much passion as he was putting into it. He smirked in his mind and let his hands flow over Naruto's firm chest and stomach, separating from him for only a second as he yanked off the sleeveless shirt that kept him from tan skin. He felt Naruto shiver beneath him from his cold hands, but after that the blonde went back to being immobile. Sasuke began a trail of kisses down the blonde's chin, across his jaw line and over his neck. He teased the body below him, nipping at Naruto's neck while one hand slowly played with the blonde's nipple. In a short space of time, Naruto's breathing was already faster than normal, his chest rising and falling beneath the Uchiha's hold. Making his way back up Naruto's neck, Sasuke stopped just below the blonde's ear and suddenly sunk his teeth into the vulnerable flesh.

Naruto gasped at the pain before it was soon pushed passed as he felt Sasuke's skillful tongue wash over the bite mark, his mouth clamping back over to suck on the skin. In his mind he swore at the raven for leaving such a big mark in clear view for others to see. He went to smack the shinobi over the back of the head but remembered he wasn't meant to move. After sucking on his neck a little longer, Sasuke pulled away and smiled and the red mark he left. He looked down into Naruto's blue eyes and noted the trickle of sweat that fell back into his hairline.

"You gasped, dobe. That means I win."

Naruto frowned before narrowing his eyes. "You said pleasurable sounds, not one of surprise."

"So I did," he replied, putting on airs as if he was thinking deeply about it. "Fair enough. It's more fun if we continue anyway."

"Teme -"

"And no taking either," the Uchiha added with a smile.

Naruto huffed but his breath was soon coming with less ease again as Sasuke continued to trail wet kisses down his neck and chest, over his stomach and back up again, never going below his waist all while the raven played with his sensitive areas with his hands. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the blonde's lips passionately. He gently nipped at the lower lip, asking for entrance. Naruto complied immediately and Sasuke wasted no time as he sunk his tongue into the warm cavern. At first, his lover battled him over dominance, but using a trick Naruto himself had once used, he shifted his weight and ground his hips into the other. The raven felt some satisfaction as he saw Naruto clench his fists into the sheets and his back arched of the bed ever so slightly. With his concentration diverted, Sasuke quickly took control of the kiss.

When the need for air became to overpowering, Sasuke pulled away and smirked down to his lover. The blonde's face was filled with a range of emotions. He was gasping to get back his breath and his forehead was burrowed into a frown as he could not touch the raven the way he wanted. His eyes held annoyance and lust and clashed together like a storm at sea. Naruto's mouth opened as if he were about to speak, but he thought aboout it a moment longer and remained silent, his frown deepening. Sasuke's smile widened before he resumed his kisses over the tan chest. He was close to winning. Naruto was starting to break and what was left of his control was fading.

But then a thought hit Sasuke. He remembered past bets and deals they had made and with some surprise he found that he, Uchiha Sasuke, always lost when it came to bets in the bed chamber. He always won in other things, give or take a few subjects, mainly focusing on the blonde's appetite. He could never eat as much as his lover, who seemed to have a bottomless pit as a stomach. Even as he continued playing with the body beneath him, Sasuke thought back and realised Naruto didn't exactly win, but rather the raven gave up. He recalled the bet they had placed on a race they once had; whoever won got to top in bed. While they had gone at a steady, even pace, the Uchiha couldn't help but get distracted. So he decided to lag behind and watch the blonde run rather than win the race. But this deal was slightly different, something felt as if it were missing and Sasuke wanted it back, even if he couldn't remember what it was. But then the truth hit him like a hammer.

Sasuke stopped his actions and leaned back, frowning in thought. He glanced up into Naruto's blue eyes and saw him raise an eyebrow in question. The raven sighed. "All right, you win."

Naruto looked puzzled and hesitantly spoke, wondering if the Uchiha was trying to make him talk so he would lose. "I... win? Why?"

Sasuke smirked and softly kissed his lover. "Because I don't like it when I can't hear you moan, and I don't like not feeling your hands on me."

Naruto watched him a moment before a grin spread across his face, his eyes coming alight. He let out a laugh and threw his arms around the raven's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. "You suck at these games, Sasuke. But by all means, don't stop what you were doing."

Sasuke smiled and complied with his lover's wishes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**KCT**


	11. Chapter 11: Land of Lightning

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews and favs, 2 more for the next chapter please. To tell the truth, the next chapter is only half written, but seeing as I have a week off school for the October holidays after this week, I'll have all the time I need to write the next few chapters. This one is actually the longest so far out of the whole story, lol. The last Jinchuuriki should be entering soon as well, and then it's back to Konoha! Or so Naruto thinks... lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning, the sky was tinted with a shade of pink coasting over the horizon, and soft, white clouds hovered above. The weather had calmed and the sea washed back and forth almost lazily. The seagulls called to each other and sat themselves along the docks; on the edge of rooftops or on one of the masts of a ship. Most of the village was just waking, but some early risers were already set about their work, carrying crates back and forth and occasionally stopping to chat with a friend.

Torin was leading the way towards the ship they had hired and the rest followed quietly. Zayn was still half asleep and was rubbing his eyes, Sasuke was in his normal demeanor and Naruto was trying to pull up his collar high enough to cover the bite mark that the Uchiha had given him the previous night. He muttered under his breath and scowled at the raven who ignored him with a smirk. Naruto had the temptation to whack the man with his heavy bag like an old woman, but thought against it.

They turned a corner and came to a stop just before a medium sized ship. It wasn't the most sturdy looking vessel about, but better than some. Men walked back and forth in last minute loading, with one man shouting orders to them from the dock. He had grey streaked hair and wore tar smeared clothing, with a cap on his head that was tilted to one side. The man paused to shake his head as he heard a crate crash and looked away in disgust. He spotted Torin and waved him over.

"G'morning, mate. Good weather for sailin'. Just 'bout finished loadin' so yee can board once we exchange coins on the agreed price," the man said in a jolly voice.

Torin nodded his head in greetings. "These are my companions I told you about, Captain," he replied as he introduced each member. As if in after thought he said, "Naruto will be paying as he's pretty much in charge."

The blonde scowled at his new friend and turned to the expectant sailor. "Fine, how much?" he asked, pulling out his money. He almost screeched when the Captain named the price. He saw Torin smile from the side as he handed over the coins with some reluctance.

"Why thankee, good sir. Feel free to explore the ship. We leave in 'bout fifteen minutes."

When the Captain was gone Naruto spun to face Torin but found the man's grey eyes were focused on the mark on his neck. Without even speaking, the man looked into Naruto's embarrassed eyes and glanced to Sasuke who was looking over the ship they had hired. A smile formed on his face again and he slowly turned and walked away. "I thought so," Naruto heard him mumble. He watched Torin lead Zayn up the walkway and onto the deck and out of sight. Sasuke came over to him and waved a hand in front of his blank face.

"What's up? You're staring off at nothing."

"Torin knows," he said quietly.

Sasuke frowned, standing before the blonde so he would focus on him. "Knows what?"

"About us," Naruto glared at his lover, "Because you went and marked me like property. He even said, _"I thought so"_ like he's known about it for ages! Then he walked away with a smirk as if he had been waiting for something to prove it," he whispered harshly, huffing and crossing his arms angrily.

"Well he doesn't sound bothered about it. It was bound to happen anyway. Calm down before you go off in a mood," Sasuke replied, putting one hand on the blonde's shoulder and leading him onto the ship.

"I do not get 'moods'," Naruto mumbled, unfolding his arms.

"Sure you don't," Sasuke said drly. The two clambered up onto the deck, moving aside for the sailors who were busy getting ready. They found Torin and Zayn at the bow of the ship. The older man sat on one of the loaded crates, his legs and arms crossed and eyes closed. The young boy was standing hesitantly next to the railing, looking out at the ever changing waves.

"I've never been on a ship before," Zayn murmured. "I only just saw the sea for the first time yesterday. Is sailing scary?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to the men, the mornings light making his white hair stand out all the more.

"You might feel a bit sick but it'll pass after a while. Just stay in once place and don't move about too much," Torin answered the boy's question. Even as Sasuke looked closer to the man's face, he realised he looked pale.

"You don't look so good yourself," the raven said bluntly.

Torin opened his eyes and peered out to the great expanse of water, an ironic smile on his face. He patted his shoulder where he had told them his seal was and said, "My friend and I prefer good solid land, especially as we're creatures of earth. I went on a boat once and swore I would never do it again, but I guess I have to go along."

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "I'm not fond of it myself, but we can't avoid it. We should find some sort of entertainment: twelve days at sea can be quite boring." His smile grew when he saw the other's eyes widen.

"Twelve days?!" Naruto shouted incredulously.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not here?" the blonde demanded, his anger slowly rising.

"What I just said. The girl isn't here. She left in a hurry just over a week ago," a blurry man answered. Vard was a tall and heavy built man. He had a shaggy black beard and his dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore the clothes that identified him as a blacksmith.

The group had arrived in the Land of Lightning, much to Torin and Zayn's pleasure. The boy had actually collapsed to the ground when he walked off the ship. After recovering for an hour or so, the four had set out and a few days later arrived at the village that the last Jinchuuriki was meant to be staying in. After asking around, they were directed to Vard the blacksmith. After some confusion as to being told to visit the blacksmith instead of Hikari, the host of the Six Tails, they arrived at his workshop and asked where the girl lived. The man had blatantly told them she was gone.

"Why did she leave?" Sasuke asked, pulling the back of Naruto's jacket to draw him away from the man.

Vard looked at them suspiciously before replying. "And why would you want to know that? I had some men here just the other day askin' the very same thing. If Hikari's in trouble I'd rather not have others know where she is. I am her uncle after all." He narrowed his eyes when he felt a change in the atmosphere. Instead of impatience and irritation, there was sudden alarm.

Torin glanced at the worried looks of the others. They were all thinking the same thing: the Osamu had beaten them here. "And what did you tell these men?"

Vard huffed and rubbed his hand over his apron. "I'm an honest man and I don't make a habit of lying. I told them she went south, but other than that, they don't have a clue. They looked as if they knew I would be lying anyway, and they seemed satisfied with that answer."

"How long ago did those men come by?" Naruto asked, his forehead cast in a frown.

"Three days," Vard answered after giving some thought about it. "But I still want to know why you're after my niece."

Instead of answering the three men looked at each other again. "They've got a three day head start, and if Hikari's gone south she's most likely taken a ship to leave the country. I can't track her over water: the sea dissipates the chakra trail," Naruto informed them as he scratched his head in worry.

"Track her? Now listen here boy, " Vard said, taking a fist of Naruto's jacket and turning the blonde towards him. "What do you plan on doing with Hikari? If it's money you want I can supply that, if it's something else we can work something out. But I'm telling you now sonny, if you lay a finger on her I'll squeeze your bones until they pop."

Naruto saw Sasuke and Torin stiffen and tense beside him, and to avoid any misunderstanding he spoke quickly. "We don't want to harm her, in fact, we want to help her. The men that came by before are the ones who wish her danger, and we're trying to prevent that. Your niece is... special, and those men want to use that against her. If they find her first, she will die because of something she had no choice about."

Vard stood still, his eyes wide but other wise showed no emotion. He slowly let go of Naruto's jacket. "I see you understand what's going on around here more than I do," he said hesitantly before his voice became stronger. "But know this. Our village cares about Hikari like family, and they are gratified at what she has done for us in the past. She saved us by deciding to take on a burden no one should bare."

It was Naruto's turn for his eyes to widen. A sudden understanding came to him. The whole village knew about Hikari and her demon, but not only that, she decided herself to be a Jinchuuriki. He shook his head, his red tipped, blonde hair bouncing softly. "Can we stop beating about the bush now that we both know what's really being said?"

Vard looked at him for a long time before letting out a small smile. "Fair enough. It's strange, but there's something about you that I trust. If you can help Hikari, I tell you what you need to know."

"Thank you," Sasuke interrupted. "Where did Hikari go when she left?"

"To the Land of Water, the largest island down south. She told me the day she left that trouble was on it's way, and that if she were to keep us safe, she had to leave before it arrived. Who are these men following her anyway?" Vard asked.

"They're called the Osamu. They've been going about capturing others like your niece and attempting to kill them because of the demons they are host to," Torin answered, the soft breeze lifting his red scarf over his shoulder.

"Attempting to kill?" Vard questioned.

"We stopped them," Naruto said with a grin. "And they paid dearly for it. There's one thing I don't understand though. Why did Hikari choose to host a demon? It's not a pleasant experience to go through. How old was she when this happened anyway?"

"Raijuu, the demon, had attacked our village and with combined forces we were able to seal it inside a pendant, but it wasn't strong enough. Someone needed to become the host and Hikari volunteered. It was about five years ago so she had to be eighteen or so. She knew the consequences and we accepted her choice. Even before becoming a host, Hikari had always been special. She might be short tempered and bossy at times but she always makes the right choices. It's strange, it's like she knows what the outcome is before it's happened. That's why we all trust her."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "How long ago precisely did she leave?"

"Eight days I would say," Vard answered.

"It takes three days to get to the southern coast, and about a week to get to the Land of Water. So she's probably still out on the water. It'll take the Osamu longer to find Hikari than I would, so we might be able to catch up at that point. But we should leave now. They're close on her trail and I have a feeling they already knew where she was when they came here, but were just confirming their suspicions," Naruto said in an authoritative voice. He looked back up to Vard with a gratifying look. "Thanks for the help, my friend."

"No problem. Just keep her safe and I'll be happy," the blacksmith replied.

"And no popping my bones?" Naruto asked with a laugh.

"Come on, let's get started," Sasuke said. "We can make another few hours with the light we've got left."

* * *

They had made it to the coast on the second day, and entered another seaside village just as darkness settled over the land. The inn they decided to take lodge in was busy, the tavern on the ground floor full with happy half-drunk sailors. After striking a deal with the barman, the group headed upstairs to the single room they had been allocated. Looking around, Naruto noticed it wasn't as tidy as the last inn they stayed at, but as it was the closest to the entrance of the village, they didn't bother with quality. Four small beds dotted around the room, tucked into the corners away from the single window that lighted the room. Lighting a few candles, the blonde saw that the beds were low to the floor and didn't look all that comfy. Other furniture lay in the room, and he sat his candle on the table along with his back pack.

"I'm going to order food," Sasuke said to the others, dropping his things on one of the beds. "What do you want?"

"Anything adequate," Torin said dryly and Zayn nodded, lifting the cover of his bed as if checking for spiders. The raven looked to Naruto, his eyes repeating his question.

"I'm not hungry right now. I'm gonna go for a bath and then I'll wonder downstairs and see if I can pick up any information on the Osamu. We caught up half a day, so hopefully they'll be a ship in the morning and we might have a chance to get to Hikari first."

Sasuke nodded and led the way out of their room and down the corridor. At the end Naruto veered off in another direction to where the baths were located. He entered a small cubicle and quickly ran the water, steam rolling off in waves. Taking the necessary things out his bag which he brought with him, he stripped and entered the hot water, sighing as he sank down. At least this room was clean. For a few minutes, the blonde simply sat with his arms stretched over the edges of the tub, his head resting against the back.

His mind wandered to the past few weeks that had seemed to have shot by. Ever since meeting Torin back in the Land of Earth, they had done nothing but travelling. They had gone to the coast and had been at sea for almost two weeks. The ride had been boring and quiet, but it gave the group time to bond. Zayn, in all his innocence, entertained them with questions about their lives as shinobi, and as far as they were allowed to talk about, the two from Konoha enjoyed reliving some of their past experiences. They were sketchy about some other things however, and especially wanted to keep some things secret. Torin, however, seemed to be even more secretive. They asked about his village and he told them things in short sentences, and Naruto felt he had to drag the answers out of the older man. He sensed there was something big Torin wasn't telling him, but being the kind of person he was, Naruto didn't delve further into the topic. If the man was uncomfortable, he wasn't the kind to push into private territory.

Naruto sighed and let himself submerge into the water, shutting his eyes as the water rushed over him. For a moment he stayed like that before sitting up, splashing water over the edges. He started to wash his blonde hair, and then turned his attention to his body. It felt refreshing to get rid of so much dust and dirt. He felt like he hadn't washed in months. Feeling that the water was starting to cool, he climbed out the tub, pulling out the plug, and dried himself with his last clean towel. He made a note to have all his laundry cleaned before they left in the morning. He dried his hair and face and suddenly noticed the stubble on his jaw. Had they been in such a rush that he hadn't had time to shave? Sighing for the second time, he dug out his razor and carefully shaved, satisfied with the result. Dressing in beige trousers and a black t-shirt, Naruto slipped on fingerless gloves that covered the tattoo seals on his wrists.

Leaving the warm room, he deposited his bag in their room, smelling the hot meals the others were eating. After getting some money he made his way downstairs, running his hand through his damp hair in a failed attempt to calm it. He entered the tavern and ordered a drink. He felt unusually sombre. Maybe he was just tired. But he had a job to do. He needed information, and the best way he knew how to do that in a pub was to mingle with the other customers.

* * *

It was a good few hours later when Sasuke finally decided to go downstairs to the tavern to see what was happening to his blonde. After eating, the rest of the group had followed Naruto's action by taking a bath. Zayn was now sleeping in his bed and Torin was standing watch. In the time that he waited for Naruto to return, he and the older man hardly spoke. That was fine with Sasuke as he was yet again going over the report Tsunade had given them, and studying the map and recalculating their journey. They would have to go to sea twice again before finally being able to return to their homeland. They would let the three Jinchuuriki settle down in the safety of the Hokage mountain before leaving again in search of the two remaining unsealed beasts. All that was left after that was to ensure the Akitsuki's old lair was still being guarded, and then to make their stand against the Osamu. The Uchiha looked forward to dealing with the men who had given him and his lover so much trouble. If it weren't for them, he wouldn't of had to run around the world chasing after hosts and being chased himself.

Loud laughter suddenly filled his ears as he entered the tavern. His dark obsidian eyes went straight to the owner of the voice that he so easily recognised. What he didn't expect, however, was the sight that met his gaze. The bar had become less busy and only a few groups of men remained. Sasuke looked straight to two men who sat at one of the tables in a corner, a flicker of jealousy rising within him. Naruto sat next to a young man, a grin plastered on his face as the man talked with him as if they had been best friends for life. Not only that, but both of them were outrageously drunk. Mugs of finished beer sat piled up on the table they were leaning on, and both men's movements were unbalanced and sometimes jerky. Their faces were slightly flushed, and their voices slurred. Naruto banged his fist on the table multiple times as he roared with laughter, wiping his eyes to clear them.

Sasuke stood still for a moment, calming his emotions before making his way over to his lover. The blonde looked up with a slightly glazed look, but his smile grew enormously when he spotted the raven.

"Ho! Teme! So nice of you to join us!" the blonde called, waving his arm over his head enthusiastically. If he were in a land were people knew him, the Uchiha would have been thoroughly embarrassed.

"Just how drunk are you?" he glared down at his fellow shinobi. Naruto however, stuck out his tongue.

"Pah! Just 'cause I'm better at drinking than you," he mumbled before giggling. "Come here you grumpy old man."

Sasuke was surprised when a steady hand suddenly pulled him down to the seat next to the blonde. The pull had been strong, and unexpected. Was Naruto out of control with his strength in his drunken state? Or was Sasuke just imagining it? His attention was redirected however when Naruto pointed to his drinking partner, waving his hand towards the man and spilling some of the beer in his mug.

"This is Kalek," Naruto smiled. "He's a great guy. He's telling me about his journey!" he said excitedly. The blonde turned back to the man with a hiccup. "Go on, go on, what happens next?"

The man was plain, with brown hair and green eyes. His clothes were rumpled, but even as Sasuke looked him over, he spotted what looked to be a headband around his neck. It had a small circular symbol on it, and somehow looked different from what normal shinobi wore. The Uchiha didn't recognise what country it represented, but it seemed hauntingly familiar. Kalek nodded and took a gulp of his beer.

"Right, right. So now after runnin' across these barren lands, my men are gonna board a ship and follow the group that've gone before us. They're catchin' up on some chick that can use lightnin' and of course, they're gonna need my - I mean, our help," he said proudly, puffing up his chest importantly.

Sasuke blinked. Was he hearing correctly? It sounded as if the man just described the Jinchuuriki his own group was following.

"Of course, of course! But what happens when you catch her? I mean, what are you gonna do with her?" Naruto encouraged, yet again spilling his beer.

"Now that's the good bit. A group of five of us carry out this ritual called... uh, well, somethin' special anyway," Kalek said waving his hand as if putting aside the rituals name. "But when it's complete, the girl will be completely under our control. Well, the demon inside her will be. The girl's consciousness will be subdued, and the demon will have to answer to our leader without any resistance! Can you imagine the power?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realised his lover was drinking with the enemy. But also the man had just revealed something he really shouldn't have. The Uchiha half started to rise out of his seat, his anger rising when Naruto turned to him, catching his arm and holding him in place.

"Isn't that so _cool_? Wouldn't you just _die_ to be able to find out more?" the blonde said, his drunken grin still on his face, but his eyes were completely sober. A sudden understanding hit Sasuke. Naruto wasn't drunk. It was all an act. He finally recognised the symbol on the man's headband as that of the Osamu. Naruto had probably come into the bar, spotted the man and bought him a couple of drinks. There was no way the man was faking his state as he was gulping down his beer as if it was water and he had been travelling in the desert for days. The man would probably tell them anything they wanted. The blonde turned back to Kalek. "So this ritual doesn't kill her?"

"No, no, no! Why kill her when she holds so much power? Why waste the chance to seize that power and use it for ourselves?" Kalek explained, swaying slightly in his seat.

"What would you use the power for though? There are other demons out there which are stronger," Naruto said, yet again appearing caught up in the conversation.

Kalek laughed loudly. "That's the best bit! You see, this demon is special. It belongs to this group called the Tailed Beasts. There are nine of them you see, and we're gonna to gather them all up! Once we have all the demon containers, we'll release them into spiritual form where their power is strongest. No one will be able to fight us, and everyone will worship us! Isn't it great!"

Suddenly, the door to the tavern banged open and a tall man strode in. He looked around, wrinkling his nose and glaring at the men in the room. His gaze fell on Kalek and his eyes hardened in anger. He took in the many empty mugs, the unsteadiness of the man he was looking for and after a moment of listening, he clenched his fists when he heard their conversation. He stormed over to the table and grabbed the front of Kalek's dirty shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispered dangerously. Kalek visibly paled and started to stutter, his laughter immediately cut off.

"B-B-Boss! I-I was just -"

"You idiot! I gave you simple instructions and yet you still couldn't follow them!" the new man swore and hauled Kalek off his seat. He glared at Sasuke and Naruto, looking them over and finding both to be in a similar drunken state of Kalek. He shoved the man towards the door and slammed it shut as he went out.

Sasuke straightened after also pretending to have been drinking with the two other men. He looked to Naruto and saw him staring at the door intently.

"I think we should follow them. Drag me upstairs and we'll find another way out. I don't want to be seen leaving after them," the blonde said, finally letting go of his glass.

"How much have you actually had to drink?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the empty mugs and the half full one Naruto had been holding.

Naruto smirked slyly. "I'm still on my first. I just kept sipping at it but wasn't actually drinking. After getting a few mugs into our friend there, it was easy to get him to talk."

Sasuke laughed. "You know, sometimes you can be scary with your sudden intelligence."

"Teme! Don't say it like that. Come on, let's go. We should make sure Kalek's group will _not_ be following Hikari."

Sasuke nodded even as Naruto yet again slipped on his drunken act as if putting on a piece of clothing. The Uchiha stood, pulling the reluctant blonde with him and slinging an arm aver his shoulder. Naruto put some weight on his lover, staggering unsteadily, and being led past the remaining men in the room and up the stairs. Once on the second floor, they went past their room to the end of the corridor where a single window stood. They silently slipped out into the darkness, their trained habits coming into play instantly. Sasuke felt a slight thrill at sneaking out and onto the roof, following Naruto as they leapt across to another building. It had been a long time since they had been in action, and a good old fight was just what he needed.

Not an hour later they returned to the tavern by the way they came in and crept into their room. Torin looked up from one of the scrolls he had brought along, a single candle being the only light he had to read by.

"What took you so long? For a while I thought you didn't realise you were with the enemy. All of them are incapacitated I expect?"

Sasuke just blinked, surprised the man knew what had been happening. "There's no surprising you, is there?"

Torin let out a small smile. "I felt their chakra through the earth hours ago, and thought Naruto was waiting for something to happen so I didn't mention it," he said with a shrug, turning back to his scroll. "Anyway, I don't like surprises."

Naruto just stared at him, trying to decide if he was angry at not being told before he went downstairs, or if he was embarrassed at spending so much time with the enemy for nothing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! It'll motivate me to finish the next chapter quickly! lol**

**KCT**


	12. Chapter 12: Out of Time

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hey! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to upload the next chapter! I've been telling myself to get it done so many times but I either didn't have the time or couldn't be bothered. I've been so busy with school work and stuff that I've concentrated completely on that. For the past few weeks I couldn't draw or write, but I've done a lot of artwork lately and I wanted to do as much as possible that I kinda ignored this story. From now on I'll really try to upload at least every two weeks but as I'm starting work next weekend I'll have even less time to update, but I wont give up. I'll finish this story! lol. Thanks for all the reviews, 2 more for the next chapter please. And thanks to those who keep reading even with my slow progress lately!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Out of Time**

The heavy tang of salt hung in the air, accompanied by the almost overpowering scent of tar. For the hundredth time that morning, Naruto scrunched up the sleeve of his black jacket over his hand and covered his nose. Damn his hightened senses! The smell had already given him a headache, and he had wished they had picked another boat to take to the Land of Water. The morning after getting the information from the drunk Osamu soldier seemed like a rush to the blonde now. After dealing with the ememy group, he and Sasuke had retired for the night. Naruto hadn't even bothered to tell Torin what they had found out; he was still annoyed at him for not saying their enemy was in the same building as them. When he woke again, they had packed their things and found a boat willing to take them down south across the sea. Naruto had grumbled and complained all morning about the price. He was sure the ship's Captain could tell they were in a hurry, and charged more than usual. The ship they hired, just like the last, was aging and slightly beat up. To Naruto, it seemed like the vessel was made up more of tar than wood. They had set sail and were eager to reach their destination in a weeks time.

It was noon, and grey clouds hung low in the sky, threatening to rain at any time. The sea was a little choppy, much to Torin's displeasure. The group of four sat in their small cabin, their empty plates from their lunch lying in a pile on the floor. On one side of the room was a bunk bed, while on the other was another single bed. While Sasuke had claimed the single bed, and Torin the bottom bunk, Naruto was to share with Zayn on the top bunk. He had come into the room and immediately snagged it as if he were a child. As there were only three beds, Naruto had said Zayn could share with him seeing as the two had bonded so well. Of course Sasuke glared at the blonde in something akin to jealousy, but Naruto had laughed at him at getting jealous over a boy. Now with their stomachs refilled with food, Torin was the one who started the conversation.

"So what did you learn last night? Or are you still in a mood with me?" the man asked Naruto with a small smirk.

Naruto glared before crossing his legs and leaning back against the wall. He and Zayn sat on the bottom of the bunk bed facing the two other men. "I suppose I should keep you up to date..." he mumbled thoughtfully. He sighed heavily however before his face turned serious. "It turns out the ritual the Osamu carries out isn't intended to kill the host."

"It isn't?" Zayn spoke in surprise. When he had gone through the ritual, he certainly felt as if he was going to die. The pain he had felt was like nothing before, and he never wanted to feel that way again.

Naruto shook his head, the red tips seeming dull like the gloomy weather outside. "It's worse. Dying would be a relief in this case." He saw Torin's head snap to attention while Zayn's eyes widened. "The ritual forces the host's conscience into submission and the demon takes over. The demon is under direct control of whoever was in charge of the ceremony, and I'm guessing they keep them like that until all nine of the Tailed Beasts are gathered, where they will be released into spiritual form where they are strongest. The man I was talking to didn't elaborate, but it sounds as if they have to do another ritual or something so the spirits of the demons are controlled. Once that happens there won't be many people around to stand up to the Osamu."

There was an eery silence over the cabin when Naruto stopped talking. Sasuke was staring at the floor in thought while Torin was rubbing his forehead as if he was in pain. Zayn's brown eyes were glazed over as he remembered how close he had come to being controlled. If Naruto and Sasuke hadn't saved him at the last minute, the demon inside him would have taken over his body. He shivered at the thought.

"Why would it be better to die?" the boy asked in a near whisper. For some reason, this knowledge scared him. He could hear the angry thoughts of the Five Tail within his mind. Houkou didn't like the idea of being controlled by others just like Zayn.

Naruto took a deep breath and watched the boy, thinking of how best to answer his question. "Even if someone else is controlling the demon, having your mind being taken over is very painful. What you felt when the ritual was being performed on you was only a fraction of what it feels like to be completely subdued." He paused, remembering the previous year when Kyuubi had almost broken free. He turned away from the boy's eyes, a distant look crossing over his features. "Just be glad you never went through that. When it happened to me, I was in constant pain, I felt like everything would be easier if I just gave up and killed myself. Then I wouldn't have to watch as my own hands took the lives of my fellow shinobi-"

"That wasn't you, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted fiercely, drawing blue eyes to his own. "And it wasn't your fault either."

"You keep saying that, but it doesn't bring back those who were killed," Naruto said with a sad smile. He noticed the surprised look on Torin and Zayn's faces and winced internally. He hadn't told either of them any real details as to why he merged with his demon, but he guessed now he would have to explain so not to have them lose their trust in him.

"You were controlled by your demon?" Torin questioned carefully. He could tell it was a touchy subject.

Naruto sighed once again and nodded. "It happened a couple of times when I was younger. If I ever called enough of Kyuubi's chakra and slipped into my four tailed state, I would loose control. I couldn't tell the difference between friend or foe, and I couldn't remember what happened after I was stopped. Last year, my seal had weakened enough that when I was unconscious, Kyuubi could take over my body for a short amount of time, and he covered his movements by giving me these dreams. It made me ill, and I was always weak after it happened. Kyuubi started killing shinobi and drawing out their chakra and using it to break the seal. When we realised the murders were by the Fox, I volunteered to be restrained. But it seemed Kyuubi had taken enough chakra and while the seal didn't completely break, he gained dominance and I couldn't fight it. It was then that I remembered what happened whenever he was in control. I remember him killing the shinobi, and he replayed the memories to torture me. It's the worst thing I've ever felt." Naruto kept his gaze to his lap, fiddling with the hem of his sleeves while he waited for a response from his companions.

"How did you win? I mean, if you couldn't fight, how is it you regained control?" Torin asked in a low voice. He accepted the news well. He understood that the blonde must have blamed himself for what happened, but he could see what Sasuke meant; it wasn't his fault.

At Torin's question, Naruto blushed ever so slightly and his blue eyes flickered to Sasuke. "Well, you see...Um..."

The Uchiha smirked and bluntly said, "Kyuubi tried to kill me when he was escaping. I thought I was going to die, and my supposedly dying words to Naruto were too much for Kyuubi to handle."

"What did you say?" Zayn asked, looking back and forth between the embarrassed Naruto and the smug Sasuke.

The blonde huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Torin already knew about him and the Uchiha, and after being with Zayn for so many weeks, he thought the boy deserved to know the truth. Of course, he wouldn't go into full detail, he would be way too embarrassed to do so. "He told me he loved me," he said quietly, trying his best to force back the blush. He all of a sudden felt like a school girl.

Zayn blinked at the blonde. "He told you he loved you?" he repeated, watching the raven in the corner of his eye. Naruto nodded and glanced at him. "And do you love him?"

Naruto suddenly got the feeling Zayn wasn't as innocent as he made out to be. He felt as if he was being interrogated, but shook his head mentally. Zayn was eight years old for crying out loud! But why did he feel like he was the boy and Zayn was the adult? Zayn's big eyes swirled with emotions and stared intently into his own, making him a little uneasy. He huffed again and waved his arms about. "All right already! Yes, I do!Although I don't know why sometimes..." he mumbled in afterthought.

Naruto was shocked and surprised when Zayn suddenly flung himself at him, clinging to his arm with grin plastered on his face, his loud, delighted giggles filling the room. "I knew it!"

Naruto stared at the boy that had attached himself as if he were another limb. Even Sasuke had raised an eyebrow. They didn't expect that kind of answer. "W-W-What do you m-mean you know? H-How can you know?" Naruto stuttered, his body still rigid from shock.

Zayn seemed to calm slightly and stopped giggling, but still wrapped his hands around the blonde's arm. "Because you act just like one of my older sisters."

Naruto blinked. "I act like a girl?"

"I could agree to that on some occasions," Sasuke murmured with a small smile, earning a glare from his lover.

"No, not that. You act like she is when she's with her husband. You act like you're married; you look at each other differently than you do with other people and stuff like that," Zayn corrected him.

Naruto would have thought that what Zayn had just said was quite romantic, and would even be more surprised with how observant the boy was if his mind hadn't focused on that one word. "M-M-Married?"

"Yeah. It's really sweet. Although, I don't think you two are married because you're not wearing rings. But my sister said it doesn't matter who or what that person is, as long as you love them everything is fine," the boy answered with another grin.

"Wise words," Sasuke said, looking over at Naruto with a glint in his dark eyes.

Zayn nodded enthusiastically and looked back to Naruto, and frowned when the blonde remained still, his eyes a little wide. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde turned to the boy slowly. "Married?!" he almost shouted, but the look on his face made Zayn laugh, which soon turned into giggles when Naruto sputtered and tried to form coherent words other than 'married'. It seemed that hearing he and Sasuke acted as if they were a married couple came as a little bit of a shock.

"What's wrong, dobe? Has your small brain gone into overload and you can't say anything but 'married'?" Sasuke teased, his smirk widening and his eyes flashing to a possessive red for a fleeting moment. "Does the idea of marriage interest you so much it's all you can say?"

At that Naruto froze and turned to his usually stoic lover. The insult had grabbed his attention, but what followed made him suddenly notice the glint in the Uchiha's eyes. He swallowed and groaned when he realised the Uchiha would be looking at him like that for sometime. Now that Zayn knew and accepted them, he bet Sasuke would be glad to start acting normal again. The dark haired shinobi had been restraining himself in the boy's company, but now the cat was out of the bag, he probably would jump the blonde at every chance he got.

"This is all you're fault you know," Naruto mumbled to Zayn. "I'm gonna have to put up with that look for days now, and it takes ages for him to calm down." The blonde didn't notice the confused look on Zayn's face as he rubbed his temples to try and rid his headache.

* * *

He found it oddly relaxing as he sat on the deck of their hired ship, rocking slightly due to the soft bumps in the waves. A cool breeze swept stray strands of hair across his eyes, filling his vision occasionally with a bright red or sunny blonde. Naruto sat apon one of the large crates the crew had loaded onto the ship for their journey, his head tilted upwards while his back leaned on the wall of the cabin. His eyes were drifting closed, the soothing wash and splash of the sea having calmed him immensely. He found his mind blissfully blank; and no thought intruded his peace. He had only ever felt like this on a few occasions, and he treasured each and every one of them. Although he distantly wished they could reach the Land of Water with speed, he knew there was no way to increase their pace, and it was wise to take this seven day sea journey as a time to recover from so much travelling. He could catch up on sleep, recover the feeling in his legs after extended periods of running and carrying baggage. Naruto sighed and returned to listening to the waves.

"Naruto-kun?" a small voice inquired, making the blonde jump slightly. He opened his startled blue eyes and found Zayn standing next to the crate he sat upon, the boy clutching tightly to the ropes that held it in place. It seemed the young Jinchuuriki still wasn't fond of sailing. The slight breeze in the air tugged at the boy's earth coloured clothes, which had recently changed to trousers and a thick jacket instead of shorts now the seasons were turning colder.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly. He reached down and gently lifted the boy onto the crate, leaving one arm about his shoulders to keep him in place. Zayn looked grateful as he wasn't sliding over the wooden planks whenever the ship hit a large wave.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun? You were acting strangely when I said you acted like my sister," Zayn said quietly, averting his gaze to the expanse of ocean before them.

"Huh? Oh, that," the blonde replied with a laugh. "Don't worry 'bout it. I was just a little surprised, that's all... You'll understand when you're older."

Zayn turned back with him to a grin and Naruto ruffled the boy's bright white hair. The boy giggled and slapped his hand away playfully, but Naruto felt a small spark of chakra within that simple touch. A sudden memory struck the blonde and he smacked his forehead with the heel of his palm. "Damn it! I forgot all about your training, didn't I?"

Zayn looked confused for a moment but the puzzlement left as quickly as it came, a smile replacing the frown. "It's okay, you've been busy, and I've still been practicing what you taught me last time."

After meeting Torin and travelling to the coast, Naruto had remembered telling Zayn he could teach him how to use his chakra. For a few days the blonde simply explained the theory and basics of moulding chakra and moving about the user's own body before shifting it into another use. He had been pleasantly surprised when Zayn seemed to take in the information like a sponge. The boy was brighter and more intelligent than he had first assumed. Naruto set the boy tasks and tested him on his memory, asking him for definitions and explanations on what he had taught so far. By the time they boarded the first ship to the Land of Lightning, Naruto thought he'd give the lectures a break and switched to the harder part of learning. At first he let some of his own chakra enter the boy, letting him get used to the feeling. Once Zayn had recognised what the chakra had felt like, it had taken him under three hours to find is own resources with no help from the blonde. To say in the least, Naruto was proud. It had taken himself days to access his chakra before he was trained.

Now Zayn could delve into his chakra stores, Naruto had him draw out miniscule portions and move it through his body. At first it was slow and tiresome, and the blonde directed him in every step. Once Zayn had successfully transferred chakra all around his body without any interruptions, Naruto decided to move on to the harder version of the exercise. Taking the boy's hands in his own as if he were meditating, he had the boy push chakra into one of his own hands, where he would move it to his other hand and push it back into Zayn; cylcing it through both of them. The chakra's movement had initially been jerky and they had to restart a number of times. The last that Naruto could remember, the two of them had successfully transferred chakra between them, and had started to do it through inanimate objects and then into another person when they were staying at an inn. The blonde and shown an example of this by sending a jolt of chakra along a pipe in their room, circling around the walls until it met with an unfortunate raven who was shocked from the energy when he leaned back on the pipe near his bed. Sasuke had not been happy, and had chased Naruto out of the room.

Now, Naruto looked down at Zayn and saw the determination in the boy's bright brown eyes. He smiled and lifted one of the loose ropes on top of the crate he was sitting on. "All right, let's see what you can do. I want you to channel chakra through the rope and into my hand. Okay?"

Zayn nodded enthusiastically and picked up the other end of the rope, clenching it between his hands and closing his eyes in concentration. Naruto waited, watching as Zayn started to frown, shifting his grip on the rope before he felt a sudden jolt go up his arm, making him drop his side of the rope and letting out a small yelp. Zayn started and looked on worriedly at the blonde who was shaking his hand as if to get rid of the tingling feeling.

"Not bad!" Naruto said as he started to laugh, stretching his fingers and clenching his fist. "Very good in fact. The only problem is that you're overloading the amount of chakra you use, and in turn, wasting it. That's why I was shocked. But still very good; I'm impressed you got that far on your own."

Zayn grinned. "Thanks Naruto-kun!"

"Now I want you to continue practicing, but try to concentrate your chakra so you don't waste it. Think of squishing it into a tiny ball and then move it around your body, okay?" The boy nodded enthusiastically and Naruto patted his head. "When we get to the Land of Water, I'll test you again and see how much better you've gotten. Then we'll move onto more harder things. Think you're up for it?"

"Yup!" Zayn nodded again and set to work on improving.

* * *

"At last! We're finally here!" Naruto cried happily as he stretched his arms over his head. He made his way down to the ramp, following Torin, and down onto the soft sand of the beach they had landed on. Zayn and Sasuke trailed after him, both looking grateful to be back on solid ground. The blonde looked around at the receding waves, to the line of trees that jutted out from the earth a few meters away. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Naruto began concentrating his chakra. A few seconds passed before he felt a familiar demonic chakra flicker in the far reaches of his mind. He smiled and nodded to himself, shouldering his bag and turning to his lover.

"She's here, about an hours journey away at an easy pace."

Sasuke nodded and slipped on his own bag. "Good. The Captain said he would wait here for twelve hours while he does some trading in town, then he leaves for the mainland. If we get back before then, we wont have to search for another ship to get back to the Land of Fire."

Naruto grinned and slung his hands behind his head in a relaxing manner. "Just think, we may be back home in less than two weeks. I can't wait to have a good bowl of ramen! And we can set up a hiding place for these guys in the Hokage mountain. You would like that, wouldn't you, Torin? Nice, big caves deep underground. Torin?" Naruto turned to look where the host to the Seven Tails was and found the man near the trees, bent down on one knee with one hand on the ground. "Torin? What's up?" the blonde called, noting the frown on the man's face as he walked closer.

Torin turned his head to look up at the shinobi, worry etched into his usual expressionless features. Naruto paled and felt a shiver go down his spine. Something felt terribly wrong.

"The Osamu have captured the girl. I can feel them around her, and her power is starting to change. The ritual has started."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! Keep up the support!**

**KCT**


	13. Chapter 13: Choices

**When The Demons Wake**

**Yo! I've finally got the time to submit a new chapter. Sorry again for the wait. Thanks for the comments in the reviews, 2 more for the next chapter to be uploaded please. You'll also be glad that the fillers are over, and now the action kicks in again. From now on it's back to the main events and adventure as things start to catch up to the group.**

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains violence and death. Italics means that's someone's thoughts, emphasis or a demon speaking.**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Choices**

Branches and twigs struck his skin as he flew through the trees. He could feel cuts and lashes open before being healed seconds later. Naruto glanced behind him, checking that Sasuke was keeping up while carrying Zayn. Torin was leading the group through the forest, past the island's cities and towns and into the wilderness. The blonde's heart hammered into his chest, his clothes sticking to him in a cold, nervous sweat. Memories of Zayn's ritual and his own transformation ran through his hectic mind, and he struggled to keep his thoughts in line. Knowing that if the ritual was completed, they would practically have a demon on their hands, and for such a fight Naruto would need to be at full strength, and he knew he couldn't do that with the others around.

With his eyes trained on Torin's back, Naruto concentrated his power and tried to pinpoint Hikari's location, but the energy she was radiating kept fluctuating and changing, just like Torin had said. He shifted his direction slightly as Torin adjusted the angle he was running at. His sensitive hearing picked up the swearing and curses that came from the man's mouth.

"We need to pick up the speed!" Torin called to them, abruptly increasing his pace without checking that the others were still tagging along.

Naruto clenched his fists and mentally shook himself, feeling anticipation and adrenalin sneak up through his veins. He was so focused on moving his body he almost didn't notice Torin stumbling slightly up ahead. He frowned when it happened again moments later. The older Jinchuriki started to slow, a hand clutching his head and Naruto realised his demon was in pain when he heard it's howl within his mind. He figured the ritual must be interfering with the balance in the earth, and being the host to the God of Earth, it was rebounding upon them both.

It was with a sudden rumbling that first alerted him to the fact that time definitely wasn't on their side. Ignoring the alarmed shout from Sasuke, Naruto charged his legs with chakra and pounced ahead, darting past Torin and through the foliage. Within seconds of blurring through the remaining trees, the blonde found himself jumping out into a clearing that reeked of dark magic. Immediately, he felt shivers go down his spine, and goosebumps covered his arms beneath his jacket. The air was thick with a static tension, something he had only felt when he was in the mind of a demon. He landed nimbly, tucking himself into a roll before balancing in a crouch, and quickly scanning his silent surroundings.

Just ahead of him was a group of roughly twelve men. They stood, each with a partner, in a circle so that there were two men to each of the six strange, familiar objects sitting at their feet. Delicate symbols were drawn on the ground, shaping out a black six pointed star that joined each of the objects. The patterns on the ground were pulsating, slowly fading out as the dust in the air settled. From his position, Naruto noticed the glowing objects were some sort of crystal, and the aura they were giving off was a deep golden hue. The blonde distantly remembered that in Zayn's ritual, there had been five crystals, but after a moment of thinking he realised that each of the crystals must represent one of the demons tails, as Zayn's had five and Hikari's had six.

Narrowing his sharp blue eyes, Naruto noticed a figure in the centre of the circle. Squinting slightly, he saw that it was a woman. She looked slightly older than himself and Sasuke, with long, dark blonde hair pulled backinto a low messy ponytail. She must have been travelling non-stop to escape the clutches of the Osamu. She was on her knees, her body bent over as if she were cradling her stomach. Even from here he could see her muscles were tense and stiff, her posture so still it was like she was frozen in time. Naruto glanced over the men again, seeing that only one of each pair had participated in the ritual, their partner acting like guards. The ones performing had their arms extending towards the woman, their hands glowing with a shadowy energy. All the men were dressed similarly, clothed in earthly browns, with weapons holsters strapped to their legs and hips, the occasional sword or other kind of weapon.

"It's too late, you know." The man closest to Naruto let his arms fall, the others following suit. He seemed to laugh, judging by the slight shaking of his shoulders. Naruto's frown deepened and he heard the others finally catch up to him. Torin landed to his right and went down on one knee, his eyes closed and pain etched on his face. Sasuke was to his left, with his katana ready, and Zayn standing behind him looking a little scared but determined all the same.

"Naruto," Torin said quietly, and the blonde turned back to look at him. "Look at the earth where the symbols have been drawn. It's all dead, even the plants surrounding it. I can't sense any animals near by either." The blonde's eyes widened and he glanced to the floor where the men stood, and realised Torin was right. The earth was dry and gravely where it should be moist and solid. Some bushes looked as if they had been burned, only leaving a few decaying leaves behind.

"Is that what's effecting you?" Naruto asked the man quietly, his gaze returning to the men.

Torin nodded and opened his eyes. "It's hurting Kaku, but it should pass soon, once I get used to it." This time, Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and slowly stood so as not to alert the men to any sudden movements.

The man who had spoken turned to face him, and the blonde winced at the large scar that ran over his right eye and down to his chin. He was surprised the Osamu soldier still had the eye. He wore a trench coat that seemed to have gone through countless battles; its hem ripped and frayed, but not as much to be considered as rags. He had a cruel smile on his face, twisting it to make him look even more gruesome.

"You must be Uzumaki, correct?" the man said, but Naruto stayed silent, answering with a glare. The man chuckled and took a slight bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Takahiro, the leader of this fine group of soldiers." He swept his arm out, indicating the other men. He looked to Naruto's friends.

"You must be the famous Uchiha from Konoha, we've heard a lot about you these past few years. And who is this? If I'm not mistaken, these are the hosts of the Five and Seven Tails, yes? How nice of you to deliver them to us," Takahiro continued, smiling even more at the sight of Zayn and Torin.

Naruto stiffened slightly and almost smacked himself. He should have left Zayn out of this, but he had been so bound on getting to Hikari he forgot about the people he already had to protect. Well, there was no going back now. Slowly, Naruto let the straps of his bag slip off his shoulder and he casually threw the bag a couple meters away behind him, near to the tree line. He would need his full range of motion for this fight, and he saw the others do the same.

Takahiro let out another chuckle. "You're out numbered thirteen to four. Not to mention one of you is a useless brat, and that we have a controlled demon on our side. But I'm afraid we need you alive. He, however," he grinned, pointing to Sasuke, "He will be killed for our pleasure."

"No one is going to die today. Except you, that is, and your men," Naruto replied in a cold tone, as he descreetly raised his chakra and pumped it throughout his system. He saw some of the men bristle and their hands went to their weapons.

"Oh, is that so? Well, how about we watch, while our new friend here does all the work for us?" Takahiro smirked triumphantly. He clicked his fingers and as if in a trance, the woman in the centre of the circle slowly stood, her arms falling to her sides and her head bowed. She wore a plain cream coloured dress and white leather boots, with dirt smudged here and there. She walked forward until she stepped in front of Takahiro, coming to a stop and awaiting new orders.

"She is under our control now, and nothing will change that. Your friend will die here and the rest will be captured for their demon's spirit. Once they're extracted, I'll kill them too." He nodded his head towards Naruto and his friends. "Take them, and kill the Uchiha," he ordered Hikari.

The young woman hesitated ever so slightly, but her foot slid forward and her head snapped up. Her eyes were a bright gold with the pupils slitted and jaggy, almost like a bolt of lightning, the white of her eyes were blocked out by a blackness so completely devoid of light. A low growl emitted from her throat, but it seemed to come from some other being. A slender arm rose, the hand outstretched towards the blonde. Naruto frowned and waited, unsure of what she was doing. A sudden flash of light blinded him and following his instincts, he tried to leap to the side but felt pain ripple up his arm and an intense heat burn away his skin. Loosing his balance, he fell to the ground with a cry and rolled to keep the weight of his injured arm. Sitting up, he noticed the others and taken similar actions and jumped clear of the assault, leaving the floor where they had once stood burned to a smoldering black.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, and started to edge towards him.

"No!" the blonde replied. "Stay where you are, and don't leave Zayn's side." He saw Sasuke scowl, but the dark haired shinobi stayed where he was, with Zayn clinging to one of his legs.

Certain his lover wouldn't move, Naruto checked on Torin before turning his gaze back towards the possessed Hikari. He winced as he forced himself into a sitting position, and looked down at his wound. He flinched at the mess, taking in the vast amount of blood dripping from the limb, and the torn muscle beneath it. He cursed under his breath and sent a wave of chakra to heal the area. The pain became numb and Naruto stood, facing his opponents.

"_You know, they're right_," a deep voice announced, and Naruto almost had to double take before realising it was the Six Tails voice he was hearing, not Hikari's.

"Oh?" he said sarcastically. "About what?"

The Jinchuuriki gave a feral smile and raised another hand. "_You will die, but you will die here and now by my hand, not his_." Hikari's hand started to glow a menacing golden white and static energy rose up her arm. The blonde saw Takahiro straighten abruptly at her statement. Naruto tensed and again tried to leap out of the way, but the pain in his arm came back with a force and his vision swam. He heard the attack arc out, the air crackling and snapping violently. The lightning, however, never reached him. The blonde looked up and focused, only to see a wall of earth and rock surrounding him. After a moment it slowly lowered back to the ground as if it had never appeared.

"I suggest you leave this fight to me, Naruto." The blonde shifted and glanced over to Torin, who had his hands planted on the ground as if he were going to pull it up like a blanket.

"But you're being affected-"

"I'll be fine. Her lightning can't hurt me, she'll have to resort to something else and I'm sure I can handle it. You take out the men," Torin replied after cutting the blonde off. At first, Naruto hesitated, but nodded. Immediately Torin returned his concentration to Hikari and bowed his head. "I apologise, but this has to be done."

Hikari tilted her head in a questioning gesture, and before she could react, Torin went through a series of hand seals and slammed his hands back into the ground. The earth vibrated before a column rose and wrapped around Hikari's waist, before suddenly rippling and moving away from the main group of people. Torin gave a brisk nod to Naruto before dashing off to where the female Jinchuuriki had broken of her prison.

Naruto turned back and used a medical jutsu to quicken the healing process of his arm. Once the skin had reformed, although raw and bruised, the blonde raised his head and let his chakra bubble to the surface without breaking the seals on his wrists. He heard Sasuke charge his sword with white lightning for long ranged attacks, and with a quick gaze to one another, Naruto pounced forward, leaving a shockwave of chakra behind.

* * *

Hikari growled as she straightened, glaring at Torin as if he were an insignificant bug. "_You dare challenge me, human? Sentencing yourself to a quicker death now that you're away from your comrades. Are you that much of a fool?"_ she inquired angrily.

Torin calmly came to a stop before her, separated by a number of meters, and falling into a stance he had perfected over the years. The basics of his fighting style had come for his training at his village when he was a shinobi, but since then he had taught himself, studied books and adjusted other styles to fit his own, and in a way, creating a whole new type. Torin looked over his opponent, the image of a young, and he had to admit, attractive woman. She had a slim figure, almost delicate, but at the same time, strong and stable. Loose strands of hair brushed over her face, the skirts of her dress swaying in the soft breeze. The only thing wrong was the demonic eyes and scowl on her features.

The male Jinchuuriki ignored her taunting, sizing her up while she was distracted. That seemed to annoy her further, but a smirk slipped onto her face and a malicious glint in her eyes appeared

"_Fine. But don't worry. I'll make you scream soon enough."_

It was all the warning Torin got before he felt a fist connecting with his stomach and he was hurtled backwards. He landed with a thud but pulled himself into a crouch, wincing at the pain and cursing his luck. Being an earth type, he was naturally slower than most, and it turned out the possessed Hikari had a speciality in speed. _Perfect_, he thought sarcastically.

He had to dodge another blow before he formulated a plan in his mind. He cursed again for good measure.

* * *

Naruto reached into his waist pouch and drew out a small scroll. Unlike normal scrolls, this required demon chakra to summon rather than blood. He had equipped it himself so only he could get access to the items held within. He pumped chakra into the scroll as he opened it, kanji melting onto the page before a cloud of smoke covered his hand, and when it dispersed, a katana glinted in the light. The blonde jumped and swung the weapon down, a burst of purple chakra exploding in a curved wave. It cut through one of the Osamu soldiers before they knew what hit them, but before he could take another shot, shuriken and kunai came flying at him in abundance. They hit him square on and he poofed out of existence, being replaced by a broken log. The real Naruto blurred behind another man, blood dripping from his blade as he withdrew it from the dying body. From the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke's family technique fill the air with a great explosion of fire, taking out three more men.

Naruto turned his gaze back to his lover who was still in the same position as he was when the fight started, having to keep Zayn by his side at all times for protection. The blonde looked around and spotted Takahiro standing at a distance watching his men fight with a glare slowly creeping up to replace the smug smile he had on before. Naruto ducked what looked like a chakra scalpel and spun in mid stride, coming up behind the man whose own weight carried him forward, and slammed a rasengan into his unprotected back. The man cried out as the jutsu dug into his body, and he was thrown to the ground with a large crash and dirt flying up around him.

What Naruto didn't expect was a pain filled cry from the distance, and he recognised it as Hikari's possessed voice. He frowned and looked back to where the man had landed, and notice one of the strange crystals lying shattered in pieces, its golden glow vanished. His thoughts whirled as he blocked a series of punches and kicks and saw that Takahiro had moved from his position. Naruto cursed and took a swipe at the man he was fighting, and at the same time looking around for the missing leader. He turned his concentration back to his fight and quickly created a bunshin that grabbed the Osamu from behind. With a fatal stab, the man gurgled up blood before collapsing to the ground. Naruto used a henge on the bunshin to create a windmill shuriken and skillfully threw it, slicing through the air and implanting itself into the side of another soldier.

He swore when the man disappeared in a gust of smoke and felt impossibly strong arms close around his torso, pinning his arms to his side and squeezing the air out of his lungs. His captor laughed in his ears, his voice deep and gravely. Naruto struggled slightly before his sword dropped from his hand as he felt himself becoming weaker alarmingly fast, and he felt his chakra was starting to drain from his system. He gasped in a breath and tried to escape even as he wondered how someone like him can have his chakra drained, when it was almost limitless. It was with a sudden jolt he realised his chakra wasn't being drained, but subdued. The large man holding him must have some sort of clan jutsu to do something like that. The blonde felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and his vision blurred once again. His chest ached from the lack of air and he repeated some of the curses he had overheard from Torin.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated the remaining chakra he could reach. He let his muscles relax and let his head drop after a shudder went through his body. After being still for a few moments, the man holding him carefully loosened his grip to see if he was unconscious and Naruto let his concentrated chakra shoot out like a lance, visibly forming into a sharp spear and impaling the Osamu soldier through the chest. The arms around him started to weaken and Naruto slammed his elbow into the man's gut. The blonde fell forward as he was released, the man sliding to the ground like his dead companions. Naruto gasped and took deep, shaking breaths as he held his throat, waiting for his eyes to focus and the feeling of his arms to come back. So intent was he on regaining his composure and strength, he failed to notice the return of the Osamu's leader.

Takahiro looked down on him with distain, and raised his hands before forming countless seals. He whispered something under his breath that Naruto just managed to pick up. The blonde froze, knowing something was coming but not being able to move. There was a crackling in the air before it became a buzzing that suddenly became louder, and he knew he could not dodge.

Just before the attack could hit him, he felt a body slam into his own. He could see light shining through his closed eyes, and felt a prickling sensation ripple over his body. He felt the body that knocked him out the way roll over him, as well as a grunt of pain by a voice he recognised. After his confusion passed, Naruto struggled to his knees, and he lifted his heavy head and looked to his side.

His eyes widened in shock. The body was bloody and the side torn apart even worse than the wound he had received before. He found the owner's eyes, filled with agony and sorrow, before the lids fluttered shut, and the hand covering the wound fell to the floor. His felt his heart stop at the sight.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**Oooh, cliffy. lol. I'm mean, I've got loads of them thought out. I wont say if Sasuke survives or not, but in any case, Naruto is not happy about it, lol. And how will Torin fair in his own battle? Many thanks for reading and please review if you want the next chapter!**

**KCT**


	14. Chapter 14: God of Lightning

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hello! Well now, I suppose I should be bowing down and begging for forgiveness, I believe I last updated about 7 weeks ago. I'm sorry! Everything has been so hectic lately, because first I had this blood test I was panicking about, then it was my sisters birthday, then my friend Amanda's birthday and her party, my friend Isla's birthday, my birthday and my party, christmas, new year, my friend Hayley's birthday, going back to school... so you can see I've been busy, lol. I really do apologise for the wait, I know I've been saying it lately but I do mean it. Now with prelims coming up I try to do anything to not work, so hopefully I'll get some more writing done. But don't worry, I never leave a project unfinished, and to make up for it I've made this chapter quite long, for me anyway. It's the record for this story, lol. Hope you've all had a great christmas and new year, and thanks for the support!**

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains violence and death. Italics shows either a demon speaking, someone thinking, or emphasis.**

**2 reviews for the next chapter please, which I'm looking forward to, lol.**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: God of Lightning**

If anything, he was thankful when the woman before him stopped short, her electrically charged fist missing his face by mere centimeters, and instead she doubled over and screamed in pain. Torin took the opportunity to roll out of the way and leap back, giving himself some distance and a chance to regain his breath. He frowned as Hikari's body was surrounded by a soft golden glow, illuminating her for a few seconds before fading into nothing and leaving the possessed woman gasping. He had no idea why she had suddenly cried out. She had only suffered a laceration to her forehead, and a cut to her upper arm. Even though she was trying to kill him, Hikari was still inside, innocent to what was going on, her demon controlling her every move. He couldn't hurt her too extensively, and he definitely couldn't kill her. That left him with only a few options.

As the demon inside Hikari was a lightning based creature, Torin was unharmed by the static energy she cast at him. But, to his dismay, he found that even though he could channel the current through him to the earth unharmed, it sent his nerves on haywire and left him tingling every time it came into contact with him. So he had reverted back to using the earth to form barriers before the lightning could hit, but sometimes he didn't make it in time. As Hikari was naturally faster than him, he had to begun to pull up the earth in front of the female Jinchuuriki so she would either trip or slow down enough to avert the trap and give him time to regain his composure. So far he had only been analysing his opponent, finding out what her strengths and weaknesses were. He had already figured speed was her speciality, but unless she packed her hits with chakra, her strength was average or less. Hikari didn't look tired as of yet, but his own demon had told him if the host was subdued and the beast was in control, they could push a body to the limit before breaking down into unconsciousness. In this fight, he would be the first to run out of stamina.

Torin watched as Hikari glanced through the trees, back towards where Naruto and the Osamu were supposedly fighting. He wondered if something was happening back there that would influence the demon in front of him. Maybe if the leader died the possession would be broken? He only hoped his new found friends would be able to handle it. He heard a low growl and his attention returned to Hikari, and watched almost in fascination as she let off a string of curses in an entirely different language. For a moment Torin thought he caught onto what she was saying but the words slipped from his mind before he could grip them. He heard a hollow laugh in his head.

"_Allow me to translate?"_ his demon laughed again at the puzzlement that crossed his face. "_She speaks the language of ancients: demons that used to roam this land before humans came."_

It was as if Hikari could hear the seven tails talking to him, and her head whipped around, her eyes narrowing to slits, before she suddenly pounced towards him, claw-like hands extended. It took Torin not only all his speed to dodge the blow, but he also thought luck had something to do with the attack sliding past him. Making a quick decision, Torin kicked off from the ground again as she moved passed him, and struck her in the side with his leg. She flew back, landing with a crunch and rolling out the clearing and into the cover of the bushes. Catching his breath, Torin followed her movements by her tiny tremors through the earth, but let his mind connect to his demon.

"_What was she saying? And why did she react like that?" _Torin asked calmly.

Kaku snickered inside his head. _"In answer to your last question, it was because I provoked her."_

"_What? Why would you do that? I'm having enough trouble as it is, thank you very much,"_ Torin replied with a frown.

"_For some reason, shes trying to block me from her mind, or rather, Raijuu is, the little weasel. She was swearing like a human sailor before, and said something about stupid humans not being able to protect a simple stone."_

_"A stone? You mean those crystals that were glowing back at the main site?"_

Kaku made a deep grumbling sound in response. "_That's why I 'provoked' her. I tried to enter her mind to see what she was hiding but she's too talented for her own good. I did, however, manage to pick up some useful information before she started growling at me."_

_"Oh? And what did you find out?"_ Torin asked carefully, knowing full well Kaku liked to play around to annoy him.

The demon's laughter boomed in his head. "_Well, I've told you everything you need to know, figure it out yourself."_ And with that, Kaku's presence vanished from his mind.

Torin swore and tried to reconnect but suddenly froze when he caught movement in the corner of his eyes. He faced Hikari as she crept back into view, hissing and baring her teeth like a beast. Torin sighed and got into a stance. _Things are never easy_, he thought to himself.

* * *

"No!"

He couldn't believe what was happening. _It must be a dream_ he told himself, but yet he knew everything was real. The hurt he was feeling was real. The pain in his chest was no longer due to almost being crushed. Now it was something much worse, something much more agonising. His lack of air was the cause of his ragged gasps, his chest heaving as he hyperventilated. The stiffness of his muscles was the result of shock, not of being drained of their energy. But he must get to him. He must.

Naruto felt tears welling in his eyes but he blinked them away. He called his reluctant limbs to move, and started a painstaking crawl to his fallen lover. Stones and gravel bit into his skin, the cloth over his knees becoming skimmed and frayed. What was only a meter or two felt like miles. But he got there, and immediately his hand cupped Sasuke's unusually paler face, sliding down to his neck to feel for a pulse. He couldn't feel it. Becoming panicked, the blonde grabbed the stained shirt and shook the man, the tears now flowing from his eyes.

"Sasuke, get up. Please, you gotta get up, please teme," he muttered under his breath, his voice cracking and breaking as he shook the unresponsive body again.

Even as he stared at the bloody body, he couldn't help but remembering a particularly vivid scene where he and Sasuke had gone out for dinner on his last birthday. It had been a surprise; all his friends had turned up, even Jiraiya who came back to Konoha just for the event. He had been ushered into taking a shower, dressing in nice clothes, and then was dragged down into town with a blindfold. Sasuke had taken him to a restaurant, and as the celebration time flew by, people started to leave one by one until it was just the two of them. Sasuke had ordered some sort of wine for a special toast, and had handed Naruto his glass. The blonde, clumsy as ever, had knocked it over, shattering the glass and watching as the red wine started soaking up the white table cloth. The sudden thought of that memory and the blood on the Uchiha's shirt was disturbingly similar, and the blonde mentally berated himself of thinking of such a thing at this time.

Concentrating back on the present, Naruto scrabbled for the shinobi's wrist, trying to see if he had just made a mistake the first time. Just as he put pressure to where the pulse should be, he suddenly found himself being kicked back, a stinging sensation spreading on one side of his face. He crumbled to the ground and gasped as he tried to regain his breath. He winced and sat up, looking over to Takahiro who stood almost triumphantly over the raven's body.

"Well, that takes care of him," the Osamu leader stated with a twisted smile as he planted a kick in Sasuke's injured side, just for good measure.

Naruto's eyes widened and felt hatred starting to bubble within his very core. He sent out an intense wave of killing intent as he glared at the soldier. Time seemed to stop. He forgot about Zayn, standing defenceless in the distance. He forgot about Torin, fighting a jailed demon out of sight. He forgot about his mission, nothing else mattered: except for the man he had to kill.

An inhuman growl slowly emitted from his throat. His body became rigid as a power he had never felt before started to trickle into his veins. But it didn't worry him. It felt nothing like the Kyuubi's tainted power. This felt purer somehow. It was then that he started to feel the changes. He looked over his arms and hands as black lines traced over his tanned skin. It reminded him of Sasuke's cursed seal, of how it crept upon him and infused him with power. But as he watched, the lines started to fade and changed colour to a soft orange red glow. For a moment they pulsated before fading completely. Naruto felt a shock go through his system, and the ground around him started to tremble. Dirt was lifted up into small clouds, stones cracking and the very earth itself groaning in protest to the immense energy. The blonde's head snapped up, the white of his eyes now a midnight black, his irises an icy blue with flecks of silver and violet.

Takahiro looked shocked to say the least. The man backed away slightly at the unnatural sight, bringing his arms up slightly in case they were needed for defence. Naruto tilted his head slightly, his red tipped hair dangling over his eyes.

"_I'll kill you for that_," he said in a near whisper, but everyone heard it.

The blonde seemed to disappear in a flash of light before Takahiro found himself flying through the air. In a moments notice, Naruto was behind him as he flew by, and a solid kick was planted on his chest, sending him upwards with a gust of air. Even as he tried to regain his bearings and defend himself, he saw a flicker beside him and the next thing he knew, Naruto was face to face with him. The blonde grabbed his collar and pulled him close. The second the Leaf shinobi's hand brushed against his skin, Takahiro felt a wave of pain shudder through his body and he cried out.

"_You'll pay a hundred times over for it,"_ Naruto continued. Suddenly, glowing purple energy surrounded them both and Takahiro screamed in agony as jolts went through his nerves. He felt bones snap, felt blood clog his throat, felt his skin burn as if he were on fire. There was a resounding crash as the man's body slammed into the earth. Naruto flickered before him, glaring down at the pitiful excuse for a human being. Takahiro lay still, struggling to move but his body remained unresponsive. The enraged blonde went to finish what he started, but he heard a cry of despair. Recognising the young voice, he spun, eyes landing on the Osamu soldier that was struggling to keep a hold on Zayn. The boy gritted his teeth and gripped the man's wrist that was almost around his throat. The man suddenly shouted out and withdrew his hand as if he'd been shocked. He glared down at the boy he was still holding.

"Why you little brat!" he cursed, and raised a hand as if to strike the young boy. But half way down his arm was caught, and he turned to face the source only to find a fist in his face. Zayn crumpled to the floor as he was released, and he stared up at Naruto, happy to see him but also feeling scared at the sight of the powerhouse before him. The blonde didn't even glance to him as he stalked forward, picking the man up by his shirt and pressing his palm against his chest. The man's eyes widened before he screamed silently, and blood started to trickle down his jaw until he became still.

There was a crack in the air and Naruto snapped around, only to find Takahiro had vanished, leaving behind only dispersed clouds and a strange looking scroll. The blonde cursed and dropped the man he just killed and went over to pick up the scroll. He examined it at immediately started to swear again. It was a long distance transport scroll, designed only a few years ago. They were rare, and he never expected to discover one. Especially not now.

"_Damn it_!" Naruto cried angrily, crushing the useless scroll in his hands before it went up in flames, disintegrating into nothing but ashes. He looked around to see three Osamu still remaining. He growled again and threw out a hand, a wall of fire bursting from his hand and shooting down the men before they could react. Now only he and Zayn remained.

Naruto froze as everything came crashing down around him. His eyes flowed back to normal, he felt the power disappear like a bucket of water had been poured over his head. It forced him to his knees as he gasped, his fists clenching the dirt beneath him. He lifted his head wearily, and turned to face something he never wanted to do. Like before, he began to crawl towards Sasuke's unmoving body. His hands found the raven's chest, brushing over the wound and covering himself in blood. The tears returned, but this time they fell freely. He let out a small whine before it became a mantra of disbelief.

"No, God no, please, Sasuke, no."

Naruto clasped his lover's body to his own, pressing his face into his neck and inhaling the familiar scent that was nothing but him. He cried, his body becoming numb with pain once again. He pulled Sasuke's body closer to his own as if it would bring him back, and he almost jumped in surprise when he felt a soft movement against his cheek. He backed off slightly, glancing over the raven's features. He frowned but rose a shaking hand and pressed his fingers to Sasuke's neck. For a minute he feared he had imagined it, but then he felt it: the small, almost pathetic beat just under the skin. For a moment longer, he kept his fingers in place, as if not believing the pulse was there. But it was. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Damn it you bastard, don't do that to me. You scared the shit out of me, teme," the blonde whispered in relief, and slowly started to pump his healing chakra into the weak body, sending it to the vital areas and hoping the raven would pull through. Happiness washed over him in waves, but flickers of panic trying to break through, his mind trying to wander down the path in which the raven wouldn't recover, that he wouldn't be able to heal him. Naruto shook his head and tried to concentrate, focusing all his will power into his task. Feeling Zayn's nervous presence behind him, Naruto spoke.

"Zayn," he said to get the boy's attention, making him jump. "I need you to find my bag, I threw it somewhere near the tree line. Hurry."

The white haired youth nodded frantically before rushing off, finally being needed for something, and being able to help. Naruto waited patiently, pushing his chakra into Sasuke at steady intervals, not wanting to overload his system with too much demonic chakra all at once. The blonde glance behind him often, watching Zayn run along the edge of the clearing searching for his bag. When the boy suddenly stopped before shooting off into the bushes, Naruto knew the evasive thing was found. Seconds later, the younger Jinchuuriki was back at his side, panting slightly, but a small smile on his face. Naruto saw he boy was still too shocked to speak, either because of Sasuke's condition, or his own near re-capture experience.

Naruto pulled his hands away from his lover's still body, shaking out their contents before he saw his emergency medical kit fall out. He picked his up, staining the white lids with blood, and removed antiseptics, bandages, and the small green vile Sakura had given him. The Uchiha had put it in there after Naruto's first run in with Torin. First, the blonde cleaned the wound as quickly as he could without causing more damage, channeling chakra into Sasuke's body every now and again. After he was sure there was less chance of an infection, he pulled the stopper of the vile and slowly let the liquid drip onto the raven's exposed skin. The fact that the unconscious shinobi didn't respond to the pain in the least started to worry him, but Naruto continued to drip the substance around the edges of the wound, making his way inwards as it started to regenerate. He knew even with this miracle potion and his powers, Sasuke would take well over a few weeks to fully recover. The tissue may have been repaired, but it was still bruised and easy to damage. Sasuke could relapse at any given moment.

Once again Naruto forced himself to focus. He'll make it through this, he always does.

"Naruto-kun?" Zayn's timid and shaky voice asked. "Is he going to be okay?" The blonde glanced to the boy, who stood wringing his hands, eyes downcast, a frightened look on his face.

"I'm sure he is, Zayn. Might be a little grumpy for a while, but he'll be fine." Naruto was surprised at the sound of his own voice. It was low, quiet, and for some reason, he felt slight anger creep upon him which he shook away. He looked back down to his work, to his lover's face, so pale and relaxed. He had no time to think of what happened, that was in the past. He ignored the strange scream he had heard from Hikari, he ignored the fact that only two crystals remained glowing faintly as if struggling for life, and he ignored the fact that his anger kept trying to resurface. He sighed.

Now all he could do know was pray.

* * *

For a second time Torin was shocked when his opponent froze mid stride, only to clench her arms around her body and scream into the fading light. Hikari collapsed to the ground, her pain radiating in waves that made Torin cringe and wonder if the human host would ever survive such a thing. For some reason, this 'attack' was worse than last time. The Jinchuuriki was being immobilized for much longer, and it was obvious the pain was worse too. He was also surprised by the return of Kaku, who had been keeping tabs on the other fight.

_"It appears your friends are winning the battle, but at high costs."_

Torin felt his heart miss a beat._ "What's that supposed to mean? Is somebody hurt?"_

"_You could say that. The one you call Uchiha is on the verge of the Spirit Realm, and his mate... well, let's just say he might be harder to handle after this. The transformation does that."_

Torin felt himself wanting to race back to the first clearing to see what was happening, even if his demon had been tracking what was going on he wanted to see what was going on for himself. But he couldn't do that, he still had to help Hikari. He needed more information.

"_You said Sasuke was on the verge of the Spirit Realm, so that means he's not dead right?" _Kaku grunted in response. Relief calmed him. _"What about Naruto, what did you mean about transformation?"_

Torin could feel his demon struggle for words, and that worried him. "_It isn't something we demons share so commonly with humans, but I suppose I could give you some kind of warning."_ Kaku sighed heavily before starting. "_When a demon finds a mate it is forever. There is no swapping or exploring different tastes as you humans do. It is an unbreakable bond, even when one dies. However, if a demon were to loose their mate, and depending on their power, their fusion with their element, and a whole load of other factors, sometimes they... change."_

_"Change how?"_ Torin asked apprehensively. He heard Kaku growl in frustration.

"_It's hard to put into terms that you will understand, but look at it this way. The Uchiha told you his story, correct? About his family's murder? Well, their deaths in a way strengthened him. He wanted revenge, and he pushed himself to improve, to become stronger. The transformation demons can take is similar in ways. The King, believing his mate dead, tapped into a power lost by the ancients themselves. It will slowly infuse him until the transformation is complete. Not only that, but his mate is still alive, and that play on his emotions will have a knock on effect. He may act differently now. He -"_

The demon was cut off by the sudden wave of chakra coming from Hikari. The woman stood up shakily, facing the main site, completely ignoring him. She took a step towards that direction, and Torin realised she was going to return. Knowing Sasuke was weak and Naruto had undergone this 'transformation', he knew it would not be a good idea for her to go waltzing into the chaos. He needed to distract her. Throwing out a hand, the earth responded to his call and caused a wall to erupt before the Jinchuuriki, making her stop and suddenly roll out the way as it charged towards her. When she rose she glared at Torin, who calmly stared back.

"_Leave, human, and I will let you live."_

Torin let an eyebrow raise in a questioning gesture, but his own demon answered. "_Please tell me you've figured it out by now. Her wanting to go back is more evidence."_

_"You mean about the stone? What could she want with them? All they did was glow and allow the leader control over her. If she gets her hands on them, does that mean she's in control?"_

Kaku laughed mockingly. "_Close, but not quite. While the stones did give the human control, he needed something to actually control first."_

Torin felt himself go rigid. "_Wait, you mean it's the stones that make her dominant over the host? And if she wants to protect them..." _Kaku snickered at his slowness. "_If the stones were to be destroyed... what happens then?"_

"_What do you think? If you were a demon, trapped in a pitiful human, wouldn't you prefer to be in control of the body, even if it meant submitting to another that could simply be killed at a later date? If something were to threaten that slight freedom..."_

_"You'd want to make sure control doesn't return to the host. If we destroy the stones, Hikari comes back and Raijuu is returned to it's dormant state," _Torin finished quickly, sudden understanding flooding through him.

He heard sarcastic clapping in his head. "_Bravo, you've outdone yourself with that one. It took you all of, what, five whole minutes? Hurry up and get this over with, it's boring to watch such a weak fight. I'd much prefer seeing how the King is dealing with... well, you'll see."_ Again, his demon was gone and Torin was left with a very angry looking Hikari. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I apologise, but I'm afraid I'm not finished yet," he said, and while the Jinchuuriki was distracted, Torin summoned over half his remaining chakra and pumped it into the earth with shuddering effects. Sensing an oncoming attack, Hikari made to move towards him, but the earth surrounded her completely, shooting up into the sky like a four walled prison, before collapsing in on itself and forming a bubble like cave. He had used the same attack in his first fight with Naruto, but this time he didn't want to crush the one inside it, he just needed time.

Torin put on a burst of speed and headed back to the main site, already knowing the possessed woman behind him was already pounding on the walls.

* * *

It was really when Zayn jumped that Naruto noticed the large chakra surge coming from Torin in the distance. The distraction passed and he returned to his healing; the wound was mostly closed now. It was only when a second surge, this time more demonic, followed the first and made Naruto actually look up. Moments later, Zayn started searching the tree line, muttering something like "They're coming closer". As if he heard the boy's prediction, Torin came flying into the clearing, panting and looking about wildly. For a split second, he froze when he saw Sasuke lying motionless on the ground, but a spike of chakra behind him made him turn, and began searching the ruins that were fallen soldier bodies and swords. He began talking at high speeds as he darted around.

"Naruto! We need to find those stones. If we destroy them, Hikari will regain control and the demon with become repressed." That made Naruto more alert. Sasuke was in the safe zone now, so while staying at his side, he began searching the area with his sharp eyes.

"There!" Zayn shouted, pointing roughly to where Naruto had seen him when he found the blonde's bag. The crystal lay on it's side, half of it's glittering surface covered in blood and dirt, having been thrown out of the circle it once formed from the impact the Osamu leader made with the ground. Torin was at its position a moment later, but he paused, wondering how he should destroy it. His hesitation cost him as a bolt of lightning suddenly arched out from the greenery, only to smash into the shield of rocks and earth that protected Torin's frame. Hikari came into his view, and Naruto noticed immediately how much she was struggling. There was a crazed expression on her face, as with only two stones left, the demon's chances of staying in control were running out.

Using the wall he had created to protect himself, Torin formed it into a sharp spear that rose from the ground as it grew longer. Just like the prison he had created to encase Hikari, the spear shot into the air before carving down and slicing into the crystal. Hikari started forward in a rage before she was overcome by pain, her face twisting and her body doubling over, her scream filling the air. As Torin kept alert of her movements, he resumed his search for the final crystal, his eyes scanning their surroundings with a quick pace. However, the female Jinchuuriki recovered faster than he thought, and with a deranged cry, she launched herself at Torin, electricity circling her body and creating a massive attack that even the earth wouldn't protect him from.

But before she could even reach Torin, a shadow flickered between them and suddenly an inhuman roar filled the clearing. Birds and animals scatted for miles around. Zayn cried out as if her were in pain and covered his ears, his small body shaking with the force of the power radiating around him. Being closer, Torin fell to his knees as the most intense rage washed over him, going right down to his very core. Hikari skidded to a halt, her own power faltering as pain won out and her resolve crumbled. In a flash of blazing lights, fire erupted around the shadowy figure. The heat forced Torin to move back, already covered in sweat. The strange red fire lanced out, striking something Torin couldn't quite see and he heard another scream. He was plunged into darkness as the fire disappeared, and it took his eyes a moment to recover as a chill swept over him. He looked up and saw Naruto with his back facing him, blood covering his clothes, his body tense and strained. Silently, the man slowly turned and made his way back to Sasuke, his face strangely impassive, but his icy blue eyes still filled with anger.

Torin looked up just in time to see Hikari sway where she stood. She looked at him then, and his breath caught in his throat. Bright green eyes stared at him, pleading for help. Her face was tired, etched with pain. She tilted towards the ground and Torin just managed to catch her before she suffered further injury. He shifted her surprisingly light form until she faced upwards, her head resting in the crook of his arm. She was unconscious, he noted, before looking over to where the fire had stuck and saw what looked like molten glass. The crystal had been completely melted. Torin whipped his head back to look at Naruto, but the blonde was sitting peacefully at his lover's side, a green glow surrounding where he presumed the wound was. He couldn't help but feel a little worried at the blonde's behaviour.

What exactly had this transformation done?

* * *

**Ooh, what have I done? Well, you wont find out just yet, lol. Hopefully you'll enjoy the next few chapters, I'm looking forward to writing them. Anywho, thanks for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	15. Chapter 15: Rupture

**When The Demons Wake**

**Anyone else in the middle of prelims? I've got an exam on monday and tuesday, one which I'm dreading. But this story is serving as a nice distraction, so I'll try and get the next chapter written quickly. I've been told there are a few spelling mistakes and I read over the last chapter and wanted to hit myself over the head. So I'm sorry about that, a lot of the time I type too fast. And they are mistakes, I know the difference between 'there' and 'their', it's just my brain going to fast for my hands. Thanks for all the reviews, it's the most I've had for one chapter. 2 more for the next update please.**

**A.N. - ****Please don't kill me for this chapter. '**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Rupture**

The first thing he noticed when he woke was the crackling of a fire. It was a familiar sound, something he could grab a hold of to pull himself out of that groggy dreamless land. He opened his eyes, and was startled when the image he saw didn't change. He blinked repeatedly, a sense of unease creeping up on him from the fact he couldn't see. But ever so slowly, colours blended into his line of site, shapes taking form, and he identified a light flickering off to the side to be the fire he had heard. He saw that it was early night time, the sky a dark grey, clouds covering all of what little of the sky he could see. The smell of burnt wood filled his nostrils, and the rustling of trees reached his ears.

Soft voices joined in, two of them, which he knew belonged to Zayn and Torin. But where was Naruto? He figured the group must have fought off the Osamu and were now camped for the night. Sasuke lifted his head and tried to rise to a sitting position. He immediately regretted it. Pain stabbed him in the side, and he gripped it with a hand as if that would ease it, letting a small groan escape from his dry throat.

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" came the voice of a young boy. The raven felt a hand on his shoulder, helping up to sit up rather than push him back down. He could tell it wasn't Naruto, and when he turned, wincing at another jolt on his nerves, he found Torin watching him with care.

"Don't try and move too much, you're still bruised," the older shinobi said. Sasuke gave a small nod, finally feeling the pain start to subside. He was handed a flask and eagerly gulped down some much needed water. After handing it back, he bowed his head down and gave himself a look over. His ripped and bloody top had been removed and bandages were now wrapped around his chest. He found himself wearing a clean shirt, the buttons undone to give easy access to his wound in case it needed emergency attention. He felt washed too, and he could see no blood covering himself where he knew there should be.

He let his obsidian eyes rise to Torin's. "Where's Naruto?" he asked, and he found it strange that the Jinchuuriki looked a little... nervous? Torin's eyes narrowed and became wary at the mention of the blonde. The man, however, never got a chance to answer.

"I'm here."

Sasuke turned and realised Naruto was sitting just out of the range of the light of the fire. He sat unusually still on a fallen log, cleaning his katana with practiced ease. He had changed clothes too; wearing all black, his short sleeved top fitted to his lean form, and the light catching on his tan muscles. The blonde wasn't looking at him. His face was emotionless, his eyes blank and cloudy. Sasuke frowned at the strange behaviour. Usually when he got hurt, the blonde wouldn't stop pestering him, hanging all over him and clinging to him. "What happened?" he questioned, more out of trying to get someone to fill the silence than actually get an answer.

"Quite a bit happened, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke whipped his head about to the new voice, and found himself looking at a woman sitting on the other side of the fire next to Zayn. He recognised her as Hikari, but she looked entirely different from what he remembered. She had changed into new clothes, wearing a simple white t-shirt and dark green traveling trousers and boots. Her face was peaceful, younger, and her green eyes calming and mystic. She gave him a small nod in greeting. "I apologise for the trouble I've given you, I don't remember much," she continued, her voice soft. He noticed Torin's attention had focused on her entirely.

"It's fine," Sasuke replied, shifting his weight and buttoning up his shirt from the coolness in the air. "I take it the Osamu are defeated?"

At his question, however, he saw Naruto freeze from the corner of his eyes. The blonde rigidly put his sword away, it disappearing into a scroll with a puff of smoke. He silently rose, carrying a tin of some sort of food and came over to the fire. For some reason, Sasuke thought something was different, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. The blonde crouched, emptying the contents of the tin into a pot that sat on a tripod over the fire. He remained in that position, mixing the food slowly. When he spoke, his voice was detached, again with a hint of outrage.

"The leader escaped." Sasuke let an eyebrow raise. He found it hard to believe one of the Osamu soldiers actually escaped them; that had never happened before. As if answering the unspoken question, Naruto continued. "He used a long distance transportation scroll while I was distracted with Zayn."

The blonde suddenly dropped the spoon in the pot, rising swiftly and turning away to pace up and down beside them. Sasuke swore he saw a burning anger in Naruto's blue eyes, and wondered why he was so upset at letting one man escape; he couldn't do much anyway, as failures in the Osamu were brutally punished. The Uchiha glanced at the others, noticing the half guilty look in Zayn's face, the indifferent features of Hikari, and the strangely worried look in Torin's eyes as he watched their other team member. Something had happened while he was unconscious.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" The Uchiha asked carefully, seeing no other way but the direct approach. The blonde froze again, his back turned to them.

"What's wrong?" Naruto replied quietly before suddenly spinning around to face them, his voice rising. "I'll tell you what's wrong with me; you're what's wrong with me!"

Sasuke was a little shocked and hurt at the tone in the blonde's voice. Why would he say such a thing? What had he done? "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto glared at him. "You! For being an idiot and jumping out in front of me like that!"

It was Sasuke's turn to glare, and he pushed himself to his feet unsteadily, ignoring the sight sting of pain. Gaining his balance, he stepped toward the blonde. "Is that what this is about?" he asked almost coldly.

"What else?" Naruto replied, throwing his arms up in the air for effect. "You shouldn't have left Zayn's side! I told you to stay but you ignored me, and now look what's happened!" He said, gesturing at Sasuke's wound, in which the raven noticed was slowly trickling out blood through the bandages, but he didn't care. He was angry now, and he stood fast.

"So what was I supposed to do? Stand there and watch you take the hit?!"

"Yes! Because I would have recovered from it while you could have been killed!" Naruto shouted at him, and Sasuke realised they were standing less than a foot apart, staring down the other, their chakra spiking everytime they spoke.

"That's no excuse Naruto! Just because you can heal from it doesn't mean you should have to!"

"That's my decision," the blonde countered, pointing at himself roughly. "Not only did _you_ come close to dying, Zayn was almost taken! And we wouldn't have been able to go after him because you were hurt!"

At that Sasuke felt a stab of guilt, and he agreed that he shouldn't have left the boy unprotected. He glanced over to the youth, trying everything not to be noticed, and quickly looking away as the Uchiha's eyes landed on him. The others were sitting still, trying not to butt in as the conversation took a personal turn. He turned back to the angry shinobi before him, defiance in his eyes.

"If it meant you wouldn't get injured, I would do it a thousand times over. You should know that by now!" he retorted hotly. For a moment Naruto was stuck for words, and his eyes softened ever so slightly. But he shook his head and turned on his heel, shouting.

"That's not the point! You could have jeopardised the mission. In case you haven't noticed, we're practically at war!" The conversation, or rather, shouting match, had taken a strange turn.

"I know very well what kind of situation we're in. But it would be the same in any given circumstances. I wouldn't let you get hurt unnecessarily!" Sasuke said shoving a hand against the blonde's chest to make his point. The blonde looked flustered.

"Even if it was all for nothing? Our mission is to get these guys back to Konoha, _uninjured!_ What good is it if we return without them?"

"It's not all about the mission, Naruto! What good is it if _we_ die, then they'd be left to fend for themselves with slim chances of ever reaching Konoha!"

"They would have gotten there eventually! Our mission is more important than our lives!" At that Sasuke knew something was wrong. Naruto would never had said that.

"What happened to 'those who leave their friends behind are worse than trash'? Or have you suddenly forgotten that lesson?" Sasuke said harshly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his voice low. "Different situations calls for different actions."

At that Sasuke felt like he could burst. "We've been fighting together like this for years! Why would it suddenly effect you now?"

"Oh, I don't know," Naruto replied sarcastically, sneering at the raven. "But maybe it was because it almost cost you your life!"

"We're shinobi, damn it! It's what we do! We're tools for war!"

"Oh, _now_ it's all about being a shinobi. What happened to '_It's not all about the mission'_, huh?"

Sasuke suddenly grabbed the blonde's shirt with both hands, yanking him closer. "Stop twisting my words! Out relationship has never effected us before, if anything it's only strengthened us!"

Naruto wasn't about to back down, so in turn he took a handful of the Uchiha's clothes too. "Well, obviously it hasn't, seeing as not that long ago you were on your death bed!"

Sasuke felt that comment sting. "If this is how you're going to act everytime one of us gets a little scratched up, then maybe we should consider switching teams!"

As if taking a personal attack to his fighting ability, Naruto snapped. "Let's save Tsunade the trouble! Maybe we just shouldn't be together anymore!"

Silence reigned.

Sasuke was so shocked at Naruto's words, he barely noticed his hands loosing grip on the blonde's shirt and falling to his side. He stared intently at the cold blue eyes before him, and knew that Naruto was serious about what he had said. With a shove, the blonde pushed him away, his anger still raging. Sasuke staggered back a few steps, but took no further action. He simply stood, looking dumbfounded. Naruto wouldn't joke about something like this, right? There was no humor filled laughter or a "Only kidding teme!". He was serious.

What happened next was a blur in Sasuke's mind. Naruto turned, grabbed all his belongings and stuffed them into his bag. Once he had everything, he spoke, keeping his back turned to the group. "Get to the coast by sunrise, where our ship is harboured. You can get them there safely can't you, _Uchiha_?"

The way Naruto said his name made Sasuke cringe involuntarily. It was almost insulting. The weight of what was happening came crashing down on him and the Uchiha swayed from a sudden light-headedness, his stomach twisting painfully and his knees going weak. He felt his arm raise towards the blonde half heartedly. "Wait, Naruto..."

"I'll be waiting there, don't be late," Naruto interrupted with a snap of his voice, and next thing he knew, Naruto had vanished in a wave of chakra.

Sasuke stepped forward as if to stop him, but it was too late. His arms fell, and the clearing became still and quiet. He didn't know for how long he simply stood there, the conversation he had with the blonde going over his mind a thousand times. He had left him. Really left him. For a few seconds he didn't believe it, but the emptiness that washed over him showed the painful truth. Naruto was gone. Sure they would meet up in the morning, but never again would he get to tell him he loved him. Never again could he hold him, touch him the way he wanted to. His world crumbled before his eyes, and the intense sense of loneliness that he handn't felt since his family died returned full force. But strangely, Sasuke found himself calming. His face returned to that stoic look he had doned so many years ago. His emotions were crushed, so he simple swept them away to the farthest reach of his mind. If that's what Naruto wanted, then fine. He would go along with it.

"Sasuke..." he heard Torin said, and he turned to face the group. They were surprised by the impassive look on his features, his cold dead eyes. Torin regained his composure and continued. "Sasuke, I'm sor-"

"It's fine, Torin. He's right, we obviously can't work together anymore," Sasuke said before the older shinobi could finish.

"That's not what I meant," Torin started again, rising to his feet.

"If he thinks this mission is more important than his life, then I don't care what he does with it," Sasuke said sharply, suddenly his anger at the blonde returning. "We'll continue to the beach in the morning. Torin, you're on first watch," he continued with finality. Sasuke turned away, grabbing his blankets and rearranging them at a further distance from the others, settling down into the sleeping bag with his back facing the fire.

He wouldn't let them see how much pain he was really in.

* * *

Sasuke woke hours later, his body aching. It was still dark, and he glanced about as he sat up, finding Torin at the opposite edge of their camp, standing watch. The fire had long gone out, and the two others were fast asleep. The Uchiha allowed himself a few minutes to gather himself. He rose stiffly, wincing in pain and giving everything he had not to make a noise. He waited until the feeling eased before slowly making his way out of the camp, following the sound of water that he had missed when he woke hours before. It took only a few minutes to find the small creek. Sasuke bent to his knees, splashing water onto his face to fully wake himself. The icy liquid stung his face, but it done the trick. 

Sasuke didn't rise for a while, leaning his hands on his thighs and breathing deeply. He wanted to do anything but remember what happened last night, but he couldn't help the snippets of memory flickering in his mind. That wave of emptiness flooded him again, but he furiously pushed it back, sticking with his side of the argument, and remaining angry at the blonde. It was easier that way. The pain wasn't as bad.

He made his way back to camp and took over Torin's watch. At first the man offered to remain, but Sasuke shook it off. Once sure the man was sound asleep, the Uchiha unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his pale shoulders. It was almost pitch black with no moon or no fire to give light, so he fetched his bag and some dry wood and used a simple jutsu to light it. He threw the torch to the ground where it spluttered before continuing to burn. Looking down, he saw blood caking the bandages. It had been bothering him while he slept. The raven sighed and unraveled the stained cloth, flinching from even more pain. He studied the wound as best as possible in the poor light, but he saw the darkly bruised skin, looking like someone had taken a mallet to him a few times. At the centre was the main wound, the surface rough like he had been burned, blood oozing out. It stung like hell.

Sasuke took out his med kit, cleaning the wound, and replacing the bandages with some difficulty. He knocked back two painkillers to boot. Changing into a new shirt, he threw the other one into his bag, being careful to wrap it so the blood wouldn't rub off on any of his other clothes. Now he had nothing to do. His mind was free to wander. He sighed and ran a hair through his hair.

Morning rolled closer at a snails pace, but Sasuke judged it was time to move on. He woke Torin first, and then Zayn, leaving Hikari to Torin. The older shinobi seemed very careful around the new comer. Something must have happened between them, he thought. The group packed their things in silence, the impact of the previous day still hanging over them. Sasuke noticed them giving him glances every now and then, whether to check on his condition, which had already started to worry him as he found himself tiring easily, or whether it was to check if he would suddenly break down emotionally. He ignored them, shouldering his bag and waiting for them to join him. He couldn't possibly run in his condition, so he began walking, the others trailing behind him. Throughout their walk Sasuke kept a hand on his wound, willing the pain away. By concentrating on that, he didn't realise how quickly they arrive at the coast.

There, sitting out in deeper water, was the same ship they had arrived on. There was no sign of Naruto yet. The Uchiha sighed, confused about why he felt the stab of disappointment. He made his way to the shore line and started forming hand signs. Whispering the technique under his breath, he sent out bullets of fire out into the sky, giving the ship's captain the signal that they had arrived. It was half an hour later before the small dingy pulled up to the sand, two sailors gripping an oar each. Sasuke hesitated getting in, Naruto not having arrive yet, but before he could even turn to search for the blonde, Naruto stalked passed him without a word. His approach had been silent, and made the raven a little uneasy with how he was completely ignored. But remembering his decision to stick by his guns, he returned the silence and climbed in to the opposite side of the small boat.

It was the same when they reached the ship. Sasuke felt his breath hitch and knew his wound had reopened again. He had to go down to the cabin, out of the wind and approaching rain. Naruto seemed to think the same thing, for he turned to make his way to the captain's hold, away from him.

"We'll be at sea for another seven or eight days, so get some rest," Sasuke heard the blonde say, and he felt unsure if he had been included. The blonde disappeared around the corner and Sasuke made his legs move, heading down the stairs. He found it hard to believe just yesterday, the group was sitting in here, discussing how he had told Naruto he loved him, and saved him from his demonic possession. The Uchiha mentally shook his head.

What's done is done. He would move on.

He had to.

* * *

**... You'll understand my reasons in the next few chapters, so don't hurt me for breaking them up, 'kay? Thanks for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	16. Chapter 16: Snared

**When The Demons Wake**

**Sigh, prelims are over. Hurrah! I got my results back, and I was hoping to get at least and A and a B in two of my three exams, because the university I want to go to requests AABB. I got one of each last year, and the rest this year! So happy! But I'm going to college first, to do a folio year. I've got an interview for that soon. Anywho, this chapter is the second biggest so far, so enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews as well, 2 more for the next chapter please.**

**A.N Warning : This chapter contains violence and death.**

**Again, don't hurt me for what I've written, lol. It's both good and bad.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Snared**

The second he set his foot down on the ground, he knew something was off. He passed it as being nothing but finally being back on dry land: sailing had never agreed with him. He glared up at the sky, the light grey overcast promising rain later that day. He didn't really like the prospect of more water, even if it was in a different form. He was sick of being wet and smelling like salt. How he wished to be washed and clean, his clothes purged of their displeasing tang. Maybe when he got back to Konoha he should just buy new ones, half of his things had been ruined in some ways or another: being stained forever with blood, ripped and torn by weapons, or burned and frayed at the edges from narrowly missed jutsus. A new wardrobe suddenly seemed very pleasing, not even striking him odd to think of such a thing at that time. He could start anew, without things being there to remind him of... _him._

Sasuke glanced about as he saw the others clamber out of the small boat that had sailed them to shore. The beach they were on had that identifying feature of black stone pebbles instead of sand, clearly announcing they were in the Land of Fire. It felt almost reassuring to be back on home turf. The journey was almost over. When they got back to Konoha, Sasuke planned to follow what _he_ had suggested, and request a transfer. He didn't want to be around him any more than he had to. After all, once the Jinchuuriki were safe in the Hidden Leaf Village, they still had to deal with the demons that were free of hosts. Tsunade would have to get someone else for _that_ job.

The Uchiha fiddled with a strap that had been digging into his shoulder, and started the slight ascent to the tree line in the distance. He kept his pace slow, half waiting for the others to catch up, half wanting to get away from them after being cramped up together for a week. One hand rested over his stomach, as it had done for the past few days. The pain was pretty numb now, but it was more of a reassurance than anything else. If he felt pain, then he was still living.

He heard the others talking lowly, mostly being Zayn and Hikari. The two had bonded almost as well as the boy and Naruto; instantly becoming friends, but this time being in more of a motherly position rather than an older, childish brother to mess around with. They seemed to take strength from one another, whether that being because they had both gone through the ritual, even if it had come out with different results. Sasuke guessed it could be the fact that both felt a little out of place in the group. Zayn was the child that constantly needed watching over, needed protecting, needed to be cared for other than just giving him necessities. He needed emotional support, to know that he wasn't just a charge they had been forced to look after. Hikari, on the other hand, was the only woman in their midsts. Although that didn't seem to disturb her greatly, she had attacked them and felt guilty for it. Maybe that's why she took refuge in Zayn's presence. Torin seemed to like her too, as Sasuke had spotted the man watching her movements, offering her a hand with almost anything. It was like the older man was opening up, which he hadn't done as much with the party before she came along.

Hikari was a little mysterious to Sasuke. It was like she knew things that she shouldn't. Either that, or she was _very_ observant. He wouldn't put it passed her. She did, after all, volunteer to become a Jinchuuriki, rather than being forced. She took on the responsibility and acted with caution in everything she did. She was soft spoken and almost shy, but at the same time held that strong spirit that shouted to anyone she was far from being a push over. Underneath her calm exterior was a storm ready to be released if needed. She had proved as much with her abilities from the demon inside her. She wasn't trained as a shinobi, but her chakra coils had grown significantly, and allowed her to use chakra as she saw fit. To put it simply, she was interesting. Even more interesting to a certain man. Sasuke almost smiled. Almost.

Walking became so automatic that Sasuke's mind was left to wander, which he immediately regretted. His mind had been only on one thing as of late. Even in his dreams he couldn't escape the blonde. They weren't peaceful dreams, remembering good times passed, but rather nightmares. That night they fought cycled through his mind over and over, and it was as if he couldn't find the stop button on a remote. Such nightmares left him feeling tied down, and he had trouble making himself wake up even when he knew he was asleep.

But even then, in the waking world, although he didn't want to admit it, he was constantly thinking of his lover. Sasuke winced at the thought and cursed himself. They weren't together any more. He had to get past that. But after so much time thinking of Naruto as his lover, with him suddenly being only a fellow shinobi, it was hard to think of him as something else. And that was only the beginning.

Sasuke woke the first morning on the boat, and was confused as why the blonde wasn't beside him. When the memories of what happened came back they slammed into him with such a force that the Uchiha slumped back onto the small bed, suddenly feeling small and insignificant. The pain of loneliness had reduced his breathing to mere gasps. His body ached of his injuries, but the real pain was much deeper. He was never one to go all mushy and sentimental, he was an Uchiha after all. They didn't get emotionally upset. But Sasuke had. The years with Naruto had showed him new ways to seeing life. When in the past he would have put on a mask of indifference, letting no one get close to him as he focused entirely on the revenge on his brother, now Sasuke relied on Naruto to help him through that. But he couldn't any longer.

His mind was constantly thinking the blonde would waltz into the cabin and act as nothing had happened. It was only wishful thinking. Sasuke had been alone for so much of his life that having tasted that old feeling of being wanted, he didn't want to go back to how he was. But in a way, that was his only protection. So he forced his limbs to work, ignoring their stubbornness and marched out to the deck to continue with his life. But it was all for show. He was alone now.

He was rudely shaken from his memories when Torin put his hand on his shoulder, making him jump ever so slightly. Sasuke looked back at the mad who was giving him a curious stare, and he realised he had stopped. To regain his composure, the raven grunted and started walking again. He heard the man sigh, but he followed anyway.

Torin was to his left, just behind him. There was a rustling sound and the Uchiha peeked over to see what the shinobi was doing. The man was walking with his focus entirely on the map he was studying. Sasuke found it a wonder the older shinobi hadn't caught his foot on any of the foliage on the ground, as he himself had to watch where he was going. He guessed because of the man's affinity to earth he just sensed these things. Hikari was to his other side, hand in hand with Zayn as he giggled at something she had told him. It even made Naruto smile slightly, and Sasuke quickly snapped his head forward, ignoring the stab at his heart he didn't want to admit he had. The blonde was standing as far away as possible from him without seeming to make it obvious. He had been doing that on the ship too. He ate only when the others were done, or had something before them instead. Whenever Sasuke came up onto deck he would go off somewhere else, striking up a conversation with the others, or even the sailors they had hired. It made Sasuke sad and angry at the same time.

Even though he had told himself he would stay angry at the blonde for wanting him to allow himself be attacked, Sasuke just couldn't keep the fire going at all times. Sometimes it would flare up and the pain would ebb away, so that's why he kept telling himself to stay angry. But he was starting to see Naruto's side of the argument. He could have died if it had not been for Naruto's strange new boost in power. Naruto himself would have recovered probably three times as fast as he ever would. But it was not excuse really. Sasuke kept telling himself that. He sighed softly so no one would hear him. He rubbed a hand over his ribs before letting his arm fall to his side. His senses suddenly sharpened, and he felt a tingling sensation wash over him. He recognised that feeling with ease.

A twig snapped up ahead and the party froze, staring intently before them.

They came out of no where, springing from the shadows like liquid terror. The ringing of weapons sang in the crisp, mid day air. Battle cries joined the song as Sasuke drew his katana, pulling up his chakra from his reserves. While he had long recovered his energy, the stress was still present on his body and he found it difficult to channel chakra through his body. Whether it was after shock from the strange jutsu Takahiro had used on him, or simply his coils were suffering from a knock on effect, he didn't know. His body was still badly bruised, and sitting for to long in one place made him go stiff and sore. Even though he was confident in his ability to fight in his condition, a sliver of doubt surfaced within him. The reason? Well, there was easily over fifty men.

And that was only so far as they seemed to keep coming.

Sure enough, Naruto could take them down with a few large attacks, especially with the power Torin had told him the blonde had used. But the fact was anything on the large scale would probably injure one of their own party. Torin could deal with large groups as well, uprooting the ground beneath the soldiers, just as Hikari could strike them down with lightning. Zayn, however, was still as good as defenseless. Even though the boy had excelled in his training so far, the least he could do was a few academy jutsus that would be brushed away like annoying flies to the men with the standards of the Osamu. Sasuke himself was having trouble, which he shouldn't have if he hadn't still been recovering. The number of their enemy was a serious disadvantage to them at the moment.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of approaching water. He frowned. They had moved far enough away from the sea that it was hardly a whisper in the background, but as he listened, watching the men came closer, the sound of a churning waterfall grew ever louder. It took him a second to sense the chakra within that water, and his head whipped about in surprise. Even at this distance from its source, Naruto had somehow drawn upon the water from the sea and channeled it into the from of a giant dragon, its mouth agape as it rushed forward from behind them. Some of the Osamu soldiers stopped to put up a defense, but the Uchiha watched in awe as the massive creature tunneled through the men as if they were nothing. He realised then that what gave it strength was not its size alone, but the momentum it carried from being conjured so far away. It slammed into the soldiers and their screams of pain were washed away in the tide of the explosion that resounded around them.

There was a moment of confusion as the Osamu were frozen in shock. It only took a minute for them to regain their angry cries and they charged back in. It was a silent agreement on both sides as jutsus were let loose. The air was filled with static tension as energy gathered into great clouds, reacting with sparks and crackles. Sasuke's katana was covered with blood in an instant, dripping down the blade and winding around his fingers before dripping to the ground.

He found it a little strange though. The soldiers were more aggressive than ever, but the attacks they threw at him weren't killing blows. He constantly had to jump back, or was forced back from the violence. But he didn't let that beat him. He retaliated in kind, fire flying from his lips, chidori blooming from his whole body. Even as the men kept coming, Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that he was being herded like a sheep, and the Osamu were his shepards.

* * *

Naruto knew something had been wrong. Since he set foot on the ground something was nagging at him from the back of his mind, poking at it until it became a throbbing buzz. He couldn't place what it had been at the time; he had seen nothing unusual, he'd felt no chakra other than his normal company's, and nothing else was flashing red lights in his brain. But there had been something definitely not right.

He didn't realise what it really was until it was too late.

But still, he couldn't believe such numbers could hide their presence so well. They had been silent in the world, hiding skillfully with not a leaf out of place. Their chakra was masked so well he couldn't feel it until they attacked, and with so many men, he should have been able to sense _something_. But he hadn't. His own probing chakra had skimmed right over their masses, not detecting anything out of place. Even now he berated himself for not noticing any wild life near by, that should have been a sign to warn him. But he had missed it. And now he was in the midsts of battle, fighting for his life.

Naruto ducked a lethal looking axe as it swept through the air, slicing through a tree trunk where he had stood moments before. While the man was distracted with pulling out his axe, Naruto ran him through with his katana which he had summoned. He followed through the attack and caught another man's throat whose momentum carried him forward, blood spurting out in a spray of hot liquid. The blonde dodged to the side and side stepped a fire jutsu that streamed towards him, casting one back at the owner in retaliation. Before, he had easily taken down twenty men with his water dragon. Normally, such a thing would tire a shinobi, but he was far from normal, and the Osamu knew that. They approached him cautiously but savagely. They relied more on numbers attacking from different directions than actually wanting to fight one on one as many usually did. Something about pride, Naruto believed.

The blonde glanced back over his shoulder to Hikari and Zayn, patiently waiting inside their electrical shield, striking down any who got too close. He felt, more than saw, as Torin lifted the earth beneath a group of men's feet, flipping it over to double back on itself and burying them with it. A soldier went to attack from behind and a spike of earth shot out from the ground, impaling him. The Jinchuuriki was doing just fine. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed a little more distant to Naruto. He couldn't help but worry about the man's condition. Could he fight as efficiently in the past, or was he having trouble keeping up? Even though thinking of the man caused the blonde to overload in emotion, he didn't want him to die. Far from it. He felt no hate, and if he did, it was only directed at himself. After all, if he had acted faster, Sasuke wouldn't have been hurt in the first place.

The Uchiha was slashing with his sword, chidori charged through the air and burning flesh and bone alike. His strength seemed fine to Naruto, but he was cut off from the rest of the group by a great number of men. Perhaps he should go over and thin the enemies out, Naruto thought. But he had avoided the raven for over a week, and saving his ass in battle would only cause more friction between them. Maybe he should descreetly tell Torin to go help out. That might work.

Naruto nodded to himself and swept his katana around in a curve, a blast of deadly paper thin air sailing from it, cutting through anything in the way. His sharp blue gaze locked on Torin as the man backhanded a soldier who had grabbed his arm and tried to twist it behind his back. Naruto started to make his way over to give the message when he suddenly found himself blocked off by two dozen men. It was almost like they wanted to keep him separate from the others. He chuckled in his mind. Like hell that would happen.

Calling from the pit of his reserves, Naruto drew up chakra and swarmed it through his coils, letting it build and build until he could feel it pulsate beneath his skin. The men shared glances but raised their weapons, their hands flowing through signs to activate jutsus. Naruto waited until the chakra had heated from the friction of being kept in his body, his muscles becoming tense and rigid. It one blow, he released his restraint, his chakra exploding from his body. It curved around him, spinning like a mini hurricane until he added a spark of fire that illuminated their surroundings from its intense light. The very air itself had become superheated, making men flinch back before being consumed by the turbulent flame. The blonde didn't let it get too big though. It would be bad if the trees caught fire and spread. The Osamu soldiers blocking him were nothing but ashes.

Naruto glanced up to check on Sasuke and frowned when he saw the man even further away than before. Somehow he was being pressured back, even though he successfully killed any soldiers coming his way. It looked to Naruto that they had ganged up on him, just like what happened to himself a moment before. Forget Torin. He would kill them himself.

Yet again, when he started to move he heard a shout from a soldier, this one being one of the leaders by the order he called. Again, Naruto was surrounded by a force twice the size as before. Behind him, men four men stood side by side and went through the same hand signs. Naruto turned to them, matching their speed to put up a defense, turning his back on the rest of his own group. Although the Osamu finished first, Naruto watched and waited as water droplets became spinning bullets before shooting out towards him. He took a stance, setting one foot behind to hold his weight, holding back from finishing his own jutsu. He waited as the bullets were almost upon him before thrusting his hands forward and then directly to his right side. The wall of running wind he created acted like an impossibly fast conveyer belt, catching the water and altering its direction before it could strike its true target.

Once the jutsu ran out, Naruto took a deep breath to steady his racing heart, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He smashed his hands to the ground after completing another set of hand signs, and the earth began to rumble in protest. Lightning crackled around his fists before vanishing into the ground, splitting the earth beneath them. The Osamu soldiers were shocked to say the least when that lighting was suddenly beneath their feet, passing through into their legs and into their system, instantly severing nerves and blood vessels.

The fight continued as such; the Osamu throwing every jutsu they knew at Naruto, and the blonde taking it in stride before returning it back with double damage. He became lost in the fight, his mind going blank and his body reacting to his instincts. He cast out chakra in simmering waves. Fire danced along the ground, lightning pranced through the air, water blasted in graceful arcs. The elements came alive as the battle raged on. Naruto was dimly aware of Torin being at his side, having slipped in to the central ring somewhere in the middle of it. They fought together, covering each others backs. He wasn't as good to work with as Sasuke though, no one ever would be. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. With Torin, it was a simple elimination until the last man. There was no fluency or gracefulness to it. It was brutal.

Naruto didn't know how long they had been fighting for, but the resistance was dwindling. Fewer men were left now, and it was with grim satisfaction that the last Osamu fell, his cry echoing around them. The two stood, breathing deeply, checking for anyone they had missed.

"That's all of them," Torin gasped, leaning over to rest his hands on his knees. He had never fought such an intense battle before. While it was frightening, at the same time it was so exhilarating.

Naruto grunted in response, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve, ignoring the sting when it brushed over a wound over his temple. He glanced around, checking that none of the bodies moved or spoke. He turned slightly and looked over Torin, but saw no serious injuries. Silence suddenly filled the area as the lightning shield Hikari had conjured vanished. She seemed weary and tired, but the two of them were perfectly fine. The blonde gave them a nod as the woman drew Zayn to her, hiding his face from the view.

"Everyone looks okay, how 'bout you Sasuke?" Naruto called, turning fully to where he had last seen the Uchiha.

His eyes found only dead bodies.

Ice slid down his spine, making him go numb. He had to remember to breath before he spoke again. "Sasuke?" he said a little louder, his gaze sweeping over the ground to see if the man had fallen. He wasn't there. Dread started to fill him. Where was he? "Sasuke!" He shouted, his body suddenly walking forward, taking longer strides with each step until he broke into a run. He shouted the man's name again as he released his summoned katana, not caring if he was attacked by survivors. He heard the others shout after him before following at a slower pace, struggling to keep up with the blonde as he raced forward.

A ringing cry of pain made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He recognised that voice.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto charged ahead through the trees, sharp leaves cutting his skin and ripping his clothes. Sweat trickled down his back, his chest heavy with anticipation and worry. Naruto cursed. How far could they have gone? How many men had Sasuke? Was he still fighting or was he at wits end, waiting for his friends to arrive and help. Naruto realised it was neither.

He came such a sudden halt he almost tripped. He stared at what was before him. The trees, like much of the others behind him, were charred and broken. Residue of other jutsus rained around him. But what made him go weak at the knees was the sheer amount of blood in the centre of a small ring of trees. No one was there. Naruto sucked in a breath and froze when he saw Sasuke's Katana, sticking straight out of the ground over the pool of blood.

It reminded him of a cross above a tombstone.

He took an unsteady step forward, and then another one, until he collapsed to the ground before the weapon. His knees instantly sucked up the blood into his clothes. But he didn't really notice. Flapping softly in the small breeze, an exploding tag had been strung over the katanas small handle. With shaking hands, Naruto lifted it and turned it over. He felt tears gather in his eyes.

_"We hold your most precious person._

_If you want him back, come to the place marked on the map. Alone._

_If you do not comply, he will die a slow, painful death. _

_You have three days. The faster you act, the faster you will see him again."_

Naruto didn't recognise the strangled cry that ripped from his throat. He glanced down in a panic, wondering what map they had talked about. He spotted a scroll sitting open a few paces away. He scrambled over, and the first thing he noticed was the long distance transportation jutsu that been used up. On the back was a map. On the outskirts of the Land of Fire borders was a small cross. Naruto remembered that area to be rather desolate of life. Mostly due to the volcano and occasional earthquakes that made people too scared to live near it. Was that where Sasuke was?

Naruto was rather shocked when he was shaken violently.

"Damn it Naruto, look at me?! What happened?" Torin shouted, his hands gripping the blonde's shoulders in a firm grip, worry etched deeply onto his face. The blonde blinked, panting, and looked back down to the note in one hand, the map in the other. A whine escaped his throat.

"They took him, they took Sasuke," he mumbled, tears starting to fill his eyes again. Torin looked shocked. "It's all my fault... If I hadn't..."

"Naruto! It's not you fault, you couldn't do anything," Torin said with such a strong conviction, Naruto stared at him for a moment. But then he shrugged away and shook his head fervently.

"No, no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have shouted at him and -". Horror suddenly filled the blonde's face. "Now he's gone, and he doesn't know. He doesn't know!" Torin flinched back when Naruto suddenly flung himself away from him, standing and staggering back, his eyes wide, tears flowing down his face, pain emitting from his very being. Torin rose carefully, glancing at Hikari and Zayn behind him, watching in surprise.

"Doesn't know what, Naruto?" the older man said in a calm voice, his body however, was tense.

"That it was a lie! All a lie! And now he might die never knowing why I did that to him!" Naruto shouted, holding his head in clenched fists, gasping and trying not to collapse into sobbing.

"What do you mean? What's a lie?"

The blonde seemed to notice he was suddenly there. Torin felt himself wince and the pure suffering he saw in those blue eyes. "That I love him."

It was Torin's turn to blink rapidly. "What? But I thought -"

"It was a lie!" Naruto cried, interrupting him again. "I told him all those things to make him angry. To make him see how we couldn't be together. To protect him." All at once, Naruto fell to the floor on his knees, his form huddling over as he hugged himself as if in pain. "It was the only way he wouldn't get hurt anymore."

Torin watched in confusion as the blonde sat at cried. He didn't know what to do. He felt a hand on his arm and looked to Hikari. He frowned when she stepped forward to their friend. For a minute she watched Naruto holding himself, sympathy colouring her features.

"Because you love him, when he got injured because of you, you let him go so it would keep him safe. He wouldn't have to take any hits for you anymore..." she said gently.

Naruto suddenly laughed, but there was no humor to it. "Of course. I could never stop loving him, the bastard." The blonde looked up at her, grateful for her understanding. "If we weren't together, then he wouldn't get hurt."

Hikari kneeled down next to the blonde, and gently pulled him into an embrace. At first Naruto was uncomfortable, but he stilled and relaxed, letting it all out. The woman held him, soothed him much the way he imagined a mother would. Torin watched in silence, letting his gaze take in the katana and the crumpled map Naruto had dropped beside him. When the shinobi had calmed, Torin couldn't help but speak up.

"You know it'll be a trap, right? There's no way you wouldn't follow him. If so, the they'll probably throw everything they have at you, the strongest of the bijuu. They'll do everything to take you down." He paused. "You'll need help."

Naruto looked up at him and gave a small smile. "That's why I'm going alone. They'll be the one's to fall, not me."

Torin sighed. "I thought so."

A grim determination blazed in Naruto's blue eyes. "I'll get him back."

* * *

**Well, I did say I had a reason. I think I kinda rushed the last bit of the chapter, so if it's confusing, please tell me. Next chapter we're back in Konoha, and Naruto is not a happy puppy, lol. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	17. Chapter 17: Salvage

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hello all, I've finally had a chance to update. My school's got a four day weekend because of easter, and then I get two weeks off in a fortnight, so I'll probably have the next chapter up around that time. Thanks for all the reviews and faves, another 2 reviews for the next chapter please. I apologise now for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I checked it a couple times, but its kinda late and I've had a long day, lol. Hope it's not too bad. Point anything out if you think it needs improving, advice is welcome. Is anyone else having trouble with the bold and underline formats when they edit a chapter? Mine doesn't seem to show up, so this might not be in bold as intended. Ah well.**

**A.N. This chapter involves hints of violence. Italics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Salvage**

She took a deep sigh and looked up to the man before her.

"All right, start from the beginning. Tell me everything."

Naruto closed his eyes momentarily, gathering his thoughts. He stood before Tsunade in her office, the familiar place calming him in a way he didn't expect. Right behind him was the group he had been travelling with, and weeks of being together had made him see he considered them his friends, not charges. Torin was the type of man he could speak with without being ridiculed and laughed at. The man had a great knowledge of things, and could assimilate data faster than even Shikamaru. He doubted he was smarter than the Nara though, but he also thought they would made good friends in some way. Hikari was a motherly kind of person, always looking out for people, tending to them when they needed it. She was kind hearted, but also kept a hidden strength beneath her gentle appearance. He had also noticed the glances she shared with Torin that made him smile knowingly. Then there was Zayn. He was like the little brother he never had, and the blonde felt a strong desire to protect the child from the kind of things he had suffered when he was growing up. The whole lot of them had become close comrades.

Lined up at the back of the room were the shinobi who had escorted them to the Hokage's presence. At the gate was four guards instead of the usual two, and although he didn't see them, Naruto sensed a couple of familiar Anbu on his way into the village. A sense of relief had flooded him when he saw Konoha was all right. The last time he had been home, it was under attack of the Osamu. Repairs were visible to him as he had walked in; the great wall had been fixed and strengthened, half broken buildings at the outer edges of the village had been repainted. Two of the Anbu had escorted them, and the blonde recognised the cool aura of Neji and Shikamaru. Sakura of course had been waiting for him in the office, as well as Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka and Kakashi. At first he had been greeted with smiles and warm welcomes, but he didn't have the energy to return them. Instead he stared ahead blankly, keeping him emotions in check least he snap. He was anxious to get moving, to save Sasuke.

When the others had realised a missing party member, a heavy silenced surrounded them, and tension levels rose. Naruto ignored the constant worried glances and marched ahead to see Tsunade. The first words he said to her was "Sasuke's been captured. I'm going after him." The Hokage had been shocked, but she quickly removed the expression from her face, narrowing her eyes at him as if to see how he would act. He stood watching her until she leaned her chin on folded hands. And so here he was.

Naruto opened his eyes and began his tale. He briefly went over how they found each jinchuuriki, roughly outlining the amount of travel time between meeting each of them. When he came to the fight with Hikari's captors, his voice wavered slightly, not going unmissed by the other people in the room. He went into more detail now, pushing back the pain at having to relive such memories, but he only wanted to go over this once. He told Tsunade how he had been fighting the leader of the group when he had been incapacitated and unable to defend himself. His voice became emotionless as he almost recited what had happened when Sasuke had taken the attack for him, how he felt no pulse and believed the Uchiha to be dead. At that he paused, and Tsunade let an eyebrow rise as the blonde suddenly turned and glided over to the window, leaning his weight against the frame. She watched him carefully, half expecting him to break down or explode. She saw the others were waiting, patiently, but their gazes full of worry.

Tsunade flinched when Naruto slammed his fist into the wall beside him, making a small dent. His eyes were blazing with uncontrolled anger and sorrow. She wanted to get up and hug the man, but she didn't. She stayed put, watching as the blonde clenched and unclenched his fists.

"That _idiot_ had to go and do something stupid though, and then I..." Naruto paused rubbing his temples with one hand as the other steadied him against the wall. He turned slightly and put his back to the wall, tilting his head slightly to look at her. "I didn't want anything like that to happen again. Even though I managed to heal him, there's still the danger of it happening again as long as we're together..."

By the widening of Tsunade's eyes, he knew she understood his meaning. "Oh, Naruto..." she said sadly, dropping her arms to her lap.

Naruto laughed bitterly. "I didn't speak to him at all since then. I kept distant, even when we were ambushed by scores of soldiers, I made sure he was on the other side of the battle field so he couldn't interfere. How I regret that now. If I had been closer they might not have taken him."

"Naruto, it wasn't your fault," Sakura said to him fiercely. He looked to her and saw the determination in her green eyes. It was in a way saying that she forgave him. They had made a promise long ago to protect each other, and he had failed to do so.

The blonde continued, however, not responding to her comment. "Still, by the time I realised their mass in numbers wasn't to take the Jinchuuriki, but rather to distract us enough to get Sasuke far away so they could snare him, it was too late. When the last Osamu blocking my way died, I heard him scream in pain... When I got there they were gone, his katana resting live a grave marker, a note and map was all that was left behind. From then on I have three days to get to the designated point before they kill him, now being only less than a day and a half."

Tsunade nodded, leaning forward on her desk again, taking in the sudden tensing of the people in the background. Sasuke was their friend too, and their teammate. She looked back to Naruto. "May I see the documents?"

In answering the blonde drew two pieces of folded paper from inside his jacket and silently handed them over. She read the note before looking to the map. "The meeting place is actually rather close, within Konoha's border. If I'm correct, this is an abandoned zone. There have been reports recently of the hint of chakra levels radiating from the volcano there, but I don't see how that's possible. That place is unstable, so why would the Osamu set up base there?"

Naruto shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets in a very Uchiha way. "Don't know, don't care. I'm going and that's final." His tone was almost dismissive.

The Hokage cocked her head slightly. "Of course. I'll have a team assembled right way. Neji and Kakashi will accompany you, their tracking skills will be need, and ensure Sasuke is even where the Osamu say he is. And then Sakura will go as medical back up, maybe Hinata too. Then -"

"That won't be necessary," the blonde interrupted. "You read the note. If I don't go in alone they'll kill him. Anyway, anyone who comes with me will just get in the way." When he saw Tsunade try to talk he continued, leveling her with a stare. "There's something else you need to know," he said in an unusually quiet voice.

Tsunade paused, wondering what else had gone wrong. She frowned when the blonde look almost hesitant. "What is it?"

Naruto stared at her again before speaking. "I've undergone the transformation."

The reactions of the people could be divided into groups. There were most like Shizune, Neji, Sakura and Iruka who became puzzled at his statement. Then there was the jinchuuriki, avoiding looking at him because they knew he had changed, but just didn't know why or how. Then there was Shikamaru, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade. The four of them almost choked and their eyes bulged. They obviously knew more than the others. The blonde figured Shikamaru had figured it out on his own as only the other three had been told directly by him, besides Sasuke.

"What!" Jiraiya half shouted, gaining even more puzzled glances. "W-When did this happen? How?"

Naruto sighed. "When I thought Sasuke had been killed when we were fighting the Osamu that were after Hikari. I couldn't stop it... Sasuke was 'dead' and that bastard was kicking his body around as if it were a rag doll. I lost it," he finished simply.

"...Do you know how far the change has gone?" Tsunade said tentatively.

Naruto smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, well, there's a few things. You might have noticed I'm a little moody, and that's not just because of the situation. I can completely control any form of fire, and am immune to it too. I can manipulate chakra in most living things less sophisticated than humans. Oh, and my seals have changed too." With that he rolled up his sleeves and held out his arms for her to see, his forearms facing up. The thin bands that used to ring around his wrists were no longer small and inconspicuous. Now, the thin lines arched neatly into soft spirals and curves, the band wider than before, but then the design arched up over his forearm, wrapping over his skin like vines until they met at a pinnacle close to the inside of his elbow. Naruto watched as Jiraiya studied them expertly while Tsuande rubbed her eyes.

"Uh, Naruto?" Iruka spoke from behind him. He turned, lowering his arms. "When did you get those seals? And what are they for?"

The blonde winced. The man had known about the truth of the murders a year ago, but Naruto didn't tell him Kyuubi was dead and he was now half demon. Most of his friends didn't even know. Only Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade knew the truth. He guessed now was the time to break the news. There were bound to be questions he couldn't avoid after this. He took a deep breath before he began bluntly.

"Kyuubi is dead. I now serve in his place of King of the Bijuu." Silence followed. Those who knew looked on sadly, or fidgeted uncomfortably. Even Neji, hidden by his Anbu mask, looked a little off.

"What!" Iruka suddenly exploded after his face went through a series of expressions, making some people jump. He suddenly whirled on Kakashi. "You knew, didn't you? And you didn't tell me?!"

Before Kakashi had a chance to defend himself, Naruto saved him. "I told him not to tell you. I didn't want anyone to know, but Baa-chan, Ero-sennin and Sakura had witnessed the whole thing. Sasuke too of course, seeing as I was about to kill him at the time." The blonde suddenly could have smacked himself for his own idiocy.

"Y-You... You almost killed him? B-But, why?" Shizune stumbled about her words.

"Long story short: remember the murders a year ago? That was Kyuubi in control of my body. One time he gained full control and tried to leave. Sasuke intercepted him so Kyuubi wanted to get rid of him once and for all. I forced the two of us to merge to stop him. His consciousness was destroyed but his power remains within me. I don't have any human chakra left in me anymore. I'm no longer a Jinchuuriki, but a demon." Naruto paused, taking in some of the shocked and surprised looks. "I'm fully aware of how this can effect people, so don't feel ashamed to feel negativity towards me."

Iruka stared a moment before striding up to him and smacking the back side of his head. "You fool! You could have died. You should have told me you idiot!" Naruto couldn't help but crack a small grin. After everything, Iruka wasn't even phased.

"I've been wondering why your chakra looked purple rather than blue," Neji commented softly from the background. The blonde gave him a small nod of appreciation.

"Anyway, we've gone off topic. I need to do this alone, Baa-chan. I owe those bastards some serious ass kicking, and I can't do that if I have to babysit humans-" Naruto suddenly snapped his mouth shut, stunned that he had actually referred to his friends as _humans_. "Shit... sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I just..." He turned slightly before slumping in the chair beside the desk. He was silent for a few seconds, holding his head in his hands. "Sometimes things like that slip. My demon side leaks into my personality, and half of me is repulsed by it, and the other half wants to embrace it, let me take out my wrath on the Osamu. I'm aggravated. When a demon loses his mate, sometimes the transformation takes place: their power joins with the spirit of the earth. That power is so raw it can barely be controlled, that's why I'm having mood swings all the time. And it's also why I've mastered fire. It's a natural element, part of the earth's spirit. Most demons that go through the transformation die within a month, either by killing themselves or being hunted from the trouble they cause in their grieved state."

"Wait, why would they kill themselves?" Sakura asked with a frown, wondering silently if Naruto had considered such a thing himself.

The blonde paused for a moment to think. "Look at it this way, if I didn't know that Sasuke was still alive, waiting for me, I wouldn't have come back to Konoha alive." The collective gasps made him smirk darkly. "The pain of living without a mate is unbearable, not only physically, but mentally. Death would be a release, as well as a chance to be reunited with that mate. That's how strong a bond is in demons. I will die when Sasuke does, no matter what situation the world is in."

"...But surely..." Kakashi started, trailing off at the distant look that overcame Naruto's face.

"I'm not entirely positive, but it's in my belief that Kyuubi attacked Konoha because he himself had undergone the transformation."

"What?! How is that possible? I mean, what did Konoha have to do with Kyuubi loosing his mate?" Jiraiya asked, before starting to pace beside Tsunade's desk, hands tucked behind his back.

Naruto thought for a minute. "I think he was summoned. God knows there were probably people capable of doing it, like Orochimaru or Akatsuki. They could have called for him, killed his mate, and lead him here back to Konoha in a fit of rage. Thinking about in now, that actually makes sense. They probably hoped there was someone who would seal one of the strongest demons around into a human to make their own job easier. If it was a jinchuuriki they had to deal with, there wouldn't be half as much as trouble to cope with if it was a full blooded demon. Then of course, it would help wipe out one of the most powerful shinobi villages around..."

"And further weakening any future opposition. I see your point," Tsunade agreed. She sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead. "Alright, you go alone. But I want you to take an hour or two to rest-"

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Baa-chan, I can't wait around, I need to leave right away-" There was a slam of fists on wood as Tsunade stood.

"So you can collapse on the Osamu's door step? I don't think so, Naruto. I know you want Sasuke back as soon as possible, we all do, but if you get there tired and not to the best of your ability, it might just end up being the end of both of you! Don't make me turn it into an order."

Naruto glared half-heartedly. He knew she made a point, but he wouldn't admit that to her. "I can force my way through if I wanted. You can't stop me."

A dark smile came over her face, something he hadn't seen in a long time. "Maybe. Maybe not. Would you be able to get passed all of us, your friends, without causing us serious harm? Because that's the only way we'll let you go."

The blonde narrowed his eyes and glanced back at the group behind him. The grim set of their shoulders and the way their hands hovered near weapons told him they sided with the Hokage. He swore loudly and flopped back into the chair. "Fine," he muttered, burning holes in the carpet with his eyes.

Tsunade gave a comforting smile and straightened. "Now, about your new friends. Originally we were to have you stay in the catacombs of the Hokage mountain: it's well protected and suited for emergency survival. And with chakra laced walls deep underground, no one will be able to sense you're there. However, it's not the most comfortable of places. Until Naruto and Sasuke's return, we could find you -"

"They can stay in the Uchiha compound," Naruto suddenly interrupted. "It might need a bit of cleaning, but a couple of my demon seals around the place and I can ensure only certain people can enter the premises. As long as their arrival is known only by the people in this room, it's probably just as safe as the mountain."

Tsunade nodded and seated herself. "That's good. Neji, Shikamaru, I want you to guard the house in rotation at all times. Sakura will be given entry, as well as myself, for any medical purposes. If there's anything you three need, just tell one of these people and they'll try their best to get it for you."

Torin bowed his head in respect. "Thank you, Hokage-sama, for all the trouble you've gone through to help us. It truly shows how strong this village is, and that it's shinobi are worthy of praise."

"Yes, I don't think there's anything we can do to repay you for this kindness," Hikari agreed with a warm smile.

Naruto grinned. "Why Torin, I do believe you've gone soft. I don't think_ I _ever got a 'thank you'."

The older male jinchuuriki smirked as he turned to the blonde. "So you want me to thank you for almost crushing your leg when we met? Or how about that time you set my dinner on fire with your little experiments?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Crushed legs? Experiments? I think I'll give you a medical examination before you leave too, just to make sure."

Blue eyes narrowed "You're a cruel man, Torin." Naruto sighed and stood, ignoring the chuckles of his friends. "Sakura, could you show them the way to the compound? The house next to mine and Sasuke's is in good condition, so that should be fine. I'll be there once Baa-chan checks me over."

His old teammate smiled. "Of course, follow me please," she said, turning and leading the way out of the office. Torin and Hikari gave another small bow before they too turned, and Zayn grabbed a hold of Hikari's hand as he went. Over his shoulder he called, "Thanks Baa-chan!"

There was a silence in the room after he left, which was broken shortly by Naruto's loud laughter. "I taught that boy well, I did."

Tsunade glared at him while he patted himself on the back. "Shut it, brat. If he calls me that again, it'll be you who gets punished. Now get downstairs to the medical room, I'll be there in a moment."

"But Baa-chan, that's hardly fair-"

"Move it!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want back up? They could wait just out of range and all you would have to do is give a signal..." Tsunade tried one last time, but Naruto shook his head.

"I can't risk it. I need them to keep their attention on me so they won't harm Sasuke any more than they already have." The Hokage sighed and stood back.

"Hurry home so I can give you your headbands. They need to be worn by their masters, you know."

Naruto smiled and gave her shoulder a quick rub. He waved as he headed out of the office, his katana strapped at the ready on his back, his holster full of shuriken and kunai, with the addition of his med kit and Sakura's little green potion. His waist pouch held his food and rations, as well as small summoning scrolls and the documents the Osamu had left for him. He had set up the shield around the Uchiha compound after being checked for wounds by Tsunade, and then proceeded to his own home, feeling empty and cold. He had washed, and grabbed an hours worth of forced sleep before going back to the office. Now, the blonde found himself at the edge of the village already. He stopped and watched the people go by with their daily lives, unaware that they might loose two of their best shinobi in the next few hours. They all looked so normal and happy, especially now their part of the war with the Osamu was over. They were no longer under attack. Now it was entirely on the blonde's shoulders as he set out.

Naruto took one last look over his back at the receding gates of his home. He wondered if he would come back here again, knowing that the trap would be as strong as possible to finally capture him. He also wondered if Sasuke would make it back here. If he managed to free the raven, he doubted the man would turn and run and leave the blonde behind like Naruto would want. Maybe both of them would die in that volcano, because if the Uchiha was killed, Naruto doubted he could go on living after he took out as many as the enemy as possible. And he'd be damned if he would let the Osamu think they could seal his demon spirit. It couldn't be taken like Garaa's was. It's half-human quantity would restrict any ritual from working, but in the eventuality of _something_ working, he would end it himself to keep the Osamu from their goals.

The familiar rush of adrenaline pumped through his veins and his rested body moved with more fluidity than he thought possible. A calm came over his mind as he ran, a simple blur in the air. Tomorrow, everything would be decided.

* * *

The last thing he remembered was Naruto's strangled voice calling his name. Then the darkness had enveloped him.

There was a lot of pain, but his mind had already shut down far enough that he didn't have the energy to cry out, to protest against his captors, to fight of the state of unconsciousness. All he could do was relish in the fact that Naruto was talking to him again, even if he couldn't see the blonde, his voice had filled him. It made the pain numb and bearable, and something so profound struck at his heart strings. In that one word, Sasuke had felt the raw emotion that was carried with it; the worry of not knowing what was going on, the pain hidden just beneath the surface, and for a moment, he thought he heard something that had been there once before... something he never thought he would hear from those lips again. Not since Naruto had severed their bonds. That's why he didn't fight. He wanted to cherish that voice, to remember it after whatever the Osamu were going to do with him. He knew, with his severely weakened state, he could not fight his way out of this one.

He remembered going in an out of unconsciousness, catching brief glimpses of his surroundings of forests and then caves, and then there was the conversations that were broken and hard to understand. The first time he woke there was laughing, boisterous and victorious, like the men had achieved a life long dream or had secured a priceless prize. It wasn't until he woke again that he realised that prize was probably him, and the men had been congratulating each other on their success. Bastards. It was only because he was already weak that they actually captured him, not because of their own superior strength. His wounded pride wouldn't allow him to accept that at that point they really were superior. They had captured him, hadn't they?

Another time he woke there had been shouting. Angry shouting. And someone else mumbling apologies. He couldn't help but smirk at the memory. _Something_ had gone wrong in their most _brilliant_ of plans. He also recalled that rather than trees and open skies, there were rocks and torches. Wherever he was had to be somewhere underground, probably near hot springs or some other naturally heated location, because there was no way that heat was made by human efforts. It covered him in sweat and left breathing terribly hard in his weakened condition, his chest tight and stricken with pain. He had noticed that his chakra was abnormally low, and wasn't regenerating as it should have done. When the shouting had stopped, rock slammed against rock and someone grumbled in annoyance. It was then that there was a prick in his arm, which he identified as a needle. Immediately he had started to struggle, not caring if the metal tip broke off inside his arm. Whatever they were giving him couldn't be good. The chains that held his arms above his head rattled ominously.

There was laughter again. And he recognised it. It was that same laughter he heard when he had dived in front of Naruto. The same laughter that echoed in his mind as he was kicked, his fresh wound casting fire through his body. The same laughter that had mocked him and Naruto, the same laughter that made him angry beyond anything.

He had raised his dark, blurred eyes at flinched back.

Not because the man was frightening or radiated power. But rather because of the beaten and broken face before him. The grubby man was covered in bandages, blood occasionally seeping out to the surface. He could tell by the cast on one of the arms that it was broken. If it weren't for that laugh, or those maddened eyes, he wouldn't have recognised the man to be the leader of the Osamu group after Hikari; the only one to ever get away by using a long distance teleportation scroll. He realised that the beating was the work of Naruto, and he had smiled at that, eyeing over the man to see the extent of the damage. The response was getting a heavy punch to his jaw, sending his senses reeling and his head ringing. When everything had calmed and stopped spinning, he looked at Takahiro and tried to glare, spitting out the blood in his mouth from his burst lip. The man had smiled before speaking.

"Just you wait 'til that half breed gets here. Then we'll see what you have to smirk about." Takahiro had withdrawn the needle, its fluids already in his system. The man laughed again when he had slumped in his chains, suddenly finding his muscles unresponsive. "But of course, before that happens, we're going to have a little fun. What that scum did to me will be doubled onto you; a little pay back you might say. I'll enjoy watching you writher in agony until you beg for your death. I'll make sure the last thing you will see will be his guilt and sorrow, and the last thing he will see is your broken mind and body."

Takahiro laughed as he walked away, and unconsciousness took him again. The next time he woke, it was by the blade tracing lightly over his chest, cutting through the skin but not the muscle. He had cried out before silencing himself, only to find the knife being pressed harder until he screamed.

The torture had started.

* * *

There was no sign of his arrival; no leaf disturbed and no breeze to tell that all motion had suddenly stopped. Naruto crouched low, half hidden by the green foliage wrapped around the crop of trees that over-looked the great mountain in the short distance. He couldn't help but feel the place was oddly familiar. But why would he feel that, when he knew he hadn't been near a volcano in his life? He shook off the sensation and let his sharp eyes scan the horizon.

He was on a hill, or rather, the edge of a natural crater in the earth. It was possible that a long time past, this very volcano could have erupted violently, shifting the plates beneath the earth so much that the mountains weight fell in on itself, forming the bowl of ground before him now. It was rocky and barren, uneven, but not like the landscape he had found Torin in. This earth had melted together and survived harsh weathers for possible hundreds of years.

Naruto searched the mountain, looking to see if there was any sort of visible entrance. He sighed in agitation when he saw none; that would mean he had to go around the whole damn thing until he spotted a way in. He cocked his head slightly when he felt a trickle of chakra. Looked like Tsunade's reports were correct. The blonde took a moment to nibble on dried meat and gulped down some water, all the while checking the note and the map that had been left behind when Sasuke was captured. He calculated that he had just less than ten hours left until the Osamu said they would kill Sasuke. But he still didn't want to waste time, who knew what was happening to the Uchiha while he waited for rescue?

Naruto ran a hand through his red tipped hair and took a deep breath. He had to be careful now. If there was a way he could sneak in, find Sasuke and get out, he would rather take that option that to fight his way to freedom, guarding his fellow shinobi as he did so. He checked over his weapons holster and the small bag of soldier pills and med kit. Sasuke would no doubt need as much energy as possible to make a good get-away. For a moment he closed his eyes, sharpening his senses and keeping his chakra ready and waiting, but undetectable. With a shot he was off, his feet barely touching the ground as he flew down the small crevice. His only chance at success lied in his speed and stealth.

It was time to get his teme back.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	18. Chapter 18: Jail Break

**When The Demons Wake**

**I'm in the middle of my two week holiday from school and I have a cold. What luck. Not only have I not done any art work, or homework, I haven't finished the next chapter as of yet. I'll do it as soon as possible so it's ready for uploading in a couple weeks. **

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains hints of violence and yaoi. Italics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Jail Break

With a great sneeze, Zayn tumbled backwards on his spot on the floor. He sneezed again, scrunching into a ball before flopping onto his back. His eyes were blurry from the tears that threatened to overflow. He sniffed and rubbed his nose, which was twitching from the smell of polish. He turned his head and glared at the half dirty rag that he had dropped, and the can of polish that had toppled onto the wooden floor. Zayn gave a big sigh as he relented, hauling himself back into his previous sitting position, legs crossed before the large bookcase in front of him. While some of the books held interesting or disturbing titles, he didn't see why he had to dust them all so thoroughly. The dust wasn't hurting _them_, but it was certainly aggravating _him_. The second he had started cleaning the house they had been allocated to, he had become all stuffy and his head throbbed ever so slightly. The cleaning itself wasn't so bad, he had helped out numerous times back home with his brothers and sisters. It was his damn allergies. They hadn't reacted so strongly before.

Then again, this house hadn't been used in years. Naruto had mentioned before he left that he and Sasuke and gone through a couple of the surrounding houses and tidied them up, taking out all the interesting things that they themselves could use, as well as the dangerous objects that could cause anyone harm. Apparently, Sasuke had scoffed at that and said "_Who would be scrounging around in the famed haunted houses of the Uchiha compound?"_ But Naruto had done it all the same. Now, the rescued Jinchuuriki were spread throughout the house, busy making it clean and healthy to live in one again. By the afternoon they had finished the bedrooms and kitchen, as sleeping and eating arrangements came before luxury. It was nearing dusk, however, and all of the rooms in the house were almost done. Zayn had been given the task of dusting, much to his discomfort. But he didn't complain. It was relaxing and let his mind wander to different things. Well, that was when he wasn't almost dying from sneezing too hard.

"Is everything okay, Zayn?" came Hikari's soft voice from the end of the hall. The white haired boy turned, giving a grin.

"I'm fine, just my allergies again," he replied with another sniff. Even from this distance he could see the frown on the kind woman's face, before it turned into a small smile.

"I told you to take a few breaks so the dust wouldn't build up around you, silly. Come on, I've made some tea," Hikari called, waving a hand for him to follow. When the boy gave a disapproving look she continued. "Fine, you can have milk, I've got cookies too, so hurry up before Torin eats them all."

At that Zayn giggled, imagining the tall, imposing, silent man nibbling away at a cookie. He threw down his rag and ran to the living room, where he skidded to a halt at the sight before him. There was Torin, hot cup of tea in one hand, and a cookie in the other. Zayn couldn't help but burst out in laughter, and hand to run through to the kitchen to avoid further laughter at the confused look on the older man's face. He saw Hikari pouring his glass of milk and once she noticed him, motioned to the sink.

"Wash your hands and make sure you take off all that polish. We don't wont you eating with those hands, now do we?"

Zayn bobbed his head in agreement and stretched up over the basin and turned the tap, splashing himself before slowing the water flow and grabbing the soap. He finished up quickly as Hikari left the room and scurried after her, this time coming to another halt, but this one made him tense up with worry. Torin had just come back from the front door, standing near the coffee table with a frown, his focus totally on the scroll in his hands. The woman Zayn had taken a great liking to stood before him, milk in one hand, the other clutching her shirt over her heart, her gaze lingering on the foreign shinobi.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Hikari asked hurriedly.

Torin glanced up at her before returning to the scroll, the tension loosening from his shoulders as he slowly walked back to the couch. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" she replied, coming over to sit beside him and placing the milk on the table. Zayn followed and plopped himself down on one of the big cushioned chairs opposite them.

"Here, read it," Torin said, handing over the scroll. It was then that Zayn noticed the fancy broken seal over the cover. It was from someone important, he figured.

There was silence as Hikari read the scroll, her green eyes widening ever so slightly. She turned back to Torin and her eyes narrowed dangerously. With a single look she understood his intentions. Without speaking, she voiced her worries and concerns, of the danger such a thing posed, of the trouble it could cause, of the chances of success. But even as she studied him, with his solid posture and determined eyes, she knew he understood the risks, but would do it anyway. Hikari sighed, and finally gave a nod, handing back the scroll. In return, Torin lifted his arm, and hesitated slightly, before placing it over the woman's shoulder and giving it a gentle rub.

"It'll be fine," he said quietly, and she nodded again.

As if suddenly noticing the two of them weren't alone, Hikari smiled at Zayn and beckoned to him. "How about I teach you how to cook some old fashioned curry? Family recipe, so you'll have to keep it a secret."

The boy glanced at Torin, noting he was looking out the window with a distant look on his face. It was obvious, even to him, that they didn't want to tell him what was going on. It was either because it was dangerous and top secret, like most things that happened in a shinobi village, Naruto had told him. Then again, it could be because it concerned him, or one of his friends, and would make him worry. Zayn was confident though, that they would tell him when they were ready. He turned his attention back to Hikari, another grin on his face. "Sure!"

She smiled and led him through to the kitchen again. Now all she could do was keep him distracted from what could eventually end in a bloodbath.

* * *

A pain filled cry echoed out through the large chamber, bouncing off the walls continuously until it became a faded whisper. Sasuke slumped in his shackles, his shoulders and wrists straining from being pulled up, along with his whole body weight hanging from them. His head swam, making his stomach even more queasy than it already was. He idly wondered why the men had stopped. He heard voices chatter, an angry shout, and then a clatter of metal on rock. And then there was silence. Whoever was with him had left. He was alone now.

Sasuke let out a low groan, cringing from the pang that shot through his whole body. The slightest movement made him want to swallow his own tongue so he wouldn't make a sound. He lost count of how many wounds he had received. He was still injured from the fight that had taken place when he was captured, albeit, they were few and small in size. There were several cuts along his chest and back, from the knife that had been dragged over his skin at a staggeringly slow pace. Then there was that time he had been hit with some sort of metal bar. He was sure there was a broken rib in there somewhere. Of course, the split lip, the laceration to his forehead, and the burns he had received when his torturer got a little inventive and turned to ninjutsu.

Sasuke took a deep breath to try and control his breathing. It hurt to do so. In an attempt to keep his mind off the pain, he groped for something that would help him. Instead, his mind reverted back to that one sided conversation he had with Takahiro, before the torture had started.

"_Just you wait 'til that half breed gets here."_

He wasn't quite sure what to think and feel about that. Should he be happy that Naruto was coming for him, to save him from this pain, to end his suffering? How he _wished_ it would end. He was only human, and humans can only take so much before they start to lose it. And there was also that drug they kept giving him. He wasn't precisely sure what it was doing to him, but his chakra was kept to the level required to keep him alive but no more. He was constantly disorientated, but that could be all the pain he was enduring. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but knew for certain that every second of every minute was dragged out by whoever it was conflicting all these wounds on him. But he had not begged, and he grasped onto that because he knew it would anger Takahiro to no end. If he were to die here, then he wouldn't give that man what he wanted; he would not give in. Thinking of Naruto helped him stay strong.

But then again, it also made him weak, for while he wanted to break free of his imprisonment, that meant someone would have to rescue him. No doubt being Naruto himself. And that would mean putting him in danger. It was a trap after all. They had only captured him because they knew the blonde would give chase to the ends of the earth. They knew Naruto would do anything to get him back, even if it meant sacrificing himself. And that was why Sasuke decided he didn't want Naruto to come.

"But he's gonna come here anyway, isn't he?... That baka...".

Since when did he talk to himself?

Anyways, it would be better if the blonde didn't see him like this: battered, bloody and broken. It sickened even himself. Why would he want such a person back in his life, knowing that person was disgusted with themselves? Then again, would Naruto even come? He hadn't been talking to him before they were separated. Maybe now the blonde thought this was his chance to start over, find someone else to love.

His heart suddenly constricted painfully.

Sasuke blinked rapidly and shoved his whirling thoughts to a standstill. Since when had he been so weak? Since when did he care what others thought of him? Most of his life he had been the cold, stoic bastard everyone knew and loved. So what if he might have a few scars if he ever got out of this place? Why the hell did he think such things? If Naruto heard him now he would howl with laughter, then promptly smack him upside the head and say, "_You're an idiot, you know that? Compared to me, you're a saint."_ And then there was him thinking he wouldn't survive this place. Since when did he, Uchiha Sasuke, think that just because the situation looked glum, that it was the end of the world? No. He would fight. Even to his last breath if need be. Maybe that drug was doing more than repressing his muscles and chakra.

He would get out of here.

He would see Naruto again, even if it killed him.

* * *

Naruto hugged the wall closely, keeping to the shadows, silent and deadly. He paused, hardly breathing, as he let his senses feel what the two guards were doing. They stood on the spot, shifting from one leg to the other, heads turning in all directions every couple of minutes. Then at no time in particular they would stretch, turn and switch places. The process repeated itself over and over. At first, when Naruto had found the entrance to the mountain, he had relied upon his instincts to lead the way. So far it had done him well, as he had increasingly come across Osamu soldiers. With more guards, he was sure he was getting closer to his destination. Now he waited, trying to figure out if there was a pattern to when the two man would switch places, but so far, after about five or six times, the switch seemed to be on impulse after different amounts of time. Whenever one of the men thought they might get a cramp, they simply moved and the other would follow. It annoyed Naruto thoroughly.

But he would persevere. The blonde watched as the two guards switched places again, and quickly retreated to another corridor. He was confident in his speed, but even then, the men were bound to feel something when he ran past, and Naruto wasn't about to double back and try and find another way around. He certainly didn't want to leave behind any bodies, a trail to allow persuers to follow him by. He could try erasing the memory of his passing, but there were two outcomes of such a thing, and neither was good. First, he would destroy something important, like the guards understanding of what he was doing, or even his own name. Secondly, he could blow up the whole thing and kill the man accidently. He didn't want that.

Instead, he decided to take on the smallest form possible, while masking his chakra to near invisibility. He concentrated and slowly, so he wouldn't alert the soldiers, released his seals. His image blurred from a man, to a small, one tailed golden fox. Naruto frowned, lifting a paw in front of his muzzle. Wasn't his previous fox states always red, or at least, a rusty orange? Was this new development due to his undergoing the transformation? He mentally shook his head. It didn't matter, and this wasn't the time to look into such things. In his new, tiny form, Naruto snuck around the corner back to the guards, his paws padding across the warm stone. Most of the caves he had been in were tall and wide, which was strange to him. They didn't look all that natural, and the Osamu hadn't been around long enough to do such handy work themselves. Torches were placed at intervals, casting some places in shadow were others were in light. He suddenly got hit by that familiar sense that he had been here before. Just what was it exactly about this place that made him think that? Maybe it was the increasing temperature as he got closer to the core.

Eyeing the two soldiers with slit blue eyes, Naruto crouched, ready to spring. His muscles bunched in anticipation as he waited. Minutes passed that seemed like hours, but finally the two men muttered something under their breath, turned and started walking to one another. Now, he had to get the timing perfect, or else he'd be seen. He couldn't start running straight after the cross over, because he'd end up being too close to either men. But if he was too late, they would be at a standstill again, and would be looking for anything out of the ordinary, and might just catch his fleeting form before he had a chance to get out of sight.

Naruto counted the steps, measured the distance, and as if someone had blown the whistle, he darted out from his hiding spot and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He was a little blonde blur when he flew between the two men, and he kept running until they were out of sight. He slowed to a trot, his tongue hanging from his mouth in a soft pant. He didn't want to risk using chakra, even if it were in small amounts. Keeping to his fox form, Naruto continued though the corridors until he came upon a fork. He squinted down either end, seeing the exact same thing on both sides. He felt a strange tug from the twin tunnels. He sighed, and picking at random, went to his left. After another few minutes he came to an opening, which led into a cavern that took his breath away.

Along the floors and walls were veins of molted red and yellow. At first he thought it was lava trickling down from the cracks in the walls, but at closer inspection it seemed the veins were made of some sort of crystal. He had never seen such a thing. It was beautiful. He let his gaze flow around the rest of the cavern, stopping when he saw a strange sight. In one of the makeshift corners, cloths of varied colours and materials lay over a bed of straw. Maybe one of the Osamu soldiers set up his sleeping quarters here? It was certainly a nice view. He stalked over to the bed and sniffed at it. Naruto suddenly recoiled as if electrocuted.

_'Why the hell does this place smell of a fox, even more so, why does it resemble Kyuubi?!'_

Naruto stared at the cloth in wonder. A sudden pain in his head made him cringe, and he was assaulted with images that were not his own. He watched them, trying to make sense of them while ignoring the pain. He saw the caves he was in now, but they were lit by a strange, red flame, rather than the usual yellow. He recogised it as his own demonic fire. He saw other rooms, caverns in the mountain, ranging from size, shape, and even colour. He saw the crystal veins in the walls, and then he saw a fox. He tried his best to look closer, noticing the fox was just a cub. It was joined by another, and he could hear it's happy yipping. The larger fox cleaned the cub before letting it feed from it's underbelly. Naruto found it was a warm sight to behold.

The two were joined by yet another fox, this one even bigger, stronger, and male. With a shock, Naruto recognised it as Kyuubi. This was his family: his mate, and his kit. An unexpected sadness washed over the blonde as he watched the trio interact in their home. This volcano was Kyuubi's lair. It was understandable; volcanoes are powerful, not to be trifled with, perfect for a demon wanting to be safe from humans, and of course it was a show of their love of risk and natural power. The scene in his mind suddenly changed, flashing to violent pictures filled with angry howls, frightened yips, and protective snarls. There was bloodshed, pain, _so much_ pain. And then there was nothing. There was an emptiness, void of emotion, which like a bomb going off, exploded into a rage that felt all too familiar. There was a dreadful laugh, but then the screaming started. This time human. The vision ended with an image he certainly didn't want to see: Konoha was burning.

With a gasp Naruto staggered back, tripping over four his shaky legs until he fell on his side, panting heavily. His mind couldn't stop the viscous reply of Kyuubi's memories. It was one of those things that Naruto hated about having merged with the demon; his memories were always painful, and this had been the worst of them all. So he had been right: Kyuubi had lost his mate, _and_ his kit, and undergone the transformation. For a second, Naruto forgot the destruction it caused to his home so many years ago, forgot the consequences of Kyuubi's actions. He felt sympathy for the creature; he understood what it was like losing something precious, that unbelievably strong bond having been severed in cruelty. He found his eyes focusing on something on the ground, and he identified it as a paw print that wasn't his own. He dragged himself to stand again and scanned about. Not that he studied the floor, he found three sets minus the ones he had left behind. Proof of the life that had once lived here. Naruto couldn't help but feel cheered by the fact Kyuubi was with his family again, beyond the realm of the living. For this short moment in time, he would ignore all the demon's bad points, and let him rest in peace.

Naruto suddenly didn't feel welcome here, as if he was defying a sacred place. He trotted out of the veined cavern and back to the fork in the tunnel, following down the right path.

* * *

Naruto was unsuccessfully trying to stop Kyuubi's memories from popping up randomly as he continued down the tunnels, now back in his human form. It seemed he was more suceptible to visions when his own form matched the one they were originated from. It was as if he recognised every nook and cranny in the place, and he noticed the subtle changes that the Osamu had caused in particular areas. The good thing about these memories were that there were only certain places that Sasuke could be held in, and following his instincts, Naruto was leading himself to one of them right now.

His footsteps were light but fast as he made his way, his hands unconsciously checking his weapons holster and the katana across his back. His muscles twitched, wanting to draw the blades, whether as a means of protection, or to strike down any soldiers in the vicinity. He'd had enough of skirting around undetected, and now as he neared his destination, he wanted a fight. He needed to fight, to let his anger reign down on the Osamu.

Naruto spotted a dead end ahead, and cursed when he reached it, seeing no seems or hinges. He was so sure he had been going the right way, his instincts were hardly ever wrong. Placing a hand over the slab before him, he sent out his senses, and was rewarded. The wall was only a foot thick, so it must be that the Osamu use some sort of earth jutsu to open and close the entrance. The blonde paused and scanned through his memories for something suitable; he didn't want to draw too much attention to this place. He sighed when he found nothing that wouldn't shout "_Intruder! I'm over here!"_. Instead he would have to go the slow route.

Placing his hands on the wall again, Naruto concentrated his chakra and drew upon his new abilities. The skin covering his hands started to glow red and he pushed the superheated chakra into the wall, forming a rectangular shape. It took many minutes of hard work, while in keeping the energy levels low, and then the waves of heat that made him break out in a sweat. Eventually, the rock became soft and molten, to which Naruto released the katana from its sheath and plummeted the blade into the wall. It slid through easily enough, and he continued to cut away until the softened slab fell from the rest of the wall, breaking into chunks as it smacked into the floor. For many agonising seconds the blonde stood stock still, his weapon parallel to the ground, ready to strike. But there was no one in sight.

Naruto cautiously stepped through the hole, taking in the huge cavern around him that resembled an amphitheater with the way circular steps led the way down to the ground. It was then that the blonde froze, his body becoming rigid from shock.

There in the center, suspended in chains from the ceiling, was Sasuke.

Quickly checking there wasn't anyone else present, Naruto returned the katana to his back and practically leapt down to the lower level. He crouched down before the still figure, taking in the image before him. As if doubting what he saw, he raised a hand and whispered, "_Kai,"_ under his breath. When nothing happened, he was sure this was the real thing. Standing slowly and making his way forward, the blonde looked over the multiple wounds, the obvious signs of torture, the blood that covered the Uchiha's naked chest, and the droplets on the ground beneath them.

"... Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, running his hands softly over the raven's battered face. "Oh Sasuke... what have they done to you?"

As if the blonde's voice had awoken him, Sasuke's head leaned into the touch, letting out a small groan. His eyelids fluttered briefly as he struggled to fully come into consciousness. Naruto quickly took the initiative and gently lifted the other's chin, leveling their gazes as black orbs peeked out from heavy eyelashes. They were tired, unfocused and clouded with pain, the opposite to what he was used to. It made his chest pang fiercely.

"Sasuke... can you hear me?" Naruto said quietly, close to a whisper. The man before him groaned again, and lifted his eyes to look at what was in front of him. He had to blink several times, whether to clear his vision, or if he too didn't believe what he was seeing. His cracked lips parted, a trickle of blood leaking from a half healed cut. Naruto saw that he was trying to speak, but all that came out was a rasp. Sasuke lick his lips and tried again.

"... Naru-" he was halted by a series of hacking coughs. Naruto cursed and, without letting go of his chin, reached a hand into the pouch at his waist, unzipping it frustratingly and yanking out his water flask. He undid the cap with his teeth and tilted the raven's head back slightly. At first he protested, but Naruto mumbled soft reassurring words, and Sasuke gingerly let the liquid pour into his mouth and down his throat. Naruto was careful not to let too much out at once, least he cause the other to choke, but Sasuke panted slightly and grumbled out something that sounded a lot like 'more', so he complied. The bottle was half empty by the time Sasuke had had enough. Naruto's brow creased even more, wandering if the Osamu had even given him as much as food and water. Probably not. It would make their captive suffer more, and in turn, make Naruto suffer too.

Sasuke coughed again, but it wasn't as bad as before. Naruto retracted his hand, seeing the other could support himself now. Instead he withdrew some white cloth from his med kit and dabbed water onto it, then began tenderly wiping the Uchiha's face. This time, he moaned and leaned into his touch once again.

"Naruto..." the raven said quietly, but his voice cracked with emotion. It made the blonde pause in his work for a split second. He glanced at the dark eyes watching him and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, it's me," Naruto replied, his smile growing slightly when Sasuke's lips twitched upwards. He continued to wipe the blood off the Uchiha's face, caressing his features. He was as careful as possible, so as not to cause the man any further pain, but at least now the raven could see properly without all that grit and blood covering his eyes. The wound on his forehead had closed, but the dried crispy substance still remained.

"Naruto... You shouldn't be here...It's a trap..." Sasuke croaked, trying to glare at the blond. He wasn't successful.

Naruto threw away the grubby cloth and replaced his water flask. For a moment he stared at the Uchiha, contemplating on what to say. He wanted to glare at the man in return, or whack him over the head for thinking something so stupid, but he couldn't so that. He wanted to say '_Well, duh, I already figured that out',_ or maybe he should scoff and say '_Hey, I came to save your ass and this is the thanks I get?'._

But he didn't speak.

Instead he let both hands trail back to Sasuke's face, one sliding back into the dirtied black locks. The raven looked surprised, and his eyes widened slightly when Naruto leaned in and softly kissed him, never taking his blue eyes off his black ones. He pulled back a little, then leaned his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Don't be an idiot," he said softly. The Uchiha continued to stare in his shocked expression, his tongue momentarily licking his lips again. "That's my job, remember? I'm an idiot for telling you all those things... I did it to protect you - I didn't want you to get hurt anymore... but look at what's happened." He laughed, but there was no humour to it. But then he smiled at the warm look on the raven's face.

"You..." he struggled to get his words out. "You... do you still..."

"Love you?" Naruto interrupted. He suddenly grinned. "Of course. I never _stopped_ loving you." As if in after thought, he added, "Teme."

Sasuke seemed to sag in relief, and he leaned heavily against the blonde's body now, his shakles rattling as he moved. Naruto wrapped his arms around him, careful not to let his emotions carry him away and hug the man for all he was worth. Sasuke let his head rest on the taller man's shoulder, lightly brushing his dry lips against the skin of his neck.

"Dobe," he muttered, but his voice was kind.

He smiled, and Naruto slowly started to let his chakra seep through his hands, and into his lover's body. He heard the man hiss and he concentrated on numbing most of the pain first before he set to healing his multiple wounds. He almost whimpered when he saw how extensive the damage was. He suddenly felt a burning anger rise within him, and he wanted to track down every Osamu soldier and butcher them as brutally as possible. But there were more important things now. Ever since Sasuke had been captured, the blonde had thought of ways to improve his healing skills. Using his chakra to fix someone else's wound was dangerous; the demonic properties poisoned the human system, and if too much was used, it could kill them. Naruto knew before he set out that the raven would no doubt be injured and in need of medical attention. So he had filled his mind with possible outcomes if he changed his chakra ever so slightly to make the chakra less potent, or at least some of it anyway. He couldn't change who and what he was no matter how hard he tried. He would never be completely normal again.

It had taken him days, since before Sasuke was captured, but he had found a solution. It involved a sealing jutsu something akin to Tsunade's power that kept her looking young. He had taken a little amount of chakra and compacted it within himself, locking it in a room of his mind where he could manipulate it, like Kyuubi's old cage. There he had filtered it constantly, removing as much of the toxins as possible without taking away the healing powers the chakra had. He only managed to reduce it to about seventy percent, but it was a start. He kept it separate from the rest of his chakra, storing it in a special place until he needed it. Now all he had to do was open the door to that room, directing the chakra through his body into Sasuke's without having it make contact with the more volatile chakra he was used to. It was a little difficult; he hadn't often had a reason to transfer chakra without using his coiling system, but to do so would ruin everything. Instead he had to absorb it into his living cells, moving it little by little from the center of his body, out to where he had contact with the Uchiha's skin. A soft yellow glow emitted from him, instead of the usual green. He lost himself in his task, concentrating on restoring Sasuke's condition as best as possible.

The raven had two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a laceration on his forehead that left no doubt in Naruto that the man had suffered a concussion. There were countless bruises and cuts, some bigger than others, and some spanning outwards in complex patterns as if someone had painted them on. Naruto knew Sasuke hadn't received _those_ in his battle. He had gained them from torture. Anger threatened to rip into him again, but he pushed it down. Most of the markings were almost gone now, and not even scars remained. He had started on the serious wounds first, healing them until they became minor casualties instead of major. Now Sasuke would be able to move freely, if only a little sore and stiff.

When he felt the last of the filtered chakra leak out of his system, Naruto drew back again and watched the Uchiha for any unexpected side effects. The man seemed to be disorientated as he blinked rapidly, swaying in his chains, reminding Naruto they were there. With one arm wrapped around Sasuke's waist to hold him up, the other reached up and curled around the chain. Just like with the slab of rock, the blonde melted the metal until it was soft and manipulatable. With a yank, Sasuke came free and staggered into Naruto's embrace, arms falling around the blonde's neck.

"You don't know how good it feels to be free of those," the raven muttered in relief, wincing from the sudden movement.

Naruto grinned and led the other over to one of the large steps, sitting him down carefully. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, hands wondering over each other as if to further confirm it was all really happening. Knowing time was limited, the blonde reached back into his hip pouch and withdrew Sakura's little green potion. Taking another strip of white cloth, he dripped the contents onto Sasuke's remaining chest wounds, ignoring the sharp intake of breath, and catching the excess liquid dribbling down with the cloth. When the useful thing had finally run out, Naruto pressed a hand over the raven's heart, and frowned when he sensed a very low chakra reserve. He raised an eyebrow, knowing Sasuke was watching his every move.

"They gave me a drug every now and then. My chakra hasn't regenerated since they started administrating it. I think it had other effects too, but you seemed to have taken care of that with your healing," Sasuke answered the unspoken question.

The blonde nodded. "What exactly were the other effects?" he asked as he took out a soldier pill and handed it over. The Uchiha swallowed it before speaking.

"I can't explain it clearly, but I think it was repressing my thoughts, influencing my mind into thinking I would never get out of here... where ever here is."

"It's a volcano in the Fire Country, about a days journey from Konoha. You've been here just over two days now," Naruto said.

"Just two days? Feels like it was much longer," Sasuke sighed, running a hand over his face, trying to mask his tiredness.

"You can get your rest soon enough," the blonde said, watching as the other glared at him in defiance. "I just need you to keep up until we get outside, then I can transform and run back whilst carrying you. We'll be out of here in no time," he continued reassurringly. Sasuke stared him in the eye before eventually giving a nod. Naruto stood, dragging the other up with him, and drew an arm over his shoulders while wrapping his own around the raven's waist. His healing had done a miracle, but Sasuke was still hurt.

Before he could take a step he felt a hand caress his cheek. He looked up at the swirling black eyes beside him, filled with raw emotion. "...Naruto... I-"

"Shh..." the blonde responded, leaning in and kissing the raven gently. "I know. But don't worry, I'll get us out of here, even if I have to blow this place up." The smile that came over his lover's face was priceless. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, however, when an amused laughter rang out, stilling their movements and silencing their voices.

"Leaving are we? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! 2 more for the next chapter please.**

**KCT**


	19. Chapter 19: Losing You

**When The Demons Wake**

**Again, I apologise for the wait, I'm in the middle of exams, and when not studying I'm meant to be doing my art project which I fear might not be finished on time. However, here we are, new chapter, with the next one a third way done too. Thanks for the reviews, 2 more for the next chapter please!**

**A.N. Warning: This chapter contains hints of yaoi, violence and death. Italics means emphasis, thoughts, past speech, or demons talking.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Losing You**

By the time the kitchen was filled with hours worth of the strong aroma of curry and spices, Zayn's stomach was already rumbling in hunger and anticipation. He stood on his tip toes and peered into the sauce pot as he stirred, taking a whiff at the contents. He couldn't wait to eat, it smelled delicious. Hikari really knew how to cook, and now he knew how to make a meal. He couldn't wait to show Naruto and Sasuke when they got back, and then he could show his brother when he returned home too.

Hikari walked into his line of sight and she smiled over at him. "Looking good. How about you set the table now?" Zayn nodded and left the wooden stirring spoon on the counter before turning to one of the draws. He frowned when he realised he didn't know where any of the cutlery was. He heard the woman laugh at the puzzled look on his face. "Third draw on the right, and the plates are next to the fridge."

The young boy smiled sheepishly and made his way over to the cupboard, taking out the plates before getting the forks from the draw. He set the table neatly, putting down the expensive looking plates with care before leaving the forks beside them. Going back to another cupboard he took out glasses for juice, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Zayn, what are you doing?" Hikari asked gently, glancing over to the table placed for three.

The Jinchuuriki cocked his head. "Getting drinks. Don't you want any?"

The woman gave another soft smile, but he could see the slight strain in her green eyes. She withdrew one of the glasses from his hold and returned it to its rightful place. "It's not that, Zayn. But Torin won't be eating with us for a while. The Hokage had something for him that she needed help with."

"Oh," Zayn replied, going back to the table and removing the third plate and fork. "When will he be back?"

He didn't notice the hesitation before Hikari answered. "I'm not sure... The task will take as long as it needs, he'll be back then." Zayn nodded and watched the woman dry wash her hand repeatedly. Was she that worried over the man? He knew Torin was strong, and with his earth abilities he was very hard to beat in a fight, and even Naruto had trouble winning.

The boy suddenly grinned. "Yeah, he'll be fine," he chirped, brown eyes squinting with happiness, and then he turned to go to the fridge. Hikari watched him in surprise. She swore that boy was smarter than he looked. Then again, she would just have to believe him until Torin came back.

* * *

Echoing footsteps bounced off the walls as two figures ran down the cave tunnels, torchlight flickering with the air currents that shot by. Naruto cast a glance back down where they had come from, glaring into the semi darkness that seemed to swallow the walls and floor. He wasn't sure if the noise of footsteps were just rebounds of his own and Sasuke's, or if there were men chasing them. Either way, the only way to get out of the situation safely was to keep moving, eliminate any enemies they encountered himself so Sasuke didn't have to fight; to save his energy to keep up with the pace Naruto had set.

When Naruto had first had the assault of Kyuubi's memories he hated it, but now they were the only thing that led them away from the mountain caves, towards the surface and normal light. The blonde judged it to be getting late into the night by now, having seen the sky start to darken just before he entered the volcano around an hour ago. While travelling at night with a party member who was still weak and unstable was dangerous, he could see perfectly well in the dark and the absence of light will help hide them in their get-away.

Coming to a series of intersections, the two slid to a halt, Naruto reaching out a hand to grab Sasuke's arm and steady him. The raven nodded his thanks and leaned on one of the walls close to him, looking back and forth to the multiple tunnels that they had to chose from.

"Which way do we go?" Sasuke said quietly, fearing his voice would carry back to the soldiers. He thought back to how they had got here, glancing over at his lover's injured arm. It angered him that the blonde had gotten injured protecting him, but when he had voiced his complaints to him, Naruto smiled oddly and said "_Now you understand how I felt when you took that attack for me in Water Country."_He had been stunned to silence to say the least. If he was angry because of a bad cut, what was the range of Naruto's fury when he had almost died? He couldn't help but let his thoughts wander back to when he wished Naruto wouldn't come to bail him out, so he wouldn't be injured, and he gritted his teeth when he remembered the trap that was sprung just a few minutes ago.

That voice had spoken, challenging them; _"Leaving are we? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"_

But its owner wasn't in view. The deep voice had echoed and taunted as the two shinobi stood back to back, weapons drawn and eyes searching. They had waited, adrenaline kicking in to their tense bodies, as mocking laughter surrounded them. There was a faint chakra signal, but it was diffused in the air, avoiding being traced back to the source. Naruto had whispered to him, telling him to head for the hole he had made in the wall when he gave the signal. But then they discovered that this voice could hear them as well.

_"Oh my, can't have you doing that now can I? I want to play a little game of cat and mouse first before I kill you."_

Of course, their only exit was suddenly filled with Osamu soldiers that came charging at them, blades glinting in the torches light. That was when Naruto had taken the hit that injured his arm. As tired as Sasuke was, his reaction time was slow and he didn't see a second kunai coming for him from his left, and the blonde had stupidly used his arm to block it. With rekindled anger, the two fought until their foes had fallen, leaving Sasuke slightly panting and Naruto cursing at his wound. The last thing that voice said to them was _"Let's see how long you last."_

At that point Naruto decided to carve another slab of rock from the wall and take a less travelled path to escape. Occasionally they had come across two or three guards, as with the blonde's superior knowledge of the tunnels, he had been doubling back on their tracks, twisting and turning to lose those who no doubt were following them. Sasuke wasn't sure, but he had a dreading suspicion that the voice knew exactly where they were at all times, but when he told his companion his reply was _"I don't think so. The guy knew we would be in that cavern at some point, so he probably set up some alerts and a few seals to transfer his voice. Now it's down to good old hide and seek."_

And so here they were, glancing to the half a dozen tunnels they had to choose from. Naruto had his eyes closed, a frown on his face as he searched his shared memories. The raven watched patiently, silently glad for the chance to rest. He let his dark eyes look over their backs every few seconds to make sure they weren't going to get jumped. He returned his gaze to his lover when he heard him give a frustrated sigh.

"To tell the truth, any of these," he said pointing to three out of the six tunnels, "will lead us safely out, but I can't concentrate enough to get better detail or which one is the shorter route." Sasuke continued watching as Naruto glared at each of the three tunnels as if one would reveal its secret and give insight to its path. He restrained from rolling his eyes and grabbed the blonde's uninjured arm and started to drag him down one of the tunnels.

"Hey! Wait a minute, what if this is the wrong way?" the shinobi protested, putting his foot down and drawing them both to a halt.

"It's better than staying here waiting to be caught isn't it?" the Uchiha replied, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto blinked. "Okay, let's go."

Together they set off again at a gentle jog now that the torches were wider apart, casting them into periods of darkness. Sasuke lost track of the number of tunnels they went through, and was starting to get anxious when they hadn't been attacked for over twenty minutes. While that was a good thing, he couldn't help but react to every foreign sound he heard with his kunai at point. Naruto laughed at him for that.

The Uchiha scowled over at him ."Better to be cautious," he said trying to regain his indifferent composure.

"Well I'm pretty sure those rats aren't going to attack us," Naruto grinned, glancing at one of the said creatures. Sasuke grunted and ignored the mirth in the blonde's eyes. He had missed that over the last few days. He couldn't wait to be back home; something he hadn't really felt as much in the past. His travels led him all over the place, and it wasn't often he just wanted to sit back and relax. He enjoyed fighting and moving about, he got too easily bored with the same old surroundings.

A hissing noise somewhere off to his right made both shinobi stagger to a stop, their eyes widening when recognition set in.

"Oh crap," Naruto muttered before the exploding tags were lit by their fuses. The darkness was suddenly blown away to give room for blinding light. Even as Sasuke ducked and covered his face with his arms, he felt his lover draw on his demonic chakra to create a shield to protect them, but not before both of them were pelted by flying debris. The purple glow dimmed the bright explosions still going off around them, and the raven took this time to dig out a piece of metal embedded into his lower leg. He sucked in a gasp of air and swore under his breath repeatedly. He was aware of the worried gaze Naruto was giving him, but right now wasn't the time to worry about it. Sharing a look, the two shinobi nodded and the second the explosions died out and they were once again plunged into darkness, an arm was suddenly around his waist, his arm over the blonde's shoulder, and they were running.

Sasuke ignored the shooting pain in his leg, limping and staggering blindly, only having Naruto to rely on at this point. He heard shouts of confusion and anger, and footsteps rebounded off of the walls at random. He swore he almost tripped over somebody's body at some point, if he was going by how squishy the ground had become for a moment. He was tugged along to his right again and he saw the faint light of a torch ahead, and realised they had made it out to another tunnel. He saw Naruto whip his head back when there were orders called to follow them. The blonde cursed, some words even Sasuke had never heard before. As if on impulse, Naruto stopped, turned and placed a hand on the rock. Sasuke was about to question what in the world he was doing when the earth seemed to reform itself and draw back into the shape of where a door should be. He was dragged inside and the entrance was closed over.

"We'll just hide in here for a minute until they pass," Naruto whispered, taking the raven over to a wall and sliding down to the floor. Sasuke had to refrain from wincing at the pain, but it was caught by his lover. The blonde gently withdrew his arm from around Sasuke's waist and shifted to sit next to the bleeding limb. There was a spark of chakra and Sasuke blinked at the floating ball of fire above Naruto's palm. A smile passed over the blonde's face when he saw the other's surprise.

"A little something I invented on out latest journey at sea. Got bored," he said as an explanation.

The Uchiha frowned. "Wasn't that a little risky, playing with fire on a _wooden_ship?" Naruto just shrugged and plucked his medical kit from his waist pouch. Sasuke shook his head and let his eyes roam over the hidden room they had taken cover in. It was full of cobwebs and dust, and it obviously had been closed off from the rest of the tunnel maze by the way the air was so stuffy and stale. But then his gaze locked onto something on the other side of the room, and he stared in surprise.

Oblivious to his lover's attention being elsewhere, Naruto fumbled with bandages and potions. "This might hurt a little," he cautioned before coving the latest wound with ointment.

The sudden sting made Sasuke jump and hiss. "That hurt. You could have warned me."

"I did!" Naruto protested in defense. He cocked his head when almost instantly the Uchiha's eyes focused on something behind him. "What is it?" he asked, before turning to see for himself. His eyes went wide.

"Wow. That's a lot of treasure."

His blue eyes looked over it all, taking in the countless piles of objects dotted about the room, finding priceless jewels, gems, crystals, outdated coins that would be worth a fortune now. For a moment he was confused about where he was when the memory came back to him. This was Kyuubi's horde of things men had brought here, whether they were looking for treasure themselves, Naruto had no idea. But when the humans had come upon or challenged the fox demon, they were immediately dealt with and killed. Their bodies were discarded or burnt to ash, but some of the things they carried were kept, as mementos of Kyuubi's victory or interest, the blonde didn't want to find out.

Sasuke had his focus on something on one of the furthest piles. "Hey, Naruto, look over there."

The blonde turned to him, and then looked to where his lover was pointing. For a moment he looked angry at being distracted, but he suddenly got curious. He stood and crouched over to where he had been directed. A minute trickled by as he searched, wondering what had grabbed the other man's attention from the gold mine. And then he saw it. A small stone, black in colour, with a hint of dark purple. He reached out and picked it up before letting out a yelp of surprise, dropping the artifact and cradling his hand feeling a strange sensation shoot through his body. It wasn't unpleasant, but not exactly comfortable either. He glanced back at Sasuke, feeling those eyes on him. He was about to complain when the raven rose and limped over to him.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. The blonde nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just picked it up and got a shock - hey, don't touch that!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke took the strange stone in his blood covered fingers. Naruto tensed, waiting for some kind of reaction, but none came. He scooted closer and glanced at Sasuke's face. All he saw was a questioning stare.

"I wasn't imagining it," he mumbled before inspecting the stone closely from his position. It was semi-transparent, more like a crystal. It had a smooth surface, but the texture was definitely of stone, not of fine diamonds. It's shape was peculiar too, for it was relatively flat, no more than two centimeters thick, in which the edges were even thinner. The faces were cut into nine segments: a nonagon. He felt an odd tug towards whatever it was, but didn't know why.

"Any idea what it is?" Sasuke asked, flipping the stone over to see the same pattern on the other side.

"Nope, not a clue. But for some reason I want it. There's something about it that screams _'Don't lose me! I'm important!'_" Naruto supplied while waving his hands for emphasis. He stopped when he saw his lover's glare.

"While I wouldn't put it quite like that, I know what you mean," Sasuke replied, looking back to the stone.

"You feel it too? That flicker of chakra in it?" Naruto questioned.

The Uchiha nodded and squinted his eyes. "Let me try something," he said quietly before activating his Sharingan.

Many things happened at once.

First, although he could pass it off as a trick of the light, he swore he saw the reflection of his red eye multiplied within the stone, covering its surface eerily. Next, Naruto's body shuddered for a moment before he spun to the closed entrance, katana ready in his hand as an explosion rippled through the walls, drawing the Uchiha's eyes away from the object he held and deactivating his Sharingan. Silence fell and the two waited to see if they had been discovered. When nothing happened the blonde stood and leaned over to help the other man stand.

"I think we should get going. Bag the stone, we'll look into it when we get back home."

Sasuke nodded before glancing back at the stone, its black colour having returned. He stuffed it into the holster Naruto had given him. "Lead the way," he said as the blonde opened the wall and stepped out.

* * *

"Maybe we _should_have taken another tunnel at that intersection," Naruto muttered in aspiration. "I mean, look at this place! If you had given me more time I would have realised this would lead us to a freakin' lava pit!" the blonde complained, gesturing wildly at the bubbling magma that gathered meters below them.

"How was I supposed to know this was here?" Sasuke retorted, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"We're in a volcano! I thought lava and magma was to be expected," the shinobi replied. The Uchiha rubbed his forehead and calmed himself.

"Well, there's no turning back now. At least there's an exit over there," he said pointing lazily at the black hole across from him.

"Oh sure, all the way over there, past the molten rock and the columns of boiling steam."

"Hey, at least you have some sort of immunity to this kind of stuff now."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at peered out to the red hot pool before them. Towers of rock formations shot out from below, supplying them with the stepping stones they needed to get to the other side of the massive cavern. Every couple of minutes that passed set loose geysers of super heated steam that shot upwards above the rocks and into the darkness. The heat of the room was almost suffocating, and they had to take slow, deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating.

"There's no point just hanging around, let's go. And be careful," Naruto added, nodding his head to Sasuke's still lightly bruised body and injured leg.

The Uchiha waved off the concern of his lover and steeled himself for the chakra infused bounds they had to make. The two began their way through the cavern, leaping over the gaps in tense intervals, having to constantly stop and start and wait for a geyser to settle. At some points they had to turn and go back the way they came when they found there was too much distance between their location and the next rock. It was time consuming, and every now and then the blonde would take a break to check for any followers and to give themselves a gulp of much needed water. Even if it would run out soon, he reasoned too much longer in this heat would evaporate it anyway, so it would just go to waste.

It all happened in mid air as the two shinobi flew through a jump.

A force of pressure swelled over Naruto's left side. Like an explosion going off, he was catapulted away as air cut through his skin and clothes. He only just managed to right himself as he came down on the top of a pillar. Naruto landed into a heavy roll, wincing when his weight was put on his injured arm. Immediately he sprung to his feet and his eyes searched for his lover. Sasuke had been knocked to the same rock, but was still kneeling on the floor, holding onto his side. Blood trickled down his forehead.

"Well, you've certainly picked a nice grave. So, if you don't mind, I'll be happy to oblige and get this over with."

Both shinobi spun to face the voice that had been following them, and their eyes met with that of an Osamu soldier. There was nothing special about the man. He wore dirtied clothes that at one point would have been befitting for a man of high station, but no longer. The rich colours were faded on his long jacket, his trousers ripped at the hems. Then there was the few pieces of metal armour over the mans arms and shins, the kunai belt strapped over his chest, overall, just looking right out of place. There was, however, a triumphant smirk on his face despite his appearance. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kenta, second in command of the Osamu organisation. Welcome to my base," he said, raising his arms and gesturing to his surroundings.

The fact that this man was second in command worried Naruto. Who was the _real_ leader then, and where was _his_base? If this smaller unit of soldiers had been causing them so much trouble, how many did the main group have? And why here? Sure, it was convenient in location to attack Konoha, large, and well prepared for mass enemy invasion, but still dangerous. Was there something here that they wanted or needed? He doubted they were treasure hunters, but then again, that stone had given off a small bit of chakra.

Naruto mentally shook his head and smirked at the man sarcastically. "I like what you've done to the place. Although, if I were you, I would make sure the guards at the front door were a little brighter. If it weren't for the fact I didn't want to leave a trail, those two would be completely useless against an attack. Maybe the Osamu leader didn't want you getting all the good stuff."

Anger flashed in the man's eyes, but he subdued it. "Do tell, what do you mean by that? My men are more than capable of dealing with pathetic Konoha shinobi. We captured him, didn't we?" he said with a gesture towards Sasuke. Naruto took an unconscious step forward as if to attack, but he pulled himself in, focusing on distracting the man enough to let Sasuke get some leadway in escape when the time was right. He glanced back to the Uchiha who had dragged himself into a standing position, but was bent over and swaying ever so slightly.

"Well, as I see it, your men are nothing without numbers. You've set up base in previous home of a demon, basically making it second hand. Guess it's fitting, really; second hand men in a second hand base for a second in command." Naruto grinned at the rage on the other's face, and decided to continue to taunt him, just like this Kenta had done with that creepy voice from everywhere thing.

"Do you really think, if you actually manage to capture all the tailed beasts, that the leader won't just kill you?" At the flicker of confusion on Kenta's face Naruto pressed on, making a subtle signal with his hand to Sasuke. His lover started a slow inch to Naruto's right, towards their exit. "They're gonna want all that power for themselves; they won't share it. So what do you get out of this? 'Cause in the end, you'll be nothing more than just another soldier."

"Hardly. You have no idea of our plans, you know nothing. I will get that power because I have the leverage to do so," Kenta spat, before laughing mockingly with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean, leverage?"

"Firstly, is the obvious part; I'll have the nine-tails, the most powerful of the bijuu. Secondly; your little friend there is more special than you think. His original purpose was to capture you, but he has another to fulfill later on once the others have gathered."

"Others? Where are you gathering?" Naruto asked, hoping the man would give the information.

"And why would I tell you that?" Kenta replied as if talking to a child. "You'll be on the brink of death."

"Exactly, we'll be dead soon enough. So why _not_tell us? I'd hate to die with that bugging me in the afterlife," the blonde continued dramatically, hoping the man couldn't see through him. After all, he had no intention of letting himself or Sasuke be killed. Kenta paused, weighing his options. Then the man smiled cryptically.

"All right, I'll indulge you. The final ritual will take place in the Ruins of the Forbidden Temple."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. Placed in the north of the Fire Country, that Temple had been abandoned centuries ago. The priests were found giving homage to a God other than their own, breaking their vows and betraying their followers. They were killed for it, and then the Temple was left to rot, rumoured to be tainted. Why on earth would the Osamu go there? For religious purpose? Naruto doubted that. He suddenly got the sense that something else was going on here.

* * *

From the sidelines, shadows shifted against the rocks, spreading out with clawed like hands before suddenly retracting as if a flash of light had been shined on their position. The shadows origin hunkered down low, out of sight but in place to spring when ready and needed. From their vantage point, they could see the distant confrontation between the two Konoha shinobi and the Osamu leader's right hand man. The three men's voices were but jagged conversations after being so far away, so anything spoken was broken into incomprehensible strings of words that blurred together. One of the shadows shifted, wanting to take action.

"There he is," a deep voice intoned.

A small nod was the only sign the other had heard him. They watched as the men swapped insults, the tension building between them.

"We should prepare to fight," the other one of the voices said, starting to stand and withdraw a weapon when a hand on their arm stopped it's movement. An eyebrow raised in question.

"We should wait, see what he is capable of. _He_ would be angry too, for interfering in a fight he has been looking forward to for some time." The man who had been ready to move nodded after a seconds thought, sinking back down into hiding. The one who spoke withdrew his hand, and the two males were interrupted by a new female voice.

"Then maybe we should move closer. If injuries were to occur, we should step in then and stop this from escalating too far. And in this fight, it shouldn't take long before the killing blow is used. It makes more sense to be on hand at a moments notice," she whispered quietly, coming to a halt from behind them.

The man who wanted to fight nodded again, this time rising fully from his crouch. "Yes, it does. You come with me," he said to the woman, before nodding to the smaller of the two figures still back at the entrance they had come through. "You go with her and sweep around from the other side."

The second female turned and bowed her head in acceptance, speaking softly. "With our abilities, we should be able to see what stone pillars and structures are stable, as well as keep in touch with each other."

"You stay here and guard our backs," he said to the last figure, who's reply was a simple shrug. "Let's go then, and don't jump in to help unless every other option is unavailable."

With that, the four shadows flickered and were gone.

* * *

Naruto was confused. The Osamu were going about things in such a strange way. What significance did the Temple have? And what was Sasuke's other purpose? There were so many questions he needed answered, but he needed to get Sasuke out, he needed to make sure he was safe. Maybe then he could capture one of the Osamu high-ups and question them. His thoughts were shattered when Kenta spoke.

"Enough of this, I grow tired of waiting. It seems the Uchiha is too much trouble to keep alive, and I'm running out of time." Naruto tensed at the man's words, and he automatically starting to turn towards Sasuke, to keep him in his line of sight.

It happened before he could really understand what was going on.

He had underestimated his opponent. He felt the chakra spike before anything else. Then there was the rising on the back of his neck, that sense of dread creeping over him, suffocating him. He knew now he had made a mistake; he had become angry when the man insulted him before and he had stepped away from the raven. Now he wouldn't get there in time. He found his blue eyes meeting black orbs, and recognition of what was about to happen flickered in their depths. Kenta's chakra gathered between them, forming a ball of violent pressure, spinning and lashing out. He reached out a hand, as if in slow motion, to try and stop the attack somehow. Before he could even form his own chakra, the ball seemed to shrink in on itself, and then exploded.

The shockwave slammed into him, and he was pretty sure the same thing happened to Sasuke. Naruto was propelled through the air, cuts and abrasions slashing open from his body, his blood tainting the air about him. He flew backwards, tumbling and rolling only to have his body crushed into one of the formations of rock. The sheer force made loose dirt and stones to rain down, his breath whooshing out of his lungs. For a moment he was still, and then he was falling. He was dazed, and he didn't know which way was up or down. His body reacted only of years of experience. His hand shot out, slapping the rock as he fell. He grimaced as the skin of his palm was shredded as he tried to get a grip on the uneven surface with his chakra. For a second he feared it wouldn't stick, but he started to slow, and he managed to right himself and use his other limbs to strengthen his hold. He scraped to a halt, and all he could do was gasp in air, his body shaking after taking such a powerful hit.

It took a while for Naruto to gather his wits, and after looking down he kicked off and landed on a lower pillar. He collapsed to his knees, still trying to regain his breath and ignore the pain that shot through him. He shakily remembered Sasuke had been hit too, and his head snapped up as his eyes focused. He scanned his surroundings as he dragged himself to his feet, limping over to the edge of the rock and looking to where Sasuke had been pushed.

It was as if he had been plunged into ice.

There was only lava in the direction the raven would have gone. He wouldn't of had the chance to grip onto a wall as he fell like Naruto had. It was impossible to stand on lava using chakra as if it were water, and there was no way the Uchiha would have been able to succeed such a thing on first try anyway. Realisation hit him like a hammer, making the impact of the rock before feel like a padded cushion.

"Sasuke..."

The blonde sprang to action, leaping back to another column and racing up its side. He rebounded off a couple more, gaining height as he went. When reaching the level he had been thrown off of, Naruto's eyes darted over the lava and the surrounding rocks, looking for any sign of his lover. He jumped when steam bolted up right before him, and he had to back away from the heat, covering his face with his arm. When it calmed, the blonde continued his search to no prevail.

"Sasuke!" he called out, hopping the raven was just out of sight, that he would shout back. But there was no reply.

His hands gripped his dirty hair, scrunching up tightly into fists. "No, this can't be happening, it can't."

"But it is." Naruto didn't even move as Kenta came up behind him, coming to a stand still a few meters away. "He was of no use. He's dead. Although I'm sure he would have felt his body burning, his death would have been rather quick, no one can survive the touch of such a thing."

But Naruto wasn't listening. His focus was entirely on the surface of the magma below them, searching, hoping that he would get something. It didn't even register to him that even if there was something down there, it would only be dead. Realisation struck him so fast his breath whooshed out of his lungs, and all he could do was gulp at the air helplessly. His mind caved in on itself, just like it had done weeks ago in that ambush, when he and first awakened his sleeping powers.

And then there was nothing but anger, a boiling rage so intense it consumed him. It demanded justice to the death of his mate, and he would give it.

* * *

Kenta watched as the blonde slowly turned to him, arms falling to his sides, head bowed. A frown came to his face when a tremor went through the ground, vibrating the very air around him. He tensed when the lava below started to boil violently, and soon enough, rocks came loose from the ceiling to plummet into the pool awaiting at the bottom of their decent. The heat of the cavern began to rise, his clothes sticking to him uncomfortably. Kenta realised with a sense of terror that the volcano had come out of its dormant state.

It was going to erupt.

He didn't know how it was happening, only that it was. But he couldn't leave yet, he needed the half-breed for his Master's plans, and after everything that had been spent on getting him, Kenta wasn't just about to turn and leave without capturing his prize once and for all. Killing the Uchiha had been a down side, but all he needed was the Sharingan, so that famous copy-cat shinobi would do fine. Kenta needed to act now, capture the blonde and leave before any damage could be done; his men would have to fend for themselves. He started to gather his chakra when he felt killer intent wash over him, knocking the breath from his chest and making his knees tremble. He spun to the source and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Naruto stood shrouded in purple chakra, flashes of red spinning into the air around him, hissing and sizzling as it went. The blonde's whisker marks had darkened and thickened considerably, and fangs jutted over his lower lip in a cruel snarl. The Konoha shinobi radiated power, his clothes and hair flapping as if in a breeze. Naruto lifted his head, and Kenta swore he felt his heart stop.

A low growl rose from deep within the shinobi, and unnoticed to the Osamu soldier a familiar rush of power slipped into the blonde's system, infusing him until it joined with his unbridled rage. Black lines snaked across his visible skin, and just like it had the first time, they faded to a glowing orange before disappearing. The tremors in the ground doubled, cracking the rock he stood on and charging the atmosphere with static energy. His blue iris's were surrounded by black, sharp, cold, and most of all, pained.

All at once Naruto let out a scream, head thrown upwards, back arched, and fists clenched. The magma from below started to rise, wrapping wound him in reverence. With a shudder, Kenta realised the blonde was controlling it. He turned to flee, only to have a wall of fire shoot up and form a ring around him and the half-breed. Immediately he turned to jutsu to force his way out, but any water was vapourised before it could even form a shape, and earth was crumbled and melted when it touched the fire. His exit was blocked.

He spun back to the possessed shinobi, panic rising from the pit of his stomach.

He was grabbed from the front of his clothes and lifted off his feet with no effort. Growling into his face, the blonde let a warning pulse of chakra burn the skin close to his hand. The Osamu soldier screamed and instinctively tried to move away, but to no prevail.

"_Now, you will tell me everything I need to know. Why are your people after Sasuke?_" Kenta stuttered, not wanting to give up the information, but not wanting to be killed either, as he was sure the Konoha shinobi would be pleased to do. His breath was painful, and the wound he now sported seemed to be growing. "_Tell me!_" Naruto roared.

"T-The Uchiha... was t-t-to be used for his strange ability... to be able to h-have some c-c-control over demons. I-It would help us i-in the ritual, and h-he would do it because w-we would hold your life as forfeit."

Naruto's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Why at the Temple? When will your people start to gather?"_

"T-The Temple?... I-I don't know why...I swear I don't!" Kenta cried as a new wave of pain washed over him, and he felt claws digging into his skin. "My M-Master doesn't t-tell me everything, i-in case of capture by the enemy. P-Please.. I don't... I..."

"_How long until your people gather?_" Naruto repeated, letting up on the wound he was inflicting. Kenta seemed to be getting confused. There was a dazed look in his eyes, which kept loosing focus. Naruto sneered at such a weakness. A little pain and the man was already breaking.

"Long?... At the zenith h-hour on the third d-d-day..."

"_Third day of what!_" the blonde hissed, shaking the man roughly and loosing his patience quicker than ever.

"The third d-day of the festival!" Kenta whimpered, and Naruto was about to put pressure on his wound when the man continued. "...I-In celebration of the T-Temple's cleansing..."

"_Cleansing?"_Naruto questioned further, not entirely sure of what that meant.

"P-Please... that's all I k-know... all I know..."

Naruto cursed when Kenta carried on repeating that line. He wouldn't get anything from him now. He gave a sigh, his teeth grinding. He glared at the pitiful man before him.

"_You were right,"_Naruto said in a quiet voice, but it echoed all around them. _"This place is a fitting grave."_

Kenta's eyes widened in understanding, and it was the last thing the Osamu soldier heard before pain jolted through his system, frying his nerves and muscles in unbearable agony. He was dead before his body hit the ground. Naruto stared at the carcass before kicking it over the ledge and into the still rising magma. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, the volcano steadily building pressure. His anger faded to emptiness, and a pain so profound filled him. Tears finally rolled down his cheeks, stained with blood and dirt. His body shook as he tried to calm himself, but he knew it was no use. He needed to let it all out. And there was only one way he could do that.

The volcano lurched violently, responding to his call, before he let it's destructive power loose on the lands.

His world went white before he was plunged into an abyss of nothingness.

* * *

**... Don't hurt me? All will become clear soon. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	20. Chapter 20: Prevailing

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hello all, what a hectic past month this has been. The long wait is due to my laptop crashing, and my internet has been severed so I have to use my sister's laptop. However, she's very mean and lets me on for half an hour every five or so days, so I'm not happy. But anyway, here's the deal. My laptop is going into the shop for repairs which could take up to a month. I have the next chapter finished, but I'm going to wait for the next uploading so the time between updates are balanced, so you guys don't have an extra big wait in between. I hope you can fogive me. It's just my luck this happens now, I've got about five chapters left of the whole story. This chapter's smaller than the last few, but the one after that is massive, bigger than twice the size of this one. 2 more reviews for the update please.**

**A.N. Warning - Thoughts of suicide are ahead, italics means that's someones thoughts, a demon speaking or emphasis.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Prevailing**

Tsunade let out a deep sigh and pulled a bottle of sake from one of the draws in her desk. She glanced about before lifting it to her lap in case Shizune suddenly popped up and confiscated it. The young woman was doing that a lot these days. Pouring a glass, she swirled the liquid before taking a sip. She swivelled in her chair and studied the view she had of the village. The darkened sky had suddenly clouded over an hour ago, and thunder echoed from a distance. It was unusual weather for central Fire Country land. The female Hokage was tempted to go to bed and pack up for the day but something told her she wouldn't get very far anyway. Then there was the fact that she was too worried to sleep. Naruto had left hours ago, and most likely already tearing the Osamu apart by now. She just hoped that the Uchiha brat lived, not just because he was a great shinobi, but because he meant so much to the blonde. If he were to die... She didn't want to think about that. She doubted Naruto would come back if that were the case. In his unstable condition after going through the transformation, he wouldn't live long anyway. He would be dangerous too. Death would be his only peace.

Taking a bigger swig of the alcohol, Tsunade thought about getting drunk and forgetting the world, even if it were just for one night. It would be nice, to just pass out not remembering anything. But then again, it took a lot to get her drunk these days; it seemed she had begun to form an immunity because of her years of experience. And then there was the hangover the next morning. She didn't like the sound of that, but who would? The only one not to get drunk around here was Naruto; he just burned of the substance before it could effect him, no matter how much he drank.

A poof of smoke and the sound of a fist thumping against a chest plate brought her attention back down to earth. She turned in her chair, looking at the masked Anbu before her.

"Hokage-sama, we've recieved some disturbing reports around the area you ordered us to watch over," said a deep male voice, one she wasn't quite so familiar with.

A sense of unease slid into Tsunade, making her sit forward slowly, putting her glass down and focusing her attention on the man entirely. "What is it?" she forced out calmly.

"I'm afraid it's the volcano in that sector, it's become active," the Anbu continued, a hint of confusion in his tone. Tsunade forced herself to take another breath, realising the truth behind those words. "It has erupted, Hokage-sama, even though it hasn't done so in over three-hundred years."

Tsunade slumped back in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. Only Naruto could be responsible for this, there was too much of a coincidence. Could it be that as fight broke out and the chakra levels forced the volcano to erupt? A darker thought hit her. Naruto had said he could control all forms of fire... but did that include magma? If so, what would make him do something as stupid as making a volcano erupt? The only thing she could think of was -

Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp at the implications.

"Hokage-sama?" the Anbu questioned carefully, noting her sudden paleness.

Tsunade stared at him a moment, not registering what was happening. All she could think of was that Naruto really might not come back this time. Well, she couldn't just leave him to wonder home, whatever the situation. She straightened in her chair with a snap, leaning forward as her eyes hardened, surprising the Anbu with her mood swings.

"First, I want a medical rescue unit sent to the area immediately to search for another team that was meant to be there before the eruption. Make sure they have the necessary guards to deal with enemy forces believed to have set up base there," she ordered quickly, taking in the man's attentive nod before continuing. "Then I want seperate teams, genin and chuunin, to sweep the surrounding towns and cities for casualties. There aren't any that should be directly hit by magma flows, but they might of suffered earth quakes and the like, and of course ash storms. Make sure there is someone in each team that can deal with clearing the skies over the towns so they don't become polluted. Send for Jiraiya and Kakashi and have them report to me now."

The Anbu waited a split second to see if there was anything Tsunade would add before snapping a salute and disappearing in another puff of smoke and leaves.

Sinking into her chair a second time, Tsunade raised a shaky hand to her temples and rubbed away the oncoming headache. She slowly stood and went to lean against the window sill, looking out in the direction of the volcano. All sorts of possiblities ran through her mind and she had to force herself to relax and take another deep breath.

"Come home safe, brat."

* * *

The skies above the volcano were shrouded in darkness, heavy with ash and thunderclouds. Lightning flashed over the horizon and the ground tremoured ever so slightly. The mountain itself was a blackened mass, rocks sliding down its edges alongside the magma that stood out in stark, bright contrast. The air was thick and heavy, but it didn't bother Naruto. Or he simply didn't care for it. He calmly walked a couple miles or so away from the natural disaster, as if he were used to such a thing occuring everyday. His clothes were still shredded from the strange attacks Kenta had used on him, his blood dried and crispy over the wounds that had healed long ago. His body moved on its own accord, not really having any destination in mind. The roaring that echoed around him gave him no need of worry, it was barely even noted. Neither was the smell. It was a blissful daze as his mind was numb from shock, even though his body searched for safety.

Sufficient to say, it was understandable that the blonde's mind was too unfocused to notice the flicker of chakra closing in on his position. Or maybe he did noitce, and thought if they were enemy, they would be doing him a favour by ending his life. If it was friend, which a part of his mind would have once highly doubted, then he would be taken back to Konoha. If that were the case, he could go balistic at any give time. He would be like a ticking time bomb. At this revelation, some of his old self came into play, and his mind floated to a hazy surface. He might kill people he considered precious; friends, family, innocents. He couldn't have that.

He came to a stop and his arm rose as if controlled by another, slowly reaching for the pouch around his waist. Naruto lifted a kunai by the hoop, twirling it into his hand loosly. For a long time he just stared down at it, the silver blade reflecting the red glows from behind him, or the blackened skies above. He flexed his hand, wondering which was the best place to strike. A stab to the heart would be hard, he might miss. After all, he had never used such an attack on himself before, only enemies and that was from a completely different angle. No, the heart wouldn't do.

The neck. That would be the quickest, most painless way he could think of. His mind was too slow to think of any suicidal jutsus or something similar that could do the job at the moment. But should he slice or stab? It needed to be quick, so he didn't react to the pain and remove the weapon, either because it was too much to bear or he simple passed out. A stab should do it then. Naruto raised his arm higher, the point of the blade pricking his skin, a shiver going down his spine as he felt a heartbeat pulse by. His thoughts went to his raven, and his hand steadied. He pulled away, his musles tightening from expecting the blow.

Then he stopped, a foreign noise briefly interupting his attempt.

But then another idea suddenly came to him. Maybe a kage bunshin would do a better job? As Naruto contiplated such a thing, his arm lowered to his side, ignoring the trickle of blood that slithered down his neck. Yes, a clone would be brilliant. The real Naruto could simply close his eyes, thinking of past times, leaving all the work to the bunshin. But then again, would a clone really be able to end his life, or is there some sort of hidden code that doesn't allow for such a thing to occur? He didn't fear the pain all that much, he was completely detached. So that shouldn't be a problem, right?

Again that noise disrupted his line of thought, and he although he realised it came from a living person, he increased his attention on the matter at hand.

"Naruto!"

The blonde ignored the familiar voice, wanting it to leave him alone. But it called him again, and this time closer. He sighed, forcing himself to look up and his sight blurred before him. He blinked at the oncoming figure, taking in the pink hair and faintly registering who it was. What was she doing here? The name echoed and faded in his mind before folding back on itself, forgetting she was even there. He looked back down to the kunai.

"Naruto!" that voice called again, this time right in front of him. It was as if seeing her clearly made his mind partly catch up with the rest of the world. He looked up to her face, taking note of the worry and concern. His anger flickered like a candle in the wind when he saw the trace amount of fear in those green eyes, especially when they glanced over his shoulder to the still simmering volcano. "Naruto, say something... anything."

Sakura hesitantly reached out and touched his arm, and it was if a dam broke inside him. That human touch, the warmth from her skin, woke him from his emptiness and struck him down with the full force of his memories. To say the woman was shocked when the blonde suddleny lurched forward, clinging to her like a lost little boy, crying silently, was an understatement. His sholders shook violently, his whole body shivering as he tried to supress his emotions, to gather himself again. But it was futile, so he just let it out. His teammate simply held him, stroking his hair where his head rested on her shoulders. Her other arm had to half support the fully grown man who would have fallen to the ground otherwise. The firelight from the magma gave bright orange highlights to his shaking body, rippling over him and making it seem he was almost insubstantial. The water works subsided slowly, but Naruto remained where he was, listening to the familiar reasurring whispers she offered. Carefully, she slipped the kunai from his tight grip and made it sink an inch deep into a nearby tree. Sakura murmered something to him, telling him to calm down, that it was all right. He frowned at that; how was everything all right? Sasuke was gone. Damn it all, he would have to tell her. When he started to push away from her, mummbling incoherently, she tried to stop him.

"Naruto, take it easy!"

His female teammate suddenly took his shoulders and shook him, roughly. Her monster grip sent a jolt of pain up down his arms. He stared at her in surprise. "Now will you listen to me?" At his uncertain nod, she continued. "What I've been trying to tell you is that Sasuke survived the fall. He's-"

"Right here," a deep voice finished from behind him.

Naruto froze up completely, breathing suddenly forgotten. His mind refused to register that voice, to accept that there was no chance he was alive, and that he would only to be shot down again. He didn't know if he could take it. At the reasurring smile from Sakura, Naruto slowly turned, his muscles protesting and screaming at him it couldn't be possible. But there he was. One arm slung over Neji's shoulders for support. Cuts and lacerations covering his body, half healed and half still bleeding. Black orbs staring at him in relief, in concern, in trepidation.

It was like he was a puppet and his stings had been cut.

His body simply shut down motor functions. Naruto toppled backwards, away from Sakura despite her trying to keep him standing upright. He staggered and fell, collapsing to the ground and landing on his behind. His breath came up short and his tears started anew, his emotions thouroughly clashing. He didn't know whether to be unbelievably happy, relieved, upset, angry, or maybe he should downright flip out.

"Shit..." Sasuke muttered, stumbling forward and forcing Neji to carry him over to the blonde who was grasping his chest as if he were having a heart attack.

The Uchiha promtly let go of his companion and fell to his knees, reaching out to Naruto only to be waved away. The blonde was half way between laughing and crying, gasping in air with a great deal of effort. Sasuke wasn't quite sure at his lover's mental state at that point, with how glassed over his eyes were, or by the way he kept looking around as if to make sure he was there, and then he would wave his arms about as if playing a game of charades. So it was understandable when Sasuke jumped as Naruto pounded a fist into the ground beside him, cracking the earth with no real effort put into it.

"God _damnit_ you _son_ of a bitch! You have _got_ to stop doing that!" Naruto cried, shaking an angry fist at the raven who leaned back cautiously.

"Doing what, exactly?" he asked carefully, frowning over at the blonde who was still shaking and making miniture widmills with his arms.

"Dying! And making me think your dead! I can't take it any more! Next time it happens, I'm just gonna blow everything up and be done with it!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, letting a small smile flow onto his features. "There won't be a next time."

Seeing that smile, the warm black eyes that relfected the glowing fires behind him, Naruto calmed down enough to close his eyes and chuckle. "Where have I heard that before?" he muttered with a shake of his head. Naruto welcomed the sudden tug around his body, pulling him into his lover's embrace even as his own arms went about the raven. Even as he buried his head into Sasuke's neck he couldn't help the slight hiccups remaining from his crying before, or the dozens of curses he let loose under his breath, or the way that blood smeared onto his cheek or tears ran down Sasuke's chest. He didn't know what to think; that after all that he was alive; that he destroyed an ancient landmark for nothing; that he didn't get to kick ass like he wanted to.

Naruto chuckled again, arms gripping the Uchiha like a clamp, refusing to let go any time soon. "I told you so."

"Told me what?" Sasuke asked quietly, his own head resting on the blonde's.

"That I'd get us out of there, even if I had to blow the place up."

For a second, Sasuke blinked at the memory, and then burst out into quiet laughter, which was quickly joined by Naruto's.

* * *

"Why do you two always have to get into so much trouble? For once can't you just take a break?" Sakura sighed as her glowing green hands hovered over Naruto, who was flopped out on his back on the cool grass. Sasuke sat upright beside him, legs stretched out as Hinata healed his wounds. Both men's hands were linked in the small space between them.

"Where's the fun it that?" Naruto replied casually, earning a poke in the stomach from his female teammate.

"Well, your fit as a fiddle," Sakura informed him, sitting back and dropping her jutsu. "Your chakra has completely healed you of any internal or external wounds, although you had me a little worried before with the way you freaked out. But that's understandable."

"Thanks," Naruto said dryly, taking the comment of his sanity in stride. Sasuke simply shook his head and winced as another cut was cleaned before a similar green glow covered it. He was almost fully healed now, the only thing wrong with him was the fact he was tired as hell. He sighed and ran a hand through his dirty hair. He couldn't wait to be clean again with fresh clothes, and have all the food he could want. The ration bar he had been given before they started healing both of the men just wasn't good enough.

While they were seen to, the couple took in their surroundings. They were seated near the edge of a tree line, the rolling hills covered with long grass. Neji, who had half carried him from the caves of the volcano along with Torin, was standing beneath one of the trees, his white eyes searching for any enemy that could be hiding within the forests shadow. Torin himself was sitting at a distance, studying the volcano with a look of interest. He seemed to be completely caught up in studying it. The last of their rescue party consisited of their lazy friend Shikamaru. He stood off a ways gazing skyward. Only those who had worked with him for a long time noticed that he was actually on guard; his relaxed visage was partly a cover.

"At least you're both okay in the long run," Sakura sighed before turning and watching the volcano. Naruto missed the narrowing of her eyes as he sat up, pulling his kness forward. He yelled when the woman promptly wacked him over the head. "Idiot! You blew up a fricking volcano! Do you have any idea what damage that could have caused?"

"Hey! I was a _little_ bit upset," the blonde defended himself as he rubbed the bruised area, leaning closer to Sasuke to get away from his angry friend.

"Yeah, well did you stop to think about how this would effect the surrounding towns and villages? At least there aren't any people around to be hit by the magma flows, but think of all the ash that's gonna get blown around."

Naruto froze as that sunk in, and he dropped his arm as he stared at the still sputtering volcano. "...Shit."

"Perhaps it would help if the mountain were to stop in its eruption. Is there anything you can do to control it?" Neji asked calmly, his gaze unwavering as he seemed to float over to stand beside them from his watch position.

Naruto blinked and shook himself as if to clear the cobwebs in his mind. "Yeah, hold on..." he replied quietly.

He heaved himself up, gently letting go of Sasuke's hand. He walked away from the group and came to a stop, placing his hands together in a foreign hand seal; he would need the boost to concentrate his chakra after being at such a distance from the fire pits below ground. Chakra began to gather around his hands, charging into static, volitile energy. The red glow grew until it illuminated his features in a soft light, and then suddenly the blonde crouched and slammed his palms flat on the ground. The impact was as if Sakura or Tsunade and landed one of their punches; the floor around them shook and cracked, a distinct roar echoing around them until it started to soften and fade away. When it vanished, Naruto stood and watched silently, waiting, and a few miutes later the magma fountain at the top of the mountain lowered and thinned out, slowing to a trickle before halting completely. The small streams of magma slowed their decent before darkening and blacking over, hardening as it lost its heat. The blonde nodded to himself and turned to his friends, blinking at their awed expressions.

"Wow... to be able to control such a force of nature, even at this distance..." Sakura muttered, watching the occasional sparks of hot coals still trailing down the mountain. It was quite a beautiful sight actually, if it weren't for the death it could cause.

Naruto laughed before giving a small shrug. "That was nothing. The volcano here had been dormant for a long time, there wasn't much magma left inside it. If it had been active and still connected to an underground supply... well, let's just say we wouldn't be standing here watching it."

Sasuke blinked before rolling his eyes as the casual way Naruto could say such a thing. Instead he turned his attention to the other party members. "How did you find us? And exactly what happened when I was thrown off that rock?"

"Hokage-sama requested that a small team was sent to back you up, despite Naruto's protests. She thought if we followed at a high distance, combining Hinata-sama's and my own abilities to track with our eyes, we would have a lesser chance of being discovered. Together with Torin-san, we made our way through the volcano with relative ease," Neji explained calmly, ignoring the annoyed look on the blonde's face.

"I told her that was too dangerous, what if you had been found out before I got to Sasuke?" Naruto grumbled.

"And what would have happened if we hadn't of come? Wouldn't that of been worse?" Sakura countered, earning a half hearted glare from her teammates.

"I-It's all thanks to Torin-san," Hinata spoke up softly beside Sasuke. "He used h-his earth abilities to catch y-you before you fell too far."

The man in question gave a shrug. "It was lucky, actually. If I had been patrolling the other side of the cavern it wouldn't have happened."

Sasuke kept a level stare with Torin, who had turned to face them when his name had been mentioned. "Thank you," the raven said quietly, but full of sincerity.

Torin gave a small smile. "Least I could do to repay you for what you've done for me."

"What I want to know is what you did to that Osamu soldier after Sasuke-kun was knocked off," Sakura questioned Naruto, shifting round to look at him. A dark, satisfied smirk came to his face, and in the dim light with the glowing reflections of the dying embers, it was an eery sight.

"I made him suffer, obviously, after getting information from him of course."

"What did you learn?" Neji asked, folding his arms slowly.

For a moment the blonde was quiet, and instead of answering he turned to look at their lazy friend. "Hey, Shika, do you know when the festival for the Forbbiden Temple is?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Sakura frowned at him in puzzlement. Naruto waved her off and stared at Shikamaru intently, hoping for his needed information when he suddenly realised they were on a time frame.

The genius sighed and looked up to the sky in concentration. "The Ruins of the Forbidden Temple?" he asked, and after Naruto's nod went back to staring at the dark clouds. "Well, guess that's right now then."

It didn't go unnoticed by the way Naruto seemed to tense up, his eyes widening in alarm. He stiffined and before anyone could blink he had his hands on Shikamaru's shoulders, forcing the worried man to look at him. "How much time until the third day of the festival?" Naruto said in a low voice, drawing everyone's attention to him. Sasuke didn't even notice Hinata had finished healing him and was glancing over the the blonde in concern at the tense atmosphere.

"Third day? That's the day after tomorrow, the fesival started in the early hours of this morning, well, yesterday actually -"

"Shit! They're moving faster than I thought!" Naruto suddenly cursed, stomping away and pacing up and down.

"What's wrong?" Neji questioned with a slight frown forming on his brow. Naruto continued to mutter to himself as he walked, and then he suddenly froze up again.

"We gotta get back to Konoha."

A sense of unease drifted over the group "Why?" Torin said while standing.

"Because the Osamu, they're gathering the demons they've already caught, and meeting at the Temple on the third day when the sun is at its zenith. They're going to do the final ritual then," the blonde rattled on, his eyes darting back and forth between each member.

"But I t-thought they couldn't do t-that unless they have all of the bijuu c-collected," Hinata mentioned as she finished putting away her medical kit.

"They can't, not really. Doing it incompletely results in the power imploding on itself, so -" Again, Naruto suddenly broke off, fists curling into his messy hair as another part of the puzzle fell into place.

"What? What is it?"

"...That's they're plan. That guy, Kenta, said they were gathering at the Temple, not too far from Konoha, to do the final ceremony. If they do that without all the demons the resulting explosion would wipe out the village."

"Shit, that's bad," Shikamaru muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"That's the understatement of the year," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked with growing concern.

"We stop them, obviously," Sasuke answered, restraining from rolling his eyes again.

"Ah, but that's not all!" Naruto said almost excitedly. "Of course, we'd never let them carry it out, and the only way to stop them is to give them what they want."

"Well, that's a bad idea," Shikamaru said, shifting his weight.

"But it's the only one we've got," Naruto countered. "If we can come up with something before then, so be it, but we have until we get back to Konoha. Anyway, I have a plan."

"Is this plan of yours completely unorthadox and involve something highly dangerous?" Sasuke asked with a sigh.

Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, maybe?"

Sakura rubbed her forehead, already used to the blonde's way of dealing with things. "Is there any chance of us talking you out of it?"

"Nope!" Naruto grinned mischeviously and rolled on the balls of his feet, hands casped behind him like a child. "But one thing I know for sure; the Osamu won't know what hit 'em."

* * *

**I really must be trying to kill Sasuke, after everything I've put him through, lol. Hope you liked this chapter, the next one will have fluff seeing as that's been absent lately, but for a reason. I purposely did that to bridge a gap between the couple. Please read and review!**

**KCT**


	21. Chapter 21: Last Stand

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hello again. Finally I got enough time to update, but I'm afraid my laptop had to go back into the shop because the internet and audio isn't working, which sucks. I've started collage, but I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can. I don't want to uplaod a chapter that hasn't had my full attention, so hopefully the wait will be worth it. As a bonus, I've made this chapter much bigger than all the rest, and there's fluff, lol.**

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains yaoi, italics means emphasis, someone's thoughts or a demon speaking.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Last Stand**

"No. Absolutely not."

"Now wait just a minute -"

"I said no! What possessed you to think I would let them go into such a dangerous situation?"

"If you would let me finish -"

"I mean, I'm sure you've been a little emotional the past few days but still -"

"Baa-chan!"

Tsunade blinked but then glared at being interrupted. "What, brat?"

Naruto sighed at finally getting a word in. "What I was going to say, was that if we don't bring them with us, the ritual would be incomplete. That would make the demonic power revert back in on itself and basically implode, resulting in the annihilation of every living thing in a fifty mile radius."

The Hokage froze, eyes widened in shock. That much devastation was caused by only half of the gathered demons power? And then what the blonde was really saying hit her.

"Konoha would be destroyed," she said slowly, trying to wrap her mind around such a thing.

Naruto let out another heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Yes."

Tsunade rubbed her temples, trying not to crush Naruto's medical file that she was holding in her other hand. It was mid morning. The rescue party had finally returned home in just over twelve hours. Half way while travelling home Naruto's group had run into a medical team that were searching for them. Sasuke redirected them to the surrounding towns that would have got the worst hit from the volcano erupting, even though they were informed that genin and chuuin were already helping out. The blonde was relieved the damage he had caused was being dealt with so efficiently.

The couple were now at the hospital, and he and Sasuke were having a full check up. They had been all over the lands for months, so it was mandatory. The other shinobi had already left for their own agendas while Torin returned to his home to get the other Jinchuuriki for a meeting later on. The two men were in separate rooms and while another nurse went over the raven, the Hokage herself covered the blonde. Mostly because she wanted to see if the transformation he had undergone had changed anything internally. She didn't have time before to research so deeply into it when he was here the other day before going to rescue Sasuke. She already knew he was stronger than before, his muscles weren't necessarily bigger or more defined, but rather the tissue had become tougher and harder to damage. Naruto's chakra had grown more potent and concentrated as well, and after retesting his affinity, fire had become his second element. She had to admit, with both that and wind, it was a very powerful combination. His coils had grown yet again, allowing more chakra to pass through his system at one time, as well as increasing his reaction rates. His vision was excellent, and even proficient in the dark. Overall, he was the most healthiest person she had ever seen.

The Hokage forced herself to relax and looked over Naruto's chart again while speaking, forcing his report to the back of her mind. "We'll talk about what we're going to do about the Osamu later at the meeting, it'll save you repeating your self anyway. And this doesn't mean I'm giving you permission either," she warned with a quick glance.

Naruto just smiled. "Fair enough, but it really is our only option you know." He fell silent from a glare.

"Well," the older woman started, placing the chart down on the bedside table. "Sakura was right, you're completely fine."

"Great!" the blonde said, hopping off of the bed to stand. "Can I go eat now? I'm starving."

Tsunade grabbed his arm before he could start towards the door. She hesitated. "At least physically, Naruto." At that he frowned, and turned to fully face her, but before he could speak she continued. "Don't get me wrong, it's just you've been through a lot, and with your demonic attributes and the transformation combined, it's to be expected if you're a little..."

"You think I'm crazy?" Naruto asked quietly, his expression guarded and slightly distant.

"No! Just a little unstable. I need to know that in tomorrows battle you won't go and do something stupid. I know you're not happy about me stopping you from leaving for the Temple right away, but you haven't slept in four days straight. You need to rest. I want to be assured you're at your best, physically _and_ mentally."

Naruto studied her closely. He saw the worry in her eyes, and felt the tension in the grip on his arm. He knew she meant well, and frankly, if he were in her shoes, he would do the same. Slowly, the blonde nodded. "I understand, but I can tell you right now, I'm perfectly sane."

Tsunade smiled for the first time in a while. "Good. We'll get it over with now, otherwise if that other brat you call a lover finds out he'll be glaring at me all day." When Naruto's laughter subsided, she carried on. "Go to room 429; there will be a Yamanaka doctor waiting for you. Just answer her questions, and try not to lose your temper. She won't look into you mind, but she's very good, so be careful of what you say."

The blonde nodded briskly and straightened his shoulders. He turned to leave but was stopped again. "Try and remember some of the questions she asks you, and slip a few to Sasuke. He was tortured, and given an unknown drug. He won't loose it if it's you asking him," Tsunade added.

Naruto grunted in displeasure. "He'll probably catch on immediately, but fine."

The Hokage patted his arm and watched him leave.

* * *

Torin briefly gave note to the two masked Anbu standing guard near the front door of his current residence. As he approached, they stayed motionless and didn't even move when the bright purple shield flickered over the house. He was grateful to Naruto for putting up such protection while he, Hikari and Zayn remained in Konoha. It eased his mind when he had gone on the rescue mission. Still, the sudden flare of colour and energy would take some getting used to every time he walked in or out of the house.

He made sure to close the front door softly, he didn't want to scare the inhabitants with sudden noises. Walking into the living room, he found it empty. Zayn's bedroom door was closed, which only happened when he was taking a nap. It was mid afternoon, so the mornings events must have tired him. He was only eight after all, and the tension and worry could easily affect him.

"Hikari?" he called softly, noting there was quiet shuffling sounds coming from the kitchen. Making his way into the room, he saw she was preparing for a meal later in the day.

"Torin! Your back," came her surprised reply, but a bright smile came to her gentle features as she turned to fully face him. Suddenly she was a blur of motion, and the next thing he knew she had thrown her arms around his neck in a fierce hug, and a quick kiss passed over his cheek. She drew back, her hands gripping his upper arms as her green eyes scanned him for injuries. "I was so worried. Was anyone hurt? Is Sasuke-san back? And Naruto-san too, Zayn has started to get jumpy without him around."

For a moment, all Torin could do was stare. Had she really just done that? He took in the crease over her brow, the tired eyes, and the way they kept flickering over him as if expecting to see blood. The hands on his arms were careful, but firm at the same time. And there was raw emotion in her eyes. That's what caught his attention so much. It seemed his non responsive state made her realise what she had done, and she dropped her arms as she stepped back. A blush came to her face as she averted her gaze.

"...I'm sorry, it's just..." she started with hesitation. Torin mentally shook his head, and he found himself smiling.

"It's okay, I was just a little shocked."

She seemed to light up at that, and she smiled, albeit, a little shyly. At his acceptance of her kiss, her eyes warmed, and although they didn't speak, they both knew they had become closer. Torin realised how close they were standing together, and all it would take was a step to pull her into his arms, like he wanted to do. A sudden memory flared in his mind, and a flash of pain came over his face. It was hard not to notice the way he tensed, the atmosphere between them suddenly dropping.

"What? What's wrong? Everyone did come back safe, right?" Hikari questioned, her smile faltering as she started to get anxious.

Torin nodded slowly as he sank into one of the seats at the kitchen table, suddenly feeling nervous. "Yes, they're all fine. It's just..."

Hikari followed his example and lowered into a chair next to him. She didn't look at him. "Us then? You... you don't want that kind of relationship?" she asked in small voice. She was unconsciously wringing her hands.

Sensing things were going down hill, Torin leaned forward and clasped her small hands in his own. "No, I do, but...there are things you don't know about me," he sighed and suddenly retracted, withdrawing back into his chair and cutting the physical contact they had. His face became shadowed as he lowered his head, staring at his hands in his lap. "Did I ever tell you about my village, about why I didn't live in it, but the wilderness instead?"

Hikari watched him in slight confusion. Why would he change the topic so quickly? She paused to think about his question. Torin rarely spoke about his home. He had been treated like most Jinchuuriki, unlike her, and was hated for his demon. From what she had already gathered while travelling with the group, the host of the Seven Tails had lost his shinobi master in an attack on the town, and not long after, the beast was sealed within him. After that, he cast himself out, protecting the lands from bandits who sought to loot and rampage. What could he be getting at, with his sudden sadness? Deep down, she knew he was going to say something important, but she did not expect his next words.

Taking her silence as an answer, Torin continued. "After I became a Jinchuuriki, my village learned of who attacked us. I, with some others, were sent to extract revenge. I was only in my mid teens, but I was ready to kill again for what they had done to my Master. When the fighting began... I lost control. I don't mean like when Kyuubi controlled Naruto and used his body, I still had my sanity and will. I was injured, you see, and it took my demon to heal me. That's when Kaku first spoke to me. I was so angry at the time; I lost many friends in the attack, and now, because of what I had become, even more had left me. If it weren't for those bandits, it never would have happened. My demon... he told me to repay them in kind. So I did. I drew on my Kaku's power, and completely wiped out the camp we had infiltrated. But I didn't just kill them. I made sure they suffered. Kaku offered advice on how to make the pain so extreme the men would be wiling to do anything to end it. But worst of all, I enjoyed it. I remember laughing at how they begged me to stop. Grown men weeping like lost children scared by night terrors. I was delighted at the way I killed them, each one dying by a different method, more terrible than the previous."

Torin didn't dare look up to see how Hikari was taking this news. He fully expected, now that he was telling his tale, that he would have to ask Naruto if he could stay in a separate house so she and Zayn would be more at ease. After all, he had relished in killing dozens. What woman would allow such a man to be around her, as well as a young child, for longer than he had to? He fixed his eyes on a wrinkle on his shirt, and remained absolutely still as he continued.

"By the time I was finished, I was covered in their blood, but I was smiling. I was happy when Kaku congratulated me on a job well done. That's when he suggested I do the same to my village. After all, they abandoned me, looked upon me with distaste. I realised my own men were horrified by what I had done. The stared in open revulsion, and loathing. It made me sick to my stomach when I actually stopped to think. I did the first thing that came to mind; I ran. Days turned to weeks as I relied upon my survival training; I hunted wild animals, or stole what I needed from near by towns. I couldn't bare to live with other people, not after what I had done so easily. My demon wasn't impressed, and he retreated for the most part unless I had to fight. I fell into a routine of moving about, fighting bandits when they came to attack one of the villages. I couldn't repent for what I had done, but I kept my oath of when I started my shinobi training; I would protect my people with my life. That's why I didn't want to leave when Naruto-san came, but If the Osamu had come searching for in my village, my people would know I was still there, and that would have made things difficult for both of us. I half hoped that one day I would go up against someone too strong, and they would end it. But they never did..."

The silence was deafening to him, but he kept his face void of emotion. He knew now she would want nothing to do with him, it was why he had never acted before. He couldn't lie to her, he couldn't not tell her about this, even if it separated them. His wishful thinking once again led to a dead end, and once all this business with the Osamu was over, he would return home, to his forests and mountains. For a long time, he had known there could be nothing else but that, so it helped ease the blow.

A hand placed on his own made Torin flinch, his head snapping up with a guarded expression. Hikari sat calmly, but her face was wet with tears. Her long blonde hair fell about her shoulders as she leaned towards him, offering the hand that was now resting on his own. She sniffed and gave a weak smile, her eyes pooling over with tears again.

"You've really had it rough, haven't you?" she whispered, her voice breaking as she tried to keep from fully crying.

Torin sat in shock. Why was she not screaming at him to get out, to leave her and Zayn alone, to never come near her again? He wasn't sure whether to be happy she wasn't reacting badly, but couldn't help but feel she was only doing it for his benefit. Let him down gently, and then busy herself with some other task. In all his confusion, he couldn't get out any words to respond to her question. Instead, he spoke a single word.

"Why?" Hikari seemed to understand though, what he meant. She gave a strained laugh and straightened in her chair, but was still close to him.

"I have my own story too, you know," she responded, her smile becoming sad. Torin waited patiently, remembering what her uncle had told them back in the Land of Lightning. Hikari had volunteered to be a Jinchuuriki, although he couldn't understand why someone would willing do such a thing. He thought, maybe she too, had done things she wasn't proud of.

The woman looked off at some point behind him, her eyes far away. "Simply put, I could have prevented almost a hundred deaths of my villagers if I had told someone that Raijuu was going to attack, but I didn't." She focused on him again, a small smile rising at the surprise on Torin's face. "Ever since I was little I could sense change, I knew things, small things, that I shouldn't of. Ever since becoming my demon's host, that ability seems to have vanished. It all started out with a dream; of Raijuu's attack on the surrounding towns. I sensed her coming, felt her power. But I passed it off for what it was, a dream. I found it hard to believe demons were real. But she came, heavily injured and in pain. No one knows why she was already hurt. She never told me. That day she struck out at anything in her path, trying to get through to some unknown destination."

Hikari sighed as if a burden was lifting off her chest.

"The country's shinobi came, and in her weakened state, she couldn't fight off the sealing ceremony. Trapped in a pendant, her power leaked out, and it was obvious a human sacrifice was needed to contain it. I felt guilty, so many had died and I saw it was going to happen before hand. If I wanted, I could have done something to warn them. Maybe then a path could have been cleared, and Raijuu could have swept passed without death following her wake. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like the idea of becoming a Jinchuuriki at first, but as the few days passed, I felt her pain. I knew the outcome already, so I volunteered. I was able to do it even though I was full grown because it was more of a transference than a full sealing. Raijuu is caged within me, but her chakra doesn't fully connect with mine. That's why the process didn't kill me. I still wear the pendant she was initially trapped in, and it has other seals to deal with any sort of merging. Sometimes our minds become closer and we can communicate, but nothing more."

Torin didn't know what exactly to say. How could she compare her story to his own? He had murdered and enjoyed it, she had a moments doubt that led to destruction. To him, it paled in comparison. But slowly, he began to understand Hikari wasn't trying to compare their deeds, but was rather trying to show him something else. Sensing him trying to puzzle it out, Hikari spoke gently.

"We all have secrets, and sometimes things are unearthed which are better left buried, but we can't shoulder all the blame ourselves. There are some things in this world that we can never control. Demons being one of them. They are forces of nature, and mankind has tried and failed to control it for their own selfish reasons. Being sealed no doubt angers them to no end, and so they retaliate the only way they can. They influence us, even when we don't know it, or attempt to fight it."

Torin met her eyes and held her gaze. He knew what she was saying was true, but he wanted to reject what she was saying. The guilt of the event still weighed heavily on his mind.

"Look at Naruto-san," Hikari continued. "Kyuubi controlled him to kill, yet he blamed himself for their deaths. I do the same. If we were both stronger, had more faith, it might not have turned out that way. If you hadn't been in pain from your injury, if you didn't have your demon sealed within you, would you have acted the way you did? Without Kaku's influence, would you have killed them so?"

For that, the answer was obvious to him. No, he wouldn't of. Before that event, he was efficient in his abilities, he took pride in his skills, but he killed only because he had to, not because he wanted to. But then again, he had had the same argument with himself countless times in the past few years, and he came to the conclusion that he would never really know, despite what he might think. He had learned to accept it. And he realised, so had Hikari.

"I see your point," he said softly, a grim smile etching into his features. "We can't change what happened, but we can make sure we don't repeat it."

Hikari nodded, her own smile brightening. "Exactly. We're only human after all."

At that Torin grinned, giving her hand a slight squeeze in understanding. "I suppose we are."

* * *

The Hokage's office slowly began to fill with shinobi Naruto had requested. The Konoha twelve and the four team's sensei were gathered about the room lazily, their leader and the their blonde friend still absent. To most, the meetings topic was a mystery. Many believed it to be about the Osamu, but they were only guesses, having been kept out of the loop in the past few days. The two blondes they were waiting for were down the hall in a small emergency medical room, Tsunade having received the results from earlier that day.

"So? How'd I do?" Naruto asked the Hokage carefully, trying not to sound too nervous. To be honest, the questions he had been asked had him all over the place. There were those that asked what he felt when he had to kill on a mission. That had made him angry, she might as well as asked him if he enjoyed the kills he made. Then there were questions that sent him into a nervous silence, things that got to close to the truth about what he really was. He was asked about Kyuubi, how he dealt with being a Jinchuuriki even though he no longer was. The blonde knew the Yamanaka doctor could tell he was hesitant, but he hoped she only took it as he just didn't want to talk about something so personal, not that he had something to hide.

Tsunade smiled ruefully. "You passed with flying colours on the standard questions, although you have a slight revenge issue with the Osamu." she replied, leaning back against a wall while Naruto sat in the chair next to a bed. The blonde male bristled.

"What does she expect? They've been causing _everyone_ trouble for months. The bastards -"

"Calm down brat, you don't need to explain that to me. Now, the evaluation on Kyuubi rose some flags, which is okay seeing as it's an obvious touchy subject. Overall, you did fine, but she recommended a retest every now and then, but I'll cover that so don't worry about it. Have you had a chance to talk to Sasuke yet?"

"Yeah, went to see him in his hospital room after the test. Got a few things in, but he was giving me the eye, so I'll drop some questions by again later. He sounds like the same ass he always is, so nothing's wrong."

Tsunade gave a short laugh and pushed off from the wall. "All right then, let's get back to my office, the others will be waiting." Naruto nodded and followed her out the room. They walked down the corridor and into the packed room, immediately gaining everyone's attention.

"What took you so long?" The Uchiha said with some annoyance, he had never been all that patient.

"Getting test results," Naruto answered, but then seeing the flicker of worry he pressed on. "But don't worry, I passed."

"Passed on what?" Sasuke asked, suddenly turning suspicious. The word 'passed' isn't what he himself would have used for a medical test. Why didn't the blonde say 'I'm fine' instead?

"A blood test for any contracted diseases," Tsunade lied with ease as she took her seat at her desk. When the Uchiha went to protest why it had taken so long to get the results, she cut in. "I had to wait because I did that test last, after I had checked everything else even though your supposed to take blood first." She held Sasuke's still suspicious look but soon he grunted in acceptance.

"Now that you're all here, before I get started I need to get these back to their owners," Tsunade announced, bending down slightly to get something from her draw. She slid the objects over her desk with a smile, and Naruto grinned at her when he saw what it was. Their Konoha headbands.

"Stuffed away to the back of a draw gathering dust? Gee, thanks baa-chan," the blonde joked, picking his up as Sasuke did the same. They mirrored the other's movements as they tied the cloths around their foreheads. "Much better," Naruto sighed extravagantly.

"Down to business then," the Hokage said, her face growing serious as those present came to attention. "The Osamu are gathering their final forces at the Ruins of the Forbidden Temple tomorrow. They will attempt to gather the captured demon spirits by a ritual at mid day. However, as I am told, doing so without _all_ the demons will result in an explosion that could take out not just Konoha, but other small towns and cities within a fifty mile radius. The only known way to stop this, is to give them the three remaining demons."

"What?! But Hokage-sama, we can't do that. The Jinchuuriki dies when the demon is extracted," Lee burst out. After all, he was witness to the after affect of Gaara's separation from Shikaku. From here, Naruto took reign, a flash of guilt passing over his eyes as he turned to face the group. What he planned to do wouldn't harm his three new friends, but some of the other things he would say would be a lie, but it needed to be done if things were going to go right.

"Just listen. This ritual would extract their demons without killing them, trust me on this. I wouldn't be willing to do it if I wasn't sure."

"You said three demons Hokage-sama, and you Naruto, said 'their', not 'our'," Shino said quietly. "Why are you not counted?" At this, Tsunade glanced at Naruto. This is what he had been waiting for; for one of them to notice the small slip up they gave. It was the starting point he needed.

"You all know about Kyuubi's attacks last year, but at the time I wasn't ready to tell the full truth. That day Kyuubi didn't simply retreat back into the seal. We merged." Feeling he owned his friends for keeping it from them, Naruto went into detail of what had happened so long ago. He had told this so many times now it came off as some sort of practiced speech, only this time, he added in the newer information such as his transformation and what it did to him. Those that were finding this out for the first time stood in respectful silence, waiting to hear him out fully before speaking. When he was done, Lee was almost crying.

"You have endured much, my youthful friend!" he called, giving a great smile to the blonde.

"It explains a few things," Kiba muttered to himself. Happy to see no one was repelled at what he now was, Naruto got back on topic.

"Technically, I'm not counted as one of the Tailed demons, and the ritual won't try to extract me because I'm not a full breed. It's rejected by my human half. The Osamu, however, still persist and hope it will work on me any way. Now," he said quickly, trying not to let them dwell on that data. "The plan is to go to the area near the temple, and allow the demons to be extracted. This will weaken the host however, so they will be taken back to Konoha by one of my summons. Once the ritual is complete, there is a small window in which the power of the spirits is to be gathered. That's when we strike. The timing has to be precise, however, so none of you will act before I say so. The Osamu leader, the one controlling the ritual, will be protected, not just by his soldiers, but by the ceremony itself. I believe a shield is formed around him, so even if all the demons aren't gathered, he will still live to try again at a later date. The leader will have a sealing stone to utilise the demonic power, and he must die before this happens."

"Won't he be protected until the sealing is finished though?" Shikamaru questioned lightly, a small frown on his face.

"Yep," Naruto said cheerfully. "But what they _don't_ know, is that _we_ have our own, even more powerful sealing stone."

At this Sasuke seemed to stop breathing momentarily. He looked at the grinning blonde. "You've got to be kidding me?" he murmured in disbelief. After all, what were the chances?

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked her teammate impatiently.

The Uchiha reached back and slid his hand into his waist pouch, slowly pulling out a small object. He held it out for the others to see, with its nine faces on each side, its midnight black colouring drawing in the light from around it. Was it really a coincidence they had found this stone when it was actually such an important part of their plan. The ornament gained admiring looks from most of the women present.

"Pretty, but where'd you get it?" Tsunade asked, as she too became impatient at the lack of an explanation. Instead of answering directly, Naruto began a small lesson.

"In this world there are objects specifically used for sealing. A Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice, is one of them. The Akitsuki's statue in their lair, is another one, even if it is inferior. This stone, is one of those sealing objects. Not only does it gather the demonic power, it allows the user to control that power without any side affects. It's my belief now that the Osamu were in that volcano because they were looking for this stone. It's also why Sasuke was captured," Naruto concluded, turning to gaze at the raven.

That statement drew everyone's attention to the Uchiha. "What have I got to do with it?" he asked cautiously, suddenly remembering when he had used his sharingan on the object in the cave.

The blonde gave an all-knowing kind of smile. "First, I want you to give the stone to Torin."

At that Sasuke rose an eyebrow, but stood any way, walking over to their companion and holding it out to him. The man looked at the stone with aprehension. "What exactly is going to happen?"

Naruto chuckled and gestured for him to take it. "Nothing much."

Torin sighed and reached out for the stone. Everyone seemed to hold their breath. The second it touched his skin he sucked in a breath and immediately dropped it to the ground, shaking his hand to rid the stinging sensation. He glared at the grinning blonde. "Care to explain why you just did that?" he said through clenched teeth.

"The same happened with me when I touched it. Now," he continued, turning back to Sasuke who had picked the stone back up. "Use your sharingan on it."

The Uchiha sighed at the blonde's further demands without explanation, and activated his eyes. When he looked at the stone, the nine surfaces became covered in replicas of his sharingan, once again giving him an eery feeling. At the same time, both Naruto and the three Jinchuuriki began to shake and shiver, drawing away from him and putting distance between them. He deactivated his eyes and they relaxed. Before he could ask what happened, the blonde started talking.

"They caught you because you can control the stone with your eyes. They would have made you to capture the demonic power at the ritual, and force you to use it for them. Now however, we have the stone, and only a sharingan can activate it. That's what makes it superior to whatever stone they'll use. If we use ours first, we not only keep them from getting the demonic power, but we can use it to attack them if things get out of hand. The Osamu leader will never be able to use the stone because he doesn't have the sharingan, so all we gotta do then is kick their asses and we'll be home in time for tea."

It took a while for all the present shinobi to come to terms with the rush of information. Even Shikamaru, who sat off at the side, had his hands in his special pose. But he couldn't find any holes in the plan, as long as the information Naruto gave them was correct. The lazy man knew though that the blonde would never put friends in danger just to test a theory, so he believed him.

"How is it that you reacted to the stone as well? You are no longer a Jinchuuriki any more, and you said you couldn't be sealed," Neji questioned patiently.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "But think of it this way; I'm a half demon, and the others are just hosts. It's just our demon sides reacting, and seeing as neither of us are a full breed, it had the same effect on us all."

"What if we take them out before they start the ritual?" Torin asked. He trusted the blonde, but he didn't want to endanger Hikari and Zayn's life if it was possible.

"The chance we reach them in time is slim, not only that, but they'll have dozens of Osamu soldiers protecting the leader. We'll have to take down a mini army just to get to him."

"Why at the Temple though? What's so special about that place, it's deserted," Kiba put in. They were surprised when Shikamaru answered.

"The Temple is forbidden because some of the priests were found giving homage to a God other than their own, breaking their vows in the process. They were executed, and the Temple left to decay in time. However, the scripts I've read about the place are vague. The God they were praying to was described as something evil and tainted, the embodiment of hatred and destruction. There were apparently lesser Gods, but there was a ruler amoung them, a 'King' if I remember right."

"Who was this God?" Sasuke asked, frowning in thought. He couldn't help but notice the way Naruto seemed to be listening in rapt attention.

"His name was never spoken, but referred to solely as the King. The others were referred to as 'the Second' or some other number."

"How many others were there?"

"That too is a little sketchy. There was reference to the First, Second, and Fifth, but nothing in between or above that number, so I can't be sure."

"Shika, how on earth do you know all this? I know you're smart but I never knew you were into this sort of stuff," Ino said with hands on hips beside him.

The man shrugged. "I got interested in breaking ancient texts when I started decoding messages for Konoha. It's a good work out for the brain when so little people have managed to translate the text this script was in."

"See? I told you it'll come in handy one day," Naruto smiled at him. The party looked at Shikamaru expectantly.

"Naruto was the one who suggested the texts," the man explained with a sigh, he had done so much talking today, and was getting so much attention. His eyes wondered to the windows.

"You, Naruto? How did _you_ know about this?" Tsunade questioned, interested that it was the blonde that discovered them first.

He shrugged, however. "Remember those dream I had from Kyuubi, and now his memories? I couldn't understand the language, so I looked it up and learned it. That's how I know so much about the ritual in the first place."

"Still, it doesn't answer Kiba's question. Why the Temple?" Sakura said, reminding them.

"First, the location. It's deserted, so no one can stop them from being there. And also, it take out Konoha in the blast if we don't comply. Secondly, the landscape. Nothing but hills and forests. Perfect for a battle on a large scale. And thirdly, what better place to gather such a destructive power than at a Temple whose priests worshiped this evil and tainted God? Maybe the Osamu are followers, and they want to continue the faith. But who cares, we're gonna stop them anyway," Naruto explained.

"All right, how big a force are we going to need? What are the Osamu's numbers?" Tsunade inquired, directing this at the blonde who seemed to know most about what was going on.

"From the information we've gathered over the passed few months, now that the volcano base was destroyed, their forces are dwindled down by half, more so after all the squads we've killed while travelling. They'll be around a hundred left now. Around sixty percent though are chuunin level, the rest jounin with a few genin level to do the dirty work to keep up a camp of that size. Seeing as this is a rather delicate situation for me, I think only those that know everything about me should go. The Konoha twelve and each of their sensei should be enough, and no offence, but especially with me there. I can wipe out a score of the enemy with one attack in my human state, so their numbers won't matter as much."

Shikamaru butted in. "Anyway, it's not like they can all attack at once with such a number. As long as we stick together we can't be surrounded badly. Shadow clones can be used to thin them out until the real counterparts are ready to deal with them. Twelve to a hundred are good odds with their level of skill."

"We take out the leader quickly, it'll help them lose morale. It doesn't need to be big. Shika captures him in a shadow bind, Ino takes possession of his body, and I'll finish with a Rasenshurikan, or even a chidori would do. One, two, three, and game over for him," Naruto suggested.

Tsunade studied the group before her, seeing their determination. The Osamu had come to Konoha and laid seige. They had all fought them before, and were dying to do so again on their own terms. The dangers were outweighed, and the plan seemed solid. She twined her fingers together and leaned on her chin. "I'm not going to make this an order, it's purely on a voluntary basis. If you are unsure, you don't have to go. Step back if you wish to remain here," she announced, and waited.

No one moved.

Naruto looked relieved, and gave a nod of thanks to his friends. Tsunade took a file from her stack of paperwork. "Then you are dismissed, I've got a lot of writing to do. You will all rest tonight, I want no sudden training sessions that could cause injury. Eat a good meal too, and gather your energy. This fight may take some time. You will leave two hours before dawn, as it will take at least seven hours to reach the Temple. That'll give you roughly an hour to set up a perimeter and scout out the enemy base. I want you _all_ to report back here when it is done, straight away, to receive medical treatment. Now scram."

The shinobi dispersed quickly.

"Thanks baa-chan," Naruto called and vanished with Sasuke in a puff of smoke before she could throw her paper weight at him.

* * *

It felt strange to be back home after so long. Months of travelling had left them both ragged and tired. Apparently, they had lost a little weight, which was to be expected, but they were healthy. Even if they had gained a few more scars to their collection. When the couple first walked into the house, it wasn't to relax and just take time to let their bodies have some sort of respite. Sure, their work was not yet done, and tomorrow would be even more taxing than anything they had experienced so far, but that was tomorrow. Old routines fell into place, just as if they had returned from one of their usual Anbu missions.

Firstly, Naruto emptied both their packs onto their bed by shaking them until all contents fell out. Their pouches and holsters were removed and laid beside them. The blonde took all the ruffled clothed and went through them. He threw rags onto the floor, garments that could never be worn again due to tearing or stains of blood. Those were immediately thrown out. The salvageable clothes were taken into the kitchen and put into the wash, although it would take many cycles to go through all of it.

Then, Sasuke would go through all their weapons, unsheathing their katanas and thoroughly cleaning the blades of the slick substances embedded on them. Only at times like this would he take extra time to sharpen them as well, ridding all the nicks and so on that could hinder its efficiency. Next he would go through their smaller artillery. Kunai and shurikan were also cleaned, and those damaged beyond repair would be scrapped to make more weapons. Other things like wire, exploding tags and so on, were put away to be used at a later date. When he was done, their holsters and pouches were refilled, now containing fresh supplies.

Naruto would then sort through left over food. Usable packets and tins went back into the kitchen, and the rest emptied into the bin. Sasuke would check their medical kit, getting rid of any used bandages and replacing them with fresh ones. Phials of ointments and antidotes were topped up, and the kit was full again. Any other last minute things were dealt with, until they were sure they could grab their things and leave at a moments notice. Everything was ready for tomorrow. Now that they were both showered and clean, in fresh clothes and their hunger satisfied until the next meal, they could finally relax.

Naruto done this by flopping onto their bed, face buried into the cover as he lay on his stomach. He let out a great sigh as he melted into the sheets, not wanting to get up for a long, long time. Sasuke laughed at him as he too lay down, but at a much slower rate. He rested on his back, folding his hands over his stomach. They remained there, simply being with each other. Since Sasuke's rescue, however, the two shinobi _seemed_ to have patched things up between them. But on a lower level there was still unspoken doubts. They still loved one another, _that _was for certain, but neither had voiced their thoughts.

That caused a slight tension between them. On the surface they acted the same as they had always done, but when they were alone it was different. There was hesitation.

There had been ever since Naruto broke away from him, severing their bonds. Even though the reason behind the act was justified, both men held a fear of it happening again. They were shinobi, trained to do battle and go into highly dangerous situations in which they may not return. They both understood that, and were willing to give their lives if it was needed. But that was what scared them most. If one died, how was the other to go on living? Obviously, countless people had gone through such pains. They knew it could happen one day, and without any warning their lives could be thrust upside down. But everyone dealt with this, even the civilians. There could be accidents, things gone wrong that nobody could control. They had already experienced such a thing. Rational thought was thrown out the window when it came to protecting the one they loved. The impossible became possible. Tasks that should be beyond their strength became easier. Their relationship strengthened them both, and they knew it. But it also weakened them. They were even more willing to die, if it meant the other would live. It was all a double edged sword, and now it had cast a small wedge between them. They didn't want it to happen again, but they knew it would, some day.

But does it really change any thing? Would they really act so differently? Even if they weren't together, if it had all never happened and they were just friends, would the outcome be so different?

It was Naruto who broke the silence. He lifted a hand and traced it lightly over the pale raven's cheek. "I won't make the same mistake again," he said softly, his blue eyes following his fingers movements as Sasuke turned to him. "I won't lose you a second time. It may be painful, but I'm not gonna throw this away, not for anything. I'd rather die having experienced what we have than not to."

Without really saying it out loud, Sasuke understood what Naruto was getting at. "All we can do is fight it together, and not let it beat us. We overcome it with everything we have. We are strong."

The blonde suddenly grinned. "Spoken like a true Uchiha."

Sasuke glared, fighting the smirk that threatened to show. "Shut it," he growled.

Naruto rose to his elbows, looking down on him. His eyes sparkled mischievously. "Or else what?" he challenged.

He couldn't help it; the smile he had been suppressing broke out and his dark eyes matched his lover's. He raised an arm and ran his hand through the other's hair, fingering the faded red highlights. "Hmm, there are many things I could do to you."

"Ooh, like what? Do tell," Naruto replied excitedly.

Softly, Sasuke pushed him onto his back and leaned over him. He smirked. "How 'bout I show you instead?"

The blonde grinned, snaking his arms around the Uchiha's neck and pulling him down slightly. "Even better."

Their lips met, firm but gentle. Their movements weren't rushed, but slow instead. Naruto found his shirt unbuttoned as the raven began kissing his way down his jaw, over his neck to his collar bone. He moaned as Sasuke bit down, his teeth sinking into his tan skin. He sucked at the spot until it turned red. Happy with his work, the Uchiha rose and slowly settled between the blondes legs, his hands beginning to trail over the other's muscles, feeling familiar grooves as he went. Naruto was quick to even the odds, and slid his hands under Sasuke's t-shirt. He left light touches as he gently pulled the garment over the Uchiha's head, and he smiled at the way it ruffled his hair.

Pulling him back down into another kiss, Naruto pressed himself against his lover, relishing in the heat that passed between them. He lifted his legs until they rested on either side of Sasuke's slim waist, and gave a quick squeeze. Sasuke replied by grinding his hips, and took full advantage of the way Naruto gasped at the pleasure. The raven slid his tongue into the other's warm mouth, and the two began a clash for dominance. But they took their time, exploring the feelings and sensations that came with it. Sasuke ground down again, loving the friction it created. A shiver went down his spine as Naruto trailed a hand over his back and up to his neck as if counting the curves of the bone. The passion of their kisses increased as the blonde took a fistful of his dark hair, pulling him against him even as his own back arched off the bed, reacting to the hand that teased his body.

Clothes started to fall to the floor around them, and they paused often to give attention to the skin that had been revealed. A thin sheet of sweat covered them as they moved, light touches left skin tingling and sense reeling. It was slow, and they made every moment last, dragging out each minute so it wasn't over too fast. It was like they felt they needed to make up for lost time. All though their separation hadn't even lasted more than two weeks, it had been long enough to make them miss each others touch, and now they craved it again.

When it was over, unlike previous times, their love making left both with a sense of finality, a closeness that seemed stronger than before. They lay side by side, bodies still touching, an easy silence comforting them. By now, the light from outside had dimmed into early night, casting soft shadows around the room.

"Let's make a promise," Naruto suddenly said in a hushed voice, rolling to his side and up onto his elbow to face the raven. He held out his pinky finger, which gained him a raised eyebrow in amusement. He scowled at his lover playfully. "From now own, let's make everything count. I don't want to miss out again."

Sasuke copied the blonde's movements, mirroring his pose, but he didn't raise his hand. He watched the other closely, not being able to help feel there was more to what he was saying. He studied those blue eyes that looked bright, even with the lack of light, but found nothing more than what he expected. Slowly, a smile came to his face and he lifted a hand, but didn't shake yet.

"Okay, but only if you tell me you're going to do something dangerous _before_ you do it. You have a habit of pulling those kind of stunts and it'll make me an old man before I'm even thirty."

For a moment the blonde didn't move.

But then he grinned, eyes closing momentarily as he held out is pinky. "Deal."

They shook, and then Naruto laughed heartily. "I haven't done that in years." The Uchiha rolled his eyes with a smile and lay back down, still facing the blonde. He slipped his arms under the covers and around the blonde's waist, tugging him closer. Naruto snuggled into him, burying into the raven's neck and inhaling his scent. He grinned again. He definitely won't give this up. Not if he could help it.

* * *

The party met at Konoha's giant gates before the sun had even rose. Any citizens who walked by stopped and stared at the force getting ready to depart, for it was a sight to see. Those in Anbu were dressed in their uniforms with the black trousers and silver protective shirts, their tattoos clear in the dim light. The others wore similar clothes, armoured and supplied with countless weapons and field kits. The only ones that stood out were the three Jinchuuriki, especially Zayn being but a boy surrounded by warriors. Torin blended in pretty well with the other shinobi, but Hikari wore simple travelling garments, a small knife at her belt.

The Konoha twelve waited on their last member, a certain blonde who had slipped away saying he needed to talk to the Hokage before leaving. In fact, that was a small lie. Naruto had separated from Sasuke on their way to the gates, using that excuse. While he did go to the tower, it was only to slip a sealed envelope onto Tsunade's desk, hiding it under a few piles of paperwork. By the time she got through it all and to his letter, everything would be set in stone. Hopefully, she would forgive him for it afterwards. He didn't want to say anything at the meeting yesterday, there were too many people around. Then there was the fact he had just told them he was a demon now, so any more drama and they would overload from the information.

As Naruto arrived at the gates, greeting his friends with nods, he reflected on that. They had taken the news well. Most were a little surprised at first, but then carried on without any change in behaviour. It wasn't like they ignored what he said and pretended they didn't hear him, but rather just accepted it and moved on. And that's what Naruto wanted. The only one to not to slide back into their routine was Kiba. He kept sniffing the air around the blonde and glancing at him curiously, his ever present dog making small noises beside him. At first, Naruto let it pass, but he had been doing it ever since the previous day any time they came in close contact. Now, getting ready to leave on this mission and only just entering the group, he had had enough. He stopped and turned back to the shinobi who he had just walked passed.

"Would you stop it already?!" he exploded, catching the Inuzuka with his nose poised in the air. The blonde crossed his arms and glared at his friend. Kiba grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh heh, sorry 'bout that. It's just weird, you know?" When Naruto scowled even more, he chuckled nervously. "I mean, your scent is -"

"Are you saying I smell?" the blonde asked, a little insulted.

"No, just that... how do I explain this? Your chakra and your scent, it's new, and different from before you left. It'll just take some getting used to, right Akamaru?" The dog barked loudly in agreement, and Kiba nodded along.

Naruto sighed. Who would have thought the transformation would so radically change such small things. Kiba, or any other Inuzuka, couldn't identify the changes he went through went he first became a half demon after Kyuubi's defeat, but now they could. It was the same with the Hyuugas. Their eyes could see his coils were drastically larger than other peoples, to the point it was almost obvious it wasn't completely human. The blonde was slightly worried that it would cause trouble later on, but Tsunade and Jiraiya said they would deal with it if he didn't want Konoha knowing the truth. How they would do this, he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but in the end it was his choice.

"Fine, fine. But just be a little discreete about it. Every time I look at you you're sniffing me, it's annoying," Naruto relented, knowing his friend probably wouldn't stop until he was used to it anyway.

"Can do," Kiba grinned again.

Naruto continued by to find Sasuke sitting on a low wall, a kunai balanced on the tip of his finger. "What took you so long?" the raven asked, flipping the weapon expertly and sliding it back into his holster.

"Yeah, what were you talking about?" Sakura said as she came up from behind him. Naruto waved her question away.

"Doesn't matter. Everyone ready to go?" Getting nods from the group he continued, and even though not the most experienced in the group, it was unspoken that he was leading this mission. "All right, split into pairs. Torin, you stick with Hikari. I'll carry Zayn. We'll be in the middle, the rest of you take positions at twelve, three, six, and nine o'clock. Neji, you and your partner scout ahead at least by a mile. Hinata, you cover our backs. Don't break formation, but if we need to we'll slow the pace. No one gets left behind, that's an order. And guys?" he said with a pause as he looked at each of them. "Let's kick ass."

There was a small cheer and nods of agreement. As they set up the formation, Sasuke frowned at the blonde when he crouched to pick up Zayn. Naruto caught the look and grinned up at him, a hand resting on the boy's shoulder. "What, didn't get enough of me last night?" he teased.

"Huh, no wonder I could smell the Uchiha on you. It was a little too strong to be from just a hug," Kiba grunted from in front of him with a roll of his eyes.

"What does he mean?" Zayn asked innocently, tilting his head in confusion. Most present blanched at the thought of explaining _that_ to an eight year old. With an attempt to embarrass Kiba, Naruto turned to him with a sweet smile.

"Yes, Kiba, whatever do you mean?"

The Inuzuka blinked. "I thought it was obvious. When you two had sex, the scent of the Uchiha's -"

Ino suddenly clamped her hand over his mouth from behind. "Idiot! He didn't mean for you to actually explain it!"

Kiba wrenched her hand away and spun to face her. "Then why did he ask?!" he countered brashly. Shino seemed to shake his head and Sakura slapped her forehead in expiration.

"Are you that much of an idiot? Even Naruto wouldn't have fallen for that," Shikamaru muttered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, _I'm_ the one that fooled him! How could I get caught by something so simple?" the said blonde demanded.

"Hn. No matter what you do, you always cause trouble," Sasuke sighed at him, but then he smirked. "And as an answer to your earlier question, with the way we repeated last nights actions again later on I thought it would be clear I wasn't fully satisfied."

"All right already! We don't need to know what you two do at night," Sakura burst out, covering her ears.

The Uchiha's smirk widened. "Well, _actually_, when we started it was only evening. By the time we were finished it was quite late. Morning, really."

Ino spoke up when her pink haired friend fell silent in embarrassment. "You know, with the way you were when we were little, who would have though you would have turned out so..."

"Kinky?" Sakura supplied, edging her hands away from her ears. Her teammates were like brothers to her now, she didn't want details of such things.

"Him? Kinky? Do you know how much it would take to get him that riled up?" Naruto gave a short laugh, but Sasuke grinned mischievously, something he did rarely, even before the blonde.

"There was that time I tied you up -" He was suddenly cut off as Naruto lunged at him, suddenly forgetting her was going to be carrying Zayn and staying in formation. The Uchiha dodged, of course, and began running out the gates when the blonde didn't give up.

"Come back here you bastard!" the blonde yelled, shaking any angry fist at the raven.

Sakura sighed at her teammate's antics, and rubbed away the oncoming headache. "At least they're running in the right direction this time. I had to chase them down _last_ time because they went off into enemy territory."

"Ah, but they are _most_ youthful, are they not?" Lee smiled while giving her the thumbs up.

"Please, don't start," Neji said as he began to follow their path outside the village. "It's too early in the morning for it." The two's third teammate nodded.

"Most youthful?" Zayn inquired the green clad shinobi. At that, Lee's eyes seemed to brighten, and he lowered himself to the boy's height.

"You do no know the wonders of youth?" When the smallest Jinchuuriki shook his head, Lee suddenly picked him up and slung him on his hip. "Then I will take it upon myself to teach you on this trip, so you may enjoy the fountain of youth to it's fullest!"

Everyone cringed, knowing they were going to get an earful from their friend. Many followed Neji's example and sped up to put some distance between the talkative shinobi and themselves, having already heard that speech countless times. Still, the one sided conversation allowed their minds to focus, and not to think too much about the dangers that lay ahead.

* * *

**And so the final battle approaches. Will we find out what Naruto's hiding? Thanks fo reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	22. Chapter 22: Temple of the God of Fire

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hello all, I've finally got my laptop back. It took me ages to go through all my emails that had built up over the break. Also note that my space bar is being an ass so there might be a few words joined together here and there. Onto the story, however. First I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, as I now have over one hundred. I'm so happy , lol. Two more for the next chapter please, and I think there will be only two, maybe three chapters after this one. Almost finished! Not surprisingly, I've already got another story planned in my head, but don't worry, I'll write it all first before uploading so you can get regular updates. Hopefully, anyway. I'll give details and plans for that in the last chapter of this story.**

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains no violence for once, and light yaoi. Italics means either a demon speaking, someone's thoughts, or ephasis.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Temple Of The God Of Fire**

"You know, for a place that's supposedly dedicated to worshipping evil gods, it's pretty nice," Kiba said from his position near the front.

The group stood at the crest of a hill, the cliff overlooking the vast valley the was home to the Forbidden Temple. For miles upon miles there was only huge trees and flat planes of lush grass. The Ruins were scattered about them, some structures larger than others. The biggest, the main temple, was easy to spot. It rose above the tree tops in crumbling arches and domes, the sandstone bricks covered with moss and vines. Wildlife had made the buildings into their homes after centuries of abandonment. Naruto had guided them to their own ruin, about half way into the temples immediate area. It stood behind them now, and acted as their base of operations. It gave them a clear view of their surroundings, and was at a safe distance from the main temple.

"Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, scan the perimeter and make sure we're alone. If you can, see if you can locate the main offence party. They no doubt have people watching out for us so they'll know where we are. Let's make sure we have their location too. Kakashi, you, the other sensei and the rest of Team Gai set up traps and secure our position." Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked up at the sun. They had under an hour before noon. "Sakura, I want you and Hinata to stay with our three guests after the initial search, just to make sure they're healthy when I send them back to Konoha. The rest of us, scout around, see if there's anything worth our attention." The shinobi dispersed on his orders, following him without question. Torin glanced at the blonde with a frown, a look that Naruto caught, before settling down to meditate on an outcrop of rock.

"Is something wrong, Torin?"

The older shinobi took his time to shake his head, slowly opening his eyes to meet his gaze. "It's strange. Kaku and I have formed... a companionship over the years, despite his want to kill things. I thought we'd be stuck together until the day I die, but suddenly he's going to be gone. It will... take time to get used to this; not having a voice in my head," he added with a humored smile.

Naruto gave a chuckle. "You'll be surprised at how good it is to have a little piece and quiet."

"Do you know how my abilities will be effected? Will I lose the ability to manipulate earth entirely?"

"Remember my friend Gaara? He still retained his abilities over sand, albeit, at a lesser degree, but that can always be improved by practice. You should be okay."

Torin nodded and closed his eyes again. The blonde sighed and made his way into the cover of the green foliage back the way they came. Maybe Hikari was feeling the same way about Raijuu, but he was sure Zayn wouldn't even know the difference once his demon was gone. He bit his thumb, going through a series of hand signs. A puff of smoke later, and a large, colourful toad sat before him. It was at least three times his own height, and it's shadow covered him completely.

"Naruto-sama," the summon greeted him with a small bow of it's head.

"Hey, Gamatomi. I need you to wait here for a while because I'll be too busy to summon you later when things kick off. I want you to carry three passengers back to Konoha in about forty minutes. They'll be weakened and need protection. Can you do that?"

"Of course, I will let no harm come to them," the great toad replied, raising it's head proudly.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks buddy. There should be a few tasty snacks around here if you take a look. But keep a watch out, we're near enemy territory." With that, the blonde joined the others in exploration of the ruin.

Back in its day, he bet the temples would have been a sight to see. The walls, despite their age, were brightly coloured stone. The glyphs and writings etched into them were neat and precise, showing care and consideration. They were meant to be preserved for years, but unfortunately, they had become tainted by the priest that had betrayed them. He spotted Ino and Choji in one of the spacious rooms where the ceiling had caved in, delicately handling what appeared to be ancient, yellowing scrolls and records.

"Oi, Naruto. I think you should see this," Sasuke's voice called out to him from deeper into the structure. With another glance at the sun, Naruto entered a small passage and down another corridor until he came across a wall which looked to have been laid flat on the ground. He realised it was the entrance to the sealed room beyond where he found his lover and Shikamaru studying the walls before them. The room was small and square, hardly ten strides wide. It was empty too. Glancing at the stones more closely, Naruto saw that the room was for engraved records, and was newer than the rest of the building. Casting his gaze over the fallen entrance, his eyes narrowed and his body tensed. It was the record of when the priests betrayed the coven. And more specifically, why and what they had aligned themselves with instead.

Naruto mentally swore. He didn't want Shikamaru to translate it all before it was time, otherwise his plans would be hindered.

The lazy genius himself was crouched on the dusty floor, shaking his head in something akin to awe.

"This is amazing. Chakra is laced into parts of these walls, and the glyphs haven't suffered heavy decomposition."

For a moment, Naruto stilled, watching the two with their backs to him. A stab of guilt ran through his being, knowing in just over half an hour, everything will have changed.

"So what does it all say?" Sasuke questioned him, running a hand over the cold stone, brushing away some of the dust.

Shikamaru frowned and concentrated on the small passage before him. His lips moved as he quietly talked to himself, but then he shook his head and tried again. His mumbles were interrupted every now and again by grumbles of "No, that's not right..." and "That could also stand for this...". The Uchiha blinked at him before clearing his throat to get his attention.

"You know, Naruto could just -"

"No, no. I want to figure it out myself. This is the best challenge I've had in a while. He'll just spoil it for me." Naruto laughed as the raven rolled his eyes. His lover turned to him and spoke in a low voice, leaning in and jamming his thumb over in Shikamaru's direction.

"Can't you just tell _me_ what it says and leave _him_ to his own devices?"

"Come now, teme. Where's the fun in that?" Naruto's eyes danced with mirth as he grinned. "As I'm no longer needed, I'll be outside," he continued with a wave over his shoulder.

He heard Sasuke sigh before he left the room, and instead of returning to the others, he leaped up through the room with the caved in ceiling and made his way to the highest point. He treaded carefully just in case some of the bricks were loose, and after regaining his balance from a near slip, found himself with a grand view of their surroundings. He sat slowly, resting one arm over his knee while the other leg dangled over the ledge. He spotted the Jinchuuriki snacking on some rations with Sakura and Hinata, and just managed to catch the small group's laughter at something Zayn had said. For a moment, he closed his eyes and let the sounds of nature rush over him, calming himself and letting his tense muscles relax with some resistance. He focused on what was happening right now, rather than what would happen soon. He just hoped everything would turn out the way he planned.

* * *

"Interesting..."

Sasuke turned from his own study to look over at his friend. "What is it?"

For a moment, Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief but then stood, moving to stand in the middle of the room. "If I'm not mistaken, and as troublesome as it is, this room has a heavy genjutsu covering parts of the writings."

The Uchiha rose an eyebrow in surprise. "More text is hidden underneath what we see?" Intrigued, Sasuke focused on one of the walls and activated his sharingan, missing the hand that was raised to stop him. Immediately, his senses were bombarded from all sides. The room swam dangerously, morphing and twisting as if stuck in Kakashi's Mangekyou. He lost all sense of balance as he stumbled back, wincing as his ears popped and his stomach churned. Scrunching his eyes closed, he deactivated his bloodline, breathing a little more heavily.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Ah, that would be the old protection spells to ward off tampering, or anyone trying to sneak a peak without doing it properly," the Nara said quietly, dropping his hand.

"Thanks for the warning," Sasuke muttered sarcastically. He took a deep breath as things went back to normal. "Do you know what the text could be about?"

His companion sighed and rubbed his temples. "By what I've translated already, this sealed room is a record of the misdeeds done by the priests. So far, it tells of how the High Priest uncovered a source of dark energy within the Temples walls. With all of the protection to stop such a thing occurring, he realised that someone must have brought it in intentionally. Eventually he found the culprits and discovered they were 'collecting' this dark energy under another God. They were sentenced to death and the other priests left the Temple because of the taint that remained behind."

He paused. "It doesn't go into detail of what occurred, but mentions, and I quote; _'Only those of strong heart can take the truth and withstand the weight of the evil at works'. _This must be what the messages beneath the genjutsu is about; they probably thought it too dangerous for anybody to wonder in and take a look at what had happened, only to like the idea and try themselves. Chakra is covering specific areas of what we see now, but it's so disjointed I didn't think much of it at first. But in every patch, there is always an anagram of a single word."

"What does that all mean?"

Shikamaru looked pointedly over his shoulder. "Do I really have to explain it? It's too troublesome."

"Can you figure it out?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't have to explain it."

The man faced the wall again. "Further study shows that there is actually a link between each section other than the anagram, but going even further, is that they have a specific sequence. It's a puzzle."

"So when you get everything in the right order you know what's written beneath the genjutsu?"

"No, actually. The sequences are instructions to break the genjutsu. For the genjutsu to last hundreds of years there has to be a source of chakra. Seeing as there isn't a living being supplying it, it has to come from something inanimate that can store chakra. I think they've used chakra stones, similar to that sealing one you and Naruto found, or the ones used to control a Jinchuuriki. We'll need Neji to verify it though. The anagram spells out the name of the jutsu to counter the genjutsu, as it can't simply be released. The chakra stones in the walls have to be activated in sequence according to the jutsu, and then we can see what's being hidden. I'll need a little more time to finish translating and to figure out the anagram though."

Sasuke watched his friend for a moment before shaking his head. The man really was a genius, and seeing as he himself couldn't read the walls, he was of no use. Even Naruto, who was better at translating probably wouldn't have figured out the anagram, not in such a short amount of time. "I guess I'll leave you to it then. I'll go get Neji."

There was a grunt of agreement from behind him as he left.

* * *

Naruto immediately spotted Sasuke as he came out the building below him, and watched as the raven paused to look about before starting out towards Neji's position at the edge of their small camp. The two conversed and this time, the blonde couldn't make out what they were saying or read their lips. His lover and friend turned and headed back into the building after Neji nodded and seemed to agree to something. Naruto found himself nodding as well, acknowledging the pace Shikamaru was going at. They must have discovered the chakra stones. He guessed it would take them another twenty minutes before they figured everything out. Then it would be too late.

He waited a few minutes to make sure neither of the men would come back out and leaped down to the ground, using chakra to soften his landing. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he strode passed the crumbling ruins and the group of his friends to stand near the edge of the cliff. After a few minutes of silence he slowly took his hands out his pockets and stared at them, or more precisely, the twin seals on his wrists. Clenching his hands into fists in front of him, he closed his eyes and entered his mindscape.

The empty halls of his mind were different from what they used to be like when he was younger. Now, with Kyuubi's absence, there was no water layering the floor, and the walls were no longer a drab foggy colour. Instead, they were calm, natural pale hues which weren't too bright, but certainly an improvement from before. Walking through the corridors, Naruto let his feet lead him to a place he had visited many times in the past. Kyuubi's cage was nowhere in sight. Replacing it, however, was a sight to see. A complex seal lined the floor; a ring of arcane symbols with a smaller, more detailed ring inside the first. Hovering above the rings was a miasma of purple demonic chakra with a resemblance to a rasengan. It swirled and spun with great speeds, with the occasional tendril spiking out from within the constraints of the seal.

Calmly, Naruto walked up to the volatile mass and paused to admire how strangely appealing it looked. This was the chakra that the seals on his wrists held back. He had never accessed it fully, as doing so would push his body into taking his complete demonic form. He had come close to doing so once before, but only once as an experiment. Now, however, called for desperate measures. He had to be ready for when the time came, other wise the transformation would be excruciatingly painful. Concentrating on slowly building his chakra, he released the seals on his wrist.

Closing his eyes, Naruto stepped into the rings.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

With a snort, Tsunade bolted upright in her seat, blinking owlishly.

"Tsunade-sama! What have I told you about sleeping when you're supposed to be working?" an irritated Shizune berated from beside the Hokage, TonTon nodding its head in agreement from its position in the medics arms. The blonde woman glared half-hearted, feeling a trickle of guilt flicker across her face before it quickly vanished. With a sigh, she rubbed her temples and massaged her sore cheek. Maybe she should bring a pillow next time and hide it in her draw. The consequences of being caught were worth it if it meant half of her face wasn't numb for a while, with an imprint of the desk to boot. Yes, she'd definitely remember to get one soon.

Shizune's anger wilted and she gave a deep sigh. "Sometimes I wonder how all the work gets done around here."

The older woman grumbled under her breath and cursed quietly.

"What was that?" her apprentice said sharply, squinting her dark eyes at her superior.

"Nothing, nothing," Tsunade replied, holding her hands up in surrender. With a grunt, she turned to look at the small pile of paper she had left to do.If she had stayed awake, it would have been done now and she could've sneaked away to take a more comfortable nap. "Stupid paper work. Stupid brat," she muttered as she got to work. The reason she had fallen asleep in the first place was because she took a break and found herself wondering how the blonde and his team were doing.

"Naruto?" Shizune inquired, placing her pet pig on the ground before picking up some scrolls and papers which had fluttered to the floor.

"Who else?" Tsunade said exasperatedly, slumping back into her chair and forgetting her work all over again. "There's half an hour left to noon, in which there is a possibility Konoha will be wiped off the map. Or in another case, those shinobi I sent out are thrown into a small scale war and some asshole is controlling the combined power of the Bijuu like it's a toy." She let out a groan and threw down her pen. "I don't feel like doing this."

"But you have to," Shizune said gently, standing again and filtering through the papers to sort them out.

Tsunade felt her eye twitch and she suppressed the urge to hit something. "Tell you what, I'll work extra hard when noon has passed, at lease then I'll know we won't be suddenly incinerated." Shizune blinked and nodded in acceptance. The Hokage sighed, wondering again who exactly was in charge here.

"Hmm, what's this?" Looking up, Tsunade caught the puzzled expression on her apprentice's face as she flipped over an envelope. "It's addressed to you."

Accepting the envelope, she narrowed her eyes at the familiar squiggle that just passed as writing and pulled out the paper. She went through it quickly, and found her breathing had stopped. She stared wide eyed for a moment before hurriedly going back to the beginning and reading it more carefully. She mouthed the words to make sure she was seeing right and felt dread sinking into her bones. The paper almost ripped in half from the strong grip she was holding it in.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said tentatively, noticing the way her superior's skin paled to a ghostly white and the room was suddenly filled with an aura of despair. She was surprised by the choked sob that almost escaped Tsunade's throat.

"Tsunade-sama?!" She said, rushing to the woman's side only to jump back when the Hokage stood, rage suddenly overlapping her previous distress as she started a long, disjointed rant.

"That - that idiot! What the hell is he thinking! What kind of moron - argh! He's insane to think he can just -! I'm going to _kill_ him! ANBU!"

Four black ops shinobi flickered into the room, kneeling before their leader.

"Eh? Tsu -" Shizune started but was cut off.

"Yamato, gather two teams of your fastest men and go to the Forbbidden Temple. You are to apprehend Uzumaki Naruto immediately and make sure he doesn't carry out this ridiculous plan that could very well get him killed!"

"Tsunade-sama, what's going on?" the younger woman interrupted, grasping the other's arm.

"Here! Read for yourself!" she replied, thrusting the letter into Shizune's hands. With a gesture to the ANBU, they waited for further command. Shizune's reaction was almost the same as her leader's.

"He couldn't really think of going through with it, surely?!"

"Knowing him, he will if it means everyone else is safe."

For a moment, Shizune paused, realising her superior's flaw. "But if he doesn't do this, then what?"

Tsunade frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He said it himself; if all nine demons aren't present it would result in the explosion. If he doesn't do this, Konoha will be wiped out." Ignoring the way the ANBU tensed up, Tsunade went to retort when she realised she was right. Her breath caught as she tried to find a reason to stop the blonde brat, but couldn't find one. Shizune noticed Tsunade's defeated expression and cast her eyes to the floor. The Hokage turned and glared out the window, rubbing her temples.

"Fine. ANBU, your mission is still the same, but this time you are to assist the other team members in fighting the Osamu. They're gonna need it. Use the transportation scrolls to make it there quicker."

"Tsunade-sama?"

The woman turned back to her apprentice. "When we made this plan we calculated the success rate by including Naruto and his fighting ability. If he goes through with this," she said, flapping the letter before her. "Then he's not going to be around when the battle starts."

Slowly, the younger woman nodded, apprehension settling into her features. Tsunade sighed and focused on the ANBU.

"Get there by noon. Go."

* * *

Neji calmly pointed out the chakra stones in the wall, ignoring the dizzying effects this room had on him. He had been prepared for the feeling, unlike Sasuke had. The chakra stones were easy enough to locate, despite the disorientation, as they glowed a soft blue. Once the other two shinobi had marked their numerous positions, he deactivated his Byakugan gladly. Shikamaru , who was kneeling on the floor, brushed his hands on his trousers before looking around.

"Now we're getting somewhere. We've got one-hundred and forty-four stones. I've figured out the anagram so we have the name of the jutsu. Now we've just got to activate the chakra stones in the right order by figuring out the sequence."

"What are the clues?" Sasuke inquired, folding his arms and looking over the glyphs again.

"They're numbers, but they're not in order, so they have to have something in common. We've got one-hundred, thirty-six, one, forty-nine, one-hundred and forty-four, nine, sixteen, eighty-one, and finally, one-hundred and twenty-one. The question is, what's the pattern?" the lazy shinobi said.

There was a pause before Neji spoke up. "They are square numbers."

"So they are," Sasuke muttered to himself, slightly surprised Shikamaru didn't come up with the answer first.

"With the stones in numerical order, should we activate the ones which correlate to the pattern?"

Shikamaru replied with a shake of his head. "No, it can't be that simple. There are too many that would need activating, so we need to cut them down a little more. There's a second pattern." A silence came over the group as the three tried to figure it out. Sasuke massaged his neck as he looked about the room, glancing at the markers and the clues they had been given. Did the priests mean for people to figure the second pattern by themselves with their own intelligence, or was there another hidden clue amongst the glyphs? With a sigh, he gazed over to the Nara.

"What were the numbers again?" he asked. Sasuke caught a mumble that sounded like 'troublesome' before the genius repeated the numbers, and he nodded with his eyes closed as each one was spoken. When his friend finished, the Uchiha found himself counting.

"Nine..."

"Hmm?" Shikamaru grunted while looking over his shoulder at him.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as it came to him. "The second sequence; there are nine numbers, and four of them can be divided by nine."

"...He is correct," Neji said. "I can not see any other pattern that will narrow the numbers down."

"That's it then." Shikamaru sighed to himself, "I was always better with words than with numbers."

"Alright, how do we activate the stones?"

"How do you break a genjutsu?" the Nara countered.

Sasuke blinked at the sudden question as Neji answered. "You disrupt the chakra flow."

"I see. We just apply our own chakra to them."

"One person should activate the stones as we do not know what will happen with multiple signatures."

"You should do it, Sasuke. You're the only one who can use that demon stone anyway," Shikamaru pointed out, coming to his feet and stuffing his hands in his pocket.

The Uchiha found himself glaring at his friend. "You just don't want to do it in case there's another trap that will activate once it's done."

He received a smile in response. "That too."

Sasuke grunted and went to the beginning of the long line of stones, counting as he went. As he came to the ninth stone, he glanced over at his two companions to make sure they wouldn't suddenly say they've got it wrong. Truthfully, he didn't want to know what would happen if that occurred, so he steeled himself as if getting ready for a fight. Placing a hand on the wall over the stone he pushed in some of his chakra and felt a second source fluctuate and break beneath the surface. When nothing tried to kill him, he moved to the thirty-sixth stone and did the same thing. Counting carefully, he moved to the eighty-first and just as he was about to activate it Shikamaru stopped him, making his breath catch.

"One more to the left, you miscounted." Narrowing his eyes he hesitated between the two stones.

"He is correct, Sasuke," Neji's voice sounded behind him.

Nodding he activated the one to the left. Taking his time he moved onto the last stone, the hundred and forty-fourth, and pushed more chakra into it as he called out the name of the jutsu under his breath. Almost immediately, the walls started to shift as if they came alive. The three shinobi tensed, springing into a ready stance with each of their backs facing the other's. Slowly, the walls and the glyphs written on them melted and reformed before coming to a standstill. The three waited a little longer before relaxing and studying the differences in the room.

"Hmm... the text style is different," Shikamaru noted as he moved about the room.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he studied the wall. "Doesn't look like it to me."

Ignoring his friend, he continued and managed to sound somewhat disappointed at the challenge. "It's much simpler to translate."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and took a closer look at the text, and suddenly, he felt his blood run cold. Even if he couldn't read the writings, this glyph was hard to mistake.

"Uh, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?" came the lazy reply.

"Is this what I think it is?" he said quietly, pointing to the series of symbols and numbers.

Shikamaru wondered over to him and bent to become level with the glyph. Half way there he froze, blinking at the wall. "That's impossible..." Then his eyes widened as comprehension dawned.

"It is what I think it is, isn't it?" His friend nodded dumbly.

"What is it?" Neji asked, coming over as well.

Slowly, Sasuke turned back to the glyph that was surrounded by pictograms that were universal in that day and age. Symbols for gods, worship and power. The priests that were executed were followers of demons. Doubt starting to fill his mind as he stared at it. But there was no mistaking it, the symbol for the _Bijuu_.

Shikamaru ran a hand over his hair as he straightened. "Bijuu... It makes sense. Those references I found called those evil gods by numbers, not names. The King that was mentioned has to be Kyuubi."

Sasuke started to pace with his hands clenched at his sides, an uneasy feeling seeping into his core. "Read the translation from the beginning... Something isn't right..."

The Nara and Hyuuga both frowned at him in worry, but his friend went back to the start of the glyphs. After a pause, he started explaining.

"It says that the original Temple here was dedicated to preventing wars. By this time, Jinchuuriki were being used as weapons, so they tried to find a way to help them. They created a ritual to remove the demons from the hosts safely, without killing them, and in the process, restricted such power to mankind who wanted it to do war. It's only happened once in history, according to this. The demons were collected here with the ritual and sealed in a special chakra stone. The priests then hid the stone and put layers of protection over its resting place."

Slowly, the shinobi moved to the next wall, ignoring the intent stares on his back. "Some priests, however, saw this as a waste, and joined together in a separate coven. They wanted to use the power, and over time their thoughts became corrupted. One of their own snuck into the stones hiding place and stole it, but the glyphs don't say how. Having such power in his hands this man became greedy, and attempted to use the stone by himself, and due to his inexperience and rashness, he accidently released the Bijuu upon the world again. The corrupt priests were found out and executed, but the Temple had become weak from the current wars. They didn't have the strength to search and collect the demons again, so they faded away in time."

Neji shook his head in exasperation. "What of the remaining wall?"

The Nara walked across the room and studied more of the writings. "This one describes the ritual and gives details on how to remove a demon safely from it's host." At this, he paused, and a worried frown came to his face. "It says the only drawback to the ritual was that all nine demons had to be present, sealed or not, otherwise it resulted in an explosion. But because of the possibility of one of the demons being killed or returning to whatever world they came from, the priests made a safeguard. Another demon, not of the Bijuu, but of equal power to the one lost, could - "

His eyes widened as comprehension set in. He gave Sasuke a nervous glance before continuing hurriedly.

"Another demon could replace the one lost so the resulting explosion would be stopped if they weren't all gathered. The only condition was that the demon had to be willing to sacrifice itself."

Immediately, Sasuke found his mind and body go numb. _Naruto._

Shikamaru let out a frustrated curse. "Damn it! He lead us to this temple specifically. Told us to explore so I would figure it out..."

The Uchiha remembered the blonde's words back in the Hokage's office: _"Technically, I'm not counted as one of the Tailed demons, and the ritual won't try to extract me because I'm not a full breed. It's rejected by my human half. The Osamu, however, still persist and hope it will work on me any way."_ He realised with a stab of pain in his chest, that it was all just a cover up so everyone would agree to come here.

Naruto had lied.

He had broken his promise.

Sasuke's mind thawed and his body quickly followed. "How much time is left?" he asked Neji, who was closest to see the sun outside the room. He saw the Hyuuga go slightly pale before he turned back to him with a pained expression. The Uchiha noted that the blonde hadn't just lied to _him_, he had lied to everyone. The others felt betrayed too.

"We are too late. It is already noon."

As if agreeing with the shinobi, there was a sudden loud crash as an earthquake ruptured beneath them. The men stumbled out of the room in case it collapsed on them, as some of the other crumbling ruins were doing. The air filled with dust and rubble as the shaking calmed. When it was over, Sasuke glanced up at the sun and saw that Neji was right. Spinning in his heel, he bolted back to the cliff edge with the others a step behind him, a single thought running through his mind.

"_How could you do this to me, Naruto?"_

* * *

The three shinobi had to dodge falling buildings and walls after their foundations were shaken loose by the earthquake. Sasuke's chest was heavy and breathing was somewhat more difficult than it should be. He wondered if it was because of all the dust he had inhaled, or what Naruto was doing and the pain that came with it. Sunlight flashed into the temple in areas where the roof had caved in, acting as a stabbing reminder that time had run out. It was passed noon. When they cleared the temple they made a beeline for the collection of shinobi on the crest of the hill, and the raven noted everyone had returned and was staring at something over the cliff edge and into the distance. His heart gave a sudden lurch when he didn't see Naruto with the others. He heard himself shout his lover's name, gaining the attention of their friends.

"Where is he?!" he asked urgently as he came to a stop, his mind rushing.

Sakura was the one who answered him after taking in the panic on his features. "He's at the edge. He's been standing there for ages. Torin said he was meditating so we left him alone - hey, what's wrong!" she called after him as he raced away. Sasuke felt some of his friends follow, worried about his state, as he looked for the blonde. Passing an outcrop of rock, he spoted his lover standing stock still, only his hair and clothes being rustled by the breeze.

"Naruto!"

There was no response from him, and Sasuke wondered if he could even steal hear him, or was aware of his surroundings. Over the valley before them, there was a strange light hovering in the sky that looked like a vortex of chakra. Upon a quick inspection of the blonde, the Uchiha saw a haze of purple chakra swimming and floating around his feet, as if he were preparing some sort of jutsu. When the distance between them closed to a few meters, Sasuke suddenly found himself frozen in place as if he had been caught in one of Shikamaru's shadow manipulations. For a minute he struggled, feeling as if their were chains holding him back. Looking down, he narrowed his eyes when he saw tendrils of Naruto's chakra caressing him loosely, keeping him where he was.

"Damn it!" he whispered harshly to himself as he heard the others catch up behind him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?! What's going on?" Kakashi demanded, surprised by his student's strange actions. He held an arm out to stop anyone else getting closer as well. By now the chakra had crawled up the blonde's legs, swirling almost peacefully.

For a while the only sound around them was Sasuke's harsh breathing, who kept his dark eyes on the blonde's back, waiting for some kind of reaction. There was a burst of light in the distance which distracted him, and he watched as a second smaller ball of light shot up to merge with the first. It seemed to spin and lash out it spasms before calming again. Instincts told him he should get as far away from what ever the thing was, but the thought was squashed by his anger.

"I knew you would figure it out, Shika," Naruto said softly, but his voice seemed loud in the tense silence. Sasuke frowned; the blonde sounded proud. Slowly, his lover turned around and Sasuke found his breath catching in his throat yet again. The blue orbs that he loved were gone, replaced by a violet hue surrounded by black where the whites of his eye should be, just like when Hikari had been possessed by her demon. He heard a few gasps of surprise from their friends behind him. Not everyone had seen Naruto in his demon-induced state.

Their shock was disrupted by the cry of pain from the youngest in the group. Zayn gasped and tumbled to the floor, grasping a hand over his shoulder in an attempt to reach the seal on his back. Hikari was beside him immediately, running her hands over him as if searching for wounds, her eyes wide and frightened.

"What's happening to him?" she demanded of the blonde before them all, her gaze hardening in a protective way.

"He's fine. His demon is being extracted. He just didn't expect it."

"Is that what that weird light is?" Kiba questioned, pointing harshly at the sky beyond them. Naruto nodded but never took his gaze off the small boy, and never letting the chakra holding Sasuke falter. The group watched as the seal on Zayn's back began to glow, and then suddenly, it shattered and faded into his skin. The boy collapsed into the female Jinchuuriki's arms with a relieved sigh, just as a bright light flashed and shot out of him.

Sakura rushed forward and pressed her fingers to the boy's neck to check his vitals. She gave a satisfied nod after a while, somewhat amazed. "He's fine, just worn out."

"His demon is gone, I can't feel it," Torin said in awe. "I can't believe it actually worked without doing him any harm."

"Prepare yourself, Hikari. Raijuu will be next," Naruto interrupted gently. The woman nodded as she cradled the small boy.

"Naruto, why are you holding Sasuke? And why is he so worked up?" Kakashi spoke up again after being ignored the first time.

The blonde turned his gaze on the older man before smiling sadly. "Because I lied. If he could, he would try to stop me."

Sasuke saw the man frown from the corner of his eyes. "Lied? Lied about what?"

Naruto winced and looked away. "I told you all they couldn't extract me, and they can't. But I lied about the ritual adapting to eight demons instead of nine. If I don't do this, the explosion would still occur."

"Wait...What do you mean. What are you going to do?" Sakura asked tentatively, nervous suspicion coming to her voice.

When Naruto didn't immediately respond, Sasuke found himself sneering as he struggled against his bonds. "Go on, then. Aren't you going to tell them of your sacrifice?"

His friends looked startled and confused, and it was Shikamaru that finally broke the silence. "We translated some of the ruins. It said this ritual needs nine demons to halt the explosion, no matter what kind they were. In the case of one of the bijuu dying or disappearing, another demon who was willing to take the place of the one that was lost can do so. As long as there's nine, the ritual won't self destruct."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... But you said 'cause you were part human you couldn't be sealed," Kiba countered in a vain attempt to dismiss the truth.

Naruto shook his head, sorrow lining his face. "The sealing ceremony captures every demon in its radius, and so as long as there is nine, it doesn't distinguish between full breeds or half."

A moments silence was all that was needed for it to sink in. Suddenly, his friends looked devastated. They looked betrayed.

And Naruto _had_ betrayed them. He betrayed their trust in him, to make sure they would go through with what he had planned. He had lied to get them to come here. If they had known the truth in the beginning, Sasuke was sure they never would have let him come here. He himself would definitely put up a fight to stop him. But deep down, he also knew their party would have made an assault on the remaining Osamu, and in the end, their leader would still carry out the final ritual, knowing he would survive it when they wouldn't. And Konoha would be would be wiped out. The raven knew Naruto would not have thousands of deaths on his conscious, no matter if he survived to see it or not. Another flash of light alerted them to Hikari's demon being extracted. The Uchiha glanced over at her, and saw Torin holding her steady just as she had done with Zayn.

"Sakura, once Kaku is extracted take the three of them back into the forest where one of my summons are waiting. He'll make sure they get back safely."

Their female teammate looked less than happy at the order. "But by then you'll be - "

"Don't argue with me," Naruto said sharply before taking a deep breath. "Please." Their friend hesitated before she nodded and went to stand with their guests.

Suddenly, Sasuke's anger wilted, and instead grief filled him. Only two more to go before they reached nine. He didn't have much time left. He turned back to his lover and took in his face, and the confident way he held himself, wishing he had stayed calm and not wasted time. Naruto had been watching him, and gave that sad smile again as if he knew what the raven had been thinking. It faltered unexpectedly as the blonde wavered where he stood, and the chakra holding Sasuke fell away as if it had been burned. Naruto clutched his head and gave a small groan of pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rushed forward and managed to catch the blonde before his knees hit the ground, his arms wrapping around his familiar frame and feeling the warmth through their contact. The blonde leaned on his shoulder and they stood together quietly until the blonde's shaking calmed. Another flash of light told him the Seven Tails had been taken, and the time between each extraction was getting smaller each time. He listened to the shuffle of feet moving away. Sasuke made fists in Naruto's clothes, almost crushing him against his body. "Damn it all, Naruto. Why do you have to do this?" he whispered in his ear.

"You know why," Naruto replied gently. "It's not the end of the world you know," he added, taking another deep breath.

"For me it is! I don't want to loose you." The raven tensed when the blonde went still in his arms.

"Naruto? You okay?" the Uchiha asked worriedly, trying to glimpse at his lover's face that was buried near his neck.

"Did Shika finish translating all the text?"

"What? Now's not the time to think about that. We came here when we realised what you were going to do."

Naruto straightened and, surprisingly, glared at him. "Baka! You were supposed to read all of it."

Sasuke frowned as he held the blonde's arm to keep him steady. "Dobe, this isn't the time to worry about that -".

He was cut off when Naruto clasped a hand over his mouth, suddenly serious again. "Listen to me. You have to finish translating the ruins.You _have_ to, or I'm doing all of this for nothing. When the ritual is finished activate your sharingan and use it on the demon stone. Channel your chakra through it and follow your instincts. As long as you do that the _second_ all nine spirits join, _you'll_ capture the demons, not the Osamu. Do _not_ let them do it before you. Finish the translation and you'll get your answers. The longer you take to figure it all out, the longer I'll have to fight within the seal."

Sasuke blinked rapidly and wrenched away form the hand so he could speak. "What? Wait - I don't understand. Why - ". He was cut short by another flash of light even as the blonde suddenly cried out and grabbed his head again.

"Why are you in so much pain?" he demanded, trying not to loose contact as Naruto panted to get back his breath.

"It's my human half trying to stay in cohesion. I've never been in my full demon form before."

"Full form...Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" he questioned, glancing over at the ball of light. Would Naruto be different because he isn't a full breed?

"Like I said; baka! If you had read all of the glyphs you would know."

As if summoned by his irritation, Sasuke watched as the purple chakra formed around the blonde again, flowing all over his body. He felt the power radiate beneath his fingers and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making a sound. Naruto gasped and tried to push him away, well aware of the pain he was causing his lover. "You have to get away," he said tiredly, his voice coming out in a rasp.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the energy went up a notch. "No," he refused harshly.

For a moment, the blonde stared into his eyes as his tan hands grasped what ever part of his lover he could reach. Unexpectedly, Naruto grunted and the Uchiha was shoved away from the onslought of pure chakra building inside of him. Kakashi and Shikamaru caught each of his arms as he stumbled back. Before he had even regained his balance, he called out to his lover as the blonde backed away towards the cliff, the chakra taking on the form of a cloak around him, bubbling and lashing out. A sudden roar filled the air and everyone ducked and covered their ears in pain. Sasuke felt his eyes water as the sound vibrated through his very being, and somehow, he still managed to hear Naruto over the blast.

"Trust me!

Suddenly the collected mass of chakra out near the horizon seemed to boil over and split into eight separate pieces. They were catapulted towards the ground, but instead of any shattering earthquakes, the individual lights seemed to explode and morph, slowly fluctuating to take on new shapes. The chakra glow died down, and Sasuke stared, wide eyed, as he recognised the first to take form. It was Shukaku. Something he thought he would never see again. But he was there, in all his sandy glory, beating his fists over his chest with a cackling laughter. The other masses seemed to follow the pattern, twisting and turning and glowing until they had completely changed into their original shape. Sasuke couldn't move his body, even if he wanted to, because of the sudden slam of demonic chakra and killing intent that surrounded them. He felt his blood turn to ice when several of the smaller demons launched themselves against the others and began to battle, seeking their counterpart's lives.

"Wh-what the hell is going on!" someone shouted behind him, but he couldn't focus enough to figure out who it was.

Naruto turned to consider them all even as his own body started to glow white and change. He locked gazes with Sasuke and gave a reassuring smile before stepping back off the cliff. The movement forced the raven to snap to his sense and he reached out to stop him, but watched in amazement as the blonde's chakra exploded away from the group, growing until it rose above them. Almost immediately, the Uchiha recognised the shape, and once the glow subsided, he was staring at the mysterious creature that was the rightful King of the Bijuu. Naruto's voice seemed to echo down to them as the magnificent fox flexed it's body and let out a challenging roar.

"_This... is when the demons wake_."

* * *

**So this is how the story got its namesake. Things are finally starting to wrap up, so expect big battles in the next chapter; the final showdown between Konoha and the Osamu has begun. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	23. Chapter 23: When the Demons Wake

**When The Demons Wake**

**Yo, second last chapter now, hopefully. It's been a while, and I've been put off writing lately, maybe because the story finishes soon. Only a month or so left of collage, and after that I hope do do more stories, maye dabble in -Man. Thank you for the reviews, two more for the next chapter please, it'll be the last time I ask, lol.**

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains violence. Italics means a demon speaking, someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: When The Demons Wake

Sasuke stared, wide eyed, at the familiar form towering above them all. It's roar echoed back and forth between the crevasses in the valley around them, easily outdoing the other demon's calls of war. The sound pulsated through his every fibre of being, shaking him to his core. He found himself on his knees, like most of the others, panting for breath at the onslaught of demonic chakra and killing intent. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he found this information strange. With such powerful creatures before them, grouped together none the less, the potency should have knocked them all out by now. So why weren't they out cold?

The Uchiha didn't have time to consider this any further as he took in the images of the other bijuu and recoiled from the sight. He skimmed over the hauntingly familiar shape of Shukaku, and came to a stop on a creature that seemed to be a cross between a giant turtle and a shark, the colour of aquamarine. It seemed to be all teeth and fins, and he counted three tails. The beast let out a piercing screech of agony as lightning arched horizontally across the ground and struck its left side. Glancing at the attacker, Sasuke saw the Six Tails, Hikari's former demon. It appeared to be some sort of golden weasel, and each tail was bent several times this way and that, imitating the symbol of a bolt of lightning. The creature snarled and a grotesque grin stretched across its features before it lunged forward to swipe at the Three Tails with its claws.

Another separate battle was taking place between four of the demons. One was Shukaku, who seemed to have teamed up with a large white, five tailed dog that had an alarming resemblance to Akamaru. One minute the demonic mutt was spewing fire, the next water, and the raven remembered that it had control over all the elements. On the other side was a black two tailed cat that seemed to be made out of a smoky shadow, its form rippling similarly to when Naruto was covered by the chakra cloak in his tailed states. Beside it was a creature that made Sasuke wrinkle his nose in disgust. The Four Tails, which seemed to have the lower body of a reptile, similar to a snake but with two pairs of puny legs. Its torso was covered in what looked like feathers, but they were bleached of all colour, their veins standing out it stark contrast. Its bird like face was such a horrible disfigurement it almost made him laugh if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

A third fight was a way in the distance, the beast's calls but simple echoes. A blue-grayish badger like _thing_ stood on its hinds, seven tails latched onto its opponent. It was easily the smallest of all the bijuu. Attached to its claws was a cross between the head of a bull and the legs of an octopus. The eight long appendages tried to wrap around the others neck and torso in an attempt to either crush or snap. Last but not least was the tall, proud, and Sasuke had to admit, beautiful but deadly fox standing before the cliff edge. The fur reflected the light from the sun, almost absorbing it. He knew for a fact it was soft after being around Naruto's demon state many times. It's hackles were raised and its teeth bared. He couldn't quite see its eyes, but he knew they were brimming with hate and determination.

One of the massive nine tails whooshed over their heads, stealing the breath from his lungs and shoving him to his side in its afterwake. Naruto was going to have to be more careful, he thought sullenly as he straightened. His musings were cut short when he saw tendrils of purple chakra gathering in the air, and then globes of concentrated water formed around the golden fox, all slowly melting into a single point in front of the beasts gaping maw. Slowly, as if something was weighing them down, the nine tails curled around and over the fox's body, their tips joining at the attacks focus point. Sakura had mentioned this attack to him years ago, back when they were sixteen. The blonde had used it in his four tail state against Orochimaru, creating an impressive but destructive crater in the earth. It had even beaten the snake Sannin's ultimate defense. And now it was at full power, with all nine tails. Sasuke suddenly got a very bad feeling about this.

And then he blinked, as the attack was abruptly swallowed whole.

"Oh dear," he heard Sakura say from behind him, the girl just having come out of shock at seeing the familiar jutsu. "We might want to duck..."

They did so just in time. There was a deep rumbling that vibrated through the earth and air, making dust rise and swirl around the fox's paws. The Nine Tails seemed to gasp in a breath, and suddenly arched it's back, crouching and spreading it's mouth wide. Any and all sound was ripped from the world around them. A backfired burst of air swept over their group and they had to hold on to the ground beneath them with chakra as they suffered through the silence. Sasuke felt his ears pop and he winced, and then looked up to watch in awe as a condensed beam of pure raw chakra flew from the fox and right into the battling demons miles away.

There was no resistance as it cut holes through anything that came across its path. The purple beam of chakra blasted through Shukaku's head, and the sand demons cry cut off sharply. The sand forming its body seemed to waver slightly before sliding down its length from the top to bottom in clumps where chakra still lingered. As the final grain of sand slipped away, a small glowing white globe hovered where the center of Shukaku's body would be. With a sudden insight, Sasuke realised it was the demon's so called soul. The colour slowly began to bleed into black, and once it was a solid obsidian ball it shot back up into the air like it had done before. It swayed there, bobbing back and forth as if it was trying to escape an invisible prison.

At the same time, Sasuke felt the demon stone warm inside the depths of his trouser pocket, and he could have sworn he heard a whisper inside his mind: '_Ichibi' _followed a few moments later by _'Yonbi'_, the Four Tails.

He frowned and looked up as the beam of chakra continued its path of destruction as if it hadn't just decimated a bijuu with little to no effort. It sped through the air, catching a flaying limb of one of the other demons in the way, and struck the Four Tails in the shoulder. The abominable creature crowed with a raspy gurgle and its body melted into a putrid purple gas that instantly killed all life below it, the trees and foliage turning a sickly pale while the leaves shredded as if burned by acid.

For a moment, he was confused. The Four Tails had apparently been taken down easier than Shukaku, the lowest of the bijuu. A memory hit him abruptly as he watched. Naruto had once mentioned to him a bijuu's rank was given due to a combination of physical and chakra strength. While Kyuubi had been top at both, the other demons hadn't quite followed the pattern discerned by their number of tails. Shukaku was second weakest in strength, but the Four Tails, Sokou, was a the bottom of the chain.

The bijju's soul joined the first up in the air. Unlike previously with the white light, the two black balls of energy stayed separated. But they seemed to clash and collide as if in a battle of their own, only to wonder off half way through to try and escape again, then be ricocheted off the invisible barrier and start fighting again.

The beam of chakra faded off, having passed the demons it could cause harm to. The trees where it had passed had been flattened like blades of grass, but they weren't completely obliterated like Sakura had said happened from the four tailed state. Sasuke reasoned that now at full power, the fox had better control and was concentrating it down to a finer point. Instead of causing catastrophic collateral damage, it was tuned into a more deadly attack when it scored a direct hit on its target.

Sasuke blinked as he let that information sink in. Naruto had just taken down two of the bijuu with a single attack. He suppressed a shiver. For the younger of those in their group, they were living through what their sensei and comrades back home had felt when Kyuubi attacked Konoha twenty-one years ago. Now only eight times worse. He idly wondered if anything would have survived if Kyuubi had used that attack on Konoha on that fateful night years ago. Probably not.

It was then he realised the killing intent and demonic chakra had lessened, allowing the group to stagger to their feet. Sasuke frowned again when he felt it receding even quicker with every breath he took. Was something effecting them perhaps? The demon stone maybe? After all, how could the person conducting the ritual actually complete it if he were blacked out on the floor?

He took his dark eyes off of the amazing fight and turned to check on his companions. They looked a little shaken, but like him, they were steadily improving. He glanced over each of them individually to see if anyone was injured but found them unharmed. His raised his gaze to Shikamaru and was about to speak when movement was caught in the corner of his eye. Without warning, he flicked out a hand and shuriken shot through the air to make the familiar clanging sound as they halted the spray of kunai headed for his friend's backs. Everyone jumped to alert and slipped into battle stances, drawing weapons of their own.

Sasuke was about to call out to their attackers and make them show themselves when they stepped out of their cover willingly. Suddenly, whatever technique they were using to hid their chakra signatures dropped and the raven sucked in a breath. Shinobi after shinobi encircled them slowly like vultures gazing upon their prey. The Osamu soldiers struck arrogant poses, confident in their numbers.

Well, Naruto _did_ say they might have to fight off an army by themselves.

* * *

There was a sense of now familiar tingling as Naruto felt his body change. Demonic chakra washed through him, unhindered by seals, expanding and reforming his shape. There was a twinge of pain once his human body was broken down and the molecules started replicating and changing into the form of a fox. Unlike a Jinchuuriki, there was no cloak of chakra this time around. His body was literally being torn apart and thrown back together. The extreme rate his DNA was being duplicated to make up for the difference in size and mass left him feeling numb and blocked out the initial pain. He wasn't entirely sure how it all worked, but from the gist of Kyuubi's knowledge he put it down to some sort of demonic capability, with the addition of rumours of kitsunes being able to shapeshift.

When the transformation was complete, Naruto shuddered as the pain returned momentarily and he let loose a roar that echoed around him. For a few seconds he flexed out his body, getting used to being back on all fours, having paws instead of hands, fur covering his body and tails twitching behind him until he got full control. The tails and fur had always slowed him in the beginning, when he had first started to transform. Being covered by hair had left him abnormally warm in his fox form until he compensated it with chakra, and it always left him feeling itchy for an hour or so after he had changed back into a human. The tails had been the biggest problem. The added appendages had sevearlly thrown off his sense of balance and it took him weeks to get all of them under individual control. Sasuke, of course, had found his floundering about, trying and failing to walk in a straight line, highly amusing. That was until the blonde smacked him with one of the tails and threw him at least ten meters away. Their strength was quite surprising to both of them.

Hearing one of the other demons return his call of war, Naruto began to gather his chakra for a much more impressive version of the attack he had used in his four tail state back when he was a Jinchuuriki. Even as he let loose the concentrated beam, the blonde was already planning ahead. His eyes were somewhat unseeing as the One Tail and Four Tail were taken down. He had purposely taken the two weakest bijuu with that attack so he could put all his efforts into the stronger ones. They would have been like violent flies, biting at his legs as he took down stronger prey. They were his main concern now; the Eight Tails and Five Tails. Their body's were much more resilient to damage than the others, and so would take more time to defeat. If everything worked out relatively okay, the other demons would take each other out one by one, as they seemed to be doing now.

Careful not to cause backlash and hurt his friends behind him on the cliff, Naruto tensed his limbs and launched himself forward to gain some speed, his claws scrapping up the land beneath them. The scenery began to flash past him as he ran on all fours. Keeping his eyes on his biggest target, he readied himself just as he saw the Seven Tails glance up at him. He could have swore he saw a nod coming from the beast as it let go of the Eight Tails, leaving the bijuu's back wide open for Naruto's attack. The fox adjusted his body as he landed from one of his leaps, his front paws latching onto the ground as his body continued to twist around. With a thunder clap, all nine of his tails slammed into the confused Eight Tails. The sound drummed through the air and caused vibrations to level the ground around them. The half bull, half octopus went soaring through the sky with a cry and smashed headlong into a mountain side. Naruto let out a snort of disappointment when he missed hitting the main Temple were the Osamu Leader was no doubt resting. Oh well.

"_Very impressive, my lord."_

With narrowed eyes, Naruto faced Kaku, Torin's former prisoner. It's badger-like head tilted to one side. "_I propose an alliance between the two of us, much like the one my host had with you. I know opposing you is not in my best interest, and it would seem getting rid of this vermin quickly would be benefical for this land, and the little humans fighting on that hill. It would be... most... _saddening _if they were accidently crushed in our duel, would it not?"_

Without really meaning to, Naruto found himself growling out deep from within his chest. The demon opposite him stepped back, but the amused and almost smug aura around it did not leave. Naruto knew Kaku would turn on him the second it had a chance, but in the end, the creature was correct. The quicker this was over, the better. Konoha's landscape would not survive much longer if the group of bijuu continued their rampaging battles. In the distance from his position, the fox could make out a blot of colour amongst the green foliage, knowing it to be the village. He sighed mentally and gave a sharp nod, knowing if he replied verbally he would risk getting angrier.

Giving no warning, Naruto rushed past Kaku and headed towards the Eight Tails who had finally regained it's footing. He was deeply satisfied by the way the badger seemed to tense as if expecting to be attacked instead. Fox's were sly beings after all. Despite the serious situation they all faced, Naruto couldn't help but feel his demonic blood seep into his mind, becoming thrilled by the fight. Adrenaline pumped through his core, and unnoticed by him, a grin found its was to his features.

* * *

Sasuke took a split second to catch his breath as he glanced at the bijuu fighting in the distance. The ground shook beneath them as the Eight Tails crashed into the mountainside miles away. He saw the fox communicate with another demon before both teamed up against the recovering creature behind them. Satisfied with Naruto's well-being, the Uchiha turned back to his own battle. The Konoha shinobi had split into their old genin teams with their sensei and separated to give each other more space to fight, while at the same time not getting too far from any other group to help out if needed. The Osamu force that had seemed to materialise out of the forest had tried to put their backs to the cliff but had acted too slowly. Even though the Osamu had the advantage of numbers, not all of them could rush in at one time, and this gave the Konoha shinobi the chance they desperately needed, relying on years of teamwork to outdo the enemy that were throwing themselves at them one by one.

One group of soldiers had seemed to figure out that going in as a group would make it harder on team seven, and were lining themselves up for a combined attack. Sasuke noticed this out the corner of his eye and shouted to his teammate.

"Sakura! Left flank!"

Instantly, his teammates understood the underlining order of formation and took positions. The pink haired female grunted in response and gathered chakra in her fist before plumbing it down into the earth beneath her, directing the attack forward towards the gathered group of enemies so as not to disrupt their ally's fights. The ground shook and cracked into shattered chunks of rocks, dislodging and throwing those too slow to react. Immediately after, Sasuke raced through a set of hand seals and took a deep breath before breathing out, and the area around the cliff edge was suddenly illuminated by the giant ball of fire that wiped out the soldiers that took to the air to avoid Sakura's attack. Many tried to defend themselves but all underestimated team seven's team work. As the last of the flames flickered out, leaving blackened earth and bodies, Kakashi swept through the remaining ranks with a raikiri charged hand, slicing through anything that moved and wasn't a companion. The enemy group was decimated in less than a minute.

The older shinobi returned to their side to calculate their next move, the three of them standing with their backs to the others.

"Just like old times, ne?" Kakashi noted, and Sasuke could just imagine his eye turned up in a smile.

Sakura let out an amused snort. "Too bad Naruto wasn't here with a rasengan. He loves that formation. Says it's flashy."

Sasuke smirked, watching the Osamu gather up again and surround them again after climbing over the bodies littering the floor. His expression became sullen when he turned serious. "Have you noticed it yet?"

The one to answer was their sensei. "Yes. Naruto's reports said that the remaining Osamu were mostly chuunin, with a select few being genin and jounin."

"The big dogs have yet to come out to play. Their sending the weak ones first to tire us out," Sakura put in.

There was a shift in the air beside them and a new voice joined in the talk. "It's a good warm up though. The two of you haven't even activated your Sharingan."

The Uchiha gave a dark grin to Kiba, and the shinobi shook his head. "No way man, I'm not betting against you again. I always lose."

"How 'bout we make it team effort then?" Sakura countered, and Kiba opened his mouth to decline but paused. He narrowed his eyes after glancing at his own teammates that nodded silently as they kept watch of the gathering enemy.

"All right, most kills wins. The loosing team has to do D ranks for a week."

"A week? That's nothing, Kiba. Are you scared of loosing?" came a female voice whose owner was blocked from view. Suddenly, the Osamu froze, eyes wide, before a giant fist slammed into them and sent them flying. "Make it a month."

"Ino-pig," Sakura greeted warmly.

"Forehead."

Shikamaru sighed from beside the blonde female. "You still call each other that after so long?"

Ino glared at him before flicking a handful of kunai at a soldier trying to attack their backs while they appeared to be distracted. "Quiet, you."

The lazy genius grunted as his shadow choked another attacker. "Troublesome. Now all we need is -"

"Dynamic Entry!"

There was a series of thumps followed by cries of pain and two near identical men landed softly in ready poses. Their two remaining teammates came a few seconds later, looking annoyed and frustrated. "Must they always do that? I thought we broke them out of it years ago," TenTen muttered, only getting a grunt in response from Neji, a frown on his usually calm face.

"Gai-sensei, we must also compete and defeat our rival's team!" Lee declared, thrusting a fist into the air.

"Of course, Lee! It is currently eighty-two to eighty-three with Kakashi in the lead! I must not lose to him!"

Sasuke just barely picked up the groan from his silver haired sensei. "Let's make it more interesting. Winning team gets dibs on the leader."

"Sounds fair," Kakashi said before the teams separated again. He turned to his former pupil and gave a small glare. "We better win, or I'll never hear the end of it from Gai."

Sakura laughed before leaping to action, and the raven, ignoring the older man, followed her with a grin.

* * *

The last of the chuunin fell, having received a Jyuken strike to the heart. Neji turned to his team. "Three more," he said quietly. The Konoha shinobi gathered loosely to await the next wave of soldiers that were sure to come, only Jounin level instead.

"That means we have defeated twenty-five of the enemy! Beat that, my hip rival!" Gai cheered, giving a thumbs up to Kakashi who tried to ignore him.

"Damn!" Kiba exclaimed. "We only got nineteen." Behind him, Kurenai shook her head at the competitiveness of the group.

"Seventeen for us," Ino sighed. "How 'bout you forehead?"

Sakura grinned as she tightened the grip of her gloves. "Twenty-five as well."

Almost immediately, Lee and Gai let out a cry of despair, and the older shinobi pointed at the silver haired. "Gah! It's a draw! You may have outwitted me this time, Kakashi, but I will demand a rematch once we get back home."

Kakashi looked like he was trying to restrain himself and not sigh, but instead he put on a bored face and blinked at his friend. "Hm, you say something?"

Sasuke smiled as Gai went off into a rant about youth and Kakashi's shoulder's slumped when the man wasn't looking. He was pretty sure he heard a whispered, _"Why me?"_ as he turned to take a look at their surroundings. He extended his senses and searched for the Osamu that were bound to attack any minute. He felt a fluctuation coming from his left and focused on the signal that was slowly getting stronger.

"Heads up, we've got more company. Neji, Hinata, can you give a count of the numbers?"

The two Hyuuga activated their Byakugan and stared off into the distance. "Roughly, there are fifty of them. They are travelling in groups of four or five." Sasuke nodded and was about to give orders when Neji continued. "A single soldier is approaching ahead of them."

The raven raised an eyebrow. He turned back to the trees and eventually a sole man stepped forward slowly, hands raised in what seemed to be an act of surrender. The Konoha shinobi stood firm and silent, eyes narrowed for signs of deception.

"They still have plenty of men left, this must be a trap for something," Kakashi said in a hushed whisper, a kunai held in a defense position before him.

"But it's so obvious. Do they think we're stupid?"

Sasuke shook his head, trying to figure out what they were trying to pull. He watched as the man stopped and became still. For a moment, he could have sworn a smile flickered onto the soldiers face. The man before them suddenly threw down his hands, and out of his sleeves a small vile shot out and smashed into shards upon impact on the ground. For a few seconds when nothing happened, he narrowed his eyes and activated his sharingan, only to take a sudden intake of breath.

"Everyone get back!" he shouted, throwing a kunai that plunged into the lone soldiers throat. While not understanding the reason for his command, the Konoha shinobi jumped away.

Almost instantly, Lee wavered as he landed, the usually loud shinobi falling to one knee. "Wh-What's going on?"

Sakura, being the lead medic, crouched beside her friend and was about to activate a scanning jutsu when Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Don't, it'll be a waste."

"What do you mean?" Sakura demanded, tugging her hand away and instead checking Lee's vitals. Her eyes widened slightly. "His pulse is erratic."

Kakashi stepped in front of them while keeping his eye on the Osamu jounin that were starting to come out of the forest and surround them. "That man threw down a vile containing an invisible gas-like substance that has properties to absorb chakra from its surroundings. The more chakra it takes in the wider the area it covers. Because of our proximity and the fact the Osamu fed his own chakra to it, we were effected. I wouldn't be surprised if some of us have up to half of our chakra gone already."

"All living things have chakra but because Lee doesn't have much chakra to begin with, if he was any closer to the gas he could have died of chakra exhaustion. He'll be fine in a moment once his body recovers," Sasuke said quietly, reaching behind his back to draw his ANBU katana. "From here out, limit your chakra use if you can, they may have more of it. The effect of chakra pills will have been rendered useless as long as the gas is still circulating our bodies. It'll take a few minutes to dissipate."

The raven deactivated his eyes for the moment as the Konoha shinobi spread out. One of the Osamu soldiers lifted an arm and the others stopped their approach, standing clear of any gas that may remain in the area. Then surprisingly, the supposed leader of the group stepped back and waved someone forward. A smaller, hunched figure hobbled forward, features covered by a long, dark hooded cloak.

"Welcome, welcome strangers. I do appologise, but you Leaf shinobi seem to be bothering our plans quite a lot as of late, so we'll have to kill you. No prisoners this time around either, after that last catastrophe," the man drolled, flipping his hand in a dismissive manner. The movement opened the his cloak and showed how his other arm was in a sling. Immediately, Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing with dark intent.

"Takahiro. How did you get out of that volcano? Hn, you seem awfully good at running away and hiding."

The identified man snapped towards the raven's voice, and his hood slipped back slightly, revealing the battered and still bloody face beneath. Obviously the Osamu didn't have very good medics, seeing as Sasuke had been injured worse than him and had been restored to full health twice as fast. Takahiro finally snarled at the barb upon recognising him and tired to straighten his beaten body. Sasuke smirked.

"Friend of yours?" Kakashi asked, glancing between the two figures staring each other down.

"Hn. Just the former head of my torture sessions."

Hearing that, the Konoha shinobi tensed and the atmosphere seemed to darken around them. "Is that so?" Sakura said almost too sweetly. "Well, we should show our... _appreciation_, of your handling, shouldn't we?" The Uchiha grinned darkly and twirled a kunai in his hand, his eyes flashing red momentarily. Takahiro flinched at the killing intent aimed at him and shuffled back.

"Kill them," he commanded as he retreated. "But don't destroy that one's body. He has the stone our master seeks, and we must make sure we shatter it completely."

The Osamu came to attention and with a battle cry, they charged.

Sasuke scoffed at their brashness and flicked his hand to give the signal. Immediately, the Konoha shinobi disapeared and suddenly the cliffs erupted in explosions.

* * *

A thunderclap echoed around him as Naruto watched the Seven Tails conjure pillars of earth to rise up and surround the Eight Tails, twisting around the limbs trying to take a swipe at him much like the way Yamato's Mokuton did. Many pillars were crushed and collapsed before the bull was finally subdued by the strips of flexible earth. It gave a mighty raw and started screaming at them to let it free, but Naruto ignored it. He saw the pillars strain and small cracks appeared as the Eight Tails struggled. Summoning chakra to his tails, he lined the furry appendages with a thin layer but increased its concentration, making the edges sharp. Once it was at the level he knew would do the job, Naruto headed for the trapped bijuu and rose up on his hind legs, a claw circling his opponents neck to hold him in place. The Eight tails stiffened when it saw Naruto's nine tails rise up behind it, shimmering with purple energy. It redoubled it's efforts only to become still once again as the tails pierced it's body through the head, heart, and other major areas. It gurgled as its body turned to something similar to mud and the fox released his attack, dropping back down to all fours.

Before the Eight Tail's soul had even joined the others in the air above them, the Seven Tail's jaw had closed around Naruto's throat. He let out a roar of pain as he was roughly slammed into the ground, feeling it shake beneath him. Only having previously having infused his body with an armour of chakra saved him from being out-right killed by the teeth sinking into his flesh. He cursed himself mentally for not being aware of the attack before it struck. As he struggled to loosen his attacker's grip, Naruto glanced over to where he had left his comrades. He needed to be the last demon to fall so he could make sure Sasuke was ready to seal them. His human half gave him some form of resistance which none of the other bijuu had, so the second the fox fell the demon who took him down would immediately follow, and the Uchiha might not be in time to beat the Osamu to it if he was still fighting.

Naruto managed to shift his body to free one of his front paws which had been pinned to the ground, and let his sharp claws dig into the badgers side. He drew his paw down, leaving giant slashes over the demons ribs. He felt the Seven Tail's chakra start to heal the wound, and he countered it by sending a blast of his own chakra into the wound. He snarled as the bijuu attached by its teeth gave a wail of distress and tried to rip open his neck. Naruto let out another roar as the pain intensified and started to repeat the slashing motions over Kaku's ribs while trying to kick the demon off of him.

The second Kaku's death grip faltered, the fox shoved it away with a burst of strength and chakra combined. The badger's body slid across the ground, crushing the trees and remaining ruins of the Temple. Naruto felt his chakra automatically begin healing his wound as he came to his four feet, somewhat shakily. He watched as Kaku too staggered and regained it's balance, glaring at him all the while. The long gashes over it's side slowly closed at the edges and Naruto didn't waste another second.

Simultaneously, the two bijuu charged and met with a crash, rearing upon their hind legs as teeth, tails and claws sought to pound the other into submission. Chakra levels surrounding them charged the air with electricity and clashed for dominance.

Then, for a split second, Naruto felt something change abruptly.

His blue eyes suddenly widened when he felt a second set of razor sharp teeth clutching some of his tails in a twisting grip and a claw sunk deep into his hind leg. Pain exploded across his body as Kaku's own teeth and claws raked across his flesh and fur, ripping at the muscles beneath the skin. Naruto knew the Seven Tails had been biding its time until only one other demon resided, knowing that whoever it was would need help defeating the King of the Bijuu. They would pair up against a common enemy first and foremost, and then fight it out amongst the two of them with a less powerful adversary.

When he sensed elemental chakra slam into him he knew it was the Five Tails. Houkou was probably loving this after Naruto threatened him when he fixed Zayn's seal.

Now being double teamed by the last two bijuu, a panic started to well up inside him, and a strange feeling came over him. Within the recesses of his mind, he knew it was his demonic blood taking over for his survival, and what that meant was a powerful attack that would see him to safely. The human side of his mind fought back that if he wasn't careful his animal instincts would get carried away and wipe out his friends too. Purple chakra began to gather around his body without his consent and became super heated. His attackers yelped in pain but didn't release their hold. Desperation took control of Naruto's mind and then, everything blacked out. With animalistic roar of defiance the visible energy surrounding the fox expanded to cover the other two before bleeding into a liquid onyx flame. The jutsu suddenly imploded and the force of it shook the world beneath it. Smaller explosions erupted around the figures until their forms were hidden by the dust cloud that picked up. The demonic wails coming from within gave the only signs of life.

Slowly, as the smoke filtered away, the fox panted and stared at shadowed forms quivering before its might. It gave a dark chuckle and narrowed it's newly blood red eyes. A flash of light came from within the receding cloud and another bijuu's soul joined the others in the atmosphere. Now there was just the two of them left. The fox focused on it's remaining pray, and Kaku withered slightly at the sight of it's superior.

"_You're no better than Kyuubi,"_ it rasped out, trying to straighten it's stance but failing due to it's wounds. "_To have fallen into beserker mode and taken on red eyes..."_. Kaku suddenly grinned darkly, almost as if he had become victorious.

"_Where did your precious humanity go, hm? All I see here is a bloodthirsty monster..."_ the badger let out a barking laugh as the fox paused, a mental struggle starting to break out in it's mind.

A great anger came over the fox, but in it's confused state it did not know why. Mixed memories flashed through it's mind, two identities clashed and fought. It's own name slipped away from it, and echoes of _Naruto_ and _Kyuubi_ were accompanied by images of humans and bijuu alike. The fox gave a shudder as it struggled to remember. An amused laughter brought it's attention back to the present.

"_You're a true demon now. Welcome back, my King."_

It was the last thing Kaku said before the fox leapt, teeth and claw ripping into it's throat and ending it's life.

* * *

**Naru's gone nuts. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


	24. Chapter 24: Freedom

**When The Demons Wake**

**Hello all. Yes, I'm finally updating. Last chapter! Very sorry for the very long wait. I've rewritten it a few times now, and I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it. So it may seem rushed or unfinished, but I fear it might become overworked if I kept going, so this is it. I just hope I didn't miss anything that needs wrapred up.**

**A.N. Warning - This chapter contains violence and mild yaoi. Italics stands for emphasis, someone's thoughts, or a demon speaking.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24: Freedom

The explosion rocked the cliff side and the surrounding area, causing trees to fall, buildings to crumble, and men to lose their lives for rushing into its center. A large cloud of smoke and debris engulfed the Osamu force who had just lost a dozen men. Takahiro coughed into his fist, shouting orders to find where the Konoha shinobi had disappeared to. By the way their bodies went up in smoke meant they were kage bunshin, but the question was: when did they swap with the real versions? The killing intent they had aimed at him had felt real, and the way that Uchiha's eyes had flashed maliciously for a second -

Takahiro growled upon realisation. Had they been trapped in a genjutsu while they swapped with clones? It was possible, the sharingan was famed for such jutsu, all it took was to look the holder in the eye, or in a master's case, directing the opponent's vision to another part of the body like the hand. The injured man scowled and made sure his guard was surrounding him properly. It was insulting to have to be babysat when he was a prideful shinobi, but their _esteemed_ Leader had only given him minimal healing, saying it was his punishment for trying to kill the Uchiha when he was originally needed alive. The man should have told him that before he set off for the mission. He was just told to lay a trap to get the half-breed to follow them. Oh well, he got to torture the bastard, so it eased his suffering. The memory of the Konoha shinobi's killing intent suddenly made him shiver. He wasn't out of this mess until they were all dead, the demon stone destroyed, and their Leader in control of the bijuu's power.

Coughing again, and mentally cursing for the pain this caused, Takahiro ordered a soldier to dissipate the cloud of dust with a wind jutsu. It was too dangerous not being able to see the enemy, and they could be anywhere with that little disappearing act they pulled.

Two of his underlings stood back to back and went through the same hand signs. Before they could name their technique or even take a breath, their throats were sliced by kunai thrown from an unknown source. Takahiro stared in surprise for a moment, wondering if the enemy was already within their ranks. '_Wait, they have those pale eyed Hyuuga freaks. They can probably see through this.'_

"Get out of this cloud!" he barked, and surrounded by his guard, he hobbled in the direction opposite of the cliff edge, following the scouts.

No sooner had they taken ten steps when the ground beneath them vanished like it wasn't even there. Takahiro only just managed to catch himself before he fell and staggered back. If he had taken one more step he would have been a goner, just like the five men ahead of him. Their screams cut off abruptly, and he was sure they were dead. He swore out loud. Another genjutsu. These Konoha shinobi were cowards, hiding behind illusions and traps. But he couldn't help but get the feeling he was being played with. First the two soldiers he ordered to clear the smoke were killed, not even five meters from him, and then the illusion was dropped before he plummeted towards his death. He scoffed. Did the Uchiha want revenge for his torture? Wanted the pleasure of taking his life with his own hands? '_As if we would lose here, now that we're so close.'_

He turned to his men, who had weapons drawn and held protectively before them. "If they want a fight we'll give them one. We'll make them suffer slowly for resisting us and our Leader."

One of his remaining guard turned to him with a frown, even though most men grinned darkly. "Sir, we were told to kill them outright, this will -".

"Are you questioning my orders, soldier?" Takahiro growled. The man looked like he wanted to debate, but backed down with a mumbled "No sir". He nodded approvingly. "Good, replace the men lost to guard me."

As the man did as he was told, Takahiro searched the area with his cold gaze as visibility improved slowly thanks to the wind. His eyes widened when he saw three of his underlings bodies charred by fire or lightning near the outskirts of the field. Others had noticed too and were staring at the corpses with a mixture of anger and nervousness.

While their attention was on the bodies, the Konoha shinobi struck.

* * *

Kakashi grinned as he saw the ANBU group go into action without hesitation the moment they were signaled. Neji had only just spotted them and he had come up with a plan to switch with the kage bunshins he made after Sasuke laid cover. After a very, very quick briefing of what happened, the ANBU in charge barked out orders to his men and the rest of the Konoha shinobi followed suit, splitting up into groups to plan their attack. Turning to the leader, the lazy jounin stuffed his hands in his pockets before strolling in the direction his team had gone.

"You couldn't have come at a better time, Yamato."

The revealed ANBU groaned and slipped off his mask, attaching it to his hip instead. "You know, you're not supposed to say my name when I'm in uniform, even if it's just a code name."

"Ne, don't be silly. Everyone already knew who you were so it doesn't matter," Kakashi replied, flipping his hand in a dismissive motion.

Yamato rolled his eyes and pulled a kunai form his waist pouch. "Those are the rules, Kakashi."

"You're no fun," came the amused reply as the silver haired main walked away.

The younger man sighed as he tied an explosive note to his weapon. Joining the ANBU he had been paired with for the next assault, he replaced his mask onto his face as they slipped into position so they could force their enemies in one direction, away from the invisible gas that fed on their chakra. They had to move the fight far enough away from that area so if they had to fall back they wouldn't be infected once again. He faintly heard the sound of chirping birds as either Kakashi or Sasuke took down another few men, picking them off from the shadows to install fear and nervousness in their opponents. Stationed behind the Osamu, Yamato gave a nod to his partner who used a soft, low level wind jutsu to blow away the cloud left over from the explosion. He watched with a small smile as their enemy stared in surprise at the corpses, looking shaken and unsure.

Running through hand signs, Yamato flared his chakra once to signal the start of their counter attack and released his jutsu. Spiked trees and branches burst from the ground from the back of the Osamu's group, impaling some immediately, or slamming into others as they curved into a horizontal position and took a few more men down. The wood came to a standstill and left a natural barrier to stop their opponents from retreating, and limiting the direction they had left to escape in.

As part of a second wave, half of the Konoha shinobi who covered the Osamu's flank let loose a barrage of kunai and shuriken, accompanied by explosives. Yamato could just about make out the voice of who appeared to be their leader, ordering his men to fall back into a better location and dashing in the direction he wanted them to. With the amount of people they had taken out so far, the Osamu's number had been reduced to about half, and now with the two groups of ANBU he brought, the odds were now even. Despite the enemy going for quantity over quality, there may still be some powerful people here and they couldn't take chances.

Clicking on his radio, he and his partner swung around the soldiers and joined up with another two ANBU before heading for the other Konoha shinobi. "Target approaching, ready phase three."

Yamato got two clicks over his headset, signaling the order was received. With a gesture to his men, they fell into position and readied their weapons.

* * *

The dark haired raven side stepped a sword stroke and plunged his own blade into his enemies chest. The body jerked before he kicked it away and flicked the blood off his weapon before returning it to its place on his back. Running through hand signs, his sharingan whirled as he breathed out a giant ball of fire. The attack caught one soldier's side as he tried to dodge, only for the fire to burn away hidden wire that let loose a trap full of kunai. Taking down the injured man as well as his partner, Sasuke moved on to engage another fighter.

The Osamu had been led here by the ANBU, where the Konoha twelve and Gai's team set up traps to limit the number of people they would have to fight. They needed to conserve chakra as much as possible, especially Sasuke as he had to save it for the sealing. As another body fell, the Uchiha glanced about to see everyone fighting, mostly one on one now the numbers were more or less equaled. Frowning when he saw a few of the Osamu congressing, he signaled Sakura and Kakashi and made to intercept the group. His eyes lit up slightly when he saw the men were protecting his former torturer, Takahiro.

His team swung around to their flank and attacked with force. He heard the crunch of bone right before a body flew through the air and slammed into a tree, denting the thick trunk. Another soldier fell to Kakashi's lightning blade as Sasuke let his own lightning chakra overrun his body and ram into the man he was holding onto. The soldier shuddered, mouth open in a silent scream until his throat was cut by the raven's kunai. His obsidian eyes landed on the terrified Takahiro as he staggered backwards, holding a hand over his shoulder which was already bleeding profusely. When the man saw him, he flinched and glanced about for an escape route in a panicked manner.

"I bet you would like a glorified death, but unfortunately for you, I have more important things to be doing," Sasuke said in a cold tone. He feinted to the left before dashing to the man's right side. With a flick of his wrist, the kunai imbedded itself into Takahiro's neck. There was a surprised look on his face as he raised a hand to clutch at the wound. He left out a gurgling cry as he fell to the floor, trying to find his killer only to see the Uchiha had already moved on. His already damaged body jerked before succumbing to death.

Sasuke felt a little satisfaction at the man's fall, but it came to an end when he realised the last guard was a little better than the others. He felt the soldiers sword nick his arm before he finally drew his own blade, beginning a deadly dance. He kept the scowl off his face when he found his opponent was actually quite talented with the weapon, and going by the grin on his face, the guy thought that he was superior to the Uchiha. The raven scoffed as they slashed and stabbed away at each other until they came to a deadlock, blades locked in a battle of strength. His opponents grin slid of his face at the triumphant look in Sasuke's eyes, and after channeling his chakra through the blade, the man was electrocuted by thousands of jolts. The raven rolled his shoulders and shook off the after affects as the charred body fell to the floor with a thud.

Before he could look for another soldier, a loud demonic wail echoed in the air and made the fighters pause, shivering at the painful cry. Sasuke had been keeping track of the bijuu fight, noting they were down to two.

"Go! We can handle the rest!" an ANBU captain yelled as a thin tree sprouted from the ground and encircled a soldier, snapping the body in multiple places before returning to the earth. The Uchiha nodded and signaled the rest of his team to follow him. The two of them would be enough to guard him as he did the sealing, and the cliff wasn't that far from the position, so help could be called in within minutes. A few Osamu soldiers attempted to stop them, only to be intercepted by Gai's team with wishes of youthful luck. Sasuke couldn't help but feel something was off from the intense energy he felt from where the bijuu were fighting.

* * *

When Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura arrived at the cliff edge, they stared out in something akin to disgust as the giant fox sunk it's teeth and claw into the other bijuu's neck, viciously ripping at the area until the being shuddered and fazed into light. The glowing soul joined the others in the sky as the last beast panted, it's eyes searching for more enemies.

Then suddenly, it was looking _right_ at _them_.

Sasuke stood frozen in a mixture of horror and fear as the fox's red gaze held him in place. Demonic chakra washed over him, but it was less familiar, more... evil. The great creature turned and made it's way towards the cliff where they were standing, but no one could move, either because of shock or the belief that this was still Naruto. Deep down, so deep, the raven's mind knew these were not the eyes of his lover, and his heart clenched at the thought. The fox's golden fur was drenched in blood, a heavy but healing wound on it's neck and hind leg. Sasuke frowned when he seemed to see it's coat darken to more of a rusty gold, getting closer to Kyuubi's red. Was it possible that Kyuubi had somehow survived last year? That he was simple buried so thoroughly that even he couldn't sense it? Or was it something else?

Surprise overcame his emotions as the approaching bijuu suddenly stopped and growled in pain. A part of it's back seemed to catch fire and burned away to reveal the muscle beneath. The fox looked up at the eight black souls hovering and fighting together in the air. It bared it's teeth and moved towards them even faster. Time was running out.

Sasuke knew he had to seal the demons any minute now, but the other bijuu had been stripped down to their bare soul by being defeated by another, so how was Naruto meant to join them? Dread filled him. Did they have to fight him? No, Naruto would have told them that, it was too important. The way another patch of fur and flesh burned off made him realise the fox's body _was_ decaying, but at a slower rate. He clasped a hand around the demon stone in his pocket, but didn't pull it out. He still didn't know how to activate the damn thing, or what to do with it to make it work.

The approaching bijuu seemed to shimmer momentarily before being engulfed by chakra and flashing over to a point behind them. They whipped around in surprise, and Sasuke didn't blame them when his friends held their weapons at the ready. The chakra glow shrunk before fading and the fox stepped out, albeit, at a much smaller size, even if it still towered over them like a two story building. Once again those red eyes made him freeze as panic tried to worm its way into his mind. His hand clenched around the stone and for a moment, he felt a foreign chakra spike around him.

He had no time to wonder what that was about as the fox's head snapped towards him with a growl, it's gaze searching over his body and giving him the chills. It moved forward again and this time the shinobi stepped back with it, away from it. It snarled as it stilled and another flame burned away at it's chest.

"_Give me the stone!"_ it snapped suddenly, making him flinch at the loud noise, and the way it tempted him to do as he was told. What could Naruto possibly want with the stone after making sure the raven was the one who had it when the time came? Why was he acting this way in the first place; what made him lust for blood the way he did now? Where was Naruto under all of that?

When Sasuke didn't respond to the command, the fox slammed a tail into the ground behind it's strong frame and the ground groaned, knocking the shinobi off their feet at the strength of such a simple move.

"_Listen to me, you pathetic human. Give me that stone and I might just let you live!"_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he pushed himself to his knees. Naruto would never threaten their lives like that, even if his demon half would degrade his human side. '_What the hell happened to him?!'_

"Now you listen here, Naruto. Snap out of it already! You know Sasuke-kun needs that!" Sakura bravely shouted before the Uchiha could even open his mouth.

The demon before them snapped back, as if in disbelief. Either at what Sakura had said, or the fact that someone had defied it.

Then it laughed.

A shiver ran through all those present. It was a mocking sound, hinted with the promise of pain as it's patience slowly ran out. "_So he can trap me with those other blundering fools, forced to fight for an eternity?_" It snorted and the gust of wind created stole Sasuke's breath from his lungs.

His chest hurt painfully if what the fox said was true. Naruto said he needed to be sealed with the others to win this long battle, and that he could be unsealed individually at a later date, but he said nothing of this. It was just like the stories of the shinigami's stomach; the price those had to pay for summoning the god and using his power. All the past Hokages were trapped inside, surrounded by constant battle and never having a moments peace. And now he had to do that to Naruto? He would only wish such a thing upon his greatest enemies, and that was pushing it.

The raven stood and shuffled forward a step. " Naruto, listen to me -".

"_Do not tell me what to do, you impudent brat! And don't use such a human name for me, I am the King of the Bijuu."_

Sasuke fought the instinct to snap and argue like he normally would when Naruto was being stubborn. Instead, he struggled to speak calmly. "But you _are_ human."

The fox seemed surprised at first, and then thoughtful. It looked confused for a moment before a light came to it's eyes, and a disgusted expression came to its face. "_That is the past, I have no binds to such a weak race. Now I won't ask again, hand it over."_

The comment of no binds stung. It sounded so similar to the way he himself talked when he wanted power from that snake.

"You say a part of you is no longer human, but if that was true you would have killed us by now and simply taken what you wanted!"

For a split second, those dangerous eyes flashed blue before they darkened even more. "_So be it!"_

The fox bent forward and opened it's maw, teeth bared. The Uchiha stared in shock as a tinge of betrayal filtered into his heart as a ball of flame spun into creation from within the creature's mouth. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He watched, transfixed, as the demon took a deep breath, preparing to incinerate them. He felt his hand twitch, and realised at some point his fingers had grasped the stone within his trouser pocket yet again. He faintly remembered Naruto's words before he started his battle, and the way the stone effected the other Jinchuuriki in the past. Pulling the dark object out, he held it tightly in his palm in front of his body and hoped his reasoning was right.

The second he activated his sharingan, the fox gave a shattering gasp as it's body jerked ever so slightly. It's mouth slid closed as the attack withered and died out, suddenly drained of its energy. The strange power Sasuke felt from the stone abruptly increased and he could feel it pulling the bijuu in.

"_No!"_ the demon roared, the burning over it's body increasing tenfold. Snarling, it turned towards Sasuke. "_Listen, and listen well human. If you intend to bring me back, a single flicker of doubt of who I really am will damn you."_

Sasuke could only make the briefest of confused nods before the fox reared back in pain, its agonising howl piercing into his core. It started to glow, and particles of energy began to filter up into the sky. Glancing up, the Uchiha was surprised to find the other orbs had gotten closer. With a blast of wind, the fox's soul joined its brethren. There was a shockwave that blasted out from the beings, knocking the breath from his body and forcing him to lift his arm and cover his face as he held onto the ground with chakra. Remembering his lover's instructions, Sasuke lifted the demon stone level with his sharingan gaze before pouring his chakra into the device. Like a dam that had been broken, his chakra suddenly gushed into the object, being pulled in rather than him pushing it. His body shook ever so slightly as the torrent of energy left him locked in place, and for a moment, he thought at the rate he was going he was going to die of chakra exhaustion.

Then all at once, it stopped, and the raven staggered forward as if his strings had been cut, right in time for the bijuu's souls to converge on his position. His teammates shouted out in warning but yet again, he couldn't move. He gave a yelp when the stone started to heat and burn his hands as the bijuu were sealed. He desperately wanted to drop the object and sooth his damaged skin, but knew if he did the result would be very, very bad. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes as the energy around him started to swirl and glow, being sucked in to the stone in his grasp. The chakra and killing intent emitted from the bijuu suddenly changed, becoming lighter and purer. Random colours started to flash around him, and if he weren't in the center of the vortex, he guessed it would make a nice light show.

The energy started to thin out, and Sasuke felt another tug on his chakra. He flinched when nothing else happened before directing it to the stone and imagining closing a door and locking it. His chakra dropped to dangerous levels just as the energy cut off in a flash, leaving the area frightfully silent and still. A second later, an explosion echoed from the direction of the main temple.

Sasuke gasped in breaths of air greedily before collapsing to one knee, the stone clasped tightly in one hand. He didn't hear Sakura's worried call, her voice dulled to a simple murmur. He hadn't felt this exhausted in a long time, not just because of his diminished chakra and stamina, but his mind felt heavy and cloudy and all he wanted to do was sleep. Black dots swam across his vision and his world tilted and swirled. Abruptly, he felt a warm hand on his forehead and blinked at the pink blur in front of him. A cooling sensation swept through him as things slowly came into focus, his dizziness calming from the green glow of whatever medical jutsu was being used on him. Sakura pushed something into his hand and he frowned blankly as he tried to understand what she was saying.

"... -ake it, it's a soldier pill... take the edge off the... get away from here... buildings and foundations are collapsing...".

At that last input, Sasuke grunted urgently and grasped his teammates shoulder almost blindly, ignoring the pain it caused to his hand. "We didn't finish... translating yet... Naruto said -".

"Yamato-taicho and Shikamaru are taking care of it.. something about stabilising the area if he can't read it in time. Come on, we have to move," Sakura replied, just as the earth beneath them gave a thundering tremor.

_'That certainly didn't sound good'_, he thought as she hooked a hand under his arm and hauled him to his feet. He knocked back the pill and swallowed it with a grimace, carefully tucking the demon stone into the inside pocket of his vest and zipping it shut.

Slowly, they started to jog back to where the others were with the kunoichi holding him steadily. She started to say something else, but Sasuke was too busy trying to move in a straight line and breathing evenly. He could feel the urgency in the air as the group moved away from the ruins and the cliffs, some moving overhead in the trees, and others on the ground. He had to narrow his eyes to concentrate as they came upon one of the ruins that seemed to sway dangerously, or that could just be his failing vision. A sudden earthquake made the group falter and struggle to keep their balance, but the raven pushed on, cursing silently when he realised he was starting to slow.

Forcing away unconsciousness, Sasuke didn't hear the warning cry before pain engulfed his body as he slipped into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

With a groan, the world slowly came back into focus. Immediately, Sasuke scowled at the hospital ceiling, wondering what had happened this time. His body hurt all over, healed, but still sore. His head was pounding, and he recognised the lazy way his chakra was moving about his body, signaling he had suffered from chakra exhaustion. He raised a hand and wiped his eyes clean of grit, grimacing when his hands came into contact wit his greasy hair. That told him he had been out for a few days at least. The clicking of the door drew his attention and he couldn't help but glare at the blonde woman that entered. Upon seeing him, there was a hint of a smug smile that threatened to appear on her face as she walked to the edge of his bed and picked up a clipboard.

"Finally awake I see," Tsunade said as she scribbled something. He was about to open his mouth to ask questions when she continued. "You've been out for five days, the last twenty-four hours were because of the drugs I administered when I took you into surgery to fix your leg -".

"My leg?" he questioned in surprise. Shifting his lower limbs, he realised his left leg was numb. A sliver of panic entered him, and the Hokage must have picked up on it from the way she hurriedly began speaking again.

"It was just a bad break, Sakura didn't want to risk doing the operation on the field when she realised bone fragments had cut into your muscles, but it'll be fine in no time. The drugs are subduing the remaining pain, so that's why you can't feel it." He breathed a sigh of relief before frowning, trying to remember just how this accident had happened. He glanced over at the woman and she caught his line of thought. That smug smile was back full force.

"A building fell on you."

For a moment, he continued to look at her, waiting for the truth, but slowly realised she wasn't joking. She looked too amused. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to digest what she had said. Seeing his confusion, she coughed, most likely covering a laugh, and gave an explanation.

"When you and the other teams were escaping, the ruins were collapsing and the grounds foundations were shifting because of the small earthquakes. Everyone else made it out with minor injuries and are mostly back in shape from the fights." Here she paused, tilting her head in mocking manner as she put down the clipboard and folded her arms. "I admit, I was slightly surprised. You defeated countless of the Osamu soldiers, withstood demonic killing intent, and sealed all nine bijuu without grave injury. Then while retreating to a safe location the last Uchiha was taken down by a falling rock."

Sasuke was glaring outright at this point. She shouldn't be that happy at his condition. Turning away from those mirthful eyes, the raven slowly recollected his memories. Suddenly realising he was wearing hospital clothes he looked around for his own belongings urgently.

"Where's the demon stone -".

"Right here, calm down," Tsunade replied, withdrawing the dark device from her robes. Sasuke relaxed upon seeing it, and gently pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"What about that hidden room with the instructions? We didn't finish translating -".

"Shikamaru has already finished it and has written them down. We've been preparing for the unsealing ritual since then, and have just been waiting for you to get back your health." He nodded, resisting the urge to glare at her again for the repeated interruptions.

"We should get started then," he said, remembering the fact that the longer Naruto was sealed in that stone, the longer he has to fight against the other bijuu non-stop. As he made to swing his legs off the bed, Tsunade held up a hand.

"First I want you to do some exercises to get your muscles working again, and to make sure there isn't anything that I missed. Then you're going to take a shower, and get something to eat," she commanded. When he went to complain, she gave him her own glare. "You may be almost physically fit, but the ritual will most likely tire you again so I want you to have enough energy without collapsing on me again."

Sasuke stubbornly stayed in place, instead, reclining on the head rest. He still had questions. "What about the other- I mean, former Jinchuuriki? Did they make it back okay?"

Tsunade nodded, calm once more. "Clean bills of health. They're back at the house they were staying in at your compound. They wanted to see you and Naruto again before they made any plans."

The raven grunted as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Hospital beds always felt lumpy and hard to him. He looked up as a thought came to him. "What happened to the Osamu leader? He wasn't at the battle."

"Apparently he was killed long before the ANBU team got there. The main temple, where he had started the ritual to collect the demons, had collapsed entirely. Neji went back and saw his body buried under all the debris, but there was also signs of an explosion. We've theorised the sealing stone he was using blew up, because of all the residue chakra in the area."

"Wait, are you saying if I hadn't sealed the demons first _I_ would have blown up instead?"

The Hokage shrugged and did nothing to hide her grin. "Maybe."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, glancing out the window, temporarily lost in thought. "What does the unsealing ritual contain? What exactly has everyone been doing?"

Tsunade took a deep breath before taking a seat in a chair beside his bed. "After Shikamaru got the rest of the writings for us, we found out there is an actual seal diagram that has to be used to draw out a single demon, and each is different depending on what beast you want to call. Jiraiya has already drawn the seal in one of the rooms down the hall. He's also put up a few other seals and wards in case things go wrong -" she said, ignoring his defiant glare. "One ward will suppress demonic energy and return whatever is called out to the stone. Another is a set of shields and barriers so demonic energy doesn't suddenly surround the hospital. Things like that. Kakashi will help out with it, seeing as he has more experience with seals than I do, and I'll be on standby for medical purposes. You yourself has to do the ritual, doing something similar to what you did to seal the bijuu in the first place. I'll bring you Shikamaru's notes once you've exercised and showered so you can be prepared."

With a nod, Sasuke looked over to his leader. "The sooner the better then, huh?"

She smiled and gestured for him to stand, already going through stretches she wanted him to do.

* * *

"Uh, not to worry anyone, but what if he's unsealed in his demon form?" Kakashi said as he lazily rubbed his cheek.

While Jiraiya and Tsunade glanced at each other with unease, Sasuke paused before slowly continuing to the main seal array. "That won't happen." Kakashi raised a skeptic eyebrow but nodded, taking his place at one of the wards in the room, Jiraiya mimicking the action in the opposite corner.

The raven hobbled into his place, standing at the peak of one of the seals intricate arches. He was a little surprised to recognise some of the symbols on the floor, remembering seeing them briefly in that hidden room in the ruins. He balanced his crutch under one arm, still annoyed after finding it difficult to walk without support. He glanced over his shoulder and received two nods before lifting the demon stone in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he stared down at the dark stone, watching as the light caught one of its many sides and reflected them. Activating his sharingan, he stared hard at the stone, trying to pick up that familiar chakra that constantly merged and changed with all the others contained within. Slowly forcing his chakra into the device, he felt that tug that signaled he had unlocked the stone. His body shuddered at the onslaught of demonic energy and heard Jiraiya curse behind him, most likely getting ready to activate the defensive ward.

Sasuke concentrated on his task, focusing his mind on finding Naruto's familiar chakra. Minutes started to tick by and sweat trickled down his forehead, his own chakra slowly but surely draining. He sucked in a breath at catching a distinct energy and immediately directed it to the seal he stood over. Remembering the fox's words, Sasuke made sure to picture who it was he was unsealing. At first, when he lay in the hospital bed trying to figure out what the beast had said, he simply thought of Naruto in general; his sun kissed hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes, all the scars covering his body, his traits and quirks, his personality, his shinobi abilities, his history, things he liked and disliked... and yet, none of that seemed to fit. At that point, he had thought it was enough; all the things he had thought of applied to Naruto. It took a while to realise he thought of Naruto in separate ways; the Naruto before the Kyuubi accident, and the Naruto after it.

It was then he figured out what the fox had meant. '_If you intend to bring me back, a single flicker of doubt of who I really am will damn you.'_

Feeling his chakra being pulled into the stone, Sasuke thought of all the times he had spent with Naruto; simple everyday things to training to messing around in his fox form. As the stone began to burn in his hands once more, he prepared himself for the pain, only to find there was none. He watched in anticipation, fascinated by the glowing energy emitting from the stone as it grew and gathered over the seal, slowly taking shape. He cut off his chakra, locking the stone again, and deactivated his sharingan. He was right, it did make a good light show.

When the glow died down, the seal on the floor absorbed by the light, there stood his blonde lover. His head was bowed, his body slumped and tired looking. The blonde took a deep breath, and all at once, his head snapped up, crazed eyes latching onto the closest person in the room that could be seen as a threat, a low growl rumbling from his throat as his muscles tensed.

Sasuke just managed to let go of his crutch as Naruto slammed into him, wild and violent like an animal. They slammed into the floor and slid a ways from the force of impact. Sasuke ignored the pain the jarring motion brought to his leg and gasped in a breath. Clawed hands wrapped around his throat, but didn't strangle him outright, as if he wanted something else. When Kakashi and Jiraiya went to move the shaking blonde off of him, he held up a hand and stopped them. Slowly, he met the crazed eyes of his lover and kept an emotionless mask on his face, despite flinching mentally at the way blue flickered to red and back again constantly. Or how despite Naruto was crouched over him, knees either side of his ribs, he looked ready to flee at a moments notice, like a scared animal kept caged for too long. He was in a panic, that was obvious, and he didn't seem to recognise anything right now, and Sasuke needed to remind him of who he was. He refused to think he had failed in bringing him back properly.

The fox had said not to let any doubt enter his mind when he did so, and he didn't. Naruto was part demon, and nothing could change that. It was simple who he was. If he had thought of only bringing back the human part it probably would have killed the blonde. It would be the same if he would of thought of only bringing the demon half back. They were both a piece of him.

Slowly, so not to startle him, Sasuke raised a hand and slid it softly over Naruto's hip. The wild blonde glanced at his arm before growling warningly. But Sasuke was never one to take orders, so he slipped his fingers under the tattered shirt his lover had worn the day he was sealed, and felt his way over to the blonde's stomach.

On the other side of the room, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "I don't think this is the time to be a pervert, as entertaining as it is."

Tsunade glared at her old teammate and the man withered slightly.

Sasuke ignored the others in the room as he calmly ran his fingers over the taunt muscles of the blonde's abdomen, right over the area which once held his seal. Naruto had tightened his grip on his neck until Sasuke filtered his chakra through their connection. The blonde stilled, and tilted his head almost curiously, as if recognising the gesture. Sasuke fought the smile that tugged at his lips and spiked his chakra to get the blonde to meet his eyes.

Once those flickering eyes met his, he pulled them both into Naruto's soul.

Suddenly surrounded by empty corridors, the raven couldn't help but compare it to the sewers that were once here, filled with water and a dark atmosphere. Now the only things present were the pipes that represented Naruto's chakra coils. Finding himself alone, and healed of his leg injury, he followed his feet towards the one place the blonde would be. Kyuubi's former jail was now an empty room. A replica of the seal was burned into the floor, surrounded by blast marks as if a fight had taken place, and the cage itself was no where to be seen. Naruto sat at the center of the seal, knees pulled up to his face, arms wrapped around them and his head hanging, hiding his features from view. Making his way over calmly, he crossed over the seal and crouched before the still figure. What he saw made him smile and sigh in relief. It was what he thought might happen.

Naruto was asleep.

He had pulled his consciousness deep within his soul to keep it from breaking after being sealed and forced to fight constantly. What was left was his primal instincts for survival, and they were enough to get him by. Lifting a hand to run through the silky golden locks, he spoke softly.

"It's time to wake up."

His lover flinched, as if being pulled from a nightmare, and drowsily lifted his head. Bright blue eyes stared at him, confusion dominating them before they came into focus, and they lit up in recognition. A tired smile came to the tanned, whiskered face.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, it's me. Welcome home, Naruto."

* * *

**The End**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**KCT**


End file.
